Don't Hold Your Breath
by MaxximumRide666
Summary: Life pretty much sucks for Santana and she finally lets everyone else know just how much. Can she be rescued before she's too far gone? Rachel's sure going to try. Established Brittana/Bartie/Pucktana bromance. Ignores NON onwards, Kurt is already back.
1. Don't Hold Your Breath

**Author Note: Well this is my first proper attempt at a Glee story and it's a Pezberry, no less! I've read a heck of a lot of Glee stories since i became obsessed with it a few months ago, as you can probably tell if you look at my favourites, but i've never really felt confident enough to write a story for this Fandom since there are so many awesome writers out there and there's no way in hell i could keep up with their level of awesomeness.**

**So this is my attempt, i hope you all enjoy reading it as much as i have enjoyed writing it =)**

**I want to thank GreenEyedDame, o0IKissedAGirl0o, YourFairyGodfather, animatedbrowneyes, BlissfulCloud, FaberryAchelefan16, YourGleek, dopedupdawl, Stessa, ohmyklaine, Brody Dean and many many more for the absolutely awesome stories that you've written that have inspired me and led me to write my own =) you guys are all so amazing and i'm completely jealous of your talent. Keep it up =)**

**I also want to say an absolutely massive thank you to my friend, Becca who braved my awful, illegible handwriting to read the 100 and something pages i have written so far. Even though she laughed her head off at the stupid grammar mistakes i made, i still love her and am glad she has the rare gift of actually being able to decipher my writing. A thank you goes out to annabre94, for being the most amazing person i've met in a long time. You rock, dude, thanks for keeping me entertained and for being so enthusiastic about this story, even though you've seen hardly any Glee (i know, i'm working on it!) Anywho, my strange American friend, keep being awesomely you and we shall get along fine =)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own a thing, it really does suck cos if i did, season 2 woulda ended with a bang Brittana-style and Finn and Jesse would have been tarred, feathered and hung from the roof by their ankles by one Sue Sylvester XD**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter One - Don't Hold Your Breath<span>

It started with a song, like it always does in Glee. But this time was different from all the rest. Not because it came out of nowhere and knocked them all for six, because that seemed to be a regular occurrence in a club full of completely opposite, miss matched people such as themselves. It was different because of who sang it.

Santana hadn't stood up in front of the club and just sung for… well, longer than most of them could remember. She had been different lately, everyone could see it. Even the least observant amongst them, like Finn and Mr. Schue, noticed. But no one dare comment for fear of death by royally pissed Latina. When it first started no one really took all that much notice, figuring it was 'that time of the month' or Santana being Santana. As the weeks went by though and nothing changed, the Glee kids started to worry.

Santana was a bitch. Plain and simple. She did what she wanted, said what she wanted and would step on anyone to get what she wanted. She was smart mouthed, big headed and a general, all round bad ass. The Glee club had come to accept that about her, even love it a little. It was who she was and Glee was all about being yourself and accepting others.

And now that Santana had changed, they all missed the old her. They missed the insults, the banter, the comedy and the cold, hard truth that was Santana Lopez. The Glee kids had questioned Quinn and Brittany about it but all they could do was exchange glances, hang their heads and shrug. The truth be told, they both knew what was wrong with their friend but could do nothing to fix it. Quinn didn't know how to handle it and Brittany had been the one to start it. They'd tried; they'd tried their hardest to reach out to her and to help her, but at the end of the day, they were the ones who'd hurt her the most.

_Don't hold your breath,  
>You can't touch me now, there's no feeling left,<br>If you think I'm coming back, don't hold your breath,  
>What you did to me, boy, I can't forget,<br>If you think I'm coming back, don't hold your breath._

Santana had wanted a song to show them all exactly how she was feeling. She wasn't very good with feelings but now, she just didn't care anymore. She wanted them to see how much they'd hurt her, every single fuckin' one of them.

_I was under your spell for such a long time, couldn't break the chains,  
>You played with my heart, tore me apart with all your lies and games.<br>It took all the strength I had, but I crawled up on my feet again,  
>Now you're trying to lure me back, but know those days are gone my friend.<br>I loved you so much that I thought someday that you could change_,  
><em>But all you brought me was a heart full of pain.<em>

Especially her so-called best friends. It had always been the three of them, all through school, always together. They were meant to have each other's backs and they had, until those stupid Glee freaks got involved, then everything went to hell. Things changed, slowly at first, but soon enough the three of them were so far apart they had to use binoculars to see each other.

_You can't touch me now, there's no feeling left,  
>If you think I'm coming back, don't hold your breath.<br>What you did to me, boy, I can't forget  
>If you think I'm coming back, don't hold your breath.<br>Don't hold your breath._

Santana had to work twice as hard to keep her reputation. She had to slushie twice as many people; scare and insult even more kids, be so bad ass that she scared herself sometimes. She was becoming someone else entirely and she hated it. Even at home she found it hard to escape, hard to let go of those solid brick walls she surrounded herself with… maybe if she'd had her best friends with her it wouldn't have turned out like this…

_I was worried about you, but you never cared about me none,  
>You took my money and I know that you, you could kill someone.<br>I gave you everything but nothing was ever enough,  
>You were always jealous over such crazy stuff.<em>

The confused looks on the Glee kids faces as she sang made her want to fuckin' punch something. They really had no idea, did they? They really were that clueless. But the two blondes on the front row weren't. They knew… they could see what this was about and exactly where it was heading. They were finally watching her, finally paying attention… but too little, too late. She was past caring now.

_You can't touch me now, there's no feeling left,  
>If you think I'm coming back, don't hold your breath.<br>What you did to me, boy, I can't forget,  
>If you think I'm coming back, don't hold your breath,<br>Don't hold your breath._

The anger was building up inside her, battling with the pain that stabbed at her heart every time she caught Brittany's wide eyes. Even now she didn't want to hurt the girl. She wanted to run to her, kiss her, hold her, tell her over and over that she loved her more than anything in the world… but Britt didn't want her. She wanted Wheels; she wanted some stupid, glasses-wearing, über geek of a cripple instead of her best friend – the girl who'd always been there, always cared and looked after her… why didn't she want Santana? Was it because of the way she was? She'd tried to change but that had left them vulnerable and she just fuckin' couldn't have Britt hurt.

_Move on, don't look back  
>I jumped off a train running off the tracks<br>Your day's gone, face the facts,  
>A bad movie ends and the screen fades to black.<br>What you did to me, boy, I can't forget,  
>If you think I'm coming back…<em>

Nothing had worked. And she'd lost Brittany too. Quinn had disappeared almost completely, at first wanting to change, to be a better person for her kid… but when that hadn't happened she'd made it her mission to get back on top, no matter what she had to do or who she had to hurt. Santana was just another obstacle, a stepping stone. That wasn't her best friend anymore… if she was still in there somewhere then she was buried too deep to find. And that fuckin' well broke Santana. She needed her best friend back, especially after everything with Brittany.

_You can't touch me now…  
>You can't touch me now, there's no feeling left<br>If you think I'm coming back, don't hold your breath.  
>What you did to me, boy, I can't forget,<br>If you think I'm coming back, don't hold your breath._

Santana put everything she had into the song – her heart and soul, what she had left of them anyway. She wanted them all to feel it too, feel her pain, because it was too much for her to handle on her own. She hated them all. No… she hated the fact that they loved her. She hated the fact that just like her real family they let her get in so deep and didn't even try to save her when she was out of her depth and drowning. They cared to some extent; they would always be there but they didn't understand, didn't even try. They just accepted her at face value. They had no fuckin' clue…

_You can't touch me now, there's no feeling left,  
>If you think I'm coming back, don't hold your breath.<br>What you did to me, boy, I can't forget,  
>If you think I'm coming back, don't hold your breath.<em>

A tear slid down Santana's cheek and she let it. The music faded and she just stood there; waiting. They all looked at her, at each other – no one said a word. She shook her head, disappointment something she was very familiar with.

"You know what, fuck this shit. I don't care anymore." She picked her bag up off her chair and spun on her heels, heading for the door.

"Santana, wait!" Mr. Schue leapt up and moved as if to follow her.

"Fuck you too, Schuester, save your breath for someone who cares. I'm out." With that she left, slamming the door shut behind her, no intention of ever setting foot in that choir room again.

The rest of the club sat in silence for a long moment before suddenly all hell broke loose as they all tried to figure out exactly what had just happened. Only four people remained quiet. The two blondes caught each other's eyes for a second, sharing their guilt, their helplessness and sorrow, before they turned away, unwilling to get into it right then.

Mr. Schue stood at the front of the room, watching helplessly as everything fell apart around him. Nationals were not far off; they had no songs, no choreography, and now, no choir. Everything was in chaos.

With everyone else so caught up in the drama, no one noticed a small, dark haired shape slip out of the room.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: The song was 'Don't hold your breath' by Nicole Scherzinger, i got obsessed with it a few weeks ago and i'd only intended to write a one-shot with it but guess it hasn't quite turned out that way! Anyway, review and lemmie know what you guys all think, i always love to get feedback =)<strong>

**Peace Out.**


	2. You Can't Touch Me Now

**Author's Note: Wow, i can't believe how many people have read, alerted and favourited this story after only one chapter! It's insane, but you guys are all absolutely awesome =) and thank you to everyone who reviewed, they all made me smile =)**

**A massive thank you to my beta, Becca =) I can't believe i'm so dim sometimes! And i'm very glad that i have you to laugh at my mistakes and go through them with me so i can try and not be such a div next time XD you rock.**

**And annabre94, you're insanely crazy and i love every second of it =) thanks for prodding me to get the next chapter typed up, i appreciate it =)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot of this story. I have over 175 hand written pages to prove it!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Two<span>

You Can't Touch Me Now

Rachel found Santana by her locker, stuffing things viciously into her bag as she got ready to leave.

"Santana," The girl's head snapped up and dark, angry eyes took in the small girl in front of her.

"What the hell do you want, Man-Hands?" The Latina was about to turn and storm off when she noticed the smile on Rachel's face. "What are you smilin' about, RuPaul? Don't make me hurt you, 'cuz I'm so in the mood to inflict some pain right now!" Rachel chuckled, making Santana slam her locker shut and step into the shorter girl's personal space. "I warned you, Hobbit!"

"I'm sorry! I wasn't laughing at you." The diva forced herself to stay perfectly still as Santana scrutinised her.

"Then what the hell were you laughin' at?"

Rachel shrugged. "You haven't called me 'man-hands' in a while."

The Latina frowned, thrown off by the comment, her façade slipped momentarily. "I-I thought you'd be happy I wasn't insultin' you." She shook her head, her mind trying to work out what was going on.

"Oh I am happy, I don't like being insulted anymore than you, or anyone else, does. What I meant to say was that I missed that old Santana, I haven't seen her in a while so it's nice to have a bit of familiarity back again."

Santana took a step backwards, the frown even more prominent on her face than before. "What do you- you're crazy, you know that, Berry? Now leave me the fuck alone!" she pushed past the girl and headed down the hallway, wanting to get out of there as fast as possible. It took her a few seconds before she realised someone was walking with her. "What do you want now, Berry?"

"You have a beautiful voice, you know that?" Santana sent a glare Rachel's way but kept silent. Maybe if she ignored her the annoying Munchkin would go away. "It'd be a shame to let it go to waste…"

"Berry, whatever it is you are blabberin' on about, please, stop. You're givin' me a headache."

"I think you should reconsider quitting Glee. We need your voice-"

"Yeah. My voice. That's all this is about, isn't it? Your precious Broadway career. That's all Glee Club is, a means to an end. You don't care about me anymore than Britt or Quinn or-" she stopped suddenly, clamping her mouth shut, but it was already too late. Rachel had her gaze fixed on the Latina, a slight frown on her face.

"Santana-" she started but the taller girl was already off down the hallway. "Santana! Wait, please!"

"Leave me alone, Rachel!"

The shorter girl practically had to run to keep up. "Santana- wait," she grabbed the Latina's wrist, stopping her in her tracks. "Did you just call me 'Rachel'?"

Santana rolled her eyes and yanked her arm free. "Get the fuck lost, _Dwarf!_" Rachel sighed, about to go after her again when she stopped and spun back round. "Don't make things worse by pretendin' to care, okay? I can't do this anymore so please, I'm beggin' you, just leave me alone."

Rachel's mouth opened and closed, trying to find the right words, but after a few seconds, when nothing came out, the Ex-Cheerio started walking again. "I-I do care!" Santana froze one hand on the door to freedom. She half turned but decided against it and just shook her head before disappearing out into the bright sunlight.

* * *

><p>Santana spent the rest of the day the same way she'd spent the better part of the last year and a half – alone. She spent the night curled up on her bed watching episode after episode of Friends and Gilmore Girls and Everybody Loves Raymond, trying so hard to forget. But even the tried and tested combination of Chandler, Lorelai and Frank couldn't make her feel any better. She had thought that finally getting all that off her chest would make her feel… lighter… like she wasn't having her head held under water by someone. Half of the idiots still hadn't got it, and that made her furious. Although she had told that know it all, curly haired, vest addicted freak where to get off. That was the high light of her year, it had to be said. But the thing that was on her mind now, keeping her from her much needed sleep, came in the form of an annoying midget with horrible dress sense.<p>

Santana rolled over and buried her face in her pillow; wishing sleep would just take her already. But she was still awake half an hour later when a flashing in the corner of her eye caught her attention. She groaned, but crawled to the edge of her bed and fished the offending item out of her half open night stand. Unlocking her phone she saw the twenty three missed calls and fourteen new text messages she'd received since ditching school earlier. The calls were mostly from either Brittany or Quinn, one was from Puck and one from her dad; he'd probably called to tell her he wouldn't be home tonight because, once again, there was an emergency at the hospital.

She just sighed and clicked onto her texts. There were a few from random Glee idiots asking what the hell was wrong with her, delicately put by Mercedes.

**San, please talk to me. I'm worried about you – B**

**Santana… just call me back. We have to talk – Q**

She hesitated, her thumb hovering over the delete button. Why did she want to talk now all of a sudden? Santana wondered. The girl shook her head and her thumb came down, wiping the texts from her phone. The last message made her frown as she read it.

**Just tell me you got home okay – Rachel**

Before she could stop herself, she was replying.

**I got home okay – S**

Her phone lit up with another text from the diva moments later.

**You promise? – Rachel**

**Yes. Now go to sleep, Berry. It's late – S**

**Okay. Sorry. Night, Santana – Rachel**

**Night – S**

Santana dropped her phone on her bed, standing to turn her TV off so she could try and get some sleep. She slid under the covers again and hugged a pillow to her, searching for some kind of comfort. When her phone lit up once more she let out a sigh and opened her eyes.

**Santana? – Rachel**

**What now, Berry? – S**

**Thank you for letting me know – Rachel**

The Latina frowned but replied anyway.

**You're welcome, I guess. Night – S**

She didn't wait for a reply, just tossed the phone on her nightstand and shut her eyes again. What the hell was Rachel Berry, of all people, doing texting her? And what the hell was she doing texting back? That was the more important question. Rachel Berry was a loud mouthed midget with no dress sense and the annoying habit of taking over everything… so why was Santana lying there, trying to fight the urge to pick up her phone and re-read the diva's messages?

"Stupid fuckin' hobbit, gettin' inside my head!" she growled before snatching her phone up and deleting all the messages. "There. Get out of that one, Frodo!" she threw the phone across her room into her open wardrobe, hearing a soft thud as it landed. With that she rolled over, squeezed her eyes shut, hugged her pillow close and pleaded for sleep to come.

* * *

><p>Now, Rachel Berry was nothing if not persistent, which was one of her more annoying qualities, if you asked Santana. Especially when the Latina walked into school the next day to find the tiny diva leant against her locker. Santana groaned and was about to head in the other direction when the girl spotted her.<p>

"Santana!"

"Fuck's sake," she got to her locker and wrenched it open. "What now, Gremlin?"

"Oh, nothing in particular. I just wanted to see you were okay. I mean, after the whole debacle in Glee yesterday-"

"Let me stop you right there, Short Round. Firstly, I already told you I'm not comin' back to that stupid bunch of losers!" Santana pulled out a few books before slamming her locker shut and setting off walking, knowing Rachel would follow her. "And secondly, I already told you to leave me the hell alone!"

"Well I'm worried about you, Santana-"

"Well don't. I don't need you, or anyone else for that matter."

"I think we both know that's not true, not after your performance yesterday." Santana rounded on the smaller girl then, dipping her head so she could look her right in the eyes.

"You listen to me and listen good, Berry, because I'm not sayin' it again," Rachel swallowed hard, nodding. "Yesterday, Glee Club… it's over. Gone. I did what I had to and I'm not goin' back there. I can't. They don't need me, I'm not important."

"But I am."

Santana's brow furrowed. "What are you goin' on about now, Midget?"

"I'm the Glee club's Star, their leading lady, without me to keep them together and focused things will get out of hand, and we both know Mr. Schue can't handle them."

Santana straightened up, folding her arms over her chest. "As much as I'm lovin' hearin' part twenty four of your 'I'm so talented' speech, can you get to the point?"

"I'm quitting Glee too."

Santana barked out a laugh before she could stop herself, making Rachel set her jaw, determination in her eyes. The Latina looked her up and down for a long minute, waiting to see if she was being Punk'd or something. But when Ashton Kutcher didn't jump out she turned and started walking again.

"You're insane, Rachel, you know that?"

The diva watched Santana disappear into one of the classrooms before spinning on her heels and heading straight to the choir room to find Mr. Schue.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading, i shall probably be updating this every 4-5 days, depends when i can be arsed to type the next chapter up =)<strong>

**Peace Out.**


	3. There's No Feeling Left

**Author's Note: My beta was being impatient and annoying me to get this published today so here it is =) a massive thank you does still have to go to her though. She's awesome and even though she still laughs at my stupid grammar mistakes she is definitely invaluable to me. Thanks for being a great friend and for helping me with everything, this is for you, Becca =)**

**And yes, there is gonna be more than just Pezberry in this story, i'm gonna be looking at all the relationships, well, quite a few of them anyway =)**

**Enjoy =)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own a thing. **

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 3<span>

There's No Feeling Left

Rachel Berry always got what she wanted. Not because she was spoilt but because she worked the hardest, wanted it the most… Well, she almost always got what she wanted. There was one man who seemed to have made it his life's work to ruin her. And now, once again, he was standing in her way of getting the one thing she'd wanted more than anything for as long as she could remember…

"Rachel, I don't understand! You're the one always talking about how we all need to stick together, work together, be one big family… so why do you want to quit? We've already lost Santana, we can't lose you too."

Rachel stood in front of Mr. Schuester's desk, her hands clasped together behind her back, a smile held forcefully on her face. "Mr. Schuester, I understand your concern but this is what I want to do. Although I do love Glee Club and I have enjoyed being a part of something, San- I have to do this for myself."

Will's eyes narrowed at Rachel's slip, his mind was racing as he tried to figure it out. Rachel turned to leave but he shot out of his chair and stood in front of the door. "Rachel, I don't know what Santana's said to you, I don't know if she's threatened you or promised you something, but whatever is going on it's bad!"

"Mr. Schue, I have no idea what you are-"

"Come on, we both know what's going on here. First, Santana quits, she somehow convinces you to quit too, then the rest of the ex-Cheerios leave and the football players, and of course, Tina and Lauren will go with Mike and Puck… until I'm left with no one at all." Will stepped forward and rested his hands on Rachel's shoulders, "Whatever's going on, you can tell me, Rachel. I know it probably wasn't Santana's idea, Sue probably put her up to it but-"

"I'm going to have to stop you right there!" the girl moved back, shrugging the hands off her shoulders. "I know you and Coach Sylvester have never seen eye to eye, and I know she pretty much has it in for Glee Club all the time, but _this_ isn't one of those times! So, if you'll excuse me, I have class."

With that, Rachel stepped round the teacher and disappeared out of the door, leaving Will to try and formulate a plan of his own so he didn't lose his whole club in the space of 2 days.

* * *

><p>"Sue!" Will marched into the teacher's lounge and straight to where the cheerleading coach sat sipping on a protein shake at a table.<p>

"Ahh William, how great to see you. You're looking quite radiant today; it must be the new batch of elves you smuggled into the country to work in your hair ovens!" Will didn't even blink; he was so used to Sue's insults that he mostly just ignored them.

"I know what you're trying to do so just stop it right now." He slammed his hands down on the table and leaned towards her.

"I have no idea what you're wittering on about, William, but I assure you if you do not take your hands off my table this instant I will be forced to taser you."

Will jerked back, not particularly wanting to find out if the woman actually had a taser on her person or not. "Sue, I know about Santana. And about Rachel!"

Sue finally looked away from the magazine she'd been reading, slipped her glasses off and glared up at Will. "You know what about Sand-bags and the mighty midget?"

"I know that you've somehow roped Santana into one of your evil schemes to destroy the Glee Club and, probably, had her threaten Rachel to help you too. It's not right, Sue! They're just kids!"

Sue rose to her feet and squared up to the Spanish teacher who stood staring at her. "I'm sad to say, I honestly have no idea what you're talking about. If Jugs has returned to the enlightened path of one Sue Sylvester, then I applaud her, but she's done it on her own. And whatever Barbra Streisand has done I'm absolutely positive that it has nothing to do with me either."

Will's mouth opened and closed as Sue continued to watch him with the utmost boredom. "Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure, William, they are your snot nosed brats, you need to learn to control them better. May I suggest Ritalin and leashes? And maybe a shock collar or two for the dancing Asian and the big lipped Blondie. They always seemed like trouble makers to me." Will swallowed hard and tried to find something to say. If it wasn't Sue then what the hell was going on? "Well as much fun as it is watching you slowly turn into a fish before my very eyes, the smell wafting from your hair and the sight of your latest purchase from the 'failing at life' line," her lip curled in disgust at Will's vest, "is making me feel ill. So I must go before I throw up on you. Again."

The cheerleading coach gathered her belongings and strode off to reign terror on the halls of McKinley.

"Umm Will?" There was a soft voice behind him, making him turn. "Will, are you okay?" Emma laid a hand carefully on his arm, shaking him from his thoughts.

"Uh Emma… yes, I'm-I'm fine. Just Sue being Sue, as always."

"Are you sure? Because I heard what you said about Santana and Rachel… anything I can help you with?"

"Yeah, actually. Do you think you could have a word with Santana? And maybe Rachel too? I'm not sure what's going on with those two but I doubt it's going to end well for anyone." He ran his fingers through his hair, letting out a long sigh.

"Of course, Will, anything to help. The kids! To help the kids!"

Will smiled at the flustered woman, realising, not for the first time, that he was very grateful to have her in his life. "Thanks, Emma. But now I have to get to Glee and try and stop it falling to pieces."

The guidance councillor watched him leave with a sigh and a shake of her head. She was married. Well… sort of. It wasn't going all that great. Emma had thought her fear of sex was because of her slight dislike of germs. But she'd quickly realised that it wasn't just that. She was still desperately in love with Will, she'd never stopped being in love with him for that matter. But he had Holly and she had Carl… kind of. She let her head fall forward and massaged her temples with her fingers. It really wasn't going well at all.

* * *

><p>"Okay guys, take a seat." Will strode in to the already full choir room, glancing round and silently counting the heads. Everyone but Santana and Rachel.<p>

Will was glad Kurt had transferred back already, he knew it was hard for the boy to leave Dalton and Blaine and come back to the place he'd been bullied for so long, but he was happy to have him here. He was about the only one in Glee who came anywhere close to Rachel's level of Divadom, so maybe he could talk to her, convince her to come back. Plus having the boy back meant one less spot to fill if the two girls really didn't return.

"Right, now that we're all here-"

"But Mr. Schue, Rachel's not here." Mercedes looked about as if the tiny diva would suddenly pop up. "Not that I'm complaining too much, it's hard work trying to tune her out sometimes." Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Well-"

"And what about Santana?" Tina's quiet voice cut him off. "Is she really not coming back?"

Will let out a sigh and grabbed a chair from the office, sitting facing the Glee Club in the middle of the floor. "I don't know if Santana's coming back or not anymore then you guys do. But I'm keeping my fingers crossed, okay?"

"Yeah, but Mr. Schue, you saw her yesterday, she was seriously pissed. I think she meant what she said."

"I know, Puck, I think she just needs time and space. So we're going to give her that for now. And when she's ready maybe she'll come back."

Puck nodded hesitantly. He knew the Latina almost better than anyone and her outburst yesterday had been a long time in the coming. He didn't think she'd be coming back, not without some sort of miracle. So he resolved himself to try and talk to the girl the next chance he got.

"Now, on to Rachel…" Will rubbed his tired eyes with the heels of his hands. This was not going to be fun. "Rachel's not coming back either." There was a beat of silence before…

"What?"

"Mr. Schue, are you serious?"

"What the hell is wrong with the world?"

"I know, guys, I know. She came to see me today and told me she was quitting. I don't know exactly why. But I'm concerned. It isn't like her-"

"Damn right it's not. Usually we have to fight her off with a stick to get a decent part!"

"Mercedes, I-"

"What has been going on here the past few months I've been gone? Everything's gone to hell in a handbag!"

"It's not _that _bad, Kurt-"

"Really, Mr. Schue? Then how come Santana had a meltdown and Rachel suddenly ups and quits? You have no idea about anything, do you?"

"I don't know what's going on with them, Quinn, you're right about that. I still think it's some new plan Sue's thought up to destroy us but other than that… no. Because you guys never talk to me. You never communicate with each other, except to shout and that really isn't good for anyone." The Glee Club had fallen silent, heads hung in shame as Will swivelled on his chair to address them. "Now, I love this club, I love being a part of something amazing. But I can't do this on my own. I need you guys, I need you to help me because otherwise everything is going to just fall apart around us and we are so close! New York is calling and if we want to get there we have to work together. Okay?"

Will looked at each of the kids. Some were smiling excitedly at the mention of New York, others were nodding seriously. Brittany looked confused but that was nothing new. Will was about to open his mouth to say more when Quinn sprung up and headed for the door.

"I'm going to find Santana."

"I'll come with you; maybe I can find Rachel too." Finn followed her quickly, leaving the rest of the club to exchange worried glances and Mr. Schue to try and salvage the rest of the lesson.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you guys liked it =) i had a lot of fun writing Sue, she is definitely one of my favourite characters on the show and don't worry, she will be returning in later chapters =) so let me know what you thought. You really want me to keep posting? Because i have plenty left, we could go for weeks!<strong>

**Peace Out.**


	4. If You Think I'm Coming Back

**Author's Note: And here's the next installment, my friends =) we got us some more Pezberry interaction in this chapter so i really hope you enjoy it.**

**Thank you, as always, to my beta and the most awesomest friend ever, Becca =) you rock for putting up with all my insanity and dumb-ass mistakes XD keep being amazing and we won't ever have a problem.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own a thing unfortunately. Be great if i did, the Unholy Trinity, Rachel, Tina, Kurt, Burt, Mercedes, Sue, Figgins, Mike, Puck and Lauren would all be getting some major ass screen time, while Finn has to sit in a corner with a dunce cap on XD**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 4<span>

If You Think I'm Coming Back

"Where do you think they'll be?"

"Who?"

"Santana and Rachel, Finn. Were you not listening back there?"

"Well, kind of, but I thought…"

"You thought what?"

"Well, I don't know, that you wanted to… you know…"

"Oh my God! Finn, this is _so _not the time for that!"

"What, so you're really going to look for Santana?" Quinn sighed and picked up the pace, heading for the parking lot to see if the Latina's car was still there. She pushed open the doors and the two of them stepped outside, Finn still talking at her. "…I don't see why you're bothering, Quinn. She's done nothing but bitch the entire time she's been in Glee! She's mean and spiteful and full of herself! She made your life hell, so why-"

"Because she's my best friend, Finn! Before all of that started we were best friends and I've hurt her just as much as she's hurt me so either shut up or go away!" Quinn strode on ahead, leaving Finn more confused than ever.

"Quinn, wait!" He followed her only to plough right into her when he rounded the corner. "What the hell-" she slapped a hand over his mouth and just pointed.

There, over the other side of the parking lot, were Santana and Rachel. Rachel was leant against Santana's car while the Latina had a hand planted either side of her and was leaning in, her lips moving quickly as she spoke. They couldn't hear a thing from where they stood, but neither Quinn nor Finn had any desire to get closer. They knew the look on the Latina's face, and it wasn't one you messed with.

"Maybe Mr. Schue _is _right. Maybe Sue really roped Santana back in…"

"And Santana's got her claws into Rachel…" Quinn threw him a glare but stayed silent. "Come on, let's get back to Glee and tell Mr. Schue what we found." The tall boy strode off back inside, leaving Quinn to follow.

She watched the two girls for a few more seconds. "What the hell have you gotten yourself into now, Santana?" She let out a sigh before heading after Finn.

If Quinn had stayed an extra few seconds she would have seen exactly what Santana had gotten herself into as Rachel grabbed a handful of the Latina's shirt and pulled her to her, crushing their lips together.

* * *

><p><span>Five minutes earlier<span>

Santana strode along the hallway, past the choir room without even a glance inside, out the main doors to find her car and head home. She'd managed to avoid Rachel the rest of the day; it was actually quite hard work, what with the girl being about two foot tall. But Santana was good at avoiding people, it was one of her many talents. She was just congratulating herself when she suddenly spotted the tiny diva leant against her car.

"For the love of- Berry!" She stalked over to the other girl who'd almost jumped out of her skin. "What the hell are you doin' here?"

"Waiting for you," Rachel shrugged like it was obvious.

"No, I meant what are you doin' here when you should be in Glee?" Santana dropped her bag and stood staring at the diva with her arms crossed.

"I told you already. I quit."

"You were serious about that? I thought you were just bein' a drama queen again."

"I was, a little. I do like to keep Mr. Schuester on his toes, not to mention the rest of them." Rachel's eyebrows rose at the chuckle that came from the other girl.

"No wonder he's always so stressed in Glee…" Rachel smiled back at her, making Santana stop quickly and the frown re-appear. "But why the hell did you quit? You love Glee Club!"

"Maybe. Just wanted a change, I guess."

"Uh huh. No way I'm believin' that, Berry. Not this close to winnin' Nationals and catapultin' your midgetness into fame." Santana stepped closer to the girl, resting a hand either side of her on the car. "What's goin' on?"

Rachel swallowed hard, trying to keep her breathing steady as the Latina leant closer. "I-I was just bored. I want something new and different-"

"Bullshit. I saw your face when we won Regionals last week."

"I was happy, yes-"

"More like over the fuckin' moon!"

Rachel cleared her throat carefully, trying to think of something believable to tell the other girl. "Well yes, as you so crudely put it. I _was _over the moon… but so was everyone, even you."

Santana's eyes narrowed. "What's really goin' on, Berry? There's somethin' you're not tellin' me."

"Th-There's nothing going on. I just want a-"

"Change, yeah, so you keep sayin'." She moved away from the smaller girl a little, still watching her closely, trying to figure her out. "But a change to what? Are you gonna keep pesterin' me, Frodo? Because it takes a lot of time and energy to avoid you all day."

"Then don't."

"So you are gonna keep annoyin' me then? Super. You know, it's even more hard work actually talkin' to you!"

"Then don't." Rachel breathed out, her eyes flickering to the Latina's lips for a moment. Santana scowled and leaned in again, so close that the diva had to physically stop herself from closing that tiny gap and-

"Listen, Berry, I don't know what you're playin' at, I don't know if you have some weird plan to get me to come back to Glee Club or somethin', but whatever it is just forget it. I've had enough of it, of the games and the lies and everythin' else in between. I can't do it anymore. So either tell me what the fuck you want right now or leave me the fuck alone!" Santana's voice had been so low, so dangerous, so… unbelievably sexy… that Rachel couldn't help herself.

She reached forward and grabbed a hold of the other girl's shirt and yanked her forward, crushing their lips together with as much force as she could. Rachel let out a low moan at the feel of the Latina's lips finally on hers. She _really _couldn't help it. She'd dreamed about this moment for so long, that now that it was actually happening she felt like she was going to explode right there and then.

Surprise, confusion, uncertainty, worry- all flitted through her brain when Rachel kissed her, but they were quickly chased out when Santana felt the girl's tongue on her bottom lip and replaced by a sudden rush of desire. She kissed back just as forcefully, pushing her own tongue into the diva's mouth, earning her a moan. Their tongues wrestled, determined to be dominant, determined to have some kind of control- but when Santana slammed her hips into Rachel's, the diva gasped, breaking the kiss, letting the Latina latch onto the soft skin of her neck.

Rachel's hands were buried in dark hair, pulling the other girl to her, keeping her in place when the mouth on her neck made her eyes roll back in pleasure. "Oh God…" A hiss escaped her lips as Santana bit down hard, almost chewing on her neck in pure lust before soothing the pain with her tongue.

Another moan slipped from Rachel as Santana started to rock her hips into her. Their mouths met again in a searing kiss, the diva unable to stand not having the Latina's lips on hers for any longer. There was a louder moan then, but it surprised Santana when she realised it didn't come from the smaller girl, but from herself.

She pulled away, one hand over her mouth as she panted, gasping for breath and tried to make sense of what had just happened. Rachel groaned at the loss, reaching for the girl to try and bring them back together again, but all she received was a shake of the head.

"I have to go." The Latina grabbed her bag and sprinted round to the other side of her car, wrenching the door open and slipping in. Rachel stepped back as it started up and watched as the car sped out of the school parking lot and away.

"Damn. What have you done?" she hung her head, dragging her fingers through her mussed hair. "That wasn't part of the plan at all." She turned and set off to her own car, wanting to get home as fast as possible so she could start making a new plan. Because Rachel Berry without a plan was like Artie without a wheelchair – pretty much helpless.

* * *

><p>Santana sat in the middle of her bed staring blankly at her TV as old re-runs of Friends showed. She hadn't taken any of the episodes in; her mind was somewhere else entirely. That place being the school parking lot with Rachel Berry pushed up against her car moaning in her ear… Santana groaned and flopped back on her pillows.<p>

This couldn't be happening. As if her life wasn't fucked up enough as it was! She didn't need Man-Hands Berry suddenly taking over her brain too. A memory of Rachel flashed in her mind: she was leant against her car, hair ruffled, lips swollen, eyes a lust filled black, her chest rising and falling as she tried to get her breath back…

Santana bit back a moan, trying to regain some semblance of control over her body as she became aware of a throbbing between her legs. "Fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck!" she reached for the TV remote and turned it up as loud as it would go, trying to drown out the memory of Rachel's moans. She _really _didn't need this! "Stupid, idiotic, self centred, loud mouthed, weirdly dressed midget!" her dad wasn't home once again, so she felt no need to curb her temper or lower her voice.

He'd left a message on the answering machine, which made a change from him just not coming home; telling her there was an emergency so he couldn't get away from the hospital tonight. And for once, she was glad. She was in no mood for small talk and fake smiles, she just wanted to wallow and be bad tempered without having to explain herself. Suddenly she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. Fishing it out, she opened the text and groaned.

**Did you get home okay? – Rachel**

What was with this girl? Why wouldn't she leave Santana alone? She was everywhere lately and it was freaking her the hell out. If Santana didn't know any better she'd swear the girl was stalking her… With a sigh she text back, unsure why she couldn't just delete the text and shut her phone off.

**I got home just fine, what's it to you anyway, Berry? – S**

**Good. Just wondering, that's all – Rachel**

**Well don't. It's weirdin' me out – S**

'Sorry' was the only reply she got after that, so she dropped her phone on the floor and went back to watching Friends. Or at least tried to…

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Let me know what you thought, i always love hearing from you guys =) <strong>

**Peace Out.**


	5. What You Did To Me

**Author's Note: Thanks to the constant reminders (read: whacks round the head with a big stick) from my beta, here is the next chapter =) thank you to everyone who reviewed, favourited, alerted and read the last few chapters, you guys are all awesome and i just know i can count on you continuing to be so =) **

**A massive thanks goes to Becca once again, without whom i'd be completely lost and this story would be full of mistakes. You rock, dude, thanks for being just plain brilliant =) **

**Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Glee related except this story and the many others that are already floating around in my head.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 5<span>

What You Did To Me

Will sat in his office the next day, hands clasped in front of him as he waited for Emma. The news that Quinn and Finn had brought back worried him immensely. He knew Rachel could look after herself but he also knew that Santana was a force to be reckoned with. He'd seen her fight and lose her temper a few times so he knew enough not to go diving in head first. That's why he'd recruited Emma to help him get to the bottom of it.

That and, well, he just wanted to spend some time with her. He hadn't seen much of the redhead since she'd gotten married to _Carl_- Will's face twisted at the other man's name. He was jealous, that was for sure. The man was charming, good looking, had a great voice… everything that Will had… but the one thing the dentist had that the Spanish teacher didn't?

Emma... "Hey, Will." His head shot up as the woman stepped in, letting the door close behind her.

"H-Hey, Emma," they smiled at each other for a long moment before Will cleared his throat awkwardly. "Uh so those meetings I asked you to set up with Santana and Rachel? Well I need you to try and find out what's going on between them."

"Why? Has something happened?" Emma perched precariously on the very edge of the chair in front of Will's desk, clenching her fists tight and locking her eyes on the curly haired man in front of her so she didn't whip out a wet wipe…

Will sighed. "Quinn and Finn saw them arguing or… talking intently out in the parking lot yesterday during Glee. I knew something was going on with them."

"You shouldn't jump to conclusions, Will. There could be any number of reasons why they were together. They are teenage girls, they do strange things sometimes." Emma shrugged, smoothing her skirt down as she stood. "I best go. I sent a note to the girls' teacher telling them to come see me next period. But I shall keep you informed of how it goes, okay?"

Will nodded a grateful smile on his face. "Thank you, Emma. I don't know what I'd do without you."

The woman hesitated for a second before sending him a smile of her own. "Anytime."

* * *

><p>Santana sat in Math class trying to ignore the fact that Rachel was sat only a few seats away watching her intently. She'd managed to avoid the diva all day, but since they had classes together it was kind of hard to avoid her completely.<p>

"Santana Lopez." Her head whipped up to see the teacher beckoning her up to the front of the class. "Here." Santana unfolded the piece of paper she'd been handed and read it swiftly. She let out a soft groan before crumpling it up and walking out of the classroom.

It's not that she didn't like the red headed guidance councillor; it's just that she _really _didn't do the whole 'talking' thing very well. Especially not with someone as dithery and weird as Mrs. Pillsbury-Howell.

She knocked on the glass door and pushed it open. "You wanted to see me?"

"Ah! Yes, Santana, come in, please." Santana rolled her eyes but did as she was told, sitting in one of the chairs. "So, Santana. Will- uh Mr. Schuester has brought it to my attention that you have recently stopped going to Glee Club. Any specific reason why?"

"Oh, I should've known this is because of him. Has he been tellin' on me again? What else did he say? That I'm also a bitch and like to cause trouble? 'Cuz that's old news!"

Emma folded her hands neatly in front of her and gave Santana a kind smile. "I assure you, it's nothing like that. Mr. Schuester was simply concerned about you. He said you've been acting a little off lately so I thought it was time you and I had a chat." Santana rolled her eyes again, but sat back, crossed her legs, folded her arms and waited. "So… how've you been?"

* * *

><p>Having fended off the multitude of random, inquisitive questions thrown her way as well as the many creepy pamphlets pushed across the desk at her, Santana stepped out of the office. She'd been in there for forty-five minutes and was late for her next class. Not that she cared. After that interrogation session she was in no mood for lessons, she just wanted to have a lie down in a darkened room somewhere.<p>

"Santana," she looked up to find the last person she wanted to see heading right for her.

"What now, Dwarf? I'm so not in the mood to deal with your crazy too. I've had about all I can take from Mrs. Pillsbury-Howell." Santana snorted at the name. It was such hard work to say and it was a sham of a marriage if there ever was one.

"So that's where you went. And where I'm heading now actually."

The Latina's eyes narrowed. "What? Why?"

Rachel could only shrug. "I have no idea, my guess is it's Mr. Schuester's doing because I quit Glee Club. It's unnecessary for me to go, and such a waste of time that could be better spent-"

"Will you shut up, Berry and walk!" The taller girl had grabbed her by the elbow and was dragging her down the corridor.

"Santana, I have an appointment to keep and no matter how pointless it is I refuse to be late!"

"Can it, Small Fry and listen up," Santana shut the choir room door behind them and turned to face the other girl, worry in her eyes. "When I was in with Mrs. P. she kept askin' loads of weird questions-"

"Well it _is _her job to ask questions!" Rachel took a seat at the piano, dropping her bags on the floor.

"I know that!" The Latina hissed, moving to stand in front of the girl. "But she was askin' questions about you and if we were friends, which I, of course, told her we most definitely are not!" The ex-Cheerio thought she saw Rachel's face fall a little but shrugged it off quickly. "I swear to God, Rachel, if anyone saw us I _will _kill you! You understand me, Hobbit?" The girl swallowed the lump in her throat and nodded. "Good."

Santana suddenly noticed just how close she was standing to the other girl. Their eyes met for a second and the world seemed to stop, as if it was holding its breath, waiting to see what happened next…

They met in the middle, Santana wrapping her arms round the smaller girl's waist as Rachel half stood to press their lips together. That heat, that desire she'd felt yesterday was back and Santana still had no idea where it came from. An arm snaked round her neck, holding her close as the diva's tongue slipped into her mouth once more. The kiss was hot and wet and oh-so-good, not that the Latina would openly admit it to herself. It made her feel alive and she couldn't help the moan that escaped her and reverberated off Rachel's lips making the diva feel like she was about to faint. Santana ripped her mouth from the smaller girls and kissed her way along her jaw and down to her neck.

She loved the noises the girl made when she hit that certain spot, the way her body arched into her, silently begging for more. Santana wanted more too- one hand found the edge of the horrible reindeer sweater the girl had on and slipped underneath, desperate to feel the soft warmth her mouth was locked on to with her own hands. A gasp escaped the diva when she felt a cool hand splay out on her back, quickly followed by a moan as Santana sucked on her pulse point. "Santana… please…" Rachel pushed against her, their lips connecting and sending a jolt through both of them, waking the ex-Cheerio from her lust induced haze.

Santana wrenched herself back, almost falling over in her hurry to get away. Rachel, with no one holding her up, fell back onto the piano stool, confusion plain on her face. "Class. I have… class. Now." Santana headed for the door only to be called back.

"You might want your bag then. I picked it up for you when you didn't come back." The shorter girl held it up for her to see.

Santana hesitated before walking quickly and snatching it out of her hand. "Thanks," she mumbled as she disappeared out the door, leaving Rachel to collect herself and head to her own appointment with Mrs. Pillsbury-Howell.

Both girls were so caught up in themselves and what had just happened that neither of them noticed the blonde watching them leave the choir room from the other end of the hallway. Quinn quirked an eyebrow and leant against the lockers.

Now she really _was _sure they were up to something. There was no way Santana would voluntarily spend time alone with Man-Hands, so Sue _must _be behind it. Who else had that much power over her? Other than Brittany, of course, but that power hadn't been utilised for a long time, that much Quinn was sure of.

* * *

><p>"So Rachel really isn't coming back?" The Glee kids sat quietly in the choir room, quite unsure what to do with themselves now that the tiny diva wasn't bossing them around. "It feels weird not having her here." Tina glanced around at the rest of them before resting her chin back on her hand and sitting silently again.<p>

"Yeah, there's no one to annoy or insult when she gets too carried away." Puck sighed, laying his head on Lauren's shoulder. "I miss my fellow hot Jew." He yelped as Lauren shoved him hard and he fell off his seat.

"Shut it, Puckerman. If Rachel wants to leave then it's up to her. Frankly I prefer it now, much quieter without her yammering on all the time." Silence fell again.

"I miss San." All eyes went to the tall blonde at the back of the room. She'd been almost as quiet as Santana the past few weeks, which surprised them. The dancer was usually so bubbly and full of life, even Artie could hardly get a smile out of her anymore.

"I know you do, Britt. I miss her too." Quinn went and sat next to her, pulling her into a hug. "But we're going to get her back, okay?" she kept her voice low so no one but Brittany could hear her.

"How?" The girl's eyes shone with hope as she looked at Quinn.

"You have to trust me and do exactly as I say, okay?" The dancer nodded furiously, a smile finally appearing on her face. "Good. Now watch this." Quinn stood and faced the rest of the club. "I think Mr. Schue was right."

Everyone turned to watch as she made her way to the front of the room. "About what, exactly?" Kurt crossed his legs and folded his hands in his lap.

"About Sue having a plan and getting Santana to help her."

"How'd you figure?" Puck narrowed his eyes at the blonde, already not liking where she was going.

"I saw Santana and Rachel coming out of here earlier. Someone told me that they had both been called out of class to see Mrs. Pillsbury-Howell, but from the looks of things they just spent the whole time in here-"

"Hold up! Why would Satan willingly spend time with Rachel? She hates her." Mercedes glanced round at them all, daring them to disagree.

"And Rachel's pretty scared of Santana." Sam chipped in. "I mean, who isn't?"

"I'm not scared of her."

"We know, Britt, but it just doesn't make sense for the two of them to be hanging round together, does it?" Brittany thought about it for a second before shaking her head at Kurt. It really didn't make sense - to any of them.

"So something _must _be going on," everyone mumbled 'maybes' making Quinn roll her eyes. "Okay, you guys want to go to New York, don't you?" Everyone nodded, smiles appearing on faces at the thought. "And you guys want to win Nationals, don't you?" More nodding. "And what's our best chance at doing that?" She looked round for a long moment before Mike raised his hand slowly.

"Rachel? Rachel's our best chance, right?"

"Exactly. She may be an annoying midget but she sure can sing." The nodding started again, making Quinn think she was talking to a room full of those nodding dog's that people stuck in the back window of their car to annoy whoever was driving behind them.

"But how do we get her back?"

"That's where you come in, lover boy." Finn smiled dopily at the nickname. "She's quit before and you were the one to get her back, am I right?" The tall boy nodded hesitantly, he wasn't exactly sure where this was heading but he didn't think we was going to like it. "Then you can do it again!"

"But Quinn-"

"Whatever it takes!" He nodded again; he had just known he wasn't going to like it.

"What about San?" Brittany called out from the back.

"That's where the rest of us come in. I want you all to keep an eye on her whenever you can. I want to know if she is in league with Sue again or not. When we know that we can figure out our next move." Quinn planted her hands on her hips, her eyes taking in the sea of uncertain faces. She sighed and clenched her jaw. "If we can foil Sue's plan we not only live to perform another day but we can get Santana back too. And possibly even Rachel if she is actually involved." Silence. "Rachel. Our lead singer… the one who's going to win Nationals for us…"

They got it then and all suddenly started talking at once. Quinn sighed loudly and turned when she felt someone tugging on her hand. She met sad blue eyes again and hugged the girl tightly to her.

"We're going to get her back, B, I promise."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: It's a little longer than usual but i thought i'd be nice to you guys, plus i didn't wanna stop in the middle of a scene so =) lemmie know what you thought, i always love to hear from you, your reviews seriously do make my day.<strong>

**Peace Out =)**


	6. I Can't Forget

**Author's Note: Sorry for the delay, usually i woulda had this up sooner but i've been preoccupied typing up the next chapter, sleeping and sending random Glee videos from youtube to my girlfriend tryin' to get her hooked too XD just watched the 'Do you wanna touch me' video with Holly Holiday in it and it made me fall in love with Glee all over again, so tonight, instead of watching Gilmore Girls, i shall be watching season one of Glee. Again. I can't wait XD**

**Thanks to Becca for helping me out as much as she could with this chapter, your Uni work is more important than me so i honestly don't mind. Just get it done! But this chapter is dedicated to Corbeil as a thank you for the amazing reviews you left me. I'm sorry i haven't gotten back to you but seriously, you made my week, no doubt about it =) **

**This chapter is a little shorter but to make up for that, i shall have the next chapter up extra fast =) enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own a thing, if i did Finn really would be pelted with stuffed animals, and not the soft kind, the ones stuffed with bricks =D (for more information go to 'History With Holly Holiday' by FaberryAchelefan16)**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 6<span>

I Can't Forget

Santana sat on her kitchen counter chugging a bottle of water. She'd spent the better part of an hour doing laps round her neighbourhood, trying to work off some of that damn sexual frustration she was feeling. She blamed Rachel entirely, of course. The tiny diva had somehow gotten into her brain and taken over, like she did with everything. Slamming the empty bottle down, she slung her towel round her neck and rifled through her bag for her phone. Sure enough there was a text from the bane of Santana's existence herself.

**Did you get home okay? – Rachel**

Santana didn't even hesitate as she pressed the call button. Making her way upstairs, she flung herself on her bed just as the girl answered.

"Santana, what a nice surprise!"

"Yeah, yeah. Cut the crap, Berry and just tell me what Curly and his ginger sidekick had to say."

Rachel sighed but did as she was told. "Mrs. Pillsbury-Howell merely enquired about school, about my home life… she asked after my fathers and how I felt about having Kurt back and-"

"I said to cut the crap, Motor Mouth! What did she say about me?"

"Well…"

"Yes?" Santana propped herself up on her elbows, her phone on loud speaker next to her.

"She did ask if we were friends and… and if you'd had any impact on my decision regarding Glee Club."

"Did she now? That certainly is interestin'."

"Santana, I'm sure we're merely being paranoid."

"Yeah, well I don't think so. Schue put her up to this; he probably thinks I'm tryin' to corrupt you or somethin'." She snorted at the thought and her next words came out before she could stop them. "Not that you need corruptin', not with the way you kiss, that's for sure."

There was silence for a long moment as they both realised what she'd just said. Rachel cleared her throat. "The way I kiss?"

Santana blushed furiously, glad that the other girl wasn't able to see her. "Uh… yeah."

"What about the way I kiss?"

"You- uh… you're-"

"Yes?"

"You're pretty damn good, alright, Berry? There, I said it." She flopped back onto her bed, picturing the thousand watt smile the other girl had on her face right then.

"Why thank you, Santana. You're very kind to say so."

"Oh jeez, Berry. There you go makin' me regret bein' nice! You really need to loosen up a bit more."

"I assure you, I do not intend to 'loosen up'. I'm perfectly fine just the way I am."

"Uh huh. And I'm gonna win Miss. Personality 2011. You know, Tiny, I could always _make _you loosen up. I've done it before…" Rachel closed her eyes as the shudder ran through her body right to her core. God! Did she ever wish Santana would follow through with her threat…

"Santana?"

"Yeah?"

"Is it bad that I want you so much right now?" Santana had to bite back the moan that threatened to escape her. She couldn't believe it was Rachel Berry saying those words to her. She tried to swallow the lump in her throat but found her mouth had become unbelievably dry all of a sudden.

"You're talkin' crap again, Berry. Look, I have to go."

"Sure."

There was a few seconds of silence when Rachel thought Santana had hung up. But just as she was about to check her phone, the Latina spoke up again. "It's not bad. Because I want you too."

Santana shut her phone off and stared up at the ceiling. She was going insane, or this was all one long, weird-ass dream she was having, because this could not be happening. She was not lusting after Rachel Man-Hands Berry, of all people! Although now Santana thought about it, the girl's hands were the furthest thing from manly. They were small and soft and felt so good in her hair…

The Latina shook herself, rolling off her bed she headed to the bathroom, deciding a cold shower was the best thing for her right now, before her mind went really crazy with the Rachel Berry images.

* * *

><p>Rachel skipped into school the next day, feeling happier than she had in a long while. Even though the girl still insisted on being impatient and insulting her, Rachel had very much enjoyed her phone conversation with Santana last night.<p>

There weren't many people who would call her, or even text her. She didn't entirely mind, she had a hectic schedule that she had to keep on top of. But it had been nice to just lie on her bed, phone pressed to her ear and talk… even if it was only for a few minutes. It made her feel like a regular teenage girl for once in her life. And although she had no desire to experience a lot of what being a teenager was about, she was sure she could get used to that part.

So there she was, humming to herself as she arranged her locker, when a shadow fell over her. "Rachel… hey."

"Oh. Hello, Finn." She hardly glanced at him. He stood there shuffling his feet for a minute before she sighed and turned to him. "What can I do for you?"

"Oh nothing much, I just wanted to see how you are." He smiled dopily at her making Rachel want to roll her eyes. "Don't get a chance to see you much now that you're not in Glee. We miss you," he shrugged and leant in close, planting one hand on the locker behind her. "_I _miss you."

Rachel knew exactly where this was heading, he'd done it to her before unfortunately and she was sorry to say it kind of worked. Mostly because she missed Glee and didn't get to see Santana as much; even then she was very much in love with the fiery Latina.

The diva backed up a little trying to put some space between herself and the giant boy who was stood leering at her. "Okay, Finn?"

"Yes, Rachel?" His smile widened and he leant in as if he was going to- oh god!

"_Ahem._" Someone cleared their throat loudly beside them, making them both turn. Santana stood there, arms folded, watching them- 'pissed off' practically written on her face.

"What do _you _want?" Finn pulled back a little but still kept his arm round Rachel.

"I could ask you the same thing. What the hell are you up to, Frankenteen?"

Rachel had never been so glad to see the Latina in her whole life and the smile on her face said exactly that. "Santana… hey."

"Sup, Frodo. Is he botherin' you?"

Rachel glanced up at Finn who had an almighty scowl on his face now. "Uh well-"

"Of course I'm not. We're just talking, so if you'd just get lost…"

"Finn! That's no way to talk to someone!" Rachel slammed her locker shut and pushed past him, going to stand by Santana.

"Rachel, what the hell? It's _Santana,_"

"I know exactly who it is, Finn, my vision isn't impaired. I can see. I can see exactly what you're trying to do as well, and it's not going to work. You had your chance. Now if you'll excuse me." She turned on her heels and marched off down the hallway, leaving Santana with an impressed smirk on her face and Finn looking more confused than ever.

"She told you!" Finn's head snapped up and the scowl reappeared.

"I don't know what you're up to, Santana but leave her out of it!"

"I have no idea what you're witterin' on about, Finnocence!"

"Oh save it! We all know! We've seen you two, so whatever sick plan you have going just let her go. She deserves better than that."

Santana stood there glaring at the boy, unsure what to say. She knew something was going on the second she saw King Kong trying to swallow Rachel's head. He was back with Quinn, she knew that for sure, she'd seen them sucking face when they thought no one was around. So why was he suddenly after Rachel again?

"I have no idea what you're on about, Finnessa. So why don't you climb up a tall buildin' somewhere, beat on your big, old monkey chest and jump off." The Latina turned and followed Rachel, determined to find out what else Finn had said to her.

But when she threw a glance back over her shoulder at the idiot, she saw him completely surrounded by the Glee losers. She frowned but kept on walking, knowing exactly where Rachel would be.

* * *

><p>"What's going on? What happened?"<p>

"Did you get anywhere with Rachel?"

"No, I didn't. Santana turned up just as I was about to go in for the kill."

Puck rolled his eyes and slapped Finn on the back. "Yeah, keep dreamin', bro. I saw it; Rachel pretty much climbed in her locker to get away from you, it was nothin' to do with Santana."

"Sorry we couldn't warn you, Finn, we didn't even see her until she was stood right next to you or we would have stopped her." Mike wrapped an arm round Tina, shrugging apologetically. "She's really good at the whole Ninja thing."

Puck chuckled. "He's right, dude. It_ is_ Santana! We're gonna have to step up our game."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So let me know what you thought, i always love to hear from you guys =) you're all absolutely amazing to me, so thank you.<strong>

**Peace Out.**


	7. I Was Under Your Spell

**Author's Note: Here is the next chapter i promised, up nice and quick =) it woulda been up sooner but i made Becca get her Uni work done first before she was even allowed to open the word document. So, of course, there is a massive thank you to her for taking the time to check for mistakes and laugh at me when she inevitably finds them XD**

**This chapter is dedicated to elitemassacre6, for the absolutely awesome reviews you gave me for every chapter, you seriously rock, dude, and also to thesilentpath, for really understanding what Santana is going through and why i'm writing this the way i am, oh and for being a fellow Finn hater =D You also helped me get back on track with the story, cos i came to a bit of a stand still (you can blame my amazing, but very distracting, girlfriend for that). So thank you both.**

**Anywho, i hope y'all enjoy this, it's one of my favourite chapters, i think =)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own a damn thing, but if i did the entire McKinley student body would ship Brittana and Finn would have 'accidently' drowned in a slushie machine in the first episode. **

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 7<span>

I Was Under Your Spell For Such A Long Time

"Rachel?" Santana walked down the aisle to the front row where the small girl sat. "You okay?"

"I'm fine. Just needed to get away from it all for a minute."

Santana dropped her bag and pushed herself up to sit on the stage. "You know, next time Frankenteen tries somethin' you could just kick him where it hurts. Or blow on that rape whistle I know you always have on under those ridiculous sweaters."

Rachel couldn't help the smile that slipped onto her face. "I like you when you're like this." Santana raised an eyebrow at her. "Not that I don't like you when you're like something else! Because I do! I just meant-"

"I know what you meant, Berry. Take a chill pill." Rachel laughed nervously, wanting to kick herself for being so unsmooth. "Don't get used to it. It's usually only reserved for Br- uh… people who aren't you." The Latina flopped back onto the stage with a groan.

"Santana?" Rachel stood and walked over to rest her elbows on the stage next to the other girl. "Santana, what happened between you and Britt-"

"Don't. Say her name." Santana pointed an accusing finger at Rachel.

"O-Okay, sorry." Silence reigned down letting the girls get lost in their own little worlds for a moment. "She's why you quit Glee Club… isn't she?" Rachel's soft voice sounded so loud in the vast space of the auditorium. "You're in love with her, aren't you? You're in love with Britt-"

"Berry!"

"Sorry, but you are!"

Santana sat up with a growl; this wasn't her favourite topic in the world right now. "Yeah, okay? I'm in love with her, but she doesn't want me! She wants Dweeby McCripplepants instead; she doesn't want to hurt him! Oh no, 'cuz that would be bad!" She slammed her hands down, making Rachel jump, her eyes still locked on the Latina's face as she let loose. "Stupid fuckin' boys! Stupid fuckin' heart! I hate bein' in love, it fuckin' sucks!"

Her last words echoed round and around them as Santana huffed out an angry breath. The tiny diva leant next to her felt her heart clench painfully as she saw a crack appear in the Latina's façade and a tear escape through it. Without a word, Rachel pulled herself up onto the stage, quite a feat for a girl her size. She cupped the other girl's cheek and wiped the tear away with her thumb before leaning in and placing a gentle kiss on her lips. When another tear fell, the diva wrapped her arms tightly around her and just held her.

Santana couldn't remember the last time someone had done that for her, especially when she had needed it the most. It should have been weird that it was Rachel Berry hugging her, she should have been yelling and insulting the girl- but in that moment all Santana felt was relief that she didn't have to cry alone again. She gripped Rachel tight, not wanting to let her go. She heard the diva muttering in her ear; it was nice, soothing and she felt the sobs start to subside.

"Shh, it's okay… it's all going to be okay, I promise… I'm here. I won't go anywhere…" Santana felt herself nod into her shoulder. When the bell finally rang neither girl moved. They didn't want to leave the safe, quiet bubble of the auditorium, they were happy to stay exactly where they were.

But someone else had other plans it seemed. Rachel's phone buzzed in her pocket, making them both jump. "Sorry," she muttered, reading the text. "Finn. He's 'concerned' about me."

"Probably thinks I've killed you and dumped the body somewhere." Santana rolled her eyes as she redid her makeup.

"Probably," the diva put her phone away after the reply sent and turned to watch the ex-Cheerio. "Are you okay?"

Santana turned, a scowl on her face, ready to threaten a painful death if word got out about this, when she saw the concern in those brown eyes and froze. Her face softened. "I'm fine." Rachel smiled gently, that was the closest she was ever going to get to a thank you but she didn't mind.

"Good. I'm glad." They sat quietly as Santana finished her makeup and put the stuff back in her bag.

"Rachel…" she bit her lip and frowned, unsure how to go on.

"Yes, Santana?"

"I-I… we need to be more careful with… us…" Rachel's brow furrowed as she watched the girl beside her. "Somethin' that Frankenteen said after you left… I think he- no, I think they _all _know somethin'. It can't be a coincidence that he's tryin' to get you back all of a sudden. Especially now that he's back with Blondie."

"Finn's back with Quinn?" Santana flinched at her name, something that did not go unnoticed by Rachel. "Then why-"

"I don't know, but somethin' is goin' on. I'm just sayin'; keep an eye out, okay?" The diva nodded. "Let me know if you see or hear anythin' weird, or… or if you need me." Santana hopped down off the stage and offered her hand to the smaller girl. Rachel landed lightly on her feet, sending a smile of thanks at the Latina. "You have my number so…"

"That I do. I still think you're being paranoid, but if I find anything to prove otherwise I shall contact you accordingly."

"Rachel?"

"Yes?" The diva looked up from adjusting her skirt, only to be pulled flush against the other girl and have soft lips pressed firmly to hers. She moaned quietly, wrapping her arms round Santana's neck and kissing her back. She felt the Latina's lips curve up into a smile as she whispered 'thank you' against Rachel's mouth.

The next second she was gone, leaving a very happy diva to catch her breath.

* * *

><p>"Coach Sylvester!"<p>

"Ahh Q, how nice to see you looking so _not _pregnant! How is the sprogling? Adjusting nicely to life with Barbra Streisand Senior, I hope."

Quinn glared at the older woman but chose to ignore her comment. "Coach Sylvester, I've been hearing rumours all week about you coming up with a new and brilliant plan to destroy Glee Club."

Sue sighed and looked up from her journal to address the girl, annoyance plain on her face. "I assure you, Q, I have no intention of going after your snivelling bunch of losers. At least not at this very moment. I have more important matters to attend to, like finding a sedative strong enough to knock the ginger orang-utan out so I can have her shipped back to the zoo before her lustrous mane makes my allergies any worse."

"So you're _not _planning anything?" Quinn deflated a little. She'd been more than ready to go all out against the cheerleading coach. "Because if you were, I'd be right by your side, just like S and Rachel are…"

Sue held the girl's gaze for a long moment before standing and moving to close her office door. "So this is what it's about. Schuester sent you to do his dirty work, did he? They couldn't spare him in the kitchen what with the wire brush shortage we're having, so he thought he'd get you to come in here and interrogate me some more." The woman circled Quinn until she was standing toe to toe with her. "I'm going to tell you the same thing I told him– whatever it is that Streisand, S and her juicy, vine ripened chest fruit are up to… it has nothing to do with me. But I wish them the best of luck with it. Now get the hell out of my office before I have you tarred and feathered and hung from my ceiling by your ankle!"

Quinn didn't need telling twice, she was out of there like a shot. She might not be a Cheerio, and Sue might not have complete control at the school anymore– but Quinn did not doubt for a second that the woman would carry out her threat.

* * *

><p>Brittany stood by her locker, waiting for Quinn to return. She was hugging a stuffed duck to her chest and bouncing impatiently on the balls of her feet. She had just spotted Santana in the hallway, heading to the Cafeteria for lunch, and had wanted so badly to call out to her, run over, fling her arms round her best friend's neck and hug her tight… but she was smart enough to know that she shouldn't- couldn't do that.<p>

That song in Glee Club? Santana had been singing it to her because of everything that had happened after they sang 'Landslide' together. Brittany loved Santana, more than anything, and she knew Santana loved her too, she'd said so. But now everything was wrong. Santana was sad, she'd quit Glee and she didn't talk to Brittany, or Quinn, anymore.

Brittany missed her best friend, and she knew Quinn did too, that's why they were both so frowny all the time. Sure Santana had been angry and a bitch before, but at least she'd been Brittany's angry, bitchy best friend. Now she wasn't anything.

"B," Quinn rounded the corner to see her friend waiting for her. The sight of her– big, blue eyes filled with tears, hugging Mr. Quackers, the duck Santana had gotten her for her tenth birthday, made Quinn's heart break.

She hated what had become of them all, hated how broken everything was and most of all, she hated that it had been her fault that things had gotten this bad. "B, come here," she wrapped her arms round the dancer, holding her as she cried into Quinn's shoulder. "I'm sorry, Britt, I'm so sorry for everything. If I could go back in time and change things you know I would!" Brittany nodded and mumbled an 'I know' through her tears. "Oh B, it's going to be okay, I promise. Just you wait and see. I'll fix everything, I swear."

* * *

><p>When Glee Club rolled around at the end of the day, everyone was utterly exhausted. They'd all spent pretty much every moment of their spare time tracking Rachel and Santana. "Okay. So… what do we know so far?" Quinn stood with Brittany at the piano, Brittany's hand holding tight to Quinn's. The rest of the club joined them.<p>

"Well Kurt and I followed Satan to her morning classes and all lunch," Mercedes laid her head on her hands and looked over at the blonde with a shrug.

"And?"

"And nothing." Kurt sighed. "She went to all her classes, stopped at her locker twice to get some books and then sat and ate lunch with her iPod in. On her own."

"Okay… Tina? Mike?"

"Pretty much the same stuff this afternoon, she didn't talk to anyone except to snap at some poor kid who didn't get out of her way fast enough." The Asian boy wrapped his arms round his girlfriend and rested his chin on her head. "Nothing unusual about that."

"What about Rachel then?" Quinn turned to Sam and Artie.

"Umm…" they exchanged glances before looking back at the blonde who was staring at them expectantly. "Just a morning of Rachel being Rachel. Classes, locker, in here at lunch- on her own!" Artie added quickly as Quinn opened her mouth.

"Just boring Rachel stuff – practicing scales, writing stuff down and then she left."

"That's when we took over and found that this spyin' gig really isn't as fun as it sounds!" Puck scowled.

"You got that right. Berry is boring! She does everything by the book, we all know that. I don't even know why we're following her." Lauren slammed her hands down on the piano making it vibrate and echo a little. "If we had just done what I suggested in the first place, we would have had results by now!"

Quinn sighed, rubbing her tired eyes. "I told you, that's going to be our last resort. We want answers, and we aren't going to get them if you scare Rachel to death and beat Santana to a pulp! Now, Finn, I need you to try with Rachel again. If she's going to come back to Glee for anyone, it's going to be you!" They all nodded. At least there was one thing they had going for them. "Now, since Sue claims not to be plotting anything against us, I think Santana might be behind it-"

"What? No way!"

"Puck, please-"

"No. I know her. No matter how much she's hurtin' she wouldn't do this to us. She might not be one of us anymore but she still loves this club!"

"How can you be so sure? She's been so different. Everyone can see it."

Sam was right, they all knew it. But Puck knew in his gut, he trusted the Latina, she was his homegirl. They told each other everything and he just _knew. _He knew about Santana's sexuality before she did, he knew that she was in love with Brittany before she did and he knew that it wouldn't end well _way _before she did.

"Quinn, please. Just let me try it my way, okay? Before we do anymore spyin' and end up makin' it worse. Just let me try."

Quinn watched the boy plant his hands firmly on the smooth surface of the piano. She watched him plead with her and she thought. What other option did they have? They had nothing else to lose… "Alright," she raised her voice, silencing the whispers that had broken out. "Time for Plan B."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Lemmie know what you thought, i always love to hear from you guys =) you all seriously rock my socks XD<strong>

**Peace Out.**


	8. Couldn't Break The Chains

**Author's Note: This is another short one but chapter 9 is extra long so no complaining! And i've had inquires about the Pucktana friendship, well there is the beginnings of it in this chapter and a massive helping in the next, but for now, enjoy the start of the best laid plans of mice and men XD **

**Thank you to my awesome beta, Becca. You rock =) 'nuff said. And thank you to everyone who reviewed, read, favourited and put this story on alert, you guys all blow me away with how kind and amazing you are. I hope you all keep on lovin' on this story because i'm having a blast writing it and reading your responses =)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own a damn thing. If i did, it woulda been Finn AND Artie locked in that Port-a-Potty in the first episode. That woulda made for some awesome flippin' XD**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 8<span>

Couldn't Break The Chains

Santana flopped on her couch, flipping through the three hundred or so TV channels at great speed; finding nothing particularly exciting she resorted to her phone again.

**Did you get home okay? – Rachel**

She rolled her eyes at the text but hit the call button on her phone. "Why hello, Santana!" Rachel actually sounded kind of happy to hear from her. It was strange.

"Listen, Berry, I don't know what's goin' on but I think I'm bein' followed."

"Santana."

"Don't 'Santana' me, Small Fry! I _know _I'm not imaginin' it! Every time I stepped out of class this mornin', there they were- Lady Face and Wheezy. Just standin' there, watchin' me. Only they were pretendin' not to be watchin' me, they had their heads shoved so far in their bags that it looked like Kurt had designed a new hat."

"Santana, I'm sure-"

"Then! After lunch, I had Asian Fusion pop up everywhere I went! Their classes are at opposite ends of the school and yet there they were. Together. Stalkin' me. Now, I'm all for tryin' out new things to keep a relationship alive, but I think couples' stalkin' is goin' a bit far!"

Santana finished her rant and huffed into silence, waiting for Rachel to tell her that she was just being paranoid again and she needed to relax… "Now you come to mention it, I have seen a lot of Sam and Artie around this morning. And Noah and Lauren seemed awfully interested in the posters outside the choir room when I came out at the end of lunch…"

"Oh, my God, Rachel! I didn't really believe it until you just said it!" She jumped off the couch and started pacing. "I told you somethin' was goin' on and now-" A knock at her front door made Santana freeze.

"Santana? What was that?"

"My door. Someone's- someone's at my door…" There was more knocking and clinking…

"Lopez! Open up already, my hands are gettin' cold!"

"Is that Noah?"

"Uhh… yeah. It sounds like it anyway," Santana stared accusingly at her front door as if it had invited the boy over itself.

"What's he doing- Oh, hang on, there's someone at my bedroom door. Let me just- Oh. Kurt… Mercedes… Tina… what are you doing here?"

Santana couldn't hear the reply because there was more shouting from outside her own door. "Okay, Berry? I gotta go. Keep me updated, alright?"

"Same to you." Rachel sounded just as confused and wary as Santana felt.

Having hung up, she ripped the door open to find a grinning Puck holding a case of beer in one hand and a pizza in the other. "Surprise! Now let me in before the beer gets warm and the pizza gets cold."

* * *

><p>"Okay, we thought, since we don't get to spend any time together anymore, that we'd have a slumber party!" Kurt dropped the bag he'd been carrying on Rachel's bed and spun back round to face her, a massive grin on his face. "Just us girls; how does that sound?"<p>

"Well…" Rachel stood by her open bedroom door as her three friends- she guessed that was what they were- started chattering excitedly, unpacking things and changing into their PJ's. "Sure. That sounds great." Not that she had much of a choice anyway, not when Kurt was already rifling through her collection of musicals.

An hour later, they were all sprawled on Rachel's four poster bed talking, laughing, reading magazines and eating junk food, a movie on in the background… Rachel felt like she'd gotten trapped in some teenage chick flick and surprisingly, she didn't mind.

Kurt was being nice to her, Mercedes hadn't bitten her head off once and Tina? Tina was just being Tina, which is why the diva liked her so much. "Okay, okay, okay!" Kurt sat up on the bed, pulling his legs under him Indian style. "So. Hottest guy in school?"

"Mike, obviously!"

"Yes, Tina, we know. We have to sit through it every Glee. There's only so much Asian kissing we can stand before we have to barf!"

"Well I'm sorry if the fact that I'm happily in love is distracting for you! Anyway, Mr. I-have-a-boyfriend-now, shouldn't you be all happy-happy too?" Tina shot back as she painted the boy's finger nails a startling shade of red.

"Yeah, if anyone's gonna be annoyed at the Asian Fusion it's me and Rachel. Ain't that right, girl?"

"You said it," Rachel reached out to high five the black diva, earning an eye roll from Kurt.

"We are hot, single and ready to mingle with any hunk that comes our way!"

"Alright, but what hunk _do _you want coming your way?"

"I would say Puck, but he's definitely off the market now that Lauren's got him by the balls." They all nodded, having enjoyed seeing the boy meet his match in the wrestler. "Sam's cute, even with the Beiber hair and the giant mouth!"

"Yes, we all heard the jokes Santana made, even when they were dating." The ice cream was handed round and they were quiet for a moment. "What about Finn?"

They watched Rachel carefully, waiting for another of her 'if we were still together' rants but it never came. She merely shrugged; flipping through an issue of Vogue Tina had passed her, fascinated by how anyone could read those types of things for pleasure. It was full of fake, too-pretty girls being fake and too-pretty together; so not her thing. "Finn is back with Quinn and even if he wasn't I'm over him and on to bigger and better things."

"Bigger than Finn? Who the hell are you dating, the BFG?"

"No, I am not actually dating anyone. Yet."

Kurt sat up straight, all his attention on the tiny diva in front of him. "Oh oh oh! You like someone! Okay, out with it! Does he know? Does he like you? Does he go to our school? What's his name?" The boy clapped excitedly at the prospect of gossip.

Rachel looked round at her friends, so tempted to tell them the truth so she'd _finally_ have someone to talk to about it. "Well no, I haven't told anyone but you guys, and I'm not sure if the feeling's mutual. Probably not. But a girl can dream."

"Who is it then? Do we know him?" Mercedes nudged her with her foot, looking far too eager for Rachel's liking.

"Yes, you do actually." Tina bounced excitedly next to her. "It's…" Her courage failed then as the words stuck in her throat. "It's no one. Forget I said anything."

"What? Hell to the no! Out with it, girl! You got us all excited; you can't just leave us hanging like that!"

"It's okay, Mercedes. We shall just have to wait and see."

Mercedes huffed but let it go. The ice cream went round again and they hummed along to a song in the film.

"But what about Mike?"

"Mike?"

"Yeah, do you not think he's hot? Cos he might not be able to sing but he can really dance! And have you-"

"Before you ask, Tina, yes, we've _all _seen his abs!"

* * *

><p>A few hours later they were all in the dark watching Rent. Mercedes and Kurt side by side in sleeping bags on the floor, murmuring along to the songs. Tina and Rachel were tucked up in the diva's bed, the Asian girl already half asleep while Rachel lay staring up at the ceiling mouthing every word to the movie perfectly.<p>

She'd had such a good night; she hadn't thought it possible that she'd enjoy the inane conversations about boys and makeup and gossip from school that was an inevitability with Kurt and Mercedes… but she had. She really felt like one of them for the first time in a _very _long while- Just one of the girls.

Rachel smiled and rolled over onto her side. Her eyes landed on the sleepy girl next to her who returned the smile. "Hey, Rach?"

"Yes, Tina?"

"I think, whoever this person is that you like… you should just go for it. You never know until you try, right?" The diva nodded slowly. "So just try. You might be surprised what can happen when you take a chance." Tina lent forward and pressed a kiss to Rachel's cheek before rolling over and, with a mumbled 'g'night', fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Lemmie know what you guys thought, i always love to hear from you =) oh and just so you know, i absolutely adore Tina, as well as Kurt and Mercedes. But i have a soft spot for Tina, not entirely sure why, probably because she reminds me completely of my best friend - the love of black, the goth-ness, the long, cool coloured hair... the Asian-ness XD anywho...<strong>

**Peace Out.**


	9. You Played With My Heart

**Author's Note: Thought i'd get this posted while i remember =) here's the Pucktana goodness that was promised, i enjoyed writing it, cos i just think they are awesome together! Really wish they'd have more of a bromance type relationship on the show, but oh well, i can dream =)**

**Thank you to Becca for being an awesome beta and taking the time to correct my idiotness, you rock, my friend. This chapter is dedicated to Music and Reading Lover as a thank you for all the reviews you've left me and for sticking with me for so long =) **

**Anywho, enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own a damn thing. If i did there would be no random gap half way through the season that annoys the crap outta everybody by making us all wait forever for the next episode. It's just plain mean, it's like baking a cake and then telling me i have to wait a month to actually eat the thing! What's the point in that? I just spend the month drooling and looking at it longingly unable to do anything else.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 9<span>

You Played With My Heart

"So Lopez, how goes things?" Puck flopped down on the couch next to her, handing her a bottle of beer.

"What are you doin' here, Puckerman? Did Zizes finally let you off your leash?"

Puck only grinned and clinked their bottles together. "Cheers to that!" He chugged down half his bottle before letting out a contented sigh and putting his feet up on her coffee table.

"Seriously, Puck, why are you here? I'm not havin' sex with you, if that's what this is about." Santana took a sip of her own beer, watching the boy cautiously.

He chuckled, stuffing an entire piece of pizza in his mouth in one go. "Course it's not. I got Lauren now; I don't play it like that anymore. I'ma one woman kinda guy now - reformed."

"More like whipped. But fine, whatever." They ate and drank in silence for a while, comfortable enough with each other not to have to make pointless, boring small talk.

After their fourth beer, Puck decided it was time to get to some real talking. Sure he was a tough guy and tough guys didn't usually do the whole 'talking about feelings' thing, but he was in Glee Club, surrounded by chicks everyday- he'd picked some stuff up. Plus it was Santana. She was different to the other girls, she was cool and smart and just as badass as Puck himself.

They'd known each other forever and he knew the only way to get the truth out of Santana was to be straight with her. No pun intended. Although, getting a couple of beers in her first usually sped the process along.

"Why'd you quit Glee?"

She barked out a laugh. "So that's what this is about! Okay, I get it now. They sent you to try and get me to come back so Schuester doesn't pull his hair out tryin' to find a replacement." She finished off her beer and started in on her fifth.

"Actually no. _I _came here because_ I_ want you to come back. I miss you, dude. It's not the same without you. Plus ya got me worried as hell."

Santana rolled her eyes, downing her beer in one go. She slammed the bottle on the table and turned to face the boy, sitting cross legged on the couch. "I really don't think it's any of your business why I do anythin'. It's my life, Puck."

"Yeah, and it's pretty fucked up at the moment. You can't deny it, San."

"Watch me!" She snatched the last piece of pizza from him and took a massive bite, smirking as he scowled at her. "Anyway, I'm not goin' back to that stupid club - too much drama for me."

"Don't you mean 'too much _Brittany_ for you'?" Santana's eyes turned hard and her smirk disappeared. Puck knew he'd hit a nerve – he was on the right track.

"This has _nothin' _to do with… her." The Latina hissed at him, snatching up another beer.

"This has _everythin'_ to do with her. We both know it." He sighed as he watched her scowl deepen. "San, I know about you and Bri- you and her." He quickly caught himself, wanting to keep his head attached to his body. "I've known for ages." He waited but she didn't respond, so he pushed himself up on the couch and copied her position, his eyes never leaving her face. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everythin' that happened between you and B, for everythin' that happened between you and Q. And I am _so_ sorry I haven't been here for you enough, like a good homeboy should." Her lip twitched up for a second but then it was gone again. "Santana, you're my best girl, I love you. And if you ever tell Lauren I said that I'll withhold beer for a month, kay?"

She nodded, a real smile creeping on to her face for the first time in a very long while. "Thanks, Puck. But it's not all your fault. After Bri- after she decided to stay with Meals-on-Wheels even though she loved me and I did everythin' she asked… I cut myself off. I didn't know who to talk to about it without everythin' bein' all round school the next day."

"You coulda talked to me." The boy shrugged, taking a long drink.

"I know that now, don't I, dumb-ass?" He grinned at her. "But… I love her, Puck. And I don't know what I'm supposed to do now because she won't break up with Robot Boy, she doesn't wanna hurt him, or some shit like that."

"I say cut his breaks and roll him into traffic."

"That was my idea too!" They clinked bottles and shared a smile, but Santana's face soon turned dark again. "I wish it were that simple, dude. Or I wish I could find some way of makin' it hurt less so I can get over her."

"Is that what you want? To get over her?" Puck watched as she paused, her mouth half open to say something.

She frowned. "No… yes… I-I don't know." Santana rubbed her tired eyes with her hands. _Is _that what she wanted? "She's my best friend, Puck."

"I know she is," he said softly.

"I hate not havin' her in my life."

"I know you do."

"But… but it's too painful to sit there and watch her be all happy and in love with someone else while I have no one." She finished, lying back on the arm of the couch as she tried to look anywhere but in Puck's eyes, because she could _not _deal with breaking down twice in one day.

"Then why don't we find someone for you. There are plenty of hot chicks in our school, I'm sure some of them bat for the other team, like your own hot self," Puck smirked as Santana rolled her eyes.

He'd always been good at knowing when to change the subject. He could read Santana like a book sometimes, just like she could always figure him out. "Don't be disgustin', Puckerman! Get those images out of your head right now before I have to beat them out!" The boy only leered some more. "Right, that's it!" Dropping her empty beer bottle on the table she lunged at him and hit him full in the face with a cushion.

"Ow! Santana! I almost dropped my drink!" He licked his hand where some of the beer had slopped over.

"Tell it to someone who cares!" she hit him again.

Their previous conversation was all but forgotten as they spent the next half hour chasing each other round the big, empty Lopez house, yelling, cursing and laughing until they collapsed back on the couch completely worn out.

"Heh I forgot how quick you are, Lopez!"

"And I forgot how strong you are!" He chuckled to himself, reaching for another beer, handing one to Santana.

"So, tell me… what's goin' on with you and my fellow hot Jew?"

The Latina almost choked on her drink. "Berry?" The boy nodded, highly amused. "Why the hell would you think anythin' is goin' on with me and Frodo? She annoys the crap outta me, dude- she annoys the crap outta everyone!"

"True, but under all those sweaters she's actually got a body. A smokin' hot body!" Puck winked at her, making the girl whack him with a cushion again.

"Honestly?" He nodded. "I don't know what's goin' on."

"But there _is _somethin' goin' on?" He knew it. He could sense these things, and he was determined to get to the bottom of it. "Come on, you can tell Uncle Puck." He patted the space next to him and waited as she moved to sit there, her head leaning on his shoulder, feet on the coffee table.

"I don't know, dude. There's… somethin' about her, I guess. She keeps talkin' at me and textin' me…"

"And…?"

"And… I actually talk back."

"Wow."

"I know, right?"

"Do you like her?"

"Is that a trick question?" Santana moved away to stare up at him.

"No, it's a real question. And I want a real answer!"

She sighed and rested her head back on his shoulder, her brain feeling all fuzzy from the number of beers she'd had. "I- maybe. She still annoys me like no one else and I still want to set those sweaters on fire… but…"

Puck waited silently, having to physically stop himself from giving her a nudge to hurry up. She was finally talking, he had to let her do it at her own pace or she'd just clam up and it would cost him _another _crate of beers to get her going again.

"You swear this is just between you and me, Puckerman?"

"I swear."

"On C.O.D. and beer and your Mohawk? 'Cuz if you tell a soul, I _will _shave your head! Are we clear?"

He laughed but nodded - already having decided that the Glee Club didn't need to know _any _of the specifics. "I swear on all that is holy to me that I won't say a word."

"Good… 'Cuz Berry is one hell of a kisser!" Puck's booming laughter echoed through the whole house, making Santana thankful once again that her dad was never home.

* * *

><p>Rachel awoke Saturday morning with a smile on her face and a warm body against hers. She rolled over to find Tina sat up in bed, her gaze fixed intently on the TV as she flicked through the channels. It was nice waking up to someone, even if it wasn't the someone she really wanted in her bed. The tiny diva stretched and yawned loudly, drawing Tina's attention to her.<p>

"Hey, Rach, I didn't wake you, did I?"

"Not at all. Good morning, Tina." She pushed herself up in bed and looked around the room. She spied Kurt and Mercedes still asleep on the floor. The boy had his head resting on the black diva's shoulder and they both looked so peaceful.

"It's the only time they're ever both quiet, so I'd make the most of it if I were you." Tina grinned at the diva as she settled for watching cartoons.

"I had a pleasant time last night. Thank you for coming over, it was very thoughtful of you."

"Anytime at all, Rach. We all really do miss you in Glee; it's just not the same without you." The Asian girl shrugged, smiling shyly.

"I don't doubt that. As one of the captains I'm sure my departure left quite a gap to be filled and I apologise for that, but it was something I had to do," Rachel gave the girl's arm a squeeze as she combed her fingers through her hair in a futile attempt to tame her bed head.

"For Santana, right?" The diva froze mid-comb and turned to look at Tina, who looked unbelievably guilty. "I-I saw you guys, in the choir room the other day. After you got called to see Mrs. P. I wasn't spying, honest!" she held up her hands when Rachel started to respond. "I was just walking along and I saw her drag you in there and I got worried. We all know what Santana's like when it comes to keeping her cool." Rachel found herself grimacing along with Tina. "I was going to walk right in but then…" she leant closer to Rachel, keeping her voice low in case Kurt or Mercedes woke up. "I saw her kiss you… or you kiss her… I'm not really sure what happened."

"Neither am I, if I'm being completely honest with you, Tina. It just sort of… keeps happening." Rachel shrugged, letting her guard down carefully when she saw the Asian girl smile widely.

"It's happened more than once?"

Rachel grinned back and shifted closer to her, her voice barely above a whisper. "A few times now, actually."

"Really? Wow. So how was it?" Tina was almost bouncing with excitement at the news.

"It was- wait," The diva frowned and narrowed her eyes at the other girl. "This stays between us, correct? Promise me."

"I promise, I won't tell another person, not even Mike!"

Satisfied, the diva gave a curt nod before letting the grin take over her face again. "It was amazing! Unbelievably so!"

"Really? Better than Puck and Jesse? And Finn?"

"I can't even describe it, Tina! It was just so… Santana." She concluded with a sigh, her thoughts straying right back to the girl who took up most of her brain these days anyway.

"You really like her, don't you?" Tina looked amazed. "Have you fallen for her?" Rachel bit her lip, unsure whether to tell her everything or not. But, as she flushed a bright red, she didn't really have much of a choice and nodded. "Oh, my God. Just… Oh, my God. Rach, this is so unbelievable! I mean, it's obviously great and I'm so happy for you." Tina reassured her quickly. "But it's just _so _unbelievable! It's _Santana_."

"I'm well aware of who it is. She's just… different, I've seen a different side of her and it's so soft and vulnerable. Her usual self is so angry and sarcastic, I just never thought that was the real her."

They sat in silence for a minute, the quiet snoring coming from the two on the floor the only sound as Tina tried to process Rachel's words. Santana and Rachel… Rachel and Santana… wow. She did _not _see that coming! A genuine, bright smile spread across her face as she wrapped her arms round the smaller girl.

"She must be pretty damn amazing if she's got someone as wonderful as you head over heels for her!" she whispered in the other girl's ear as they hugged each other tight. "I'm so happy for you, Rach."

"Thank you, but we're not going out yet. We're hardly even friends!" Rachel pulled back with a sigh. "She's very messed up right now and I want to help her get herself back together first before I go looking for anything more."

"You're a good person, you know that, Rachel?"

"I'm really not. I'm doing it for my own reasons. It's selfish."

"I don't think helping someone else is selfish. And even if there might be something at the end for you, well, you deserve it."

Rachel had to hold back the tears as she pulled Tina in for another bone-crushing hug. They didn't get a chance to talk much more as there was a knock on the door and the shorter of the two Berry men stuck his head in, a smile on his face.

"Morning, I thought I heard someone up."

"Morning, dad."

"Hey, Mr. B."

"You girls hungry? Your daddy's making pancakes downstairs-"

"Pancakes? I'm up!" Mercedes sat bolt upright, causing Kurt to roll off her and wake with a start.

"Me too, apparently." He rubbed his head and shot a glare at the girl next to him who didn't even notice.

Tina and Rachel couldn't help laughing. "We'll be right down, dad." He grinned and disappeared, closing the door behind him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Lemmie know what you thought, i always love to hear from you guys =) next chapter is the proper introduction of the Berry men, i love it whenever people use them in their story, even though we have yet to meet them on the show they're two of my favourite characters XD oh and there will be a little bit of Pezberry next chapter too =)<strong>

**Peace Out. **


	10. Tore Me Apart

**Author's Note: And here we have a little more Pucktana bromance (cos i just love it so much XD) as well as the introduction of the Berry men (who i also absolutely adore XD) there is also a bit of Pezberry interaction, but don't worry, it's settin' up for summat a whole lot better in the next chapter ;) i know i've been depriving you of late, but have no fear, my trusty fans, you'll be getting a nice big helpin' of Pezberry next chapter =)**

**Thanks to my beta, Becca, who is just plain awesome! Congrats on passing your Uni course this year and gettin' out alive, i knew you could do it, my friend =) and also thank you so much to everyone who has read, favourited, alerted and especially thank you to everyone who has left me such amazing reviews, i love all you guys and your reviews always get me typing/writing faster cos i know i have people waitin' on me.**

**Anywho, enjoy. I'm actually posting this chapter now cos my girlfriend is buggerin' off and leavin' me for a few days so i thought i'd be nice and let her have a new chapter before she goes =) i'll miss you, hot stuff, but i hope you have fun. I'll be here when you get back, hopefully with another chapter for you to read and 'eep' over XD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own a damn thing. If i did Finn would've been 'accidently' strangled with his stoopid jock jacket thingy that Azimio and Karofsky ripped up, then Azimio woulda had his head twisted off by Beiste for being such a massive douche-bag.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 10<span>

Tore Me Apart

"Mornin', sleepy head," Puck nodded a greeting as Santana dragged herself into the kitchen.

"What time is it?"

"Almost one. Coffee?" The girl slumped onto a stool and gratefully accepted the cup Puck sent her way.

"I _hate _mornin'," she mumbled, drinking deeply.

"It's afternoon, brainiac."

"I hate that too, dumb-ass."

Santana was so glad it was Puck here and not someone louder and more annoying… suddenly last night's conversation hit her and she groaned.

"You just remembered too, huh?" The boy chuckled sending a wink her way.

"Puck, you swore!"

"I know I did, Lopez, don't get your panties in a bunch. I don't intend on sayin' anythin' to anyone, 'kay?"

"You better not." It was hard to sound threatening when she felt like death warmed up.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I like my balls exactly where they are so it won't happen. What would be the big deal anyway? Kurt's as queer as a Christmas tree and no one cares. Ain't that the kinda thing Glee Club's all about?"

"Puck."

"Okay, alright, I know," he held up his hands, not wanting to get into a fight when his brain felt like mush. "I'm just sayin'."

"Well I don't even know if I actually like the stupid hobbit yet. I ain't gonna go round tellin' everyone about it and standin' on some damn float next to a bunch of Lady Face's at the next gay-off."

"Someone's cranky!"

"Shut it, Puckerman."

He rolled his eyes at her and poured them both some more coffee before going in search of food. "Yeah, but you _do _like her though. Even if it's only a little bit. You can't lie to Puckasaurus; you of all people should know that, San."

"You're a douche."

"And you love it."

Half an hour, four eggs, five sausages and six rashers of bacon later, the two of them were back on the couch in full potato mode. It didn't really matter what they did today - what films they watched, what food they ate, what they talked about- what mattered was that they were doing it together.

For all of Puck's faults and mistakes, he was actually a very good friend; something Santana was sorely in need of right then. Puck was her go-to guy for pretty much everything – be it alcohol or someone to lean on. He cared about Santana a hell of a lot, the same could be said for his fellow Jew. He wanted them to be happy, and if being together made them happy then he was damn well going to do everything in his power to see that it happened.

* * *

><p>"You lot have fun last night? It certainly sounded that way!" The taller Mr. Berry leant against the kitchen counter watching the three girls and boy wolf down pancakes as his husband washed up.<p>

"Sorry if we made too much noise, daddy."

"Don't you worry about it, sweetie. It's nice to see you with your friends." He beamed at his daughter who beamed right on back.

"These pancakes taste kinda strange," Mercedes lifted a forkful up to her eyes suspiciously.

"That's because they're vegan pancakes."

"You can make those?"

"I believe so, or Rachel would've already ordered me hung, drawn and quartered."

"Daddy!" There was laughter from the other three as Rachel blushed.

"I'm just saying you have a nose for these things." There was more laughter before the easy chatter returned and they continued to eat. The Berry men stood side by side and watched them.

"She looks happy, doesn't she, babe?" Hiram wrapped his arms round his husband's waist and leant his head on his chest.

"She really does." They kept their voices low. "And I don't think it's just because of her friends."

"No?"

"No, I think there's a special someone in her life." Leroy sighed and hugged the smaller man.

"Not that Finn boy again, I hope. He was a nightmare. He kept stepping on my feet and I thought there'd been an eclipse when he stood next to me one day!"

"No, I don't think it's him-"

"Oh, thank God! What about that Jess?"

"Jesse, dear. And not him either. Not after what he did to her." Both men's faces darkened as they remembered the 'Jesse St. James egging incident' of last year. It had been so terrible for Rachel. She hadn't stopped crying and kept talking about the poor baby chicks.

"He was a smarmy bastard anyway; I always knew he was trouble. From the second he showed up here I just had a feeling!"

"Of course you did, dear." Leroy pressed a kiss to his husband's forehead, easing the scowl that had appeared there. "But it's not him either-"

"What about that Shakespeare boy?"

"Shakespeare boy?"

"Yes, the one from Midsummer Night's Dream. What was his name?"

"You are aware he wasn't actually in it, aren't you? Puck was just a chara-"

"Puckerman, that's right. Even with his Mohawk, his nipple ring and his obvious sex obsession-"

"It's called being a teenage boy, dear."

"Even with all that, he was still my favourite of her boyfriends by far. That doesn't mean I want them back together though!" Hiram looked up at Leroy desperately. "We both heard what he did to that Quinn girl."

"Rachel is not going to get pregnant. She's smarter than that! Have some faith in her."

"I do have faith in her; it's those boys I don't trust!"

"Me neither. Which is why I already like this new one." Leroy reassured the other man, grinning as Rachel glanced over at them.

"If it's a boy I'm never going to-"

"It's _not _a boy."

"It's not a boy? But then-" Hiram stared up at his husband with wide eyes. "Oh." Leroy waited as he processed. "Oh!" A massive smile spread over his face and he squealed as he hugged the other man tight, drawing confused looks from the four sat at the kitchen island.

"Dad? Daddy? Are you okay?"

"Uh it's nothing, honey," Leroy smiled reassuringly, dragging his still squealing husband out of the kitchen. "Your dad and I just have something to discuss. You guys carry on."

Rachel looked at her friends who all just shrugged and went on talking.

"Oh, I'm so happy!"

"I know you are, dear, but we can't let Rachel know we know! She has to tell us in her own time!"

"But-"

"No buts! Until that happens we just have to be here for her and act like we don't know a thing. Okay?"

Hiram opened his mouth to argue but the look on Leroy's face made him stop. "Okay, you're right; I know you are, I'm just so excited!"

The men hugged fiercely, grinning from ear to ear. The boy's in Lima left a lot to be desired - none of Rachel's boyfriends had lived up to the Berry standards and both men had seen how different, how happy their daughter had been the last week. It gave them hope.

"I know, dear, I'm excited too."

* * *

><p>"Why good afternoon, Santana."<p>

"You never text, Berry."

"Well neither did you."

"I had Puck buggin' me all day."

"And I had Kurt, Mercedes and Tina keeping me occupied."

"Right…" Santana was silent, unsure what that feeling in the pit of her stomach had been when she'd realised she hadn't heard from the tiny diva for so long.

"Santana?"

"What?"

"I'm glad you called."

The Latina smiled in spite of herself. "Oh yeah?"

"Of course. You're interesting to talk to, nice even. Although you do still insist on insulting me at every opportunity, but even they have gotten kinder."

Santana frowned, the need to punch the girl starting to take hold. "I don't know what you're talkin' about, _Stubbles!_" She heard Rachel sigh on the other end of the phone. She sounded… disappointed. And Santana found she actually cared that she'd disappointed her… "Listen, I just wanted to know if Fairy Lights and co. said anythin'. You know, let anythin' slip about the sudden uber weirdness of the Glosers."

"Well it didn't actually- Glosers?"

"It's my new word."

"Okay… well it never came up in conversation but Tina…" Rachel trailed off, not a hundred percent sure she wanted to reveal to Santana that Tina knew about them. She didn't want to anger the girl when they were kind of getting along.

"Tina what? What does the Asian Vampire know, Berry? Tell me!"

Rachel swallowed hard and took a deep breath. "She may, or may not, have _possibly _seen us, when we were, sort of-"

"Spit it out, Short Round, I don't got all day!"

"She saw us kissing."

"…what?"

"In the choir room. I made her promise not to tell anyone else and I trust Tina with this kind of information, more so than Kurt or Mercedes. So I think it will be okay… Santana?" The other girl was uncharacteristically quiet and it worried Rachel. "Santana, I'm really sorry! I promise I'll deny everything if it does get out, or I'll say I came on to you or-"

"You _did _come on to me, Berry. But I can hardly blame you. I'm a hot piece of ass; you're only human, after all." Rachel sighed in relief, the Latina didn't sound pissed. "And don't worry about it, if you trust the Asian Surprise then so do I."

"Really?"

Santana rolled her eyes at how shocked the diva sounded. "Yeah. Plus Puck kinda knows too, so…"

"…_Noah_ knows?"

"Well he had a _feelin' _somethin' was goin' on. It was only after seven beers that he _knew _somethin' was goin' on."

"You told him?"

"Kind of. You got a problem with that, Tiny?"

Rachel grinned to herself as she wandered downstairs into the kitchen to get a drink. "No, not at all, Santana. I'm just surprised that you told him."

"Don't be. Puck's my boy, he would have figured it out eventually, he has a nose for these things." She chuckled as she remembered how excited he'd been when he'd found out he'd actually been right. "Plus there was beer involved and that gets most people talkin'."

"So do you trust Noah?" Rachel asked carefully, not wanting to offend the Latina.

"I trust him."

"Good. Then so do I."

They sat in silence for a long while, not really minding because it was actually comfortable. Suddenly Hiram and Leroy bustled in, mid argument. "…but it's such short notice!"

"I know it is, but we've both been so busy lately that we haven't had much time to ourselves."

"I know, and I'm sorry about that but- but I don't want to leave Rachel on her own!"

"Dad, I'm seventeen, I think I'm old enough to be left on my own!"

"We know, sweetie, he's just being stubborn. I have reservations for that new restaurant that opened down the street and _he _won't go." Leroy pointed accusingly at his husband who just huffed.

"I told you, I don't want to leave our precious daughter on her own, she might need me."

Rachel rolled her eyes as the men continued arguing. "Sorry about this, Santana. They like to be dramatic."

"It's okay; I'm enjoyin' the free comedy show." The Latina chuckled, her phone pressed to her ear so she didn't miss a word.

"Okay, how about this." Leroy held up a hand to silence the other man. "Why doesn't Rachel invite a friend over while we go out to dinner? That way she won't be on her own and you won't be so worried."

There was silence as Hiram considered it. "Well…"

"Excellent! It's a plan then. Rach, honey, why don't you see if your friend wants to come keep you company while we go out?"

"Uh…" she covered the phone with her hand. "I don't know if she'll want to, daddy, she's probably got plans."

"Ask anyway, there's no harm in asking." Leroy smiled kindly, nudging his husband as Rachel sighed and went back to her phone.

"Santana?"

"Hmm?"

"I know you probably have things to do and people to see, but I was wondering if you would like to come over. My dads are going out and are pestering me to ask you."

"Ask me?"

"Well… anyone really. But since Kurt, Mercedes and Tina only went home a few hours ago and I don't really have anyone else-"

"I'd love to! Uh well- I mean, I'll check… with my dad… but I don't think I have anythin' more important to do so I guess I could grace you with my presence for a couple of hours."

Rachel almost did a happy dance right there and then in front of her fathers, but she managed to control herself. Just. "Great! Do you need the address?"

"Nah, I can remember it. When d'ya want me?"

"Anytime you like."

"Alright, I'll be over in half an hour." The line went dead and both girls stood in shocked silence for a long moment, phones clutched in their hands.

The next second Rachel was dashing up the stairs to her room to try and make it presentable for when her guest arrived. The Berry men high fived each other and headed upstairs after her to get ready themselves.

Meanwhile, Santana hastily dialled Puck's number. "You're go for Puck."

"Dude, I think you're right."

"I am? I mean- of course I am! …about what?"

"Me and- and Berry!"

"Yeah, I am!"

"No dude, I'm serious. I actually think I like her. And I have to be over there in half an hour! What the hell am I goin' to do?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So lemmie know what you thought, i always love to hear from you guys =) i've recently got back into the groove of things with this story and started writin' again, and let me tell you, it's gettin' quite heavy! But i'm really enjoyin' writin' it so XD<strong>

**Oh and i also wanted to say, i've read quite a few stories where people have chosen different names for the Berry men. The reason i chose to use Hiram and Leroy is because they just seem to fit the men perfectly. They're quite different names and it sets the men apart, plus there are a lotta weirdly named characters in Glee - Quinn, Finn, Santana, Puck, Blaine, etc etc**

**Peace Out.**


	11. With All Your Lies And Games

**Author's Note: Bigger gap than usual between chapters, i know, but after months of doing bugger all i suddenly got unbelievably busy. I blame facebook. I finally gave in and made a profile thingy. It's still evil, i stand by my belief. But it's the only way i'm ever gonna keep in touch with people so =/**

**Anywho, i think you all need to say thank you to Becca, not just me, since she's the only reason you're getting this chapter at all this week. She typed the second half of it up herself while i had a nap last night in a very strange lookin' but unbelievably comfy chair. So thank you, my friend =) **

**Here's the Pezberry-ness i promised =) and the inevitable Santana/Berry men meeting. I know it's not much but there will be a heck of a lot more interaction between them in the upcoming chapters, have no fear.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own a damn thing. If i did the second half of season 2 would already be out on DVD to sustain my Glee addiction over summer while i wait for season 3.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 11<span>

With All Your Lies And Games

Half an hour later, Santana pulled up in front of the Berry house. She'd been here before, of course, but that was when Rachel had been plain, old, annoying Man-Hands. Now she was something else entirely and Santana was finding it hard to breathe.

She'd never actually liked anyone like this before. Besides Brittany, but that was a whole different thing. They'd been best friends for years and it had just sort of progressed that way naturally without any real understanding. They both knew how they felt but just never talked about it.

That had been her mistake, Santana knew. She shouldn't have talked about it. But with Rachel… she had no choice. She knew the girl well enough to know they were going to have to talk about it sooner or later. They weren't even friends, it just didn't make sense!

Santana switched off her engine and climbed out - trying to remember everything Puck had told her. She'd spent twenty minutes with the boy on loud speaker, giving her advice as she'd changed about twelve times. His parting words had been to just be herself. So with that in mind she'd thrown on an old pair of jeans, her white wife beater and a black shirt. Topping it off with her favourite pair of biker boots and her new leather jacket she actually felt reasonably like herself.

She knocked on the front door quickly, before she changed her mind, and waited. After a tense couple of seconds she heard footsteps and the door was opened by a tall, black man with a warm smile on his face.

"Hey, you must be Santana, please come in." He moved back so she could step past him and into the house.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Berry," Santana shook the outstretched hand, hiding her nerves well as she reverted to smooth talking Santana in an instant.

"Please, call me Leroy and this is Hiram," he nodded to the shorter man with glasses who stood doing his tie up in the hall mirror.

"It's nice to meet you, Santana. Babe, could you give me a hand with this?"

Leroy rolled his eyes but went to his husband's aid. "Rachel's just upstairs, I'll give her a shout so why don't you make yourself at home in the living room?" Santana thanked the man and did as she was told.

The Berry house wasn't as big as hers but it certainly felt more like a home than hers did. There were pictures everywhere; some of the three of them together looking happy and like a family should, and some of Rachel through the ages. Santana found herself smiling at just how adorable the diva was when she was younger. She also found herself feeling kind of… jealous of the girl and her fathers. It might not have been the most conventional family but it was a family all the same. And that was more than Santana had.

"Hey." She turned to find Rachel stood by the door watching her with a shy smile.

"Hey, Be- Rachel," Santana was a lot of things, but she wasn't someone who would be rude to a person in their own home with their dads in the next room. "How you doin'?"

"Fine. And yourself?" Rachel strolled over to where she stood.

"I'm cool, just amusin' myself with your life story in pictures." Santana grinned at the smaller girl, taking her breath away.

"Y-Yes, there are rather a lot, aren't there?"

"You look so happy in all of them."

"Well that's because we are."

"Lucky."

The diva opened her mouth to ask Santana to explain her statement when her dads shouted them. The girls trailed into the kitchen to find the Berry men all dressed up and ready to go.

"Right, we won't be far away but you have our cell numbers if there is an emergency."

"There's food in the fridge, money by the phone if you want to order in and about four hundred channels on the TV so enjoy yourselves. We won't be home too late." Leroy hugged Rachel and sent Santana a smile before dragging his husband towards the front door.

"No alcohol, no drugs, no smoking, no boys – especially that gorilla shaped one!" Santana had to bite back a laugh as she followed Rachel and her fathers to the door. "And if you need anything at all, baby, don't hesitate to call me!"

"Come on, dear, let's go already and leave the girls in peace!"

"Bye, dad. Have a nice meal, daddy!" Santana sent a wave after them as Leroy finally got Hiram out the house and to their car. "Sorry about that, dad is kind of protective." Rachel grimaced as she shut the door and led the way back to the kitchen.

"I noticed. What's he got against Frankenteen anyway? Besides the fact that he's an evolutionary stage or two behind everyone else."

"Finn uh- Finn's not the lightest person on his feet and he kept stepping on dad."

Santana couldn't help the laughter that burst out of her. "Oh, my God, really?"

"And then he proceeded to tell daddy that he loved gay people 'but not in that way'."

Tears streamed down the Latina's face as Rachel joined in with the laughter. "He-He seriously said that? Oh man, Finnocence had no chance at all!"

The diva couldn't help but agree. None of her boyfriends had made the best impression on her fathers, it was really no wonder they hadn't lasted long. "I think he was just really nervous and wanted to make a good impression, but instead ended up almost maiming dad and insulting daddy."

"Oh I wish I could have seen that. You didn't happen to catch it on film, by any chance? 'Cuz I'd love a copy to put with my other comedies."

"Sorry," the diva shook her head regrettably.

"Would have made an awesome addition to my collection." Santana grinned at Rachel, taking her breath away once more.

They fell into a sudden silence as their eyes locked. "Santana…"

It only took three seconds for Santana to reach the diva, lean down and press their lips together. There was no waiting around this time, no asking nicely – Santana was desperate – as their tongues wrestled and breath came out in gasps. The Latina swiftly lifted the diva up onto the counter, stepping in between her legs to bring their lips together again. Rachel wrapped her legs round the taller girl's waist, ensuring she had no escape as her lips moved down the tan skin of her neck and along her shoulders, pushing the girl's jacket down her arms and out of the way.

"Rach…" Santana couldn't help grinding her hips into the diva as their lips met in another bruising kiss. It wasn't long before she felt ready to explode with desire. She wanted to touch more of that warm, soft skin and set about ridding Rachel of her sweater. She tugged the girl's shirt loose and slipped her hand under, finding more skin she raked her nails over her firm stomach making the diva shiver with pleasure.

"Santana- San…" she arched into the girl as the Latina's mouth moved lower, kissing with the utmost determination at the visible swell of her breasts – fingers were just starting work on the buttons of Rachel's shirt when they heard the front door open and footsteps heading their way.

"It's only me; your father forgot his wallet so we had to come back." Leroy called out, making his way into the kitchen. He froze when he caught sight of the two girls – Rachel sat up on the counter blushing a deep red and Santana with her head so far in the refrigerator it looked like it was eating her. "You girls okay?" He eyed his daughter suspiciously.

"Of course we are, daddy. I think I saw dad's wallet in the living room." She smiled innocently as Santana shut the refrigerator and leant against it, chewing on a cold sausage.

Leroy nodded slowly before disappearing into the living room to retrieve the wallet. "Got it. I'll see you girls later, be good."

They waited until they heard the front door close and the car pull out of the drive before they both heaved a sigh of relief. Santana let her head fall back against the refrigerator. "Man, I thought we were so busted then!"

"Me too."

"I think maybe we should cool it for a bit, watch some TV or somethin' – and what the crap is up with this sausage? It tastes funky."

"It's vegan."

"No wonder. Want the rest?" She offered it to Rachel who shook her head and jumped down off the counter.

The Latina shrugged and tossed it in the trash before rescuing her jacket and Rachel's sweater off the floor and following the other girl to the living room.

* * *

><p>Santana flopped on the couch, kicking her boots off and resting her feet in Rachel's lap as the smaller girl flicked through the TV stations. "What are you in the mood for?"<p>

"_Please _rephrase that question." Santana groaned.

"Sorry. What do you want to watch on television this evening?"

"Better. And I don't care. Whatever you want." Rachel nodded and kept flicking. After a couple of minutes, Santana let out a growl and snatched the remote control from her. "There's nothing good on."

"You just have to know where to look – ah ha. Perfect." She tossed the remote back to Rachel and settled back into the cushions with a contented smile.

"Gilmore Girls? _You_ like Gilmore Girls?"

"Got a problem with that, Berry?"

The diva's eyebrows shot up at the sudden hostility. "Uh no, of course not. I love Gilmore Girls."

"Good."

"I'm just surprised that _you_ like it. Doesn't seem like your kind of thing."

"Yeah well…" Santana relaxed as the other girl rubbed soothing circles into her jean clad legs. "It's more of a guilty pleasure. Plus Lorelai's hot so…" She grinned wickedly, making Rachel laugh.

"That is true."

They watched episode after episode - laughing, talking occasionally, Santana sometimes quoting word for word along with the show. Rachel couldn't believe how much fun she was having just sitting and watching TV with the Latina. She'd expected it to be awkward, hard work. And as the night progressed and they got bored of TV, she found she didn't have to use any of the conversation starters she'd prepared.

Santana, on the other hand, was completely freaked at how fun she was finding just hanging out with Rachel. And how easily she forgot she even had a HBIC façade at all.

As midnight rolled around and Leroy and Hiram's return drew closer, Santana found she didn't want to leave. The Berry house felt different to her own, and it wasn't just the fact that she had someone to share it with. It was warmer, brighter – homely, yes that was the word she was searching for.

Rachel turned when she heard the Latina sigh. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, don't worry about it." The diva worried anyway. Whenever Rachel had told a story about her fathers, the other girl had smiled but suddenly gone quiet. But she didn't want to push it, especially not this late at night and without the magic of beer.

"Santana?"

"Hmm?" The girl yawned suddenly, infecting Rachel with it too.

"Do you want to stay the night? It's already midnight and my dads aren't back yet, you might as well…" She trailed off, her eyes fixed on her hands as she waited to be shot down. She felt Santana shift next to her and pull her feet out of her lap. Before she could even mentally kick herself for being an idiot, she felt a warm hand cup her face and lift her chin up.

"I'd love to stay." The Latina pressed her lips softly to the diva's, her mouth curving in a smile when she felt the girl sigh into the kiss. "Come on." She lay back, pulling the shorter girl with her until she was on top of her. Santana wrapped her arms round Rachel and buried her face in her hair, inhaling the sweet smell of the girl. "Sleep time, okay?" The diva nodded into her neck, pressing a kiss to her jaw before snuggling down and sighing contentedly.

"Night, San."

"Night… Rach."

And that's how Leroy and Hiram found them an hour later, fast asleep.

"I told you."

"Yes, yes, you were right. Can we move on?"

"They look cute together. Don't you think they look cute together?"

Hiram had to agree. His baby girl looked so very beautiful and so very happy laid there in the Latina's arms. "What are you doing?"

"Taking a picture for future reference." Leroy grinned giddily at his husband as he saved the photo to his phone.

"She'll kill you if she finds out."

"I know, it's part of the fun!"

Hiram rolled his eyes but planted a kiss on the other man. "Now look who's being cute! Come on, sleep time."

Leroy looked over at the sleeping girls one last time before letting his husband pull him upstairs to bed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Lemmie know what you thought, i always love to hear from you guys. Oh and thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed this story so far, you are all absolutely amazing =) i'm sorry i haven't gotten back to you, my internet likes to be stupid sometimes, plus i've been unbelievably busy and therefore tired beyond belief every night. But rest assured i appreciate every review, they always make me so happy =)<strong>

**Peace Out.**


	12. It Took All The Strength I Had

**Author's Note: Trying to get back into some sort of rhythm again, doubt it'll last though so i'll just post chapters whenever i can =) okay, so here we have plenty of Santana/Berry interaction, i really enjoy writing them together cos they just seem to work, which is good for Santana and Rachel, i guess. Buuuuut i'm sad to say there is going to be major angst action for the next while =/ it needed to be done, i'm sorry. Santana was getting too comfortable so something had to give...**

**A massive thank you to Becca who corrected my horrible, dumb ass mistakes even though she is ill. You really are one heck of a beta =) hope you get better soon, my friend. **

**Anywho, enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own a damn thing. If i did Santana would never have slept with Finn in the Madonna episode, in fact she'd've kicked him where the sun don't shine and then gone off to have smokin' hot sweet lady kisses with Brittany =D**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 12 <span>

It Took All The Strength I Had

When Santana awoke the next morning it took her a few minutes to remember where she was. She was sleeping on an unfamiliar couch with a warm but unfamiliar body pressed up against her. It wasn't until they started mumbling the words to 'Defying Gravity' did Santana realise exactly where she had woken up.

The brunette in her arms hummed a couple of bars of the song and rolled over just enough for the ex-cheerio to see the smile on her face – it made her heart jump… On that note she quickly untangled herself, careful not to wake the sleeping diva, and headed into the kitchen in search of caffeine.

"Well good morning, sleepy head!" The two Berry men stood chatting quietly but beamed when she walked in.

"Uh hey, Mr B. I hope you don't mind that I stayed, one minute we were watchin' TV and the next I was out." She sent a sheepish smile their way.

"Don't worry about it, we always love having Rachel's friends over. Certainly keeps things interesting!"

"Yeah, I heard you met the Gigantor," Santana smirked, slipping onto a stool as Leroy sent a cup of coffee her way. "Mmm sweet, sweet caffeine." She sighed happily as she took a drink.

"A girl after my own heart!" The taller Berry raised his own mug at her.

"You know the Hudson boy then?" Hiram leant against the island across from Santana.

"Who doesn't? He's the reason we can't hang decorations at school during the holiday season anymore - almost got choked to death by some tinsel last year." She rolled her eyes and took another sip of her coffee.

"Really?" Hiram perked up, a grin forming on his face.

"Uh huh. And Coach Sylvester banned him from the gym because he tripped over his own feet and knocked the whole Cheerio pyramid down." Santana found herself chuckling as the man shuffled closer to her looking excited.

"I can believe that! You got anymore?"

"Anymore Frankenteen-bein'-Frankenteen stories? Of course - tons."

Hiram was almost bouncing in his seat as he turned to his husband. "I like her. She's definitely my favourite."

Leroy rolled his eyes - trust him to bond with the girl over something like this! Not that he cared, he was just glad they were bonding. When Hiram had found out exactly who the girl was he had been about as thrilled at the thought of her and Rachel as he was with the idea of Finn making a re-appearance in their lives.

They both knew Santana from the many times Rachel had come home in a different set of clothes than when she'd left in the morning. Hiram had been ready to lay down the law with the girl when Rachel had told them her name last night, but Leroy had calmed him down and told him to just watch and wait. There was always a reason for the way a person was and he intended to figure out the reason behind Santana.

"Your last name's Lopez, right?"

Santana glanced over at Leroy, her grin fading a little at his tone. "Yeah. And you're either really good at this game or my new stalker… which is it?"

"A little of both," He shrugged, only able to remain serious for a few seconds before his wide smile returned. "No, I actually work at the hospital with your father. Carlos is a good doctor, very dedicated to the hospital." Leroy watched the girl shift in her seat as she stared into her coffee.

"Well aren't they lucky."

He frowned, not quite catching her words as she mumbled. "Santana?"

The girl looked back up with a forced smile. "Err I-I didn't know that. Rachel never said. D'you both work there?"

"Nope, just me. Hiram's a lawyer, and a rather successful one at that." Hiram blushed, making Santana cock an eyebrow.

"Congrats, Mr. Truman."

Leroy frowned for a second before he understood. "Will and Grace. Very good."

"Why thank you," she stretched her empty cup out for a refill as Hiram tugged on her sleeve impatiently.

"I wanna hear more of your- what was it you called him?"

"Frankenteen."

"Yes, I want to hear more of your Frankenteen stories!" The small man nodded eagerly.

"Only if you tell me the ones you have from whenever he was over here."

"Deal!"

"Awesome."

Leroy knew he should stop his husband, tell him to behave, grow up and act like an adult… but he didn't have the heart to spoil their fun so he just chuckled along as Santana came alive again, talking animatedly.

"…the Frisbee hit him right in the face and knocked him backwards straight into an open grave."

"Oh, my God… did he cry?"

"No, but-"

"Dad!" Rachel had appeared at the doorway, looking thoroughly horrified.

"Hush, sweetheart, your dad's busy at the minute. Carry on, Santana…" he grinned eagerly but found the Latina wasn't sat next to him anymore.

When the diva had made her presence known she'd shot out of her seat and now stood blushing as Rachel sent her a shy smile. "Hey."

"Hey to you too, Munchkin."

The Berry men watched the exchange with barely concealed all-knowing smiles. After a few seconds of awkward silence as the girls just stood there, Leroy cleared his throat loudly. "So… how about breakfast?"

"Sounds good to me!" Hiram jumped up and the two men went into full dad mode.

Rachel crossed to the refrigerator and set about pouring herself a glass of orange juice, leaving Santana stood awkwardly in the middle of the kitchen. She wanted to talk to Rachel but she wasn't sure what she would say; she wanted to help with breakfast but it looked like they were already in full swing and she didn't want to interrupt the flow of things.

As she watched the three Berrys in full family mode, each with their own tasks, their own role in the family, she suddenly felt so very alone and so very out of place. And that hurt more than any Sue Sylvester punishment ever could, because… because she didn't have a place anywhere.

Her father worked all the time so he was pretty much none existent, her mother was - well 'absent' was probably the best word to describe her, Quinn didn't care, Brittany didn't want her… she didn't even have the Glee Club anymore. She wasn't anything to anyone and seeing Rachel so happy drove that fact home hard. Santana felt the ache in her chest and the bile rising in her throat – she had to get out of there.

It wasn't until Leroy went to refill her coffee cup that they noticed she was gone. Rachel shot into the living room to find it empty and Santana's boots and jacket gone. Her stomach fluttered with fear as she wrenched open the front door in time to see the Latina half way to her car shoving her feet in her boots.

"Santana, wait!" The girl ignored her and pulled her jacket on, keys in hand. Rachel reached the car just as Santana did and planted a hand firmly on the door, keeping it shut. "Where are you going?"

"I don't know – home, Puck's, the moon, anywhere that isn't here."

"Why? What's the matter?" The diva wedged her body between Santana and her car when the Latina tried to open the door again.

"I shouldn't have come here. It was a bad idea. So get out of the way," Santana reached for the handle but the smaller girl shifted, blocking her.

"Why? Tell me why, Santana."

"Get out of the way."

"Santana-"

"_Please_. Please just let me go. I'm beggin' you." She didn't want to hurt the other girl; her fists were clenched tight at her sides as she tried to control herself. "Please…" It came out as barely a whisper.

"You can talk to me, Santana. You don't have to hide anything. You're safe here-"

"That's just it, Rach. I _do _feel safe here!"

"Then why-"

"Because it's not right, Dammit!" she slammed her hands hard on her car either side of the diva. "I can't do it - I can't let myself feel. I can't. Because when you're gone- when you leave m- when you leave I don't think I'll be able t-to-" she swallowed back tears, her gaze locked with Rachel's as she saw the fear, the shock in her beautiful brown eyes.

She didn't want to scare her, she hated the way the girl was looking at her, but she had to understand why Santana couldn't do this again. She couldn't trust people because people always let you down, always broke your heart and left you in pieces on the floor, trying to find a way to put yourself back together again. "If I let myself feel- somethin'- anythin'- I'll lose control and I won't be able to stop." Santana's voice was quieter now, and so very sad, as she rested her forehead gently against Rachel's, wanting - no, needing her to see… "I'm in pieces and that control is all I have left. I _need _to be in control, Rachel. And if there's someone else… I won't be. And I can't anymore - I can't trust them to catch me when I fall."

"Santana-"

"So please, I'm beggin' you… let me go while I still can."

Rachel was torn. She desperately wanted to wrap the distraught girl up in her arms, keep her safe, kiss her until she didn't hurt anymore… but that was the selfish part of her who just wanted Santana for herself, to make the girl love her - her and no one else. She had so many questions she wanted answered, so much she still didn't know about the girl – that she wanted to know.

Santana was the most complicated, twisted, messed up person Rachel knew and every second she spent with her made her love the girl a little more, understand her a little better and want to dig even deeper underneath that façade she wore until she hit the core, the very heart of the Latina.

But right now, Santana was the one waiting for an answer. "Rach- Rachel, please. Move. Just get out of my way and I promise I'll never hurt you; I'll never insult you or embarrass you again. I'll never let anyone else do it either; I'll make sure you're safe and never need a change of clothes at school." Tears started to spill over as she pleaded, willing the girl frozen in front of her to say something. "Rachel-"

"Okay," the girl suddenly seemed to wake up. She slipped under Santana's arm and away from the car, freeing the Latina at last.

Santana sighed in relief, resting her forehead on her car for a second before climbing in. "Rachel…" she wound the window down and looked back at the tiny diva. "Tell your dad I'm sorry I can't keep my end of the deal. And say… say thank you for me." The next moment she was gone.

Rachel didn't know what to do with herself. She'd just let the girl she loved possibly even more than her fathers walk away from her without even putting up a fight. What was she supposed to do now?

"Rachel, honey? Are you okay?" Leroy placed a hand on her shoulder. "Sweetheart…" he continued when she didn't reply. "Come inside, okay? We can talk inside…"

When she still didn't move he bent down to look her in the eye. She seemed to see him for the first time then. "Daddy… she's gone…"

"I know, we heard. I'm so sorry."

Rachel blinked up at him, a tear escaping down her cheek, marring her perfect skin as it left a glistening trail behind it. The man wrapped his arms around her and held her to his chest as she cried. It absolutely broke his heart to see her like this but if Santana was as fucked up as she thought she was… maybe it was for the best that things ended between them now, before they got in any deeper. He didn't know anymore. But from the way his daughter was sobbing, her tears soaking his t-shirt, he knew he had sorely under estimated Rachel's feelings for the Latina.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Lemmie know what you thought, i always love to hear from you guys =) back to school for Rachel and Santana next chapter, d'ya think Santana's a woman of her word? Only time will tell.<strong>

**Peace Out.**


	13. But I Crawled Up

**Author's Note: Firstly, this is a pretty short chapter but have no fear, my friends, the next one is probably gonna be extra long and we get to some real action so =) secondly, i want to say how bloody amazing all you guys are, i swear, i had like twenty reviews for the last chapter alone and it made me so damn happy! Even Becca was shocked when she looked through them XD so thank you so very much for being so awesome to me, and just so you know, every chapter is dedicated to all you reviews because you guys really keep me writing. Sorry i haven't replied though, i'm trying to do a thousand things at once and by the time i get round to it the next chapter is up, it's a vicious, vicious circle XD hope you can forgive me.**

**Once more, thanks goes to my amazing friend and beta, Becca, without you this probably would have never gotten typed up and it would have been abandoned a whole notebook ago XD but now i'm on my third and still goin' strong =) love you very much, dude, keep being awesome.**

**Anywho, enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own a damn thing. If i did Quinn woulda dumped Finn's ass when she found out she was pregnant then her and Brittany, Santana and Rachel, Puck, Tina too, woulda raised Beth together as one big happy, very gay family XD **

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 13<span>

But I Crawled Up

By the time Monday morning rolled around again more than one person was concerned about Santana. Puck had seen neither hide nor hair of her since her major panic on Saturday afternoon. He'd text her all Sunday, wanting to know how it went, if his advice had helped, if she'd gotten into his fellow hot Jew's pants… the usual. But he didn't hear so much as a word from her and he was worried. She _always _answered her phone, especially to the guy with the beer. Not this time though. He would have text Rachel but he wasn't sure if she knew he knew yet so he resigned himself to wait and see her on Monday at school.

"Puck, don't forget we're meeting early for Glee today." Quinn nudged him as she walked past. "I want to hear all about your weekend!" she grinned but it died on her lips when she realised he wasn't joining in. "Puck? What's going on?" she'd always been too perceptive for Puck's liking.

"I don't know. I'll tell you when I figure it out, 'kay?" The boy was scanning the hallway, looking for someone.

"Puck."

At her warning tone he finally sighed and dragged her nearer the lockers. "You haven't heard from Santana this weekend have you?"

"I haven't heard from Santana in many weekends, why? Did something happen?" Quinn found panic starting to set in and had to force herself to breath and not freak out.

"I- maybe. I don't know. That's why I'm tryin' to find her now. Help me?" she nodded and the two of them scoured the hallway looking for the Latina but with no success.

Suddenly they heard shouting coming from somewhere to their left. They exchanged a look before following the sounds, Puck shoving people out of his way as they went. "What the hell is wrong with you? Are you blind, or something? Didn't you see me heading for the loser?" As they rounded the corner, Puck and Quinn saw what all the noise was about.

There, in the middle of the hallway, stood Karofsky covered in red slushie, his shirt matching his face, a stunned Rachel stood slushie free by her locker and a cool, calm, dangerous looking Santana stood in between them, arms folded, glare fixed on the boy.

"Actually, my eyesight is perfect. I hope your hearin' is too 'cuz if I have to repeat this – to any of you losers – then I will not be happy." The hallway was silent as the Latina spoke, her glare never wavering as she delivered her threat to the student body. "She is off limits from now on. Berry is out of bounds to everyone, and I mean _everyone._" She raked her eyes up and down Karofsky in disgust. "If I find out that someone wasn't listenin' and I do have to repeat myself… gym class with Coach Sylvester will seem like a trip to the spa by the time I'm done with you. Am I makin' myself clear?" she glared at the crowd that had gathered to watch the show. No one spoke.

"Good. Now go!" she barked and every single person there suddenly realised they had other places to be – places far, _far _away from there. "You. Disappear too. And if I see you with another one of those and it's anywhere near her or her locker, I'll hit you so hard your grandkids'll feel it." Karofsky swallowed, not a doubt in his mind that she would. He shuffled off to the nearest bathroom to clean up best he could, leaving only the still scowling Latina, the still motionless diva, a slack jawed Quinn and an amused Puck.

"What are you smirkin' at, _Noah_? Don't you have an arc to build?" The boy's eyebrows shot up as her tone didn't change. She was talking to him like he was Karofsky and he didn't like it one bit.

"San, what the fuck-"

"Let me know when you're done, yeah? So I can fill it full of you Glosers and set fire to it."

"You're a real bitch, you know that, Santana?"

"What was your first clue, fatty?" she snarled at the blonde girl with such fury that Quinn actually felt herself take a step back.

"Santana, stop." Was all the diva managed to get out. And Santana did stop. She spun on her heels and stalked off down the hallway. All three watched as she walked right past a forlorn looking Brittany without so much as a glance.

"What the hell are we going to do now, Puck? This is getting worse. I thought you said you talked to her!"

"I did, okay? And she was fine when I spoke to her Saturday." He shrugged, running his fingers through his Mohawk slowly. "And then…"

"And then… what? Puck, tell me!" Quinn was getting desperate. She promised Britt she'd fix things but nothing was working so far.

"And then nothin'. All Sunday I heard nothin' from her, I text, I called, I went over there… nothin'."

"Something happened Sunday to make her even more of a bitch and we need to figure out what it was. Meeting in the choir room at lunch, spread the word." With that the blonde strode over to where Brittany still stood and said something to the dancer, who nodded, before they linked hands and set off to class together.

Meanwhile Puck slumped back against the lockers and slid to the floor next to Rachel, who was slowly packing her bag full of books and not paying anything else much attention. "You gotta help us, Rachel." She looked round when she heard her name and seemed to notice Puck for the first time. "I know about you guys and I know you can help us with her. So please, Rachel, please help us."

She stared down at him for a long minute before she answered. "I wish I could help you, Noah, I really do. But she doesn't want me, she doesn't want anyone."

"What happened on Sunday, Rachel? I know she must have been at yours."

The girl nodded slowly, shutting her locker and tightening her grip on the handle of her rolling bag. "She was. Then she wasn't."

"Well thanks for that, Rach, you've been a great help." The boy snorted, climbing to his feet. He started to walk away but she stopped him with a gentle hand on his arm.

"She- I don't know, Noah, the only way I can think of to accurately describe what happened is… she freaked out, had some kind of break down."

"What did she say, exactly?" Puck looked hopeful; they were on to something here.

Rachel told him everything she could remember. "I keep trying to decipher it, but I don't know the whole story so I don't think I can. If you can-"

"You'll be the first person, I swear. Santana might be content to live like this but I'm not, Q and B aren't and I know you certainly aren't, Rachel."

"But she said-"

"Fuck what she said! I've known Santana most of my life and this is her last resort, she thinks she has no options left so she's givin' in. She needs to know she can trust someone and that they'll always be there for her…" Puck dropped his hands on Rachel's shoulders and leant down till they were eye to eye. "She needs you, my fellow Jew, now more than ever, so don't give up on her. Can you do that?"

"Well, I don't kno-"

"Rachel Barbra Berry. Can. You. Do. That?"

"Y-Yes?" Puck nodded firmly, encouragingly. "Yes. I can." Rachel saw it now. The Latina had been testing her and she'd failed. But it wouldn't happen again.

"Go get your girl!" The mohawked boy watched as she marched off with purposeful strides and a determined gleam in her eye. He smiled to himself, proud, when the girl stopped and spun back to him with her usual thousand watt smile in place.

"Thank you, Noah. That's just what I needed. I think you have a great career in motivational speaking ahead of you." She disappeared into the crowd as Puck looked mortified.

"Motivational speaker? No fuckin' chance. It's Rock 'n' Roll all the way for me, baby!" And he sauntered off to flex his muscles for a group of Cheerios for a moment or two before class.

* * *

><p>"Okay… so?" Will sat across from Emma in her office waiting eagerly as the woman finished cleaning her desk top with a wet wipe.<p>

"Ah." She sighed, sitting back, stripping off her plastic gloves and dropping them in the trash can. "There. All clean. Now… ah yes, Santana and Rachel." Will leant forward in his chair. "I did what you asked, I talked to them, gave them pamphlets, tried to get them to open up to me…"

"But?"

"But I couldn't find anything. They're just teenage girls being teenage girls, Will. You remember what it's like to be that age."

The man nodded. He certainly did, still had the emotional scars. "But are you sure? Santana's been so different lately. She-" there was yelling from the corridor then as the girl in question stormed past, snapping at some baby Cheerios who hadn't learnt that when Santana's around, you don't ask 'how high?' you just don't stop jumping.

Will turned back to Emma who just smiled kindly and shrugged. "Looks like she's back to normal now."

"I don't get it." He muttered. "What about Rachel then? She quit Glee!"

"I know. She has done it before because she felt under appreciated. Rachel's a drama queen, she likes attention and _maybe _she quit Glee because Santana stole her spotlight by doing the same." Emma carefully adjusted her ruler until it was perfectly straight on her desk. Will watched her, a frown on his face. "Give her a week and I'm sure she'll be back. Just let the excitement wear off, she will soon realise where she's meant to be."

"Yeah. You're right. Thanks, Emma. I guess I've been reading too much into it."

"Probably all the stress getting to you, Will. It's not healthy, you know. I have a pamphlet on it..."

Will smiled at her and stood quickly. "Thanks but I should really go."

"Sure, of course, Will. Anytime at all. Let me know if you need me- my help again, okay?" He nodded before walking out and to his first class as the bell rung.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Lemmie know what you thought, i always love to hear from you guys =) the next chapter shall be up very soon, i promise, i'm actually about to start typing it now so you won't have long to wait.<strong>

**Peace Out.**


	14. On My Feet Again

**Author's Note: Told you it wouldn't be long till the next chapter was up =) typed it up yesterday and Becca got it back to me not long after so i thought, since you've all been so damn amazing to me, i'd treat you to another chapter =D we're really starting to get into some of the action here, i'm very excited to post chapters now so i'll probably have them up a lot quicker.**

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, read, favourited and alerted. You are all just too awesome =) and, of course, thank you to Becca for everything she does for me. I'm looking forward to hanging with you tomorrow, my friend, but until then =)**

**Anywho, enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own a damn thing. If i did... well, it'd be one VERY gay show XD**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 14<span>

On My Feet Again

Emma had actually been right about something, Santana _was_ back to normal. Even more so, in fact. All that anger and sarcasm, all those insults and death threats, were the Latina's defence mechanism. The perfect defence because no one wanted to get anywhere near her now. They avoided eye contact, avoided her if they could, jumped out of her way and kept as quiet as humanly possible so as not to draw her attention.

Sue Sylvester hadn't seen this much fear in the school since she had become principal. It was a beautiful thing and to think it was one of her own who was inspiring it. If she'd had a heart she was sure it would have swelled with pride. Now, sitting up in her secret video surveillance room, Sue watched her former Cheerio with interest. The girl was sat in the back row of her history class, her arms folded, scowl in place as the unfortunate soul beside her took notes for the both of them.

Sue was definitely intrigued. Since quitting the Cheerios, she'd watched the girl soften, relax, let her guard down bit by bit until suddenly there was no more HBIC - she had been broken and by someone as sweet and dim-witted as Brittany. Sue shook her head, muttering to herself as she took a sip of her protein shake. "You should've seen it coming, S. She was always too kind, too gentle – she wouldn't hurt a fly let alone a kid in a wheelchair."

Although she would never admit it to anyone, the Latina had always been Sue's favourite. The girl was ruthless, defiant, angry, devious – and by far the most vulnerable person she'd ever met. In other words, she reminded her of a young Sue Sylvester. Sue just hoped Santana wouldn't grow up to be like her now…

Something on another monitor caught her attention then. "Well, well, well, it if isn't my ex-head cheerleader. Let's see what you're up to Q." Sue leant forward and zoomed in on Quinn who was stood in the middle of the choir room with Brittany. Flicking a switch, Quinn's soft voice floated into the room.

"…I don't believe it, B. It can't be… no, you were mistaken. It's _Santana_, for God's sake!"

"I know. And I saw it with my own eyes. I may not be the best at Math or English or… well, school. But my eyes don't lie to me, Q. Not after we made a deal last year."

Quinn started to pace, shaking her head furiously. "But-But… how?"

Brittany shrugged, tugging at a loose thread on her sweater. "She's hot, Q, even you can see that and you're a ruler."

"Yes, okay, maybe, but from what you told me you saw, it has to be more than just that!"

"…San's a good person – the best. She wouldn't be our best friend if she wasn't. Her head just has lots of things in it and it makes her grouchy sometimes."

"You can say that again," Quinn was stopped then by the taller blonde who smiled gently and held her hands tight.

"We love San, so why can't Rachel?"

Sue raised an eyebrow at the sudden development – Barbra Streisand and Jugs the ex-Cheerio… it didn't make sense. The choir room was now empty as the girls made their way back to class so Sue decided more research was needed. She stood and walked to one of the filing cabinets in the room, the one that said 'Glee Club' in thick red marker pen. She pulled the top draw open, revealing stacks of DVDs all labelled 'Diva'. Sue wasn't sure how long it had been going on for so she decided to just start from the beginning.

"Becky?" she spoke into her two-way radio.

"Yes, Coach?"

"Cancel everything I have on today and tomorrow. Hold all my calls and if anyone asks-"

"You're out to lunch with the President. Got it, Coach."

She lowered the device slightly as she took in the number of DVDs she had to go through… "Becky, cancel Wednesday as well. This is going to take a while…"

* * *

><p>For the next few days, Sue went back and forth between watching the tiny diva and watching the girl who seemed to be avoiding her like the plague. It was small things at first. Santana would walk that little bit faster in the hallway when the diva was about or she'd suddenly find someone to yell at if it looked like the diva was going to talk to her. But by the time Friday rolled around once more, the ex-Cheerio all but ran the other way when Rachel was about, she even skipped the classes she had with the other girl – making some snivelling wretch take notes for her.<p>

Up in her secret room, Sue watched as Will tried repeatedly to get Rachel to rejoin the Glee Club and as Rachel repeatedly declined, stating she had something more important to do. The curly haired freak was still sure there was some evil plan afoot and he recruited his ginger side-kick, OCD Girl, to try and help him figure it out. And, unbeknownst to him, the Glee losers were trying to figure it out too. They met every lunch time, every day after school and never got any closer.

The cheerleading coach wondered, confused, why Q didn't just tell them all what B had seen… was it because she didn't trust the dancer? Or because she didn't trust the rest of the losers? But then Sue understood. It was because Q still didn't believe fully, she was waiting for proof… and it was going to be one Sue Sylvester who gave her that proof.

Striding down the hallway towards the choir room, kids blinked in surprise at the sudden reappearance of Coach Sylvester. No one had seen or heard anything of her all week and all Becky would say was that it was classified information and they didn't have the proper clearance. Sue hadn't felt the need to patrol like she usually did, not while Santana was still in full HBIC mode – she was doing the job for her and it suited Sue just fine for the moment.

Every single member of the glee club jumped a foot in the air when the door to the choir room banged open. They all looked incredibly guilty and terrified and Sue took a second to revel in it before she got down to business. "Q," she barked. "Come with me. You too, B. Let's go." She didn't wait for a reply, just turned and marched right back to her office, the sea of kids opening up before her as the two blondes jogged to catch up.

"Shut the door," Sue pulled her blinds closed and went to sit behind her desk. "Sit." The girls did as they were told without a word; even now they were still careful not to get on the wrong side of the woman - it was a beautiful world they lived in. "Firstly, I want to congratulate you on being _the _worst spies _ever_. If this were Vietnam you would already have your hands cut off and your eyes gouged out." Both girls recoiled a little.

"Coach Sylvester, we aren't your spies anymore. We aren't even Cheerios anymore, you can't-"

"Can it, Q. I'm not talking about that. I'm talking about the super secret loser meetings you and the rest of Schuester's saddoes have been having. It's been more than a week and you still have nothing. You can feel it, can't you, Q? She's getting further away from you every day."

Quinn's mouth fell open, how the hell could the woman possibly know anything about that? "S…"

Sue nodded, picking up the remote control off her desk. "Seeing as though you are more likely to get Schuester to give his hair elves the day off work than you are to get S to trust you again, I've prepared a short presentation." She pressed play and the TV on her wall came to life, making the two girls turn.

Sue watched with great interest as Quinn's eyes widened comically and her jaw went slack while Brittany giggled to herself, a smile slipping onto her face as she watched her best friend onscreen kissing the midget diva in the parking lot, and again in the choir room and once more in the auditorium. When it was over, Sue laced her fingers together and rested her chin on them, watching her ex-Cheerios carefully.

"H-How? Why?"

"You wanted proof, Q, so I gave it to you."

"I told you my eyes wouldn't lie to me!" Brittany grinned at her friend, hugging her tight.

"B-but… Santana… Rachel… how?"

"Q!" Quinn's eyes snapped back to the cheerleading coach, focusing in on her. "It's your fault all this happened, you and the Heart Break Kid over here." Sue nodded at Brittany, making the girl frown.

"What did Shawn Michaels do to San?"

The woman ignored her, her attention entirely on Quinn. "So it's your job to fix it."

"But how? S won't even look at me, or Britt. Never mind talk to us."

"Do I have to do everything myself? Fine! Here." She tossed a disc at Quinn.

"What's this?"

"A collection of the Pezberry interactions since S quit that infernal club. Study it and then destroy it."

"Pezberry?" Quinn quirked an eyebrow.

"It's the least stupid sounding one I came up with but that isn't the point here, Q. Are you going to do this or not?"

"Do what, exactly?"

Sue sighed. This was almost more trouble than it was worth. "Are you going to lie, cheat, manipulate and generally be yourself to make sure the unstoppable force meets the immovable object?"

Quinn was silent for a moment, inspecting the disc in her hands, her brain whirring as Brittany tugged on her sleeve. "Can we? Can we get Rachel and San together? They're so cute and I want San to be happy again. Then maybe she'll come back to us." The taller girl's eyes shone with excitement and hope at the thought. "Please, Quinn? Please?"

Quinn glanced at her friend briefly before her eyes went back to Sue, a smile forming on her face – one Sue hadn't seen in a very long time, not since Q had sold S down the river at the beginning of the year to get her HBIC spot back – one of pure determination. "I'm in."

"Good. Now get the hell out of my office before I change my mind and make you eat the DVD instead." The girls leapt to their feet and headed for the door. Half way out, Quinn turned back.

"Coach Sylvester, why are you doing this? Why do you care what happens to any of us?"

Sue didn't look up from her journal. "I don't. This will annoy and confuse Schuester and make him more paranoid than ever. Not to mention I'll get my hallways back once Sandbags gets whipped into shape by the mighty annoying midget."

"So, in other words, out of the evilness of your heart."

"You know me so well, Q. Shut the door behind you, the smell of failure wafting in from the rest of the school is making me feel ill."

* * *

><p>Santana spent her lunch hour sat in the back row of the auditorium with her feet up and her eyes closed. It was so quiet in there that it made her feel like the only person in the world. Only the Glee kids ever used the auditorium and they'd all been busy doing whatever it was they did in the choir room all lunch… probably plotting ways to kill Mr. Schue if he made them sing another Journey song.<p>

She smiled at the thought, forgetting herself for a second. For the first time Santana was glad she was alone, that way no one could see the hot tears that spilled down her cheeks. She missed those losers, she really did. They amused her, kept her entertained when there was nothing on TV or her Xbox was broken. They'd made her feel wanted, included, a part of something – even if it was something as queer and stupid as Glee Club. The Latina found she even kind of missed Mr. Schue's inspirational speeches, but only a little.

She wiped her face carefully on her sleeve and was just about to check her make-up when she heard someone heading towards the auditorium. She slid off her seat and onto the floor just as the far doors flew open and her gaydar went crazy.

"What do you mean, you can't find her? It shouldn't be that hard, just head in the opposite direction to the fleeing animals." Kurt started down the steps towards the stage, bag slung over his shoulder, phone pressed to his ear. He sounded annoyed, which seemed to be his factory setting. "No, I'm in the auditorium; I've looked everywhere else… I don't know what the Mad Hatter wanted but I'm sure Quinn will tell us, if not then Britt inevitably will." Santana scowled at the mention of her ex-best friends but nearly had a heart attack when the doors nearest her banged open.

"I know, I'm just worried. We all know what Coach Sylvester is capable of and she's already tried to destroy Glee Club more times than I can count." Tina headed towards where Kurt was stood on the stage.

What did Sue Sylvester want with Britt and Q? Santana shifted carefully so she could see better - the acoustics in the place were excellent so she could hear without a problem.

"True, but I trust Britt and Quinn. I don't think they'd go in for any of Sue's madness, not after the whole firing-Brittany-out-of-a-cannon thing. No, it's Santana I don't trust."

"Kurt! We already talked about this!"

"I know but she was seriously pissed when she left and she's only gotten worse." The two met at the bottom and shut their phones off.

"Kurt, I know it's not just that."

The boy sighed and sat with his legs crossed in the middle of the stage, Tina followed suit. "As much as she annoys me with her incessant talking, her constant mood swings and her complete and utter lack of fashion sense, not to mention the fact that she's always stealing my solos… I don't like seeing Rachel hurt."

"I know. I don't either, but it's not _all _Santana's fault!" The boy stared at her, eyebrows raised. "Okay, so maybe it is. But Rachel knew what she was letting herself in for when this whole thing with Santana started. She's not the nicest, or the sanest, of people." Tina ran her fingers through her hair a few times, examining the ends closely as Kurt sat back on his hands.

"Do you really think she loves her?" He asked, making the girl shrug.

"It's Rachel Berry. Anything's possible."

Kurt nodded slowly. "Do you think Santana will believe her? If she ever stops being stubborn long enough to actually listen, that is."

Tina smirked then bit her lip, tilting her head to the side as she thought. "Well," she started cautiously, "If anyone can get through to Santana and make her listen, it's going to be Rachel."

"The girl can talk, that's for sure." They shared a smile and fell silent for a while before something buzzed loudly. "It's Quinn. She's got a new plan." Kurt stood, offering his hand to Tina before straightening his outfit carefully.

They started back up the stairs. "I think they'd be cute together, don't you?"

Kurt rolled his eyes, holding the door open. "That's not exactly the word I'd use to describe anything to do with Santana, but if she can get Rachel to shut up from time to time, they have my blessing."

Santana waited until their voices had faded away before she pulled herself up off the floor and back into her seat. What the holy fuckin' hell was that all about? How dare they talk about her! How dare they talk about Rachel!

She huffed to herself, making a mental note to hide the boy's hair gel next chance she got. But then a thought hit her… what if they were right? They probably weren't, they were two of the biggest gossips in school, but just _what if _Rachel really did love her?

What the fuck did that mean and what the fuck was she supposed to do now?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Lemmie know what you thought, i always love to hear from you guys =) there's gonna be lots more action next chapter and, dare i say it, some Pezberry interaction XD<strong>

**Peace Out.**


	15. Now You're Trying To Lure Me Back

**Author's Note: And here's the action i promised =) **

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, you are all just awesome and really keep me motivated to write/type more/quicker! And to Becca, stop getting my own girlfriend to do your dirty work for you! Getting her to pester me ain't gonna make me type any faster! **

**Anywho, enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own a damn thing. If i did Holly Holiday woulda done a lot more than just sing with Britt and San to help them with their problem, she'd a taught them a thing or two she learnt back in the day XD**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 15<span>

Now You're Trying To Lure Me Back

"Santana!" The voice boomed from the other end of the hallway but she had no trouble seeing who it was, he towered over everyone else after all.

"What do _you _want, Frankenteen?" she slammed her locker and turned to leave but he planted himself in front of her. "I'm _so _not in the fuckin' mood right now."

"Good. This won't take long." He leant closer to her, lowering his voice. "Whatever it is you did to Rachel, I want you to fix it. And then I want you to stay the hell away from her, you got it?"

Santana's eyebrows shot up and her stance immediately turned defensive. "I don't know what you've heard, Nelly, but if you don't pack your trunk and head right on back to that circus, I'm not gonna think twice about sellin' you to ivory hunters!"

"That's just it, I haven't heard anything. No one has all week and it's seriously worrying me." She rolled her eyes and examined her nails while he went on. "I don't know what happened, Santana, but I know you had something to do with it. Only you could hurt someone that much and do nothing to make it right."

"Are you done?"

"For now." He stepped back, using all his will power to stop himself from high tailing it out of there at the look she'd just given him.

"Good. Now if you don't stay the fuck out of my business, King Kong, your species is gonna go from endangered to extinct. You got it?" she didn't wait for a reply just strode off down the corridor.

"Oh and you might like to know that I saw Karofsky before and he had a slushie. I don't think he was going to drink it either." Finn called after her.

A bolt of something that felt a lot like fear mixed with concern shot through her as she sped up suddenly, heading for where she knew the idiot Karofsky would be aiming.

* * *

><p>"You heard what she said, man, she meant it. If I do this I'm gonna be seriously dead!"<p>

"And if you _don't _do this you're gonna be seriously dead too, dude, so just man the hell up and get on with it." Puck thrust the blue slushie into the other boy's hands and gave him a shove.

"I'm not scared of you, Puckerman! Santana, however, is a whole other matter. She'll take me down without even breaking a sweat and I _really _don't wanna be stuck in the hospital again all summer." Karofsky pushed the slushie back at Puck and made to leave when Quinn grabbed him by the shirt.

"Listen here, you meat head. If you don't do exactly as you've been told, Santana will be the least of your worries, because she'll get bored of torturing you eventually. I, on the other hand, have a _very _long attention span. I could make your life hell for _years._" She grabbed the slushie from Puck and held it out to Karofsky. "Do we have an understanding?" The boy swallowed hard and nodded. He didn't dare speak for fear the blonde would rip his tongue out, because right then she looked capable of anything. "Good - because she's heading this way." Quinn held her phone up for the boy to read the text from Finn.

"Make me proud." Puck shoved Karofsky out the classroom, the cup of frozen drink clutched in his hands. They waited a few seconds before following him, wanting good seats for when it all went down.

* * *

><p>Karofsky steeled himself as he strode down the hallway. He knew he was going to die, he just knew it, so he was going to go out with a bang – as the guy who defied Santana Lopez. A legend at McKinley, that's what he'd be. He was nearing his destination now and through the crowd he spotted his target – this was the perfect opportunity. He made a beeline for her.<p>

"Hey, loser! Heads up!" Everything seemed to happen in slow motion then.

Rachel looked up at him, slushie in hand, and her face fell. She knew what was coming, just like every other person in the hallway did. Karofsky pulled his arm back, smirk firmly in place, ready for fame, when suddenly it wasn't Rachel in front of him anymore.

By the time his brain registered who it was it was too late. His arm was already in motion and he could do nothing but watch helplessly as the blue ice flew from the plastic cup and hit Santana full in the face. The splat could be heard all down the hallway because suddenly everyone was silent and everything was back at normal speed.

This wasn't meant to happen. He was meant to slushie Rachel Berry and then run as fast as he could away from there. But… she'd just appeared out of nowhere and taken the hit for the other girl. Santana Lopez had sacrificed herself for Rachel Berry, no one could believe it. They'd all just seen it with their own eyes, but no one actually believed it…

"S-S-Santana…" When it came down to it, Karofsky didn't actually want to die. Because now he knew it would be slow and oh-so painful.

He watched wide-eyed as the girl wiped as much ice off her face as she could with her hands and shook it onto the floor with a soft splat. The hallway was so quiet you could hear the drip-drip of the slushie from Sue Sylvester's office, where the woman stood in the doorway watching intently, as curious as the rest of the school to know what would happen next.

"I'm sure," Santana fixed the boy with a stare so hard, so furious that he was sure she could've set him alight with it. "We've already had this conversation once this week. And I'm sure you haven't suffered any brain damage since then that would cause you to lose your memory. That won't be the case much longer though!" she surged towards the terrified boy, completely ready to open a can of Latina-flavoured whoop-ass on him, when a hand suddenly grabbed hers, pulling her back.

"Santana, don't!" The Latina turned, a snarl on her face, ready to tear down the idiot who dared try and stop her. But when her furious gaze met chocolate brown eyes she felt her anger disappear. "He's not worth it. Come on, let's get you cleaned up." Rachel led her by the hand to the nearest bathroom, away from the prying eyes of McKinley.

When they'd gone, Puck strode forward. "Alright everyone, show's over! Move on before she gets out of there and you might live to see the weekend." Everyone scrambled away, the news of what had just happened already spreading like wildfire. "Well done, dude. That was even better than we'd planned!" Puck slapped a still shaking Karofsky on the back.

"Sh-she's gonna k-kill me, isn't she?"

"There's a very good possibility."

"Oh man. I have to hide in China, yeah; she won't find me in China! Or Australia!" Puck watched with a chuckle as the boy disappeared down the hallway at breakneck speed.

"I _so _did not see that coming." Quinn had appeared at his side, her eyes fixed on the quickly melting puddle of blue ice on the floor.

"Really? I did." Puck leant down and whispered in her ear. "After all, love can make you do crazy things."

* * *

><p>Santana sat quietly up on a sink as Rachel set about cleaning her off. The Latina had never been slushied before and she knew it was an experience she did <em>not <em>want to have again. Suddenly she was remembering all the times she'd done it to other kids, or she'd laughed when someone else had done it. She was a horrible person, she knew that now. Not that she didn't have some clue beforehand; it just all came crashing down on her in that instant.

She watched the smaller girl hang her slushie covered jacket on the corner of a stall and wipe it down carefully with a damp paper towel. "You're lucky it's leather, the ice just slides right off." The diva finished and headed back to Santana, a fresh wad of paper towels in her hands. "May I?" When Santana didn't respond Rachel just shrugged.

She took the Latina's chin gently in her hand and set about cleaning her up best she could. "I wanted to say thank you, for what you did for me out there. No one's ever done anything so selfless or nice for me before." The diva blushed when she noticed the intense dark eyes watching her. "I'm sorry you got slushied because of me, you should have just let him do it to me. I mean, I'm unbelievably grateful that for once it wasn't me, don't get me wrong there! I just-" Rachel's hand had been moving lower, dabbing at the melted ice on the girl's neck and chest, when suddenly Santana grabbed her wrist. "S-San- I'm sorry!" she moved to pull away, but the Latina didn't let go.

Rachel's breath caught in her throat when she saw the look in the ex-Cheerios eyes. "Just shut the hell up and kiss me already." The diva didn't need to be told twice, especially as soft lips were already pressed firmly against her own.

The kiss was so slow and so sweet and Rachel decided right then and there that blueberry was her number one favourite flavour in the world. She was so unbelievably happy to be kissing Santana again that she didn't even care when the girl wrapped her arms round her tight and she felt the blue ice seeping into her sweater. When Rachel's tongue touched her own Santana felt herself moan. The girls' small hands cupped her face, holding her so gently like she thought Santana might break.

The diva sighed quietly when she felt the other girl start to pull away – she knew it wouldn't last. But when Santana rested her forehead against hers and smiled softly Rachel's stomach fluttered and she held onto the taller girl a little tighter… maybe, just maybe… "I made you a promise, Rachel. I said I wouldn't let anyone hurt you again, I was just keepin' up my end of the deal."

"Oh." She deflated a little. "Yes, of course you were. Well… thank you." She stepped back but Santana held on and pulled her flush against her again.

"Hang on, munchkin, I'm not done." Santana pressed her lips to Rachel's in a chaste kiss, making them both smile. "I'm not a very nice person; you of all people should know that. But!" she kissed the girl again to silence her objections. "But that's not me. At least, it didn't use to be and I don't want it to be anymore. It's not gonna be easy though, there's a lot of baggage but if you-" she felt her throat closing up, her brain screaming 'Don't do it! Run away!' but she took a deep breath and pushed those thoughts back. "If you let me… I want to try. With you. Because I really can't do it on my own anymore."

"S-Santana… are you-you ask…" she watched with amusement as Rachel spluttered and her mouth opened and closed.

"Wow. Rachel Berry, speechless. Never thought I'd see the day. Maybe this will help…" Santana leant forward again and kissed her, effectively making the small girl even more flustered as her heart went into over drive at the feel of the Latina's teeth tugging on her bottom lip.

"Oh God… if you keep this up I'm never going to be able to think straight again!" Santana chuckled against her neck, peppering the tan skin with kisses. "Yes, I got the irony of the statement." She sighed into the embrace, tilting her head to give the girl better access.

Even the sound of the bathroom door opening wasn't enough to break through the haze of desire that had settled on the pair furiously making out on the sinks. "Oh. Sorry, I didn't know anyone was in here."

But the soft voice Santana knew so well was. She broke away from Rachel, whose lips transferred to her throat, not having noticed anything. "Britt…" The two girls locked eyes and everything fell still as Rachel felt Santana stiffen.

"San- oh. Brittany, hi," The diva blushed a deep red and hurriedly stepped back, busying herself with cleaning her sweater of blue food colouring.

"Hey, Rach," Brittany waved at her, releasing Santana from her gaze long enough to catch her breath.

"I have to go." She picked up her bag and darted out of the door leaving the diva and the blonde alone.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to ruin your sweet lady kisses. Now San's even more mad at me."

"Don't worry about it, Brittany. Santana's just had a bad day, that's all. Give her time, okay?" Britt nodded, suddenly wrapping Rachel up in a bone crushing hug. "Urghh Brittany!"

"Thank you for loving San and for making her let you love her. She really is a good person, she just hides it well."

"No problem," Rachel patted the blonde girl awkwardly on the back as her arms were mostly trapped between their bodies. The diva had always liked Brittany, been unbelievably jealous of her sure, but liked her nonetheless. And the girl really wasn't as dim as everyone thought, especially not when she said things that were actually kind of deep.

"Like Lord Tubbington hides his drinking problem. I always find out in the end when there are empty wine bottles in his bed."

"So close." Rachel muttered patting the grinning blonde once more before she was released. "I better go; Santana forgot her jacket so I should return it to her."

Brittany nodded, sighing happily as Rachel gathered her stuff and hurried out the door. Quinn had been right, something good had happened when Brittany had gone in the bathroom. Her phone rang in her pocket then. "I think you should join a fair or something, Q, because I know for sure that you're psychic!" The blonde skipped out the door to meet her friend, completely convinced that everything was going to work out because Quinn had said so and Quinn was magic.

* * *

><p>"I thought you might want this." Rachel held the leather jacket directly in Santana's eye line, making the girl blink in surprise.<p>

"Jeez, tiny, way to sneak up on a person!"

"Sorry. Are you okay?" she leant against Santana's car next to the girl.

"I don't have a fuckin' clue right now. Everythin' is so messed up, you know? It wasn't all that long ago I couldn't go a day without seein' her, or talkin' to her. Now it hurts just hearin' her name."

"Nobody likes getting rejected, especially by someone they love. That always hurts more than anything else." Santana found herself remembering the conversation she'd overheard between Kurt and Tina at lunch and a pang of guilt stabbed her in the heart. "But it won't always feel this way. These things take time to get over, to hurt less. It won't happen all at once and probably not any time soon, but if you take baby steps, one thing at a time, it won't be so hard."

"Baby steps?" Santana raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, baby steps." Rachel looked serious as she nodded; it made Santana want to kiss her again. So she did.

"Baby steps it is then. You need a lift home? 'Cuz I got a great new Frankenteen story for your dad." She held the door open for the diva with a smile, silencing the girl's protests about cutting school with a quick nip to her bottom lip and a promise to make it up to her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Lemmie know what you thought, i always love to hear from you guys =) hopefully things will start to get back on track for our girls now, but you never know with Glee Club, do you? XD<strong>

**Peace Out.**


	16. But Know Those Days Are Gone, My Friend

**Author's Note: Sorry there was a bit of a big break between the last chapter and this one, got kinda busy =S buuuut i promise the next one shall be up soon, until then, enjoy this 'un =)**

**A massive thank you to Becca, as always, God knows what i'd do without you! Thank you to all my readers and reviewers, you all rock muchly =) and, of course, a thank you goes to my amazing girlfriend for just being plain amazing. Tuya siempre =)**

**Anywho, enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own a damn thing. If i did, it would be even more awesome cos there'd be no douche-bag, indecisive, jealous guys to ruin all the hot, hot girls and awesome singing XD **

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 16<span>

But Know Those Days Are Gone, My Friend

"Dad! Daddy! We're home!" Rachel hung her coat up in the hall and bounded into the kitchen dragging Santana by the hand.

"Who's 'we'?"

"And why are 'we' home so early?"

Santana felt the fear rising inside her at the sound of the Berry men's voices. The last time she'd been there it hadn't exactly ended well so she wasn't sure what kind of reception she was going to get. Hence why she still had her car keys clutched in her hand.

"Well there was a bit of an incident at school-"

"An incident involving a certain brightly coloured frozen drink?"

"Yes, Daddy. And since I didn't have a change of clothes and we are not doing anything particularly stimulating in math, Santana convinced me-"

"Santana?" Hiram's voice came from upstairs. "Santana's here?"

"Yes, Dad, she-" there was a loud squeal and what sounded like someone falling down the stairs. Rachel sighed, but shot Santana a wide smile that said she loved every second of her dad's craziness.

The small man appeared in the kitchen doorway, his glasses on sideways, next second he'd shot across the room and had Santana in a bone crushing hug. Of all the things that could've happened, she had not even considered this.

"Oh I'm so glad you're back, it's been so boring in this house with these two misery guts all week long!"

"Dad!" Rachel swatted his shoulder as Leroy came chuckling in and wrapped her up in a hug.

"Are you okay, sweetie? What was that about an incident?" He held her at arms length and checked her over.

"Not me, Daddy. Santana."

Hiram let go of the Latina then and looked down at himself. "Don't worry; it's dry, just a bit sticky." The three Berrys grimaced in sympathy.

"Alright, first thing's first – Rachel go see if you can find something that'll fit Santana, if not she can have one of my shirts. She is quite a bit taller than you…" Leroy looked her up and down as if he was only just realising this. "Then you can tell us the rest of the story over dinner. Okay? Good. Go."

He ushered the girls towards the stairs before disappearing back into the kitchen. Rachel saw the look of confused disbelief on Santana's face and couldn't help the giggle that escaped. "Come on," she took the Latina's hand and gently tugged her up the stairs after her.

* * *

><p>Forty-five minutes, a shower and a change of clothes later, Santana sat at the centre island counter with Rachel beside her and the Berry men opposite her, eating the first home cooked meal she'd had in months. She was used to ordering takeout or making a sandwich out of whatever was in the fridge. It was more than she'd eat when she used to be on Coach Sylvester's master cleanse – that stuff was absolutely disgusting, not to mention lethal!<p>

"So, come on, tell us about this slushie incident." Leroy looked over at the girls expectantly.

"Yeah, I want to know! Was Frankenteen involved?" Hiram grinned at Santana, which she returned happily.

"I'm not sure yet but he was probably around somewhere, laughin' and generally bein' a douche." Hiram laughed loudly as Rachel and Leroy quickly commandeered the conversation.

"Rachel, sweetheart, tell the story before your father chokes to death on his dinner!"

"Well…" The diva looked over at Santana for permission before continuing, the Latina just shrugged. What did it matter if the Berrys knew, it would no doubt be round the whole school by the time they got back to school on Monday – gossip in Lima was like crack to drug addicts and it spread like a game of Chinese whispers played by hard of hearing kids, they didn't have a clue what had been said so they just made anything up and passed it on. "…and then there she was, out of nowhere, Daddy, she just stepped in front of me and took the slushie full in the face."

"Wow." Leroy looked impressed and Hiram was laughing like a mad man.

"That's a brilliant story; you're like a super hero or something - swooping down in the nick of time to save the day. You're a hero, Santana!"

She blushed deeply and focused in on her plate when she felt a hand on her leg. Rachel leant in and pressed her lips to the Latina's cheek. "You're my hero."

Santana felt her stomach flip flop at the words, the lips on her cheek, the fact that suddenly she didn't care about going to school Monday or all the gossip. All she cared about right then was the fact that Rachel Berry was looking at her like she was the most amazing person on the planet and it didn't make her want to run away.

* * *

><p>"Rachel, honey, can you come in here for a minute?"<p>

The diva sighed, she knew the conversation they were going to have, they'd had it plenty of times throughout her past three relationships and it wasn't exactly a highlight for her. "I'm coming," she shouted. "I'll be back, okay?" she kissed the Latina on the cheek quickly and got up from the couch where they'd been watching re-runs of CSI, much to Rachel's chagrin. "Yes, Daddy?"

"Take a seat, we have something to discuss with you." She did as she was told and waited; she knew how it worked so she sat back and let them have their say. "We know you're growing up and getting to be quite the young woman, Rach, but no matter what age you are, we are always going to be your fathers and we are always going to worry about you."

"Which brings us to our first order of business… Santana." Hiram bounded round and hugged Rachel tight. "I love her!"

"Please be serious!"

"I am! She's miles ahead of the rest of those idiots we've had to put up with."

Leroy rolled his eyes and tried his best to ignore his grinning husband with his arms still wrapped around their daughter. "While your dad has a point, we don't know much about her. Except for the fact that she hates Finn as much as your dad, her father works at the hospital and she used to torture you every day at school."

"Daddy, I know-"

"Oh and she's already had you in tears over her. Rach, we just want you to be careful with her. Don't get your hopes up only to have her disappoint you again. I hated seeing you like that."

"Me too." Hiram squeezed her gently and rested his chin on her shoulder. "But since I think that's everything out the way-"

"For now."

"For now… can we keep her? Please?"

"She's not a dog, Dad! And anyway, it's my turn to take the floor now, I believe."

Hiram finally relinquished his hold on her and went to sit back down next to his husband. "Okay, Rach, go ahead."

Rachel stood, feeling the need to pace. She was always one for being dramatic. "Santana needs me right now, she needs a friend, someone she can trust, rely on, and frankly, so do I. I know I have you and I'm so grateful for that. But with Santana… it's different. I don't know how exactly, I'm still trying to figure her out- just… when I'm with her, I feel safe. I really can't explain it but it would mean the world to me if you gave her a chance." She stopped and faced her fathers who had been watching her with wide smiles. "What?"

"You really like her, don't you?"

"No, Daddy, I love her."

"She must be something very special to have you blushing over her." Hiram laughed as Rachel tried to hide her red cheeks.

"She is."

"Good. Because you deserve only the best, my baby girl. Now go on, go back to her."

The diva flung her arms round the two men and shouted a thank you over her shoulder as she dashed out the kitchen… only to stop dead at the sight of Santana by the front door, jacket in hand. "You're-you're leaving?" she felt her excitement and happiness crumble as the Latina looked over at her.

"Uh…" unbeknownst to Rachel, Santana had heard every word said in the kitchen, having been stood right outside. All she'd wanted to know was if she needed to not be there in the house when the girl got back. She knew Leroy and Hiram would have concerns about her even being friends with their daughter after everything that'd happened, so she wanted to leave before they kicked her out.

"Santana?" The look of absolute heart break on the smaller girl's face made her hate herself that much more. She didn't want to be the reason for that look.

"No. No, I was just-just looking for my phone. I wanted to see if my dad had called." The lie flowed easily, her dad wouldn't call her, he'd be too busy popping pain killers or whatever it was he did at the hospital that meant he couldn't come home or even call anymore.

"Really?"

"Yeah." She dropped her jacket and slipped her hand into Rachel's. "Come on, I'll even let you pick what we watch next."

* * *

><p>For the second time in less than a week, Santana and Rachel fell asleep together on the couch in each other's arms with the Berry men looking on in wonder. "They really do look cute together, don't they?" Hiram snuggled in to his husband. "And happy. Don't you think they look happy?"<p>

Leroy wrapped his arms tightly round the smaller man and dropped a kiss on his head. "Yeah. They really do."

"Our little girl's not so little anymore."

"Oh she'll always be little, she gets it from you!" Leroy chuckled as Hiram started to protest. "But you're right. Our baby girl is all grown up and in love. There's not that much more we can do except keep our fingers crossed that things go better for them in this town than it has for us."

The smaller man looked up at his husband and brushed away the tears that fell. "I think they'll be okay. Rachel's no push over and everyone in Ohio knows Santana's reputation." Leroy couldn't help smiling as Hiram kissed him gently. "And you know what? Even after all the stuff we've been through, I wouldn't do anything differently and I'd do it all a thousand times over because we have the most amazing little girl anyone could ever ask for."

Leroy didn't need to say anything else because he knew his husband was right. Rachel was worth all the pain and abuse and heartache. She was worth all of it and more. And with that thought, the two men snuggled together and fell asleep to the glow and the hum of the TV.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So lemmie know what you thought, i always love to hear from you guys =) <strong>

**Peace Out.**


	17. I Loved You So Much

**Author's Note: I was just thinking earlier, as i was listening to Becca laugh her butt off at Rachel's dads in this chapter, that poor Santana doesn't seem to have a moment of quiet where everything's going okay for her... yeah, that ain't gonna change, sorry =S at least not for a little while anyway! I'm gonna start making the chapters a little longer as well from now on, which means i need to get my arse in gear and write more cos i've been bad and not actually done any more for this story for a week or two =S**

**A massive thank you goes to Becca as always, for putting up with my crap spelling and grammar and for being excited about reading the new chapters i send her (she's at the same place as you guys now, which is killing her cos she doesn't know what's gonna happen either XD) a thank you goes to my damn awesome girlfriend for putting up with my crazy, i seriously appreciate it. You have no idea how much. And last but certainly not least, a huge thank you goes to all you guys for staying with me and sending me awesome reviews that make me smile and keep me typing =) you rock.**

**Anywho, enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own a damn thing. If i did, Finn would be buried up to the neck in sand and used for target practice by anyone who happens to come along =) **

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 17<span>

I Loved You So Much

Once again, Santana found she didn't want to leave the Berry house. It was comfortable, warm and full of so much love that she felt overwhelmed most of the time. But because of her new resolution, she didn't run away. She watched curiously as the Berrys went about their business, observed the little ways they showed they loved each other – the teasing, the touches, the smiles – she even took part in the friendly banter during meals. It was all so foreign to her and she wanted to understand, maybe even be a part of it, after all she never saw Rachel smile and laugh more than when she was with the lovable fools she called fathers.

Even something as simple as watching TV together was strange. She thought it would have been awkward or boring, but they laughed at the jokes, made fun of the shows and sometimes one of them would go off into a story when something prompted them. It felt like she was actually part of a real family, instead of the broken home she came from. It felt... nice, yeah, nice. Santana smiled and tightened her grip on the diva cuddled into her side – it definitely felt nice.

"You okay?"

"Hmm?" She looked down at the smaller girl who had been watching her with wide eyes.

"You looked very deep in thought."

"Not really. Just thinkin' maybe I should get home before it gets dark. Can't be takin' over your couch two nights in a row, can I?"

"Oh. Yeah, I-I guess. Your dad's probably worried about you anyhow."

"...yeah. My dad. Right." She forced out a smile to ward off the diva's inevitable questions. She _so _wasn't ready to go there. Her school relationships were one thing, but her home life was something else altogether and so not open for discussion. "I'm sure you've got a hundred and one things to do anyway on those never ending lists of yours." She pressed her lips to Rachel's in a soft kiss. "And I've already disrupted your routine for far too long."

The diva whimpered when Santana's mouth moved across her cheek to her ear, teeth tugging on it before a trail of sucky kisses were left down her throat and along her shoulder. "B-But I don't want you to go..." her eyes slid closed as the Latina's fingers slipped under her shirt and made their way slowly up her stomach.

"Why is that?" Santana murmured against the girl's neck, she found the faded hickey she'd given her the week before and felt the need to reaffirm her claim on the tiny girl moaning quietly underneath her.

"I-uh... I think you-you should stay b-because-" Rachel lost her hands in dark hair, holding the Latina in place when she found the sweet spot on her neck again. The hiss that escaped her lips was not quiet in the least, she was thankful that both her fathers had decided to go grocery shopping today. "Because I-I like having you... you-having you here." She finally managed to get out, having been interrupted by a loud moan and another hiss as Santana bit down harder than before.

"And I like bein' here."

"You do?" Surprise coloured the diva's voice, making Santana pull back to look at her.

"Yeah, it's nice." She tried the word out. It sounded strange on her tongue but the smile it drew from Rachel made her soon forget that.

"You're welcome to stay here for as long as you like, and whenever you like. Dad and Daddy don't mind, they've taken quite a liking to you."

"I noticed, your dad keeps huggin' me and beggin' me to tell more Frankenteen stories." She laughed as she remembered the way the little man's face would light up every time she started a new anecdote.

"You know, it's your fault Dad keeps calling Finn that now!" Rachel swatted her arm making her chuckle in response. "I really hope he doesn't call it him to his face."

"Yeah, he'll probably have a heart attack when he realises I even have grown ups in my power." The diva just tsked and buried her face in the Latina's neck, sighing as she felt arms encircle her once more. "I still think I should get home." Rachel made an annoyed noise and tightened her grip round the other girl's waist. Santana could only chuckle. Was this what it felt like being wanted? This warm hum all over her body? Because if so, she could definitely get used to it. "I'll see you Monday though."

"That's so far away!"

"How about I pick you up in the mornin' and we go to school together? I'll even throw in a good mornin' kiss." She waited expectantly as Rachel thought it through.

"Make it two and it's a deal." The diva grinned into her neck, loving the vibrations that ran through them both as Santana laughed.

* * *

><p>"Girls, we're home! And guess who we saw when we were out? Frankenteen himself!"<p>

"Yes, and guess who actually managed to call him that?"

Rachel appeared in the hallway. "Oh Dad, you didn't!"

"He most certainly did. The boy looked like he'd seen a ghost; he kept looking behind him like he thought Santana herself was going to pop up."

"It was awesome." Hiram sighed with a smile handing Rachel some grocery bags. "Speaking of awesome, where is she? I want a high five!"

"Well it's just me, Dad didn't you notice her car was gone?"

"He was too excited to tell the story he wouldn't have noticed the house was gone, dear." Leroy herded them both into the kitchen and set about unpacking.

"Well she left about twenty minutes ago, she had things to do and her dad would be worried, but she's picking me up for school on Monday." The diva sighed contentedly as she stacked cans. They'd only been seeing each other officially for about a day, but already Rachel had never been happier.

"What was that about her father?" She looked over at Leroy and Hiram who were looking confused.

"She just said he would be at home by now and worried about her because she didn't call."

"Oh." The two men exchanged glances making Rachel stop what she was doing and straighten up.

"Dad? Daddy? What's wrong?"

"I'm sure it's nothing to worry about, sweetie, but-but Carlos Lopez hasn't left the hospital in over a week. We swung by on the way home to see if there was any paper work for me to sign and he was asleep in the on-call room. And... And he's not on-call."

"Then why would Santana say-"

"I don't know, maybe she thought he would be home." Hiram shrugged, moving to wrap an arm round the girl's shoulders.

"Yes. Yes, you are probably right." She shook herself out of it, the smile back on her face making her fathers sigh with relief. "Well I have homework that requires my attention, so if you'll excuse me..." she hurried out of the kitchen and up the stairs.

"This is your fault!" Hiram wacked Leroy on the arm.

"How is it my fault?"

"You shouldn't have brought up the damn hospital!"

"Well it's not like you tried to stop me! Anyway, what's done is done; let's just not mention it again."

"Fine." They finished unpacking in silence. "Do you really think she's doing homework?"

Leroy scoffed. "Please, it's Rachel. She's probably up there on the phone to Santana as we speak."

* * *

><p>"Hey, Munchkin, what's up?"<p>

"Nothing much, just wanted to see that you got home safely."

Santana frowned and sat up on her bed, the other girl sounded weird. "Rach, what's up? Is everythin' okay?"

"No- I mean, yes, everything is just fine. Dad and Daddy got home a couple of minutes ago..."

"...and?" There was definitely something wrong. "Rach, you can talk to me."

"Well... it's probably none of my business but Daddy dropped by the hospital and he said your dad was still there. And that he had been for a while." There was a long silence on Santana's end of the phone then. "Santana?"

"You're right. It's none of your business." The voice was cold and hard and made Rachel's heart hurt.

"Oh. Yes, of course it isn't. I-I was just making sure you knew-"

"Well I do so job done. I'll talk to you later." And she hung up leaving Rachel more confused and concerned than ever.

Meanwhile, Santana threw her phone as hard as she could across the room. It shattered against the wall and she didn't even care. "Of course I fuckin' know where the bastard is! He's not gonna be anywhere else!" A glass of water and her alarm clock followed the phone. "He's never around usually so why the fuck is he gettin' involved in my life now?"

More stuff met the same fate as her phone but it wasn't long before she'd exhausted herself and lay fuming on her bed. "He's still fuckin' well gettin' in the way and he doesn't even have a fuckin' clue!" she stared at the ceiling as she got her breath back, tears starting to leak from her eyes.

Rolling over, she fished inside her pillow case and pulled out a photo of a woman and child. The woman looked like Santana, only much older; a smile lit her face as she hugged the laughing mini-Santana to her. "Selfish bitch." Santana stroked her thumb over the woman's face. "Why the hell couldn't you have taken me with you?"

* * *

><p>Monday morning couldn't come soon enough for Rachel. She'd text Santana and called her repeatedly but to no avail. She didn't have the girl's home number and didn't think it appropriate to get anyone else involved by asking for it. Rachel wasn't even sure if Santana would show up for the ride she'd offered so she set off walking instead. She only got half way down her street when a car drew alongside her.<p>

"Where d'ya think you're goin', Small Fry?"

"O-Oh. Santana. I- School – to school. I didn't think you were coming after-"

"I made a promise. Now get in, Midget, before I do leave your ass here." Rachel smiled and climbed in, glad that the Latina hadn't reverted back to straight-up bitch Santana. Because she couldn't get that cold, hard voice out of her mind and it made her flinch every time she thought about it. "You have a good rest of the weekend?" Santana glanced over at her passenger who seemed to be paying far too much attention to her hands.

"I did homework, ran through some vocal exercises, played Clue with my fathers – usual weekend activities."

"Cool."

"What about you? I-I tried to call but your phone wasn't on."

"It broke."

"Really?"

"Uh huh."

"Oh." An awkward, tense silence fell on the car making Rachel wish that the HBIC was back, at least they'd be talking then, it didn't matter that it would be arguments and insults, anything was better than this.

The silence held until they pulled into the school parking lot. Santana switched off the engine but neither girl made a move to leave. "I'm sorry." They murmured in unison. Their eyes met and they smiled, cheeks flushed in embarrassment.

"Look... I like you, Rachel. I like hangin' out with you; I like your dads and spendin' time with all three of you. I did a lot of thinkin' this weekend and I swear I do want to give us a try." Her heart clenched at the hopeful look in the diva's eyes. "But... it's goin' to be hard for me. I need time. I don't want to keep hurtin' you, Rachel. Things just aren't as black and white for me as they are for you." They both grinned at the irony of the comment.

"I know. But I want you to know that I'm not going anywhere. Take as long as you need because I'll be here."

Santana couldn't find the right words to express how unbelievably grateful she was, how relieved, so instead she grasped the diva's hands in her own and kissed her firmly on the lips. "Thank you."

"Anytime, but I believe you promised me two kisses." With a grin on her face, Santana was more than happy to oblige.

* * *

><p>To Santana's surprise the student body of William McKinley High School were more concerned about her wrath than her embarrassment over the slushie incident. No one dared look her in the eye, they scattered when they saw her coming – one boy practically jumped into his locker when she looked at him. Rachel only tsked when she saw how much Santana was enjoying it.<p>

"Yo, Lopez!" Puck appeared at the far end of the hallway, a massive grin taking over his face when he saw her and Rachel together. "And my fellow hot Jew! How you guys doin'?"

"Cool it, Puckerman. You ain't gettin' any details what so ever so don't even think about it." His grin only widened.

"Good morning, Noah. Did you have a pleasant weekend?"

"Oh you know I did." He winked, making Santana shudder.

"Please, I do not need to know anythin' about yours and Zizes' sex life. I have enough images to scar me for life as it is."

"You know you love it, Lopez."

"Not even a little bit, Puckerman. Come on, Rach, before he starts talkin' again." She grabbed Rachel's hand and tugged her off towards their first class.

"Goodbye, Noah." She sent the leering boy a wave before turning her attention back to the fact that Santana was holding her hand. In public. She wanted to squeal. Another bit of her dad she seemed to have inherited along with the shortness gene.

Puck watched them disappear into a classroom, his smile softening as Quinn appeared at his side. "Well? Did it work?"

"Yeah, I think it did."

"Hmm only time will tell, I guess."

He wrapped a comforting arm round the blonde. "Everythin'll work out, Puckasaurus is never wrong. She'll come back to us."

"I hope you're right, Puck. B's falling to pieces and it's breaking my heart to watch."

"What about Q?" She rolled her eyes at the joke and elbowed him in the ribs. "It was just a question! No need to get violent."

Quinn sighed and wrapped her arms the boy, needing the familiarity and strength that was Puck. "I miss her like crazy too. I don't even know how things got so fucked up between us. It shouldn't be this way – I should have been a better friend, been there for her and Britt. I just got scared, Puck."

"I know but at least you're tryin' now. Give her time and she'll understand too." He squeezed her gently and dropped a kiss on her head. "Now come on, better get to class before your boyfriend sees us and gets the wrong idea!"

"Yeah, good ide- wait, how do you know about that?" She pulled back, wide eyed.

"You guys aren't exactly subtle. Plus Santana saw you makin' out and let slip to me."

Quinn groaned and let the boy go. "I told Finn we shouldn't do anything at school!" Puck just chuckled as he followed the blonde down the hallway.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Lemmie know what you thought, i always love to hear from you guys =) We shall be getting in to some real drama soon but stay with me, it's not all bad, i promise.<strong>

**Peace Out.**


	18. That I Thought Someday You Could Change

**Author's Note: Sorry about the wait, but this chapter is a decent bit longer. **

**Thanks to Becca, as always, for her ninja editing and thanks to all you guys that are reading and reviewing, means a lot to me.**

**Anyway, enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own a damn thing. If I did Santana woulda bumped Finn off at the start of season one and saved us all the pain of watching him be a douche-bag every week.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 18<span>

That I Thought Someday You Could Change

"Told you they'd be cute together!" Tina nudged Kurt as they watched Santana and Rachel leant against the lockers opposite them talking.

"They are quite the couple. I wonder how the rest of these sheep will react when they realise something's actually going on between them..."

"Hopefully they'll all still be too terrified of Santana to do anything. But either way, that's what we're here for, right?" Kurt looked over at the Asian girl, her eyes still on the couple.

He had made the right choice coming back, without a doubt. Karofsky was too scared of Santana and his own sexuality to do anything to him, he still got to see Blaine almost every day and on top of all that, he got his best friends back too. He smiled and pressed a kiss to Tina's cheek. "Right." Life was good for Kurt, so why not spend his time making the same happen for others?

"Come on," Tina grabbed his hand and pulled him over to Santana and Rachel with her. "Hey guys!" she beamed as Rachel threw her arms round her.

"Sup, Porcelain."

"Satan." She smirked at him.

"So... how's things with you guys? Any chance we'll see you in Glee today?" Tina looked back and forth between them hopefully.

"Never in a million-"

"We were just discussing that actually." Rachel butted in, making the Latina scowl.

"No, _you _were discussin' it. _I _was playin' Solitaire in my head."

"Santana!"

"Rachel!" The diva harrumphed and pouted. "No, you can't get everythin' you want. And you can't use that face on me, it's not fair!"

Tina and Kurt looked on in amazement as the two girls argued like they'd been together for months instead of days. "So was that a yes or a no?"

"Yes."

"No!"

"Santana!"

"I told you, I don't wanna-" Rachel stretched up on her toes and whispered something in Santana's ear. "But-" More whispering. The Latina sighed dramatically but they could all see the grin that was starting to form. "Fine. But it's still only a maybe!"

"Thank you!" Rachel hugged her quickly, flashed the two very confused looking spectators a smile and skipped off to class leaving Santana to head in the other direction, mumbling something about unfairness.

"Well..."

"What in the name of Lady Gaga's meat dress was that?"

"I have no idea, but I think the word 'mack' was used several times!"

Kurt shut his eyes and shuddered. "I don't want to know. Let's go before the images – oh too late. Lovely."

Tina could only roll her eyes at the boy – she knew he was happy for Santana and Rachel, no matter how mismatched and strange the pairing seemed. And no matter how much he complained, he was glad to be back and meddling once again.

* * *

><p>"Sup, dude, how's it goin'?" Puck dropped down opposite Finn at the lunch table.<p>

"Not bad, you?"

"I should think not, man, after baggin' Quinn again!"

Finn almost choked on his drink. "How the hell do you know about that?"

"You guys aren't exactly ninjas, dude. I'd be surprised if the whole Glee Club doesn't know." Puck grinned, chomping on his fries.

"Shit. Does Rachel know?"

"She hasn't said anythin'."

"Good. And let's keep it that way." Relief washed over the taller boy as he went back to his lunch.

"But... why?"

"Because it wasn't all that long ago that we split up, I know she still has feelings for me and she's just really fragile right now. Especially with this whole Santana thing."

Puck frowned. "Dude, I don't think she'll be all that upset over it _because _of this whole Santana thing." The mohawked boy watched his friend carefully. Could Finn really be that slow?

"What? Why? Is Santana still on her case? Bitch. I thought she'd apologised! Quinn said they were good now."

Yep, Puck thought, he really was that slow. "Dude," he leaned forward so only Finn could hear him. "You are seriously outta the loop here. Rachel? She's well and truly over you. And Santana? Definitely still on her case."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Finn scowled, not liking what Puck was implying.

"Let's just say, me and Zizes won't be the hottest couple any more if they come back to Glee."

"...What?"

Puck rolled his eyes and stole a fry from Finn's plate. "They're together, dude. Rachel and Santana. How have you not noticed?" Finn slammed his hands down on the table, making his tray jump. "Whoa! Chill, dude, i'm tryin' to eat here!"

"No. I don't believe you!" The taller boy sat back, managing to get his temper under control because how the hell could Rachel ever like someone like Santana? First off, she's a girl!

"Well you better start believin', bro. Go have a look for yourself if you want proof."

Secondly, Santana made her life miserable! "Stop spreading fucked up rumours, dude. It's not cool!"

"Fine. Go ask them yourself if you're not gonna believe me!"

Thirdly, Rachel loved him! And only him. Of course she did. "Fine. I will. And when she tells me you're lying I'm gonna come back here and kick your ass."

"Sure thing, dude, whatever you say." Puck could only smirk as Finn stormed off to find Rachel.

"What was that all about, Puckerman?" Lauren sat down next to him.

"Nothin', babe, just tryin' to teach a pig to sing."

"That's impossible, idiot." She smacked him round the head.

"Ow. I know that! And it just annoys the pig." He grinned at her as she caught on to his plan.

"Ahh. Very good, you're learning fast."

"Now can I-"

"You're on your way, Puckerman."

He sighed happily and contented himself by leaning his head on her shoulder as they both finished off Finn's lunch.

* * *

><p>"Rachel?" Finn burst into the choir room, startling the Glee kids in there.<p>

"Jeez, what's your damage, boy? My man Kurt over here is pale enough as it is. He don't need you scarin' the rest of the colour outta him!"

"Where's Rachel?" Finn ignored the confused faces as he scanned the room. "I need to talk to her right now!" He stomped across to the office and stuck his head in, but when he came up empty he whipped round and stormed back out.

"What the hell was that all about?" Mercedes looked round – the frowns of confusion on the faces of Sam, Mike and Artie told her that they didn't have a clue. But when she caught the panicked look Kurt sent to Tina, she knew they knew more than they were saying and it hurt to think Kurt was keeping something from her. Before she had a chance to interrogate him, they were up and out of the door like a shot. "Kurt Hummel, you better get your skinny, white ass back here and explain or so help me, I will sit on you!"

The boy was already half way down the hallway, right on Finn's heels. "Where are you going?"

"To find Rachel."

"Why?"

"I need to talk to her."

"Why not talk to us instead? I'm sure we can help you with whatever it is. Right, Kurt?"

"Certainly." They stepped in front of Finn then, stopping him in the middle of the hallway.

"Get out of my way, dude."

"What's going on, Finn? I'm your brother, remember? You can talk to me."

"I remember. And that's why I haven't already pushed you into a locker. Now move before I do something I regret."

"No, I'm not-" Finn shoved his way between them before Kurt could finish.

"This is really bad. I think we need Quinn."

"Way ahead of you." The boy waved his phone at her as the message sent.

Meanwhile, Finn was headed to the auditorium. He was determined to get to the bottom of this, prove Puck wrong, find him and hit him until he swore to never spread nasty lies again. He pushed the door open and stepped in. There weren't many lights on so he had to squint but he could just about make out movement down by the stage. Starting down the steps he opened his mouth to call out, to see if it was Rachel, when he froze.

It was Rachel and she wasn't alone. Santana stepped out of the shadows, pulling the diva with her. The first thought that went through his mind was that the Latina was going to hurt her, that the smaller girl was being held there against her will... anger flashed through him again and he hurried towards the stage only to freeze a few steps from the bottom when Santana suddenly pulled Rachel to her in a deep kiss.

Finn's mouth dropped open and his eyes bulged. There was _no way _this was happening... it was a dream or he was hallucinating or... that's when Rachel wrapped her arms round the taller girl's neck and kissed back.

"What the fuck-"

"Finn!" The door burst open again as Quinn appeared, quickly followed by Kurt and Tina. The girls by the stage broke apart swiftly and caught sight of the boy standing staring at them. "Finn, come with me, please." The blonde had reached him and was trying to tug him back up the stairs but he wouldn't budge.

"Finn..." Rachel's soft voice pulled him out of his trance.

"What the fuck is going on here?" He still hadn't taken his eyes off the diva and the Latina.

"Finn, I can-"

"Rachel, don't." Santana caught the girl's hand and pulled her back, keeping her safely behind her and away from the very tall, very angry looking boy. This was all she needed – more drama. And in the form of the not so jolly green giant too.

"What the fuck are you doing with her?" He spat at them, surging forward against Quinn, Kurt and Tina who were desperately trying to pull him away.

"Watch your mouth, dickwad. This had nothin' to do with you!"

"Finn please, just come back with me and I'll explain-"

"What? So you know about this?" He turned his glare on the blonde, making her falter.

"I-I- Well..."

"You knew and you didn't say anything?" Finn stopped struggling and faced Quinn. Kurt and Tina stepped back, not in any hurry to become his focus next. "Why didn't you do anything? Why didn't you tell anyone so we could have tried to stop it?"

"Hey! Standin' right here!" Finn didn't even hear her; he was too intent on getting answers from Quinn.

The four bystanders watched as he advanced on her. Not liking the look in his eyes Santana stepped nearer. "You stupid bitch, now that slut has got her claws into Rachel and she'll never let go. This is all your fault!" Finn raised his hand then and Santana darted in between him and the blonde.

"Don't even think about it, ass monkey, or you'll be eatin' through a straw for the rest of your life." Everyone held their breath as Finn weighed his options.

After a few moments, he lowered his hand. "You're not worth it, either of you." He turned and stomped back up the steps. "And Rachel? I thought you were better than this. Don't come crying to me when she's done with you and breaks your heart." He didn't wait for a reply, just slammed through the doors and disappeared.

Silence fell as every single one of them let out a sigh of relief. Santana was tempted to follow Finn and give him hell, but then she felt arms wrap round her waist as Quinn held on tight. "Don't. Just leave him."

"I wasn't gonna-"

"Yes you were."

The Latina huffed, making the blonde chuckle against her neck. "Fine. I won't. But if he says any of that shit again or so much as looks at you the wrong way, I'ma knock him into the middle of next week."

"I wouldn't expect anything else." They fell quiet as Kurt, Tina and Rachel huddled together a few feet away muttering, no doubt discussing Finn. "S?"

"Yeah, Q?"

"I'm so sorry. For everything. I should have been a better friend."

"Yeah, you should've."

"I know." Quinn hugged Santana tighter to her, not wanting to let go until she'd had her say. "And if I could go back and do it all differently I would. But unless you're packing a time machine along with those razor blades in your hair, I can't. So please, let me make it up to you, let me be your best friend again because I miss you more than anything." Santana missed her too. She needed her best friend back again, but there was that voice inside of her telling her to run, push her away, protect herself... "I don't expect you to forgive me. I just want you to know I'm sorry and that if you ever need me I'm here for you."

When Santana didn't say anything, Quinn let out a sigh and started to pull away. She was stopped though, by strong hands pulling her arms back and keeping them wrapped round the girl in front of her. "You're a soppy bastard when you want to be, fatty."

The Latina felt her friend smile against her skin and hug her tight once more. "And you're a complete bitch when you want to be, lesbo."

"You got that right!"

Quinn rolled her eyes as the girl smiled proudly. "You're a dumb ass, now come on, lunch is nearly over. I better get Puck to find Finn and calm him down before class."

* * *

><p>Will wasn't looking forward to Glee Club that afternoon. All they'd managed to do in the week and a half since Santana and Rachel had quit was mope. Nationals was getting closer and each and every member of the club was off in their own little world. He just couldn't get through to them.<p>

With Rachel gone they had no one to lead them. They had no competition, even Kurt and Mercedes weren't bothered about solos because they wouldn't have the satisfaction of beating Rachel to get them. And without Santana to give them all a kick with her insults and scare them into working with her temper, no one did anything.

They were incomplete as a club, as a choir and as a family; and it was really taking its toll. So when the end of the day finally rolled around, Will had nearly lost all hope. He was willing to try anything to get the club back to the way it used to be. "Okay, guys, take a seat." He scanned the risers, taking all the kids in – Kurt, Tina, Quinn, Puck and Brittany were huddled together talking urgently on the front row, while Finn was sat as far away from them as possible, putting the rest of the Glee kids between them.

"I know things have been a little weird lately and we haven't been getting anywhere with our preparation for Nationals, but I think I have an awesome idea to help get us going again." He beamed at them all as he leant against the piano. "So, what I think we should do is-" the sound of the door opening stopped Will in his tracks. He turned to see Rachel stood in the doorway. "Oh, thank God, Rachel!" Will had never been more relieved to see anyone in his life.

"Come on, you promised!" He frowned as Rachel turned away from them, arguing with someone outside.

"Rachel, are you okay?" Will started towards her, afraid someone was trying to persuade her not to come back, when another voice stopped him in his tracks.

"But I don't wanna!"

All eyes were on the door now and the whole Glee Club watched as Rachel Berry dragged a very reluctant Santana Lopez into the choir room by the hand.

"There, that wasn't so hard now, was it?" Santana growled something in Spanish under her breath making Will's eyebrows shoot up and Rachel smile and kiss her softly on the cheek. "Come on, let's sit down. Hey, Mr. Schue," The diva lead the Latina to the two empty seats on the front row between Quinn and Sam.

"H-Hey, Rachel... Santana... What are you doing here?"

"Isn't it obvious? We decided to return to Glee Club like you've been begging me to for the past week. I thought you would be happy."

"I was – I mean, I am! B-But... together?" Will's Sue senses were tingling again. This had Sue Sylvester written all over it. No way did someone like Rachel ever get with someone like Santana! Plus, wasn't Rachel still meant to be all hung up on Finn? His eyes moved to the boy who looked like he wanted to kill somebody.

Quinn grinned as she watched Mr. Schue. Coach Sylvester had been right, he was completely paranoid. He had his confused 'someone must be out to get me' face like he always does when the Coach was involved with her evil schemes. Only this time, Quinn knew it wasn't evil at all. Santana nudged her with her elbow and flashed her a smile that said she knew exactly what Mr. Schue was thinking too.

"Yes, Mr. Schuester, together."

"You got a problem with that, Curly?"

Will scowled at the nickname, watching as Santana lazily draped an arm round Rachel as the smaller girl grinned. "What? Oh. No! No, no, of course not. It's just – I-" He gave up with a sigh. "Welcome back, you two."

"Thank you very much, Mr. Schue. It's good to be back. Now, why don't you fill us in on what you have been up to since I was last here?" The diva crossed her legs and laced her fingers together, resting them on her knee.

"W-Well... actually, Rachel, we haven't done all that much. We've been a bit... pre-occupied." Will couldn't help but look guilty as Rachel scrutinised him.

"In that case, we best get right to it." She hopped to her feet, bag in hand, as she brought out a stack of sheet music and spread them out on the piano. "First things first, we need to get back into shape, everyone come and have a browse through the music, pick whatever grabs your attention and then I want you to choose someone to sing it to. You can even pair up and mash songs together!"

As the kids did as they were told, Will stood and marvelled at the wonder that was Rachel Berry. She'd done in thirty seconds what he'd been trying to do for a week and a half. She'd gotten them motivated, excited... moving! Even if her and Santana's return was some big evil plan orchestrated by Sue, he didn't care right then. He was just so relieved to have things going again.

The only person, Will noticed, that didn't seem thrilled to have the girls back was Finn. He didn't move and join in with the animated chatter by the piano; he sat sulking at the back of the room... Maybe Will wasn't the only one who suspected something was up with the whole Santana/Rachel thing after all.

* * *

><p>"Did you have fun in Glee Club?"<p>

"Meh, it was alright, I guess." Santana shrugged, unlocking her car. "You were so sure I'd cave and let you drag me back there. Why?"

They both climbed in, the engine starting with a roar as Rachel suddenly pulled Santana to her by her jacket and crushed their lips together. The Latina moaned as the diva's tongue swiped along her bottom lip. Before she could even think about kissing back, Rachel had pulled away, a smug smile on her face. "That's why."

The Latina flashed a crooked grin in return, a dazed look on her face. "Well," she cleared her throat. "I guess we're back in Glee."

Quinn and Brittany stood watching as Santana's car pulled out of the lot and disappeared down the road. "You did it, Q! You said you would and you did!" The taller blonde flung her arms round the shorter girl, she was so unbelievably happy to have Santana back in Glee that she didn't mind that she hadn't said a word to her the whole time.

"It wasn't just me, plus we still have a long way to go until we have her back completely."

"I know, but until then Rachel will protect her with all her special Vegan powers!" Quinn smiled and hugged her friend tighter.

"You knew about this all along and you didn't tell me? I'm hurt! I thought you were my main gay man, my diva!"

"I am, Mercedes, I swear. I just had to keep quiet so the plan would work. I'm still the Ivory to your Ebony."

"Where is the trust?" The blondes watched as the black diva stormed past, quickly followed by Kurt.

He huffed. "She's so dramatic sometimes, she's worse than Rachel, I swear."

"I heard that, boy! You better move that fashionably dressed white ass or I'ma leave it here and you can walk!"

Kurt rolled his eyes but turned to smile at the girls. "Great job getting Satan and Rachel back. I'm sorry about Finn though, I'll talk to him."

"Thanks, Kurt, he probably just needs time to adjust." Quinn squeezed the boy's hand.

"Well if all else fails, I'll tell his mother, that'll sort him out." He shouted back over his shoulder as he hurried towards Mercedes.

"Sup, Blondies?" Puck slung an arm round both girls as they headed to their cars.

"Thanks for helping out with Finn today, he wouldn't listen to me."

"It's cool. You know, I never thought he'd go all psycho. I never woulda told him if I'd known."

Quinn stopped and turned to glare at the boy. "_You_ told him?"

"You're welcome."

"Puck, that was very bad. Finn could have hurt San and Rachel!" Brittany slapped him hard on the arm, making him wince.

"Firstly, ow!" He moved away from Brittany only to have Quinn slap him just as hard on the other arm. "Chicks are crazy!"

"You're lucky Zizes isn't here!" Both blondes stood glaring at him as he rubbed his arms.

"Secondly!" He continued with a scowl. "Finn would never hurt Rachel and we all know Santana can look after herself!"

The girls nodded. "And thirdly?"

"And thirdly, she's talkin' to you again, isn't she? Wasn't that the point of this whole thing to begin with? I just helped things along a little."

Quinn quirked an eyebrow at him. "Well next time you decide to be 'helpful' at least give me a heads up so I can stop the bloodshed."

"Where's the fun in that?" He grinned as they walked away. "Don't I get a thank you?" He yelled after them, laughing loudly as they both flipped him off over their shoulders. "Anytime at all."

As they went their separate ways none of them noticed the figure sat in his truck, eyes fixed on them, knuckles turning white from gripping the steering wheel so tightly. He'd heard every word and decided it was his turn to make a plan.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Lemmie know what you thought, i always love to hear from you guys =)<strong>

**Peace Out.**


	19. You Brought Me A Heart Full Of Pain

**Author's Note: Sorry about the wait, but i got hooked on Friends and then Star Trek: Voyager, and spent hours this evening youtubing Christina Grimmie with Alex, whom I love muchly for introducing me to her. If you haven't heard of Christina Grimmie, or haven't listened to her stuff yet, get to it because you will not be disappointed. She is A-MAZING XD**

**A massive thank you goes to Becca, as ever, for being a damn good beta. And a thank you goes to all you readers =) you're just brilliant and your reviews really keep me writing and typing. You guys rock.**

**Anywho, enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own a damn thing. If i did neither Rachel, nor Quinn would have had anything to do with Finn, neither would Santana, except to smack that dopey grin off his stupid face.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 19<span>

But all you brought me was a heart full of pain

Finn bided his time, watching, waiting... in other words he didn't have a clue what he was going to do and was hoping it would just sort of come to him, fully formed and ready to be put into action. In fact, it did come to him a few days later. He was wheeling Artie down the hallway Thursday lunch to meet Brittany when it hit him.

He could see the ditzy blonde waiting for them by her locker, her eyes fixed on Quinn and Santana who were stood talking a few feet away. The dancer looked so forlorn that Finn felt quite sorry for her. But then he noticed Santana glance at Brittany before quickly focusing back in on Quinn.

Finn knew that look, the one that scarred Santana's face – he knew it so well because he'd had to see it every time he looked in the mirror after he'd found out about Quinn's betrayal and then Rachel's. It was the look of someone who'd had their heart smashed to pieces by the one person they'd trusted to look after it. And if it had been anyone else, Finn would have felt bad, he would have tried to help in any way he could... But it was Santana and right then he hated her more than he'd ever hated anyone before.

"You know, Artie, you're such a cool guy. I don't think I could go out with someone as hot as Brittany and not be constantly worried about someone else stealing her - especially with her reputation." Artie looked round at him, confused at the subject choice.

"Well I trust her. We've been through a lot together and we love each other."

Finn stopped walking. "You're lucky, dude. It's so black and white for you. You love her and you know for _sure _that she loves you, because you can give her everything she needs."

Artie frowned, shifting uncomfortably in his chair. His eyes landed on Britt, who didn't exactly look the part of the happy girlfriend. "Right..."

"I mean, I know things have been a little weird and tense lately because of the whole Santana thing-"

"Don't you mean the Santana/Rachel thing?" The boy adjusted his glasses carefully, but it didn't stop him seeing Finn tense up at the mention of his ex.

"Not just that, dude. Everyone noticed how weird things were before that. No one knows exactly what caused it but something must have happened between Brittany and Santana to set it all off..." The tall boy trailed off, watching Artie as he thought, eyes flitting between the girls in front of them.

"Maybe. Britt hasn't said anything to me; in fact, she doesn't talk to me a lot these days."

"Oh, I'm sorry, man, I didn't mean to pry or anything. I just don't want you to get hurt like I did when Quinn and Rachel cheated on me. It's a horrible thing to have your heart broken." Finn made a show of checking his watch and looking about for someone. "Listen, dude, I was meant to meet Puck and I totally forgot. Catch you later, okay?"

"Umm sure."

"Don't worry about Brittany; I'm sure everything is fine." With that he turned and strode off down the hallway, a very evil, very un-Finn-like smile slipping onto his face as he left Artie sat there, the seed of doubt sown and already starting to grow in his mind.

* * *

><p>"Brittany? Are you okay?" Artie peered over at his girlfriend as she picked at her lunch. He'd spent the better part of the past hour talking to her, trying to cheer her up, get her to talk back, but with zero success. "You haven't said a word all lunch. Is it something I've done?"<p>

The girl looked up from her now colour co-ordinated food and shook her head. "Did something bad happen in class or at home?" She shook her head again. "Is it... Santana?" Brittany hesitated, staring back down at her plate. "You can talk to me, you know? I'm your boyfriend; it's what I'm here for." He waited, watching as she reorganised her food into size order.

"I can't talk to you."

"Why not?"

"Because Santana said so." Britt shrugged, oblivious to the scowl on the boy's face.

"You don't have to do everything Santana says, you know? Especially not now."

"But I hurt her, I made her quiet and sad and I want to make it better, so she'll be my San again."

"What about me? I'm your boyfriend, shouldn't I come first?"

"San says girls always come first. That's why Leonard Chip-fat got turned into an ice cube on the Titanic and his hot girlfriend didn't."

Artie's mouth flapped open and closed for a while as he tried to think of a response. Brittany really knew how to completely derail a train of thought. "Okay, Britt, you need to stop listening to Santana, it isn't good for you because she is not a particularly nice or sane person. So just stay away from her."

The blonde girl looked ever sadder, if it were possible. "But... But I love San. I want to make her happy again."

"Brittany, for God's sake!" The girl's eyes widened at his raised tone. He quickly regained control of himself. "I'm sorry for shouting." He reached over and took her hand. "I just love you and I don't want you to get hurt, okay?" She nodded slowly, making him smile. "Good." He didn't push it any further, afraid of what he'd find out if he did.

* * *

><p>It wasn't just Finn watching Santana and Brittany now – Artie was too. He didn't want to be the jealous, suspicious boyfriend but what Finn had said about things being weird between the two girls before Rachel came into the picture was true. He'd been ignoring it, hoping things would sort themselves out and go back to the way they used to be.<p>

Sure, Artie had always been jealous of the relationship the two best friends shared; they had known each other forever. Santana looked out for Brittany, protected her, and Brittany kept the Latina in check, made her more human. Maybe it was just because he had never had a friend like that, someone who was the ying to his yang... but a voice in the back of his mind told him otherwise.

He used to see them together, even before he and Brittany were dating, they'd be stood there so close together, talking quietly – the smiles, the glances, the touches... "Oh, my God," Artie's mouth dropped open. "How could I be so blind?" He skidded to a halt in the middle of the hallway and spun around quickly, ignoring the glares from the people who had to jump out of his way and the shouts of pain and annoyance from the people whose feet he ran over in his hurry to find Finn.

He found the tall boy in the locker room getting dressed. "Hey, dude."

"We need to talk!" He came to a halt in front of Finn's locker.

"Umm sure thing, just let me get-"

"No, it can't wait. I think you're right, Finn," Artie lowered his voice, glancing round them at the empty room. "About Brittany and Santana... I think they were together."

"As in..."

"As in horizontally together! We all knew they were close, and Brittany let slip last year that they were more than just friends!"

"Well, they're best friends, dude-"

"No! No, it's more than that! I saw it with my own eyes, we all did, but I ignored it. I didn't want to lose her so I ignored it and now..."

Finn watched the other boy flail helplessly. He liked Artie, he really did and he hated seeing him like this, but Rachel came first for Finn. Artie would get over it and be begging Brittany to take him back within a week. But for now he needed them apart. "But they aren't even talking now, dude. So that's good for you, right?"

"I don't- don't know... maybe." Artie frowned, sounding very unsure. "For them not to be speaking something big must have happened... something like... heart break..." Finn barely managed to suppress a smile of triumph – it had taken him a while but Artie hadn't disappointed him. "What do I do?" The boy looked up at Finn desperately.

"I think you need to talk to Brittany about this, dude. It's between you and her; it's none of my business."

"But-"

"Okay, you want my advice?" Artie nodded furiously, he needed all the help he could get right then. Finn shut his locker and bent down so he was level with Artie. "I think you need to find her and confront her. Ask her point blank, you'll know if you're right or not, Santana's the lying, scheming bitch, not Brittany." The tall boy saw Artie's eyes harden and jaw set.

He adjusted his glasses and nodded. "Thank you, Finn. You're a true friend." With that he turned and disappeared out of the locker room.

Finn straightened up and counted to thirty before he grabbed his backpack and headed after Artie, not wanting to miss a second of the action.

* * *

><p>Santana was leaning against the locker next to Rachel's, watching as the diva reorganized her books and folders, humming softly to herself. But when the wheelchair bound boy practically zoomed past her she looked away from Rachel and watched as he made a beeline for Brittany. She couldn't hear what he was saying but he looked pissed, and Artie didn't get angry usually, especially not with Brittany, she was the sweetest person in the world and it was impossible to get mad at her so why...<p>

That's when she spotted him, looming over everyone, eyes fixed on Artie and Brittany. He looked far too interested in their conversation for someone who didn't have an investment in their relationship... Santana frowned. Or did he? Before she could get any further down that road, she was interrupted by the sight of the tall blonde rushing past her, tears running down her cheeks.

Suddenly, all of her attention was on the boy still sat by Brittany's locker, a hard look in his eye. "Move!" Santana snapped at the students that were blocking her path to Artie. She stalked over to him and leaned down until they were inches apart. "I don't know what your damage is, Spazzy Magee, and I don't know what went on just now, but you better hope those were tears of happiness I just saw, because if they weren't, I'll be comin' back for you."

"I'm not scared of you, Santana."

She smiled viciously. "You should be. Because when I'm through with you, you won't need a wheelchair anymore. You'll need a body bag. Nah, there won't be enough of you left for a body bag. A flask would probably be more suitable." Artie swallowed hard, his mask of indifference slipping as the furious Latina prodded him hard in the chest. "You'll wish you never survived that car accident by the time I'm finished." She pushed him as hard as she could backwards so he slammed into the lockers.

Then, with one final death glare, Santana spun on her heels and went in search of Brittany. She didn't notice the look of triumph on Finn's face, or the one of concern and hurt on Rachel's. All that mattered to Santana right then was finding her best friend and figuring out how much of her threat she had to actually carry out.

* * *

><p>"You three, out." The Latina jerked her thumb towards the bathroom door and the girls shot past her, careful not to make eye contact. "Britt?" Santana's voice and face softened as she knocked on the closed door of the stall.<p>

"San?"

"Yeah, B, it's me. Can I come in?" she waited anxiously.

"Am I in Math class, San? I always fall asleep in Math class."

"No, you're not dreamin', Britt. Open the door and I'll prove it to you." There were a few seconds of silence before Santana heard movement. The lock clicked and the door opened slowly to reveal the tall blonde, her eyes red from crying. A soft smile spread over Santana's face. "Do you remember that time in 7th grade, Britt, when we had a slumber party with Quinn and you fell asleep half way through Willy Wonka?"

The dancer cocked her head, a frown appearing on her face that told the Latina she was thinking about it. "You had a dream that the three of us had golden tickets and we got to meet the Oompa-Loompas who tried to drown us in the chocolate milk river. You freaked out when you woke up and you thought Q was dead and tried to give her mouth to mouth? So I taught you how to tell if you are dreamin' or not. Do you remember?"

Brittany smiled brilliantly and nodded happily. She held out her arm to Santana who pinched her on the forearm. "That hurt!" Without another moment's hesitation, the blonde threw her arms round the brunette and hugged her fiercely. "It really is you, San."

"Course it is." She held the girl close, wanting nothing more than to spend the rest of eternity like that.

"I'm glad you're here. Artie was mad; he said I was stupid-"

"You are not stupid, Britt, not at all, do you hear me?" Santana pulled away to look Brittany in the eye. "He's a cripple short of a Special Olympics team and doesn't know what he's talkin' about. So don't you ever listen to him again, okay?"

Brittany frowned. "He said I shouldn't listen to you either - that you're just using me. I think he was running out of battery 'cuz he kept saying Finn was right, but Finn's never right. Quinn said so and Quinn's magic."

It took Santana longer than usual to sort through the Brittany-ness and understand – she was out of practice since they hadn't spoken in a long while. "Listen to me now, okay, Britt-Britt?" The blonde nodded, threading her fingers through Santana's and holding on tight. "I don't want you to think about Artie or Finn anymore, because I'm here now. We don't need them to be happy, do we?"

"No, we need sweet lady kisses, right, San?" Brittany asked innocently, beaming as Santana's mouth ran dry all of a sudden.

"Uhh right..." she could only watch as the blonde leant forward, closing the gap between them and pressed her lips firmly to Santana's in the sweetest of kisses.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Rach."<p>

"Oh. Hello, Finn."

"What was all that about?" The diva followed Finn's line of sight to see Artie dejectedly rubbing the back of his head.

"I have no idea." She shut her locker and set off down the hallway, determined not to read more into Santana's sudden interest in Brittany again. Finn, on the other hand, wanted her to do just that.

"Brittany looked pretty upset. I hope she's okay. Someone should probably go and check, in case she's gotten lost again."

"I'm sure she's quite alright, Finn. I believe Santana went after her." Rachel sped up, trying to leave the giant boy behind her.

"Yeah, you're right. I'm sure Santana is doing everything in her power to comfort her _newly single _best friend." He saw her falter, only for a second, but he knew he'd gotten his point across. "See you in Glee, Rachel."

The diva practically sprinted down the hallway, her eyes scanning every face in the hopes of spotting the Latina or even the dancer. She spotted a different blonde instead and darted to her side. "You haven't seen Brittany or Santana come this way, have you?"

"A few minutes ago, why? What's happened?" Quinn sensed Rachel's panic and turned to face her.

"I-I- Artie and Brittany... Santana went after her."

The blonde's eyes widened. She understood. This could either go really well or Independence Day badly, there was no middle ground with Santana. She didn't want Rachel to know that though, so she smiled as reassuringly as she could. "Don't worry about it, okay? I'll find them and send Santana back your way. Britt probably just needs a friend and San was always the best at understanding her."

The diva nodded slowly, her panic levels starting to lower. Quinn was right, Brittany and Santana had been best friends all their lives, she couldn't read into it every time they were together. Santana wouldn't do that, not the real Santana she was starting to uncover. The Santana only Brittany knew...

Quinn could only follow as Rachel pushed through the crowd of students. "Oh yeah," the blonde sighed to herself, "It looks like Independence Day's come early this year."

It was pointless trying to stop the diva or talk sense into her, Quinn knew that as well as anyone. All she could do was hope and pray that Santana wasn't in too compromising a position when they found her.

But apparently God was busy elsewhere, because Quinn's prayers were not answered. Not even a little bit.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Lemmie know what you thought, I love hearing from you guys =) i'm off down south to stay with my mother for the next few weeks on Wednesday so i'm gonna be pretty preoccupied with that hence why the next update might be a little late. I apologise in advance.<strong>

**Peace Out.**


	20. I Was Worried About You

**Author's Note: And we get some real action in this chapter =) I think it's one of my favourites so far, I just love that Santana is finally letting loose on Finn XD**

**A massive thank you goes to Becca, of course, without you I'd probably only have a few chapters up and just have given up on the rest, so thank you, my friend, i always appreciate your help =)**

**Anywho, enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own a damn thing. If I did, Glee would be back on RIGHT NOW! Dammit *sigh* ahh well September will have to get here eventually... right?**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 20<span>

I Was Worried About You

"Britt, we have to stop." Santana pulled away suddenly, remembering where they were.

"I'm sorry, San. I shouldn't have kissed you." The blonde scolded herself with a frown, making the Latina chuckle.

"It's not that, B. You know I love it when you kiss me, you never have to say sorry for that." Brittany's face lit up and she captured Santana's lips once again making her gasp.

She wanted to stop it, to tell Britt it was a bad idea that anyone could walk in... but when the girl pushed her backwards into the far wall and pressed their bodies together she couldn't find it in herself to care about anything else. "Britt..." The blonde nipped at her neck, her hands pushed her shirt down her arms, mouth following along slowly.

Santana shivered, losing her hands in the silky blonde hair she loved so much, pushing Brittany down, holding her in place as she licked at the swell of her breasts, tongue dipping down into the valley between them making Santana throw her head back against the wall. God, how she'd missed Brittany, how she needed her so badly now when she'd resented her, cried over her, so many times the past few weeks. The Latina liked to think that she was strong, that nothing could sway her when her mind was made up, that she was always in control. And she was - until it came to the beautiful blonde undoing her belt. Then she was completely and utterly powerless.

"I've missed you so much, San. I don't want to fight anymore, okay?" Brittany buried her face in Santana's neck, the other girl clinging to her as her belt came undone quickly followed by her jeans...

"Mmkay- Britt!" she hissed in a breath through clenched teeth as a very dextrous hand slipped down and into her jeans and-

"Oh, my God."

Santana's eyes snapped open to see a wide eyed, open mouthed Rachel and a red faced Quinn trying to look anywhere but at her two best friends. The Latina grabbed Brittany's hand and pulled it out of her underwear, earning her a groan of disappointment. "Rachel..."

"No, San, I'm Brittany. I don't look anything like Rachel." The girl hadn't noticed they were no longer alone, so when she finally turned and spotted the others by the door she giggled and went and stood by Rachel. "See, San? We're nothing alike."

Santana didn't answer her; she was busy silently screaming curse word at herself. Before she could finish, Rachel blinked and a mask of indifference covered her face. "I'm sorry; I'll have to remember to knock next time." Her voice was scarily calm, making Quinn frown and Santana flinch.

Why wasn't the diva yelling, crying, storming out? This wasn't like her at all. Santana didn't understand or know how to deal with her when she was like this. "Rachel, please let me explain." What was there to explain though? Santana had charged off after Brittany without even a backwards glance at Rachel and telling her that would do nothing but hurt her more.

"There's no need. I understand perfectly. I was merely a distraction for you and now that you have Brittany back I am simply in the way. So I'll go. It was nice getting to know you, Santana." The diva turned and pushed past Quinn, ignoring the sound of her name being shouted.

* * *

><p>"What the actual fuck, Q? You couldn't have stopped her?"<p>

"I could ask you the same thing, so don't you fucking well try and pin this on me!" Quinn went from sympathetic to pissed in an instant. Santana was an idiot and as one of her best friends Quinn had no problem telling her as much.

"What the fuck do I do now?"

"You quit being a pussy and you go after her. Then you apologise to her and you keep apologising to her until she either forgives you or you die. Because I am not spending every Glee Club with a heart broken Rachel Berry - it was bad enough with Finn and she didn't really love him."

"But..." Santana knew she was right. She had to man the hell up and deal with the consequences of her actions... but... "Britt..." Both girls turned to see the taller blonde watching them with wide, tear-filled eyes, her bottom lip trembling. "Britt-Britt-" Before she could continue the girl had thrown herself into Santana's arms.

"I'm sorry, San, I didn't mean to make you sad again. I really like Rachel, she's cute and fun sized and she makes you smile even when you don't want to." The blonde sniffed loudly, mumbling into the Latina's neck. "I love you, San. Rachel does too so you have to let her keep loving you."

"But Britt... I love _you!_" The desperation in her voice made Brittany pull back a little.

"I know and I'll always be here for you to love. But we both know Quinn's right."

Santana's eyes flickered to the other blonde who sent her a smirk. "Of course I'm right. I'm always right."

She rolled her eyes but wrapped an arm round Quinn too, holding both her best friends close. "I'll be back, okay?" Brittany nodded. "I love you both." The blonde's mumbled 'I love you' back, making Santana press her lips gently to Brittany's and then to Quinn's forehead.

"Wuss."

The Latina grinned, muttering 'big head' back at her before letting them both go and darting out the door to find Rachel.

* * *

><p>Luckily for Santana, Rachel hadn't gone too far. She found her by her locker, opening and closing it like she couldn't remember if she needed anything or not. "Can I please explain?"<p>

"Oh. Hello again."

"Don't do this, okay? Don't pretend like you don't care 'cuz I know you do. I hurt you, Rachel, I know I did, and I'm sorry."

The diva forced a smile onto her face and turned to the Latina. "You have nothing to apologise for, I'm perfectly fine."

Santana grabbed her hand as she tried to walk away. "Don't lie to me, Rach. You won't even look me in the eye." The smaller girl wanted to protest, tell her it wasn't true – but as hard as she tried, she couldn't bring herself to look into those dark eyes she loved so much. Because she knew the moment she did her resolve would crumble and she'd break down in tears, begging Santana not to leave her. "I like you, Rachel, okay? I like you a hell of a lot. But..."

"But you _love _Brittany. I know. That's why I'm going to release you from whatever this was between us so you don't have to feel guilty." The diva nodded firmly, shutting her locker for the last time. "So go back to Brittany and I'll see you around."

"Rachel, wait. It can't just end like this! I don't know what I want right now." Santana knew she sounded desperate and pathetic but she was telling the truth – she owed the girl that much.

"Well I do. I've known for a long time, so why don't you come and find me when you figure things out. Because I love you, Santana. I love you more than I ever thought it possible to love another person and I only want you." Rachel smiled sadly, lifting her hand to cup the Latina's cheek, her thumb brushing gently over her full lips. "Your head's still all over the place, I know, so it's not fair to make you choose. Just take your time and think about it. I'm always here if you need me."

Santana swallowed hard, her jaw and fists clenched to fight back the tears that threatened to spill over. She so badly wanted to throw her arms round the smaller girl, just cry into her shoulder and have her say everything was going to be alright... instead the Latina fixed her eyes straight ahead and nodded. She heard Rachel sigh, felt her retract her hand and brush past her as she walked away.

It was then, just as Santana was about to run as fast as she could home that she spotted him again – watching her, smirking... Of course none of this was a coincidence. "Hey, fuckwit!" Finn's smirk faltered as he registered the undiluted rage in the Latina's eyes as she stormed towards him. He _really _hadn't thought this through properly. "I know you had somethin' to do with this so don't even _try _and fuckin' deny it!"

"S-Santana, listen-" He held up his hands as if it might stop her ripping his spleen out through his nose.

"No. You listen to me, Ass Monkey!" Santana was loud enough to draw the attention of every student in the hallway, including Quinn and Brittany who'd come in search of her. "I always knew you weren't the smartest gorilla in the zoo but I never knew you were petty and vindictive as well."

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Finn looked like he was trying to find the fastest escape route but the Latina was having none of it. She was angry and upset and murdering the boy seemed to be just what the doctor ordered.

"I know you hated the fact that Rachel and I were together, you made that pretty fuckin' clear the other day. But you've had all the chances with her that you're gonna get, plus you're back with Quinn! So why do you gotta be a selfish brat and ruin everythin' for her?"

"I wasn't ruining anything! I was saving her from _you_!" He jabbed a finger at her. "Everyone in this school knows you, Santana. They know your reputation as a bitch and a phoney and a user. You don't care about Rachel. You don't care about anyone but yourself."

Santana gritted her teeth. She was past giving a damn that now the whole school knew about her and Rachel, all she wanted to do was shut Finn up. "That's not true."

"Oh, I'm sorry. You cared about Puck, but he was only using you for sex, you cared about Quinn but she was too disgusted by you, and let's not forget Brittany. You cared about her but she chose a boy in a wheelchair over you." Finn grinned victoriously when he saw a tear slip down the girl's cheek. "The only reason she kept coming back to you was because she was too _stupid _to realise you were just using her!"

The boy had more to say, a lot more, but he never got a chance to because suddenly a fist was flying towards him and all he felt was a flash of red hot pain in his nose. He took a step back, letting out a startled cry before he realised what had happened and raised his own fist to retaliate. Puck caught him mid-punch, stepping between them.

"Don't even think about it, dude, or I'll put you down myself." The mohawked boy glared over his shoulder at Santana to find she hadn't even flinched – she'd been more than ready to take the hit.

Finn looked around to find them completely surrounded by students, all silent, all watching them intently. He spotted the Glee kids in the crowd; Quinn, Brittany and Rachel had pushed their way to the front and all looked horrified at the exchange. "You know what? I don't even know why I bothered to break you two up. You'd've done it yourself eventually. You're a thug and a slut and you don't deserve Rachel, you don't deserve anyone." He stepped closer, his eyes locked to the Latina's over Puck's shoulder. "It's no wonder your mom left and your dad spends all his time popping pills at the hospital. They don't want you either."

There was a collective gasp from all around the hallway. Finn had gone too far, he'd lost the sympathy of the student body but he either didn't notice or didn't care because the gloating look was back on his face.

"Dude," Puck shook his head and stepped away from him. "That's so not cool." Before the last word had even left his mouth, Santana had surged forward and her fist connected with Finn's nose once again. She heard a satisfying crunch right before her whole hand burst with pain. Finn fell back into the lockers, clutching his nose as blood streamed down his face and onto his clothes.

Suddenly there was chaos, people yelling, screaming and fainting at the sight of blood. The noise drew numerous teachers who waded through the kids to get to the centre. Santana didn't care about any of that though. She was too busy cradling her hand and trying to stop the hot tears that spilled down her face. Puck shielded her from the teachers as Brittany, Quinn and Rachel darted to her side, questions of concern on their lips and in their eyes.

The rest of the Glee kids skilfully surrounded them and helped blend in to the rest of the students. The last thing they needed was for Santana to be expelled for fighting, not this close to Nationals. Thankfully Finn was in too much pain to talk and name names, and the rest of the students were too afraid of similar repercussions if they narked on Santana. So the Glee Club managed to get the injured girl to the exit and out to Puck's truck without being stopped by a teacher. It probably helped that they had Sue Sylvester looking out for them too.

By the time Santana, Puck, Quinn and Brittany got to the hospital there were _many _more casualties at McKinley High.

* * *

><p>Rachel was already at the hospital reception desk before the fact that this might be a bad idea crossed her mind. "Can I help you, my dear?" An older lady sat behind the desk watching the diva, her name tag read 'Angela' and she did actually bear a striking resemblance to Angela Lansbury which threw Rachel for a second.<p>

"Umm yes, my girlfrie- my ex- my friend was brought in not long ago. Santana Lopez."

Angela smiled kindly and checked her computer. "Ah, of course. Our feisty Latina and her bodyguards were taken down there," she pointed to the long, brightly lit hallway to her left. "Just keep going until you hear the cursing." Rachel smiled her thanks before setting off as fast as her legs would carry her.

She'd seen the fight, heard what had been said – if he hadn't admitted it she wouldn't have thought it possible for Finn to be so... so un-Finn-like... He used to be such a nice guy, that's what had made the diva, and Kurt and Quinn, fall for him. Apparently things had changed this year more than she'd first realised.

As she got further into the hospital her panic got worse. She passed people in wheelchairs and on crutches – sure the Latina's tears and whimpers of pain had scared the life out of her and made her heart beat double time – but she hadn't thought it was that bad of an injury...

Rachel came to a junction and stopped. She couldn't see or hear Santana or any of the others and she felt like she was about to hyperventilate. "Miss? Are you okay? You look lost." Rachel looked round to find a tall, dark man in a white coat smiling tiredly at her.

"No, I'm just looking for someone. I was told she'd be down here. She was brought in with a hand injury... she... I..."

"Let me have a look for you," He flipped through the sheets on his clipboard for a few moments. "Ah yes, Santana- oh."

The diva's heart flew into her mouth. "What? What is it? Is she okay? Please tell me she's okay!"

"Yes, yes, she's fine... she's in x-ray at the minute but she should be out soon if you want to wait down here." Rachel followed the doctor as he led her towards a waiting room. "Are you a friend of Santana's?" She opened her mouth to reply but it got stuck in her throat, making him peer at her curiously. "Are you alright, Miss...?"

"Rachel Berry. And I don't know. I don't know what we are, I never have really."

The man frowned, watching as the girl swiped at the tears that fell. "That sounds like Santana."

"You know her?"

"Apparently not as well as I thought." There was an awkward silence as Rachel tried to figure out his cryptic comment but then he smiled at her, dazzling her and making her lose her train of thought. "I have other patients to see to so I must be on my way."

"Of-of course. Thank you for your help, Doctor...?" She glanced at his name tag. "Oh." Suddenly she realised why he reminded her so much of someone, why she'd had her breath taken away by that smile before.

"Goodbye, Miss. Berry." He didn't wait for a reply, just strode off back the way they'd come, leaving Rachel staring open mouthed after him.

And that was how her first encounter with Dr. Lopez went.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Lemmie know what you thought, i always love to hear from you guys and it seems like a lot of my faithful reviews have disappeared, which is very sad =( buuuuut i wanna say thank you to OTHangels for all the reviews you've left me. You rock and make me very happy with your kind words =)<strong>

**Peace Out.**


	21. But You Never Cared About Me None

**Author's Note: Wanted to get this up and finish off my second notebook, since it's starting to fall apart =/ Things, as you can imagine, are gonna be pretty awkward and tense between the girls, but i think they might be able to work through it, if Santana stops being a dumb ass XD**

**A massive thank you goes to Becca, as always, you're awesome for putting up with my idiotic typing mistakes (blame my better half, she was distracting me while i was typing!) I would also like to say thank you to every single person who has read, reviewed, favourited and alerted. You guys are absolutely amazing. **

**OTHangel, iRegretNothing, Music and Reading Lover, elitemassacre6, thesilentpath, gleefulness, Abnab, DismantleMe, slushied, Stessa, BlissfulCloud, tinapwet, StereoSkyline, ellowyntinuviel, Traye, gleekgenica and so many more. This is dedicated to every one of you =) thanks for making me smile.**

**Anywho, enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own a damn thing. If I did, Quinn would have drowned Finn in that hot tub and gotten away with it. **

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 21<span>

But You Never Cared About Me None

Rachel walked into the waiting area to find a tense Puck and an anxious Quinn pacing back and forth relentlessly as a confused looking Brittany watched them. "Hey," Rachel's voice was quiet, but all three heads snapped up.

Before she could get another word out, Brittany had leapt up, bounded across the room and engulfed her in a hug. "I'm so glad you're here, Rachel. Didn't I tell you she wouldn't leave San, Q?"

The diva saw Quinn exchange a look with the mohawked boy before sending a grateful smile her way. "Yeah, you did, Britt."

"Now you can fix San with your special vegan powers, you can make her all better again."

Rachel hugged the blonde back, tears starting to fall as she buried her face in her shoulder. "I wish I could, I really do. But it doesn't work that way. Santana has to get better on her own. That doesn't mean that we can't all help her though, right?"

"Right, she's our girl, course we're gonna look out for her." Puck followed Quinn as she hugged Brittany and Rachel; the boy wrapped his arms round all three of them and held on tight.

Puck was more like Santana than anyone knew. He liked to pretend nothing phased him, that he was untouchable – but seeing his best friend like that, in that much pain, hearing her cries... it got to him more than anything and all he wanted now was to know that she was gonna be okay.

"Y'know, anymore huggin' and you're gonna start growin' a uterus, Puckerman." The little group broke apart to see Santana being pushed towards them in a wheelchair.

"Oh, my God, San, what the hell?"

"Relax, dumb ass. They shot me up with pain killers so I'm feelin' a bit light headed. Apparently that means I gotta be pushed about like a fuckin' baby now." She threw a glare over her shoulder at the man pushing her; he only smirked and kept going.

"I just have to take this charming young lady to get her hand fixed up. She's made quite a mess of it."

"Always knew Franken-douche-bag-teen had a hard head." Puck chuckled, slapping her a high five on her good hand as they all followed along behind.

"It's going to take a little while, she's bust her knuckles pretty badly and jarred her wrist so if you guys want to get comfortable over there," he nodded to a few empty chairs in the new waiting room they'd just entered, "I'll make sure to keep you updated, okay?" They all nodded gratefully, thanking him as he disappeared out the far door with Santana still grumbling about having to be in a wheelchair.

They let out a collective sigh of relief. "Thank fuckin' God for that." Puck mumbled, running his fingers through his Mohawk.

"She's still hurt, Puck. You heard what he said, her hand's a mess!" Quinn let Brittany pull her onto her lap and hold her close.

"At least she's alive, Q. And she doesn't have to have it emancipated, right?" Britt looked from Puck to Rachel. "Right?"

"The word's amputated, and no, she doesn't. She's gonna be fine, B." The boy patted her shoulder before slumping in his chair and letting his eyes close – worrying about someone else always took a lot out of him.

Surprisingly, Rachel had remained silent, her eyes fixed on her feet. Quinn watched her for a while as Brittany dozed on her shoulder. She wasn't sure what to make of this – did it mean Rachel was still with Santana, that she forgave her? Or maybe she was here because she felt guilty, what with Finn doing all this for her... Then she saw a tear drop hit the girl's knee and Quinn knew. Rachel Berry, the girl they'd spent years torturing, truly was in love with Santana Lopez. She hadn't believed Brittany when she'd told her but now... now she knew for sure.

"Rach-"

"Rachel? Rachel?" She was cut off by a voice booming down the hallway.

The girl's head shot up and she looked around. "Daddy?"

"Rachel!" A tall black man in a white coat, panic and worry oh-so clear on his face, rounded the corner. Father and daughter met midway, hugging fiercely as they babbled out incomplete thoughts. "Oh baby, Carlos said he'd seen you here, I came as fast as I could, what the hell-"

"I'm fine, Daddy, I promise-"

"Then why-"

"Santana, Daddy, she's hurt-"

"What happ-"

"At school, she got into a fight-"

"Is she hurt bad-"

"I don't know! Her hand- blood- I don't know!" The diva broke down in tears then; in the safety of Leroy's arms she let out all the panic, confusion, hurt and worry that had been building all day.

"Okay, baby, it's going to be okay! I'll find out everything I can, in fact I'll treat her personally. She'll be just fine!" Rachel nodded into his chest, choking back sobs, trying to regain some sort of composure.

"Doctor Berry? I'm Quinn, this is Brittany and I'm sure you remember Puck." Leroy smiled kindly at them all. "We would be eternally grateful for your help. We just want to know that she's going to be okay."

The man took in the sincere faces of the three kids. Although he'd only ever met Puck, he knew of Quinn and Brittany. Not only from Rachel's tales of slushies and torment but from her more recent tales of Santana – though it seemed like that massive rift between the Latina and her best friends had closed, for the time being at least.

"I'll do everything I can for her. She's in the best possible hands here, so just take a deep breath, hold on to this one for me," he gently peeled Rachel off himself and passed her into Puck's waiting arms, "And I'll be back in a few." He strode towards the doors Santana had disappeared through a while ago.

But as he reached them, he chanced a glance back over his shoulder and what he saw made him smile. Quinn took Rachel's hand and led her back to the seats where a waiting Brittany almost crushed the life out of her in a hug. Maybe, he thought to himself, maybe things really were looking up.

* * *

><p>When the man finally re-emerged a long while later he was pushing a scowling Latina with a heavily bandaged right hand. "I told you I can walk just fine! It's my hand that got bust, not my legs!"<p>

"Sorry, San, hospital policy - you have to stay in the chair until you leave the building." Leroy only grinned and patted her shoulder lovingly. "Well here we are." He came to a halt in front of the four anxious teenagers. "One Latina, almost as good as new. You can tell by the scowl." He poked her forehead playfully. "See, I told you she was in good hands." He sent a wink at Quinn who smiled gratefully.

"How you doin', San?"

"Does it hurt?"

"Did you get a new hand? Can I have one too?"

Santana's scowl eased up as she was surrounded by her friends. She fist bumped Puck before taking Brittany's hand and squeezing it reassuringly. "I'm okay, stop worryin' so much, ya bunch of saps!" This was said with a smile though, one that was returned by all of them. "Seriously, Q, you'll get worry lines if you keep lookin' at me like that!"

Quinn rolled her eyes and slapped the Latina's shoulder before leaning down to press her lips to her friend's forehead. "I'm really glad you're okay, S."

"Me too." Puck grinned.

"Me twenty five!" Britt beamed at her, gripping Santana's hand tight with both of hers.

Meanwhile, Leroy and Rachel stood a few feet away talking softly, arms around each other. "Is she really going to be okay, Daddy?" The diva asked, her eyes locked on the Latina's bandaged hand.

"Of course she is. It'll take a while for her knuckles to heal, she bust them open pretty badly so there's going to be a lot of bruising as well, but her wrist isn't serious, she just jarred it a little. I suggest keeping it elevated and rested as much as possible."

"Good thing she's left handed then."

Leroy chuckled. "A very good thing. Oh and she needs to keep taking the pain killers I prescribed or she's going to be even more grouchy than ever and no one wants that!" Rachel had to agree, normal Santana was hard work as it was, she didn't need annoyed, in pain Santana too. "I spoke to Carlos and he agrees it's for the best that she stays with us for a while. At least until her hand is better."

If Leroy thought his daughter would be happy about this he was quite surprised when she pulled away all of a sudden, concern and what looked like horror on her face. "Santana's living with us?"

"I'm what?"

Rachel had forgotten to keep her voice down and now the other four teenagers were staring at them. Leroy frowned; taking in the wide eyes of Santana and the way Puck and Quinn exchanged a long look before their eyes flitted between the tall blonde, the Latina and Rachel. Okay, so things weren't going as well as he'd first thought. He'd obviously missed something big but Leroy didn't think now was the time or the place to discuss it.

"You're staying with us for a while so I can keep an eye on you to make sure your hand heals properly. Okay?"

Santana's eyes flickered to Rachel, asking permission, but when the girl refused to meet her gaze she shrugged in defeat. "Whatever you say, you're the doctor."

"That I am. Now come on, let's get you out of here before your bad ass rep gets damaged anymore." They set off towards the exit, Leroy pushing Santana as Brittany sat in her lap, arms round her neck, grinning like a kid in a candy store. Rachel walked silently beside her father, eyes on the ground, while Puck and Quinn brought up the rear, whispering urgently.

"What the hell do we do now?"

"I don't have a fuckin' clue. I thought you said Rachel broke up with San."

"She did!"

"Well then this is gonna be awkward as fuck."

Quinn nodded. It wasn't their place to interfere, especially not now that Rachel's father was involved and Santana's health was at risk. "Okay, so here's what we do," Puck turned to the blonde when she stopped him; she had her no-nonsense voice so he knew to listen up. "We leave Santana to Rachel and Brittany. That's nothing to do with us unless they ask for our help, right?" The mohawked boy nodded, so far so good.

"What do we do in the meantime though?"

"We," Quinn set off walking again, moving quickly to catch up to the others, Puck following. "Take care of the rest of the students."

"I take it that means I get to bust some heads?" He cracked his knuckles in anticipation.

Quinn rolled her eyes but went on. "It also means that we have to deal with Finn."

"Not a problem. I owe that dumb ass a beat down after what he said to San."

"Good. But first we are going to have to explain our way out of multiple detention for skipping school and a possible expulsion on Muhammad Ali's part. I know you have a brain in there," she slapped the back of his head. "So start thinking."

* * *

><p>They needn't have bothered worrying about that though because the rest of the Glee Club, minus Finn, and a sulking Artie were already thinking of ways to cover for them. "What are we going to tell Mr. Schue about the fact that half of his club is missing?"<p>

"We can't tell the truth, or they'll all be in detention and out of the club for months."

"That's if they're lucky! Finn's on the war path, he's bound to try and have Santana expelled."

Soon they were all talking at once, arguing with each other because no one could think of a plausible explanation. So when Will walked in a few minutes later, they fell silent, still not having come up with anything.

"Right, guys, Nationals is getting closer and we really need to start preparing. So... has anyone got their songs ready yet?" When no one was bouncing in their seat with their hand high in the air Will finally noticed something was wrong. "Umm where's Rachel?" He scoured the room. "And Santana?" No one said a word. "Puck?" They shifted in their seats. "Quinn?" Eyes stayed glued to the floor. "Brittany?" Then it dawned on him. "Oh, my God. Tell me it wasn't them. Tell me they didn't break Finn's nose!" They were saved from answering as Sue strode into the choir room. "What do you want, Sue? I'm kind of busy."

"I can see that. They all still hurt my eyes when I look at them." She stopped right in front of him, arms folded.

"Seriously, Sue, I'm missing half my club. I'm probably going to have to go rescue them from Figgins." Will massaged his temples with a sigh. This was all he needed.

"As much fun as I find watching you suffer, and I do enjoy it immensely, it's better than watching pornography, cheaper too. But your missing band of unattractives are why I'm here."

"What? Why? Sue, what the hell have you done with them?" Will leapt to his feet, fear flashing through him as he thought she'd finally gone through with her threat of shipping them off somewhere far away.

"Don't look so terrified, William. All this stress isn't good for you, it'll make you prematurely bald and we can't have that. It'd severely limit my choice of hair insults."

"Sue!"

"I was minding my own business earlier, walking along when I accidently dropped my marble collection in the hallway. It was merely an unfortunate coincidence that some of your inbreds were passing that way. At least I weeded out the weak ones for you. They have absolutely no balance what-so-ever."

"Where are they, Sue? I swear, if they're hurt-" Will was cut off by ringing coming from Kurt's bag.

The boy fished his phone out and glanced at the screen. "Why hello, Quinn," he answered it while the rest of the room listened intently. "No, it's fine, Miss. Sylvester is here, she's explained about the marbles... yes, I'll let everyone know. Goodbye." He hung up and slipped his phone into his pocket. "They've just got out of the hospital, Santana hurt her hand but other than that and a few bruises they're all okay." Everyone let out the breath they'd been holding.

Sue turned back to Will and slapped him on the back. "There you go - Jugs probably cushioned their fall with her airbags. You should relax more, William, take a day off, go get a perm, go vest shopping with your special man friend – whatever does it for you these days." With that she turned and strode back out of the room - they could hear her barking at students as she went.

"Well..." Will sat back down and cleared his throat. "At least they're still in the country."

The glee kids exchanged worried glances. "Riiiight. Are we actually having Glee Club today, Mr. Schue? Or can we go?" Kurt hopped to his feet.

"Err..." Will looked up distractedly, only to find the kids already half way out the door. "Don't forget your song assignments for next week!" He called after them half heartedly.

Finally alone, the man let out a loud sigh, dropping his head into his hands. Nationals were getting ever closer, yet none of them seemed to notice. There was more drama in the club than ever before and Will was having a hard time keeping up with it all. He was going to have to do something about it though, especially after the Finn/Santana smack down he'd witnessed. The Glee Club was completely out of control.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Lemmie know what you thought, i always love to hear from you guys =) makes me very happy when you review, same goes for my beta, she always loves getting a mention =)<strong>

**Peace Out.**


	22. You Took My Money And I Know That You

**Author's Note: Sorry about the delay, got so busy the past week that i completely forgot that i hadn't updated in forever =S but here is chapter 22 for you, my lovely readers =) there's still plenty of this story left, just in case you were wondering. It won't be finished any time soon but once i start back at Uni in a few weeks the updates may become more erratic than ever so i shall apologise in advance. **

**As always an absolutely massive thank you goes to Becca, no matter if it's 2 in the afternoon or 2 in the morning you still manage to work your magic and keep me from making too much of a fool outta myself with my stoopid mistakes XD much love for you and good luck with the ice skating, you may need it XD and thank you to all my readers, without you guys i very much doubt i'd still be going with this story but you always get me shifting with your awesome reviews =)**

**Anywho, now i must go pack, since i'm moving back to Uni very early tomorrow morning, so enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own a damn thing. If I did, I'd have a Glee/Pretty Little Liars crossover. I mean, how awesome would that be? Santana would totally kick A's butt XD either that or Rachel would probably talk 'em to death XD**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 22<span>

You Took My Money And I Know That You

After finally convincing Brittany that Santana wasn't going to die over night and that Puck had only been joking about her being a pirate now with a hook for a hand, Rachel drove the Latina back to the Berry house with her. Quinn had promised to pick up some stuff from the Lopez house and drop it round later, but until then it was just going to be the two of them all alone.

Santana had enquired about her dads but both Hiram and Leroy had to work late that night. "Just my fuckin' luck," she mumbled to herself, following Rachel into the house. The diva had barely spoken to her the whole car ride. Not that Santana had been so talkative herself, she had no idea what to say that wouldn't make things a million times worse.

She dropped onto the couch, taking up the whole thing with a sigh. "Keep your hand elevated," Rachel walked past her to turn the TV on. "It'll help with the swelling."

Santana wanted to snap at the girl, tell her she wasn't stupid, that her dad was a doctor too so she knew what to do – instead she laid her arm on the back of the couch and flicked through the TV channels. They sat in an awkward silence for a long time, both pretending to be focused on what they were watching; really they were waiting for the other to break the tension.

The Latina suddenly turned the TV off and sat up to face Rachel. "Look, if it were up to me I wouldn't be here, but it's not so I am. I know you're pissed at me right now. I don't blame you, I fucked up big time. But everyone makes mistakes, Rachel; you've made your fair share." She saw the shorter girl frown and start to argue back so she pushed on quickly. "What I'm tryin' to say is, we need to talk about it, but until things are resolved we need to play nice, especially around your dads. This'll only make them worry more than ever. Okay?" Santana waited patiently as Rachel thought her words through.

After a few moments, the girl gave a curt nod. "Very well. Your proposal seems satisfactory. But may I enquire something?"

"Sure." She shrugged, eyes still on Rachel.

"Were you being honest when you said you liked me?" Their gazes locked then, taking Santana by surprise.

"Y-Yeah. Yeah, I was. I _really _like you, Rach." The girl seemed to be searching for something in the Latina's eyes.

As to whether she found it or not wasn't certain but a second later she nodded and got to her feet. "Then I won't give up. I love you so if anyone else wants you, they are going to need to be prepared for a confrontation. Because I'm finished just standing by and watching." Rachel strode forward, stopping in front of a stunned Santana before leaning down until they were almost nose to nose. "I know what I want and I'm going to go after it with everything I've got." She pressed their lips together firmly for a long moment. "Just so you know." She kissed the still frozen Santana softly once more before straightening up and disappearing into the kitchen to start dinner.

For the first time in her life, Santana Lopez didn't have a comeback. She just sat there in the Berry's living room, a goofy grin spreading over her face.

* * *

><p>When Quinn showed up a few hours later, a bagful of Santana's stuff in either hand, she was surprised, and very confused, when she was ushered into the house by a smiling Rachel. And when she heard the unmistakable sound of her best friend's laughter she thought she'd come to the wrong place, or had hit her head and woken up in an alternate dimension. It wasn't until she followed Rachel into the kitchen and saw it with her own eyes that she actually believed it.<p>

The Latina was sat on a stool at the kitchen island, a wide smile on her face as a short man wearing glasses leant next to her chatting away. "Santana? Quinn's here." The Latina looked round and beckoned her over.

"Hey, Q, this is Rachel's dad, Hiram. I've just been tellin' him about the time Finn thought he'd got you pregnant via hot tub!"

The blonde rolled her eyes. "He is unbelievably gullible."

"You can say that again!" Santana and Hiram high fived, making Rachel sigh pointedly. "Hey, I can hate on him all I like. I have every right to after what he's done!"

"I'm not saying you can't 'hate on him' but maybe you could try and stop influencing my dad." Rachel handed Santana an ice pack for her wrist, pressing a swift kiss to her lips as she did so. Quinn quirked an eyebrow as only Quinn could, but stayed silent. "Plus that's Quinn's boyfriend you are bad mouthing."

"Sorry," Hiram smiled apologetically but the blonde waved him off.

"Don't be. He's an idiot and if he keeps this up much longer he's going to be my _ex-_boyfriend."

"Good. Seriously Q, you can do so much better." Hiram nodded in agreement but stopped when his daughter looked at him. "Why not try again with Trouty Mouth? He still loves you."

"I doubt it. I really hurt him when I cheated with Finn..." The awkward silence that followed confused Hiram, but before he could ask Quinn cleared her throat and changed subject. "But anyway, I came here for a reason." The blonde dropped the bags she was carrying on the kitchen floor. "As much of your crap as I could carry... and here are your keys back." She tossed the Latina's house keys at her.

"Thanks, Q. You're the best..."

"What do you want now?"

"Help me take them upstairs?"

Quinn sighed. "Fine." The two of them lugged the bags upstairs, leaving Hiram at the mercy of Rachel. "Okay, S, what the hell is going on?" The second they were in the guest bedroom, door closed, Quinn whipped round to confront her friend.

"I have absolutely no fuckin' clue."

"I thought you guys weren't talking? That she was still pissed at you?"

"So did I – I mean, she was..." Santana threw herself on the bed.

"Then what's with the smiling and the kissing?"

"We agreed to act normal round her dads, like we're still together only... only I think we actually _are _still together!"

Quinn frowned and came and perched on the bed next to Santana. "Okay, you're going to have to start from the beginning here, because you're making fuck all kind of sense."

The Latina sat up again with a massive sigh. "She told me she loved me."

"...and?"

"What do you mean 'and'?" This is a fuckin' huge thing here, Q! I have no fuckin' idea what to do!"

"Okay, I'm sorry." Quinn cleared her throat. "What I meant was... Wow, I can't believe it, what are you going to do? ...better?"

Santana rolled her eyes with a snort. "Much. Thanks."

The blonde smirked but quickly turned serious again. "What _are_ you going to do, San?"

"I have no fuckin' clue. All I know is I love Britt like I've never loved anyone else in my whole life."

"I know and so does she. But..."

"But... Rachel... she's done more for me in the last few weeks than anyone ever had."

Quinn nodded, watching Santana carefully. "So what's actually going on with you two? Because that kiss was more than just for show!"

"Jealous, Q?" The Latina grinned wickedly, leaning towards the blonde. "'Cuz I'm sure there's enough of me to go around..." she waggled her eyebrows suggestively making Quinn hit her hard on her uninjured arm.

"Stop being a douche and be serious, because after this you're on your own. Puck and I are staying out of this little love triangle you've got going on. We have everyone else to deal with so..."

"I know, and I appreciate it, Q." Santana gave her friend's hand a gentle squeeze. "Rachel said she wasn't givin' up. I told her I liked her so now she refuses to go down without a fight."

Quinn chuckled. "You've really done it this time, San. You've gone and stepped right in it."

"It's not funny, Q! I have no idea what I'm gonna do about this! I don't wanna hurt anyone." The Latina looked so lost, so genuinely worried about all of this, that it made Quinn realise that Santana really had changed. And that Rachel Berry, of all people, was the reason behind that change.

The blonde stood then. "All I know is that Rachel has done you a lot of good already. Not just that but I think if you let yourself you could end up loving her too." She leant down to press a kiss to Santana's forehead, hugging her tight for a long moment. "Just don't shut her out, San. When you find someone like her, who's willing to put up with all your crap and love you because of it, you need to grab on with both hands – well, figuratively speaking since you now have a hand and a claw." Santana swatted at her friend but laughed along with her. "Anyway, I better go. If I don't at least start on that Glee assignment Mr. Schue is going to have a nervous breakdown. But before I forget, here," she fished in her coat pocket and brought out a worn looking photograph and handed it to Santana. "You always used to bring it to every sleep over and tuck it away in your pillow. Thought you might want it now more than ever."

The Latina took the picture and stood, wrapping her arms round the blonde. "Thank you, Quinn."

"For what?"

"For being my best friend. I'm always so lost without you."

"I missed you too, San. I'm here for good now, I promise." Santana nodded into her shoulder, hoping that was the truth because Quinn was the only one ever able to keep her grounded and talk her down from that damn ledge. Without her, Santana would already be a bloody mess on the sidewalk, they both knew it. "I'll have to get you a GPS for your next birthday, maybe then you won't get so lost and into so much trouble without me. But until then just try not to fuck this up any more than you already have, okay?"

Santana flipped her friend off as she disappeared out the door and back downstairs, leaving the Latina to unpack.

* * *

><p>Leroy, unfortunately, gave her the okay to go to school the next day. So, growling to herself in Spanish, Santana let Rachel lead her into school by the hand. Whatever they had been expecting to happen when they walked through the main door – well, it didn't.<p>

No one laughed or called them names, no slushies were thrown and no teachers appeared to haul Santana off to the Principal's office. If anything the student body were even more terrified of her – kids jumped out of the way when they walked down the hallway, some even headed in the other direction as fast as they could when they spotted Santana and Rachel.

A lot had been said and done yesterday but apparently, even when her weaknesses were all laid bare and she was more vulnerable than ever before, Santana still came out on top and well ahead of Finn – though that wasn't hard. He was having a much worse time than the Latina.

He'd been made to come to school as well and his new face accessory was the talk of William McKinley High. Every person who looked at him couldn't stop themselves from laughing long and hard. There was a blog about it, pictures included, on Jacob Ben Israel's website within minutes of Finn stepping into school that morning.

Only one person felt sorry for him. Will watched as Finn walked into the Spanish classroom, head down, to a chorus of laughter. "Alright, that's enough!" The kids fell silent. "Now, if you'll all open your books we can begin." He turned back to the board and started to write.

But his mind wasn't really on the lesson; he was trying to think of what to do about the whole Santana/Finn thing. It wasn't going to be easy; he couldn't just ignore it and hope it went away. He needed to do something. So at the end of the class he held Finn back while everyone else filed out.

When the last student was gone, Will shut the door and turned to find the boy staring dejectedly at his feet**. **"I saw what happened yesterday, Finn, between you and Santana."

The tall boy's head shot up, making him wince as pain stabbed at his nose. "Then you can tell Principal Figgins! You can tell him it was that bitch that did this to me! Because no one believes me." The hopeful look in his eyes disappeared quickly when he saw Will shake his head.

"I'm not going to do that, Finn."

"Why the hell not? She broke my nose!"

"Because I- no, _we _haveworked too long and too hard to throw the Glee Club away over something like this. I can't let anyone know what I saw, it would ruin us, Finn, and I know you don't want that either. If I said anything it wouldn't just be Santana that'd be up the creek without a paddle, but you and I as well. You brought this on yourself, Finn. You went after her, didn't you? You don't like the fact that Santana's dating Rachel so you-"

"Hate, Mr. Schue. I hate it. Because whatever that is, it's not dating!" Finn spat, an almighty scowl taking over his face.

"Remember who your brother is, Finn. And your step-dad. If they heard you talking like that-"

Finn barked out a laugh. "I have nothing against gays, Mr. Schue. This isn't a homophobic thing, this is a _Santana_ thing! She's a fucking slut, everyone knows it and she's only using Rachel!" The boy's voice had been rising steadily and he was near enough shouting now. "We both know it. You can't deny that there's something weird going on there! You don't just wake up one day and decide you're a lesbian! And Rachel is no fucking lesbian!"

"Alright, okay!" Will held up his hands to stop the boy. He patted the desk in front of him and waited while Finn huffed out an angry breath and sat down. "I know you're upset, Finn. I know. But shouting and plotting petty revenge isn't going to get you anywhere. We have to get to the bottom of this, figure out _exactly _what's going on. Then we can decide what action to take next."

"So... so you're going to help me keep them apart?"

Will rubbed his eyes with the heels of his hands. "No, I'm going to do no such thing." He explained slowly. "What I am going to do is be here for you to talk to if you should ever find anything unsettling or dangerous. Okay?"

Finn cocked his head to one side, thinking hard. "Okay. I guess that'll work too. Thanks, Mr. Schue, you're the best." The boy stood, slapped the teacher on the shoulder and left, a smile on his face.

Will sighed loudly. "What the hell have I gotten myself into now?"

Meanwhile, up in her secret surveillance room, Sue was asking the same question.

"Well William, looks like you've finally gone and set yourself on fire with all that hair product you use." She took up her two-way radio. "Becky?"

"Yes, Coach?"

"It's time to step it up a gear."

"Butt Chin on the move again, Coach?"

"Got it in one. And this time he has a new sidekick, the destroyer of Cheerleading pyramids himself – Uncoordinated Boy."

"So what's the plan, Coach?"

Sue lowered the device and surveyed the many screens in front of her as her mind whirled. This wasn't going to be easy, Butt Chin had bested her more than once – something that caused her severe physical pain to admit – and UB was angry and determined. It looked like Sue was going to need some outside help and she knew just the people. "Becky, we're going to Code Neapolitan. You know what to do."

"Roger that, Coach, right away." came the reply.

Sue sighed and sat back in her chair, taking a well deserved sip of her protein shake as she watched the small form of Becky dart from screen to screen as she hauled ass across the school.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Lemmie know what you guys thought, i always love t hear from you =) the next chapter is going to be delayed for a while, as i will be without internet for sometime after tomorrow, but i shall try and get it up as soon as i can =)<strong>

**Peace Out**


	23. You Could Kill Someone

**Author's Note: Howdy all, sorry for the massive delay, moved back to Uni on the 1st and we had no internet for aaaages afterwards, it was so depressing, thought i was gonna go insane from lack of FanFiction and hotmail and facebook games... not to mention Glee Wiki! I kinda live on there now, what with it being so close to the start of season three! I'm so unbelievably, ridiculously excited XD**

***Ahem* As always, a massive thank you goes to Becca for her awesome editing. She actually edited this twice cos i ended up extending it to twice the length so she got stuck with even more bad spelling and grammar =S and another thank you goes to all you amazing people out there that have been reading and reviewing, you make me so damn happy seeing that you still like reading my story as much as i like writing it. Keep it up, guys =)**

**Anywho, enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own a damn thing. But if i did, season three would be on RIGHT NOW, DAMMIT! And Santana would NOT be graduating this year, she'd fail the year just to stay back with Brittany XD**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 23<span>

You Could Kill Someone

Half an hour later, Sue was scribbling away in her journal down in her office when the door opened and Becky frog marched six people in. The woman glanced up briefly. "Becky, care to explain why I have six losers instead of the three I asked for?"

"I thought they'd be useful, Coach, more re-enforcements."

Sue smiled to herself. "Very good. That'll be all, Becky." The girl nodded and disappeared, shutting the door behind her.

There was a long, expectant silence as Sue continued writing and the kids stood watching her, wondering what on earth they could have done to be dragged there so unceremoniously. "Coach Sylvester-" Quinn started but was stopped by a raise of Sue's hand.

She pointed towards the TV mounted on the wall and clicked play on the remote control. All six kids turned when it came to life, a very familiar voice breaking the silence of the office.

"I saw what happened yesterday, Finn, between you and Santana."

"Then you can tell Principal Figgins! You can tell him it was that bitch that did this to me! Because no one believes me."

As the scene from the Spanish classroom played out, Sue sat back and watched the Glee kids. Becky was right; they would most certainly be of use to her, since they seemed to be the ones that cared most about S and the diva.

When the clip finished and the TV went blank the kids turned back to Sue, eyes and mouths wide open. None of them wanted to believe what they'd been shown and Sue couldn't blame them. It was one thing to go after another teacher but to go after a student and their personal life... it was so far past wrong it was unbelievable.

Quinn broke the silence. "I always knew Mr. Schue had favourites and Finn was one of them but this is something else entirely."

"I'm sorry you had to see that, I know, for some twisted reason, you all like Mr. Schuester. But you wouldn't have believed otherwise."

"Hold up," Puck snapped out of his daze and eyed Sue suspiciously. "Why should we believe you now?"

"Yeah, we all know your grudge against Mr. Schue; this could just be another evil plan of yours." Tina folded her arms and stared at the woman sceptically.

"No. It's not." All eyes were on the tall blonde. "Coach Sylvester wouldn't lie about this. She wants to help San and Rachel just like we do."

"Britt's right. It's because of her we came up with the slushie idea," Quinn nodded.

"And she protected you guys yesterday when you had to take Santana to the hospital," Kurt chipped in.

"If she hadn't Santana would've been expelled, you guys would be doing detention for months and we wouldn't even be able to go to Nationals. Instead she covered for you and protected Satan's ass," Mercedes looked from Sue to Puck and Tina. "I think we trust her on this and hear what she has to say."

Sue watched the exchange curiously. She'd never had anyone defend her like this or trust her before. But then she'd never helped anyone just because she liked them before. Usually she did things for personal gain or for revenge but this time she genuinely wanted to protect Santana... it was a strange thought but Sue pushed it aside quickly and focused back on the kids in front of her.

It seemed they'd come to an agreement. "Alright, we're listening."

Sue didn't waste any time. "Q, Puckerman and Porcelain you're going to take the Uncoordinated one. Follow him; intercept him when he gets too close to Pezberry-"

"Pezberry?" Four of the kids looked very confused.

"She means S and Rachel." Quinn confirmed.

"-watch him for any signs of intelligence. B, Asian and Aretha – you're going to take Schuester, keep him distracted and away from the jolly green giant, Jugs and the diva as much as possible. I don't care how you do it, just do it. Are we clear?" They all nodded.

"What are you going to do?" Quinn eyed the cheerleading coach carefully; she knew the woman must have something planned.

"That's confidential, Q. On a need to know basis. Now..." she stared at the kids expectantly. "Go!" They jumped and shot out the door. "Not you, B. I need to talk to you."

Brittany glanced at the other blonde briefly before stepping back in the office and shutting the door. Sue scrutinised the dancer for a long minute while Brittany looked right on back blankly. The woman sighed. She wasn't entirely sure how to begin, mainly because of how easily confused the girl could be, but also because she knew she was treading a very fine line here.

"Do you like S and Rachel being together?"

Brittany smiled brightly. "Course I do! Rachel makes San smile and I like it when San smiles, it makes me smile too."

Sue nodded slowly. So far so good. "Do you want to be with S?"

"She's my best friend."

"I meant in the same way Rachel is with her." The girl cocked her head, her eyes boring into Sue's.

"She's my best friend." She repeated slowly, deliberately. "I want San to be happy. I love her more than I've ever loved anyone and I regret hurting her every day because I blew it. I don't mean to mess things up for her and Rachel I just... I just needed her. Okay?"

Sue nodded wordlessly, fascinated by the change that had come over the usually bubbly, carefree, _dim-witted _girl. The girl in front of her now was someone else entirely – she was serious, in control and completely self aware.

"I miss her all the time and sure, I wish I was the one holding her hand and kissing her but Rachel is good for her. She's actually helped San. So I'm going to step back. For now. The second she needs me or Rachel hurts her I won't hesitate to take her back. Because she's my San." Suddenly, as if someone had flipped a switch, the vacant look was back in place and she smiled cheerily. "I hope Quinn's waiting for me to go back to Math because I got lost last time and the Janitor had to let me out of his closet."

Sue blinked in surprise but covered it by going back to writing in her journal. "We're finished here anyway. Shut the door behind you." Brittany left, linking arms with Quinn as they headed back to class, leaving the cheerleading coach to let out a sigh of relief.

Sue Sylvester wasn't scared of anyone but her encounter with the other side of Brittany had really rattled her – things really weren't ever as they seemed at William McKinley High.

* * *

><p>"San!"<p>

"Hey, Britt-Britt. You okay?" Santana wrapped an arm round the blonde and hugged her tight.

"Yep. Has your hand re-grown yet?"

"Not yet, B, but it will, don't worry. You headin' to lunch? I'll walk with you." The girls linked pinkies and set off towards the cafeteria, Brittany chattering excitedly as Santana watched her, a soft smile on her face, nodding whenever she was required to.

"I told Charity we were friends again but I don't think she believes me. And Lord Tubbington is sad because Charity is missing you and won't spend any time with him anymore."

"Why don't I come over this weekend, prove to the fleabags that I'm back and as badass as ever?"

"Really? That'd be so much fun, San! We can invite Quinn and Rachel too, have a sleepover together!" Brittany bounced up and down, grinning at the Latina.

"Sure, Britt, that sounds like fun." The blonde kissed her quickly on the lips before tugging her by the pinkie to where Puck and Lauren were sat eating. "Hey, guys." The two girls took the seats across from the couple.

"Sup, San. Hey, Britt." Puck grinned at them.

"How's the claw, Lopez?"

"Hurts but Leroy says it'll be fine in a couple of weeks."

The wrestler nodded before leaning closer to the Latina, keeping her voice low. "I underestimated you, Lopez. You did quite a number on Hudson, I'm very impressed."

Puck chuckled. "He looks like fuckin' Hannibal in that mask of his."

"Well the douche bag deserved everythin' he got. Just wish he didn't have such a hard fuckin' head!" The whole table laughed, Puck and Lauren fist bumped her as Brittany squeezed her leg under the table, making the Latina lose her train of thought briefly.

"Hey," they were joined by Quinn, Tina and Rachel who, unbeknownst to them, had been watching every move Santana and Brittany had made.

"Oh! Me and San are having a sleepover this Saturday!" Santana felt Rachel stiffen beside her. "You're all invited!"

"Not you, Puckerman. It's not that kinda sleepover, so get those images outta your mind before-"

Lauren smacked him hard on the back of the head.

"Before that happens."

"Ow!" He rubbed his head gingerly, glaring at Santana. "I can't come anyway, got plans, ain't we, babe?" He nudged Lauren who rolled her eyes and confirmed it with a nod.

"Sorry, maybe next time, Brittany."

Britt shrugged, not put off at all. "How about you guys?"

Quinn and Tina hesitated, the blonde locking eyes with Santana while the Asian girl sought permission from Rachel.

"Of course we'll all be there, Brittany." Rachel looked round the Latina to smile at the dancer, who beamed back. "We wouldn't miss it for the world, right?"

"Right. I can't wait." Tina turned to the bouncing blonde opposite her too.

Santana shot Quinn a pleading look, making the girl quirk an eyebrow, telling Santana she was going to owe her. "I can't wait either, B."

"Yay! This is going to be so much fun, San! We can watch movies and eat garbage food and play Spin the Bottle and Puck's Poker-"

"Uh I don't think that's such a good idea, Britt." Both Santana and Puck's eyes went wide.

"Why not? We used to play it all the time when you stayed over, San."

Quinn and Tina were busy trying not to laugh, while Lauren was glaring at Puck and Rachel had frozen next to Santana. "I know, Britt, but it's more of a two person game, okay?" Brittany pouted but nodded anyway and went back to chattering away happily with Quinn and Tina.

While Lauren was berating Puck, Santana turned to the diva sat next to her. "Hi." Rachel's whole body seemed to relax as the Latina's eyes met her own and she smiled that soft smile the diva loved so much.

"Hi," she found herself blushing.

"You okay, Tiny? You usually hang out in the choir room at lunch."

"I know. I just wanted to come and see that you were okay. Daddy told me to keep an eye on you at school."

"I'm not dyin', Rach. Your whole schedule doesn't have to change 'cuz of me." Santana's heart beat a little quicker as Rachel shrugged and reached up to tuck a loose bit of hair behind her ear, her finger tips brushing against the Latina's cheek as she did.

"I know that too. I just wanted to see you, I guess."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yes. But I can go if you want..." They were subconsciously leaning towards each other, Santana's eyes glued to Rachel's lips as the diva watched her.

"N-No. I think you should stay."

"And why's that?"

Santana swallowed thickly, her mouth suddenly very dry as she watched the diva lick her lips. "Be-Because I uh- I missed you. A lot."

"Really?"

The Latina nodded, their lips only inches apart now.

"I missed you too."

"Uh huh."

"So if you really want me to stay..."

"I do. I _really_ want you to stay."

Rachel's lips brushed softly against Santana's for an instant before the diva pulled back, smiling brightly and set about unpacking her lunch. "Okay, then I'll stay for a while."

Santana's mouth gaped, her head spinning as she looked around the table at her friends, all of whom were trying, and failing, to suppress their laughter. Puck gave her a sympathetic look; dating a tease like Lauren he knew her pain. The Latina huffed and tried to calm her over excited heart – the things Rachel did to her...

Lunch passed quickly with Glee kids coming and going the whole time. It was friendly and relaxed and Santana could honestly say she was enjoying herself. The kids might all be losers, and some of them might be dumb ass losers, but they accepted her, they laughed and talked and ate with her like they'd always been the best of friends – like everything bad she'd done had never happened.

Even so, the whole time she was hyper aware of the blonde and the brunette sat either side of her. Brittany had linked her hand with Santana's and never once let go, like she was afraid the Latina was going to disappear if she did. While Rachel absent mindedly drew patterns on her arm, the girl's fingers writing invisible words and sending shivers down Santana's spine. She had no fuckin' idea what she was going to do about the Rachel/Brittany situation but for the time being she was content to sit back and enjoy it.

There was about fifteen minutes left of lunch when Rachel finally stood, announcing she really must do at least some of her vocal exercises. "You sure you can't just skip them for today?" Santana asked hopefully as the diva gathered her stuff together.

"I have to stick to my schedule or everything will be thrown off. But I'll see you last period for Math."

Santana's lip curled at the thought of the subject. "I hate Math though, can't we ditch?"

Without a word of warning, Rachel bent down and pressed her lips firmly to the Latina's. She kissed her long and hard, swiping her tongue across Santana's lips. The Ex-Cheerio finally remembered how to kiss back but just as she moved to deepen it, the diva pulled away, tugging at Santana's bottom lip with her teeth before releasing her completely. "So... see you in Math?"

Santana nodded distractedly, a dazed look on her face as Rachel grinned and walked away. She turned back to the table and found that every single one of her friends had been watching. The Latina grinned, eyes still glazed. "I'm goin' to Math."

She vaguely heard Puck cough 'whipped' and everyone laugh but she didn't care. She could not _wait _to get home tonight.

* * *

><p>Finn had seen the kiss as well from his spot in the doorway to the cafeteria. He'd been looking for Rachel but when he didn't find her in the choir room like she usually was he went in search of her. Finding her sitting laughing; talking with that bitch like nothing had happened made his blood boil.<p>

His plan had been perfect. It had gone off without a hitch and, except for the whole being-punched-in-the-face part, he'd thought it had worked. Then he finds out that Santana had _somehow _wormed her way back in and made Rachel forgive her. How the hell had she done it? He fumed quietly as he followed the diva to the choir room. He wanted answers and he was going to get them. It was hard to get Rachel on her own these days so he would make the most of these fifteen minutes.

Rachel heard the choir room door open behind her. "Santana, I told you, you can't ditch Math. Do I have to explain again – oh. Finn." She spotted the boy and backed up quickly.

"Please, Rachel! Please just talk to me. I'm not going to hurt you, I swear – not like _she_ did."

"I have nothing to say to you, Finn, not after all the trouble and pain you've caused." She shook her head, taking up her bag again and heading to the door. Finn reached it first, blocking her. "Would you kindly step aside so I can exit?"

"No. Not until you talk to me!"

She sighed and took a step back. "Very well then. What would you like to talk about?"

"What the fuck do you think I want to talk about, Rachel?"

"There's no need to raise your voice or use such coarse language. I'm willing to talk to you, Finn, but you need to keep your temper."

The boy scowled but took a deep breath and let it out slowly. The anger was still there right on the surface; but he managed to compose himself a little better. "Okay, I'm sorry, Rach. I'm calm now." She nodded and gestured for him to continue. "Why are you still with her when she cheated on you?"

"Because I love her."

"But... she cheated on you!"

"You think I don't know that, Finn? I do and it hurt. I love her more than that though."

"But why?" It burst out of him before he could stop it.

Rachel flinched. "Many reasons, Finn, none of which are any of your business."

"It is my business, Rachel, because I still love you and I _know _you still love me!"

"That's where you're wrong. I don't love you. I don't think I ever did, not the way I love Santana." She shook her head – she was treading on thin ice here. Finn was close to snapping and she didn't have Santana around to save her.

"No. No! That's not true!" He moved towards her, fists clenched at his sides.

"Why does this matter so much to you, Finn? You've got Quinn, you chose her. So why can't you just be happy for me?" This was something that had truly puzzled her since the first time they broke up. It didn't matter whether it was Puck or Jesse, or that he was back with Quinn. He just seemed to hate the fact that she was happy with someone else. But now with Santana it was worse than ever.

"Because I love _you!_" He gripped her shoulders, holding her tight.

"You have a funny way of showing it!" But he didn't let up. "Finn, you're hurting me!"

"She's just going to hurt you again and again, Rach. She's a bitch and a slut and people like her never change."

"Stop talking about her like that, you don't know the first thing about her!" Rachel was pissed off now too and shoved the boy as hard as she could away from her. He stumbled back a few steps.

"And you do? You don't know anything, Rachel; you're living in a fantasy-"

"You're hardly one to talk, Finn Hudson! Every time you start dating someone you always want what you don't, and can't, have and when you don't get your way you blame everyone else. I'm sorry, Finn, but it's time to wake up and face the facts. I don't want you, you can't have me, and if you aren't careful you'll lose Quinn as well. So you better make your mind up fast."

He surged towards her again, "I have made my mind up. I want you, Rachel." He tried to kiss her then but two things stopped him.

The first was the fact that his nose was broken and he was wearing a ridiculous mask, to set his nose, which stopped him getting near her without stabbing her in the eye. The second thing was the bright pink and white sneaker that had appeared between his legs. Finn fell, almost in slow motion, to his knees, his face frozen in pain. It would have been comical if Rachel hadn't been so terrified of the huge boy.

The owner of the sneaker stood behind him as he curled into himself for protection. "B-Brittany?"

"Hey, Rach!" The blonde smiled broadly and sent her a wave before bending down to talk to Finn. "I don't think Rachel wants you to kiss her, Finn and it's not nice to ignore her. You're lucky San's not here, I managed to convince her to stay with the others or you'd have more broken bones to go with your nose." She straightened up, stepped over him and wrapped a shaking, speechless Rachel up in a hug. "You okay now, Rach? Want me to kick him again?"

"N-No thank you, Brittany. I think once is quite enough." The blonde grinned and took the diva's hand and bag and led her out of the choir room. "What about Finn?"

"Mr. Schue'll find him eventually. Come on, sit here." Rachel did as she was told; glancing round she realised Brittany had brought her to her English classroom for next period. "Eat this."

"What is it?"

"Chocolate. San always says that chocolate makes everything better. And it's Veganarian, don't worry, I checked.

"Thank you, you're very kind." The diva ate the chocolate as the blonde beamed happily.

"Do you feel better now?"

"Much. Thank you for helping me back there, you didn't have to."

"Of course I did! You're my friend, Rachel and friends help each other, right?" The diva nodded. "San really likes you so I couldn't let you get hurt."

Something flitted across the blonde's face making Rachel frown. "Brittany? Are you okay?"

The girl didn't reply for a long time, just crouched down in front of the diva and held her gaze. "I really do like you, Rachel, you're a good person and you're good for San, anyone can see that. I love her just like you do and of course I'm going to be jealous of you, but you make her happy so I'm content to just be her best friend." Brittany straightened up, towering over the still seated girl. "But the second you hurt her, the second she leans my way again, I won't hesitate. Okay?"

"Britt-" She was interrupted by the bell before she could get any further.

"I gotta go. See you later, Rach." Brittany pressed a swift kiss to the diva's cheek, beamed and waved over her shoulder as she disappeared out of the classroom.

Rachel gaped after her, feeling like she'd just been in a car crash with the whip lash she had. She'd never seen that side of the dancer before. In fact, she hadn't known there _was _another side to Brittany.

Students started flooding in to the classroom and Rachel felt Quinn sit down next to her. "You okay?"

The diva turned to look at the blonde. "I... I don't quite know. I-I think so..."

Quinn peered at her, scrutinising her carefully. "Brittany was here, wasn't she?"

"H-How do you-"

"I've seen that look before." Quinn shrugged, unpacking her books from her bag. "I hope you take whatever it was she said seriously. I didn't once and I ended up pregnant and alone. Britt may be a lot of things, Rachel, but stupid isn't one of them."

Rachel nodded slowly. She was still deep in thought five minutes later when the teacher walked in and started the class. Now that Brittany had stepped back all she had to do was get Santana to open up... that was most definitely going to be easier said than done.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Lemmie know what you guys thought, i always love to hear from you =) really makes my day and my day hasn't been made for a while =**

**Peace Out.**


	24. I Gave You Everything

**Author's Note: Thought I'd get the next chapter up before i get too swept up in the season 3 hysteria XD not that i've not already spent the whole summer thinking about it and wondering and surfing the internet for info about it! Heh i had far too much time on my hands, but now that it's nearly here i can hardly stand the wait! **

***ahem* thought i'd give you a bit o' Pezberry hotness, since we've been kinda lacking lately =/ oh and apparently i nearly made Becca cry with this chapter so =)**

**And yup, as usual thanks to Becca for getting this back to me so quick, you rock =) and you really are making me better, i'm making fewer and fewer mistakes each time XD Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, favourited, alerted and read this and all my other stories, you are all just amazing.**

**Anywho, enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own a damn thing. But if I did Glee would be mandatory for everyone between the ages of 13 and 60, and if you don't watch it you have to drink nothing but Sue Sylvester's master cleanse for the rest of your life - and that stuff will kill you!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 24<span>

I Gave You Everything

Tina, Quinn and Brittany had walked with Santana and Rachel to where the diva's car was parked in the parking lot. Brittany had her pinkie linked with the Latina's and was almost vibrating with excitement as they discussed the next night's sleepover.

"I can't wait, San! It's going to be _so _much fun!" Santana smiled softly at her friend and squeezed her pinkie in agreement.

"We're not playing Strip Poker. Or Spin the Bottle. I refuse."

"Oh lighten up, Q. Get that stick out your ass and have some fun!" Quinn scowled at the Latina and punched her swiftly in the shoulder. "Heh you know I love it when you get rough, Q." Santana winked and blew her a kiss.

"Come on, Tina, back me up!"

The Asian girl shrugged. "I like Spin the Bottle. We had fun playing it last time."

"We were drunk out of our minds last time and spent the next few days throwing up! I wouldn't use that as a basis for fun."

Tina chuckled, exchanging a smirk with Santana. "Well then we'll stay sober this time."

"Looks like you lose, Q, sorry! Spin the Bottle's in." The Latina and the Asian girl slapped a high five while Brittany clapped excitedly.

"Fine. But I absolutely refuse to play Strip Poker. Especially with you, S, I know you cheat." Santana looked offended but gave in.

"Alright, I'll see you guys tomorrow then." Tina waved and headed over to where Mike was waiting in his car.

"Come on, Britt, we better go too," Quinn tugged the dancer's hand to get her to follow her.

"See you tomorrow, San," Brittany threw he arms round the Latina and held her tight. "Love you." She muttered.

"Love you too, Britt." Santana sighed, relaxing into the hug. "I'll see you soon." Britt nodded, reluctant to let go.

"Call me later, okay, S?" Quinn gave her a pointed look as she dragged Brittany away. Santana rolled her eyes but nodded.

"Bye, San! Bye, Rach!"

Rachel found herself returning the smile and wave the blonde sent her – Brittany's enthusiasm and happiness was very infectious.

* * *

><p>When they finally got back to the Berry house they found it empty, much to Santana's delight. The second the front door closed behind her, Rachel found herself pinned to it, lips pressed to hers, hand in her hair. Even if she'd wanted to escape she wouldn't have been able to - the taller girl drove her hips hard into the diva's, sending sensations she'd never felt before shooting through her small body and making her legs almost give out under her.<p>

Santana wasted no time; she yanked the diva's sweater up and off, discarding it over her shoulder before going to work on the buttons of her shirt. "Stupid fuckin', twattin' claw!" she ripped her mouth from Rachel's and peered down at where her hands were fumbling.

Rachel tried to bite back a giggle unsuccessfully. "Need a hand?"

"No! No, I got it... see?" she managed to get the first couple of buttons open, a proud smile on her face making the diva giggle again.

The giggle quickly turned to a moan as Santana attached her lips to the racing pulse in her neck. Rachel held her in place as teeth and tongue went to work, determined to leave a mark. Another button came undone and Santana's hand slipped in to cup the girl's breast through her bra – a loud moan slipped out of the diva which only served to turn the Latina on more.

"God, Rach, you're drivin' me fuckin' insane!" Their lips met again as Santana started to rock her hips against Rachel's needing some sort of release.

The diva knew things were moving too fast, that she should stop them, but the haze of lust was clouding her judgement. All she could see, hear, feel, think about was Santana – she had wanted to ask the girl something, something important – but she couldn't for the life of her remember what it was. Especially while Santana's tongue was in her mouth and hand was in her shirt.

The Latina kissed down her throat, down towards where her hand had snuck into Rachel's bra. She tugged on the diva's nipple with her fingers, enjoying the sharp intake of breath from the girl and the way she gripped Santana harder. Her lips moved along the warm, tan skin slowly, tongue swirling round and round, driving Rachel crazy – definitely making her re-think her already pretty much none existent effort to get Santana to stop.

But, just as the Latina's hot mouth reached its destination, she remembered what she had wanted to ask. "Your dad!"

Santana froze, then pulled back to look at Rachel. "Y'know... people have called out a lotta random stuff when I've been with them but this is probably the fastest and the weirdest!"

"No, I've not – Umm I haven't-" Rachel blushed, wondering why she was all of a sudden embarrassed. "What I meant was I had a question for you. About your dad."

"Oh. Man, you sure know how to kill a mood." Santana turned and headed into the kitchen, leaving the diva to catch her breath and re-button her shirt.

"Why didn't he come to see you when you were in hospital yesterday?"

"Who?"

"Your dad. Why didn't he come to see you? He knew you were there, I spoke to him."

The fridge slammed shut making the diva jump. "You _talked _to him?"

Rachel gulped, starting to wish she hadn't brought this up, because the way the Latina was looking at her made her chest tighten and her throat close in fear.

"Y-Yes... I-I got lost trying to find you and he showed me the way. I had no idea who he was until after he walked away." Santana spun and walked out of the kitchen, Rachel following close behind, still talking. "He knew you were there so why didn't he stop by? If it had been me in your place my dads would have been there like a shot-"

"Well it wasn't you, it was me. And my dad isn't anything like yours."

"So I've noticed."

"And what's that supposed to mean?" The Latina rounded on the diva, stopping her in her tracks.

"N-Nothing! Just that, well, your dad- he doesn't seem to, well..."

"What? He doesn't seem to what, Rachel? Come on!" she shouted, daring the diva to say what both of them knew.

"He doesn't seem to care all that much." Rachel avoided meeting Santana's eyes; she didn't want to see the fury in them.

"Don't you think I know that?" The smaller girl's head shot up. "Don't you think I wish it weren't true? That I had a real dad, one like Leroy or Hiram? You don't know how lucky you are, do you, Rachel?" The sadness in Santana's eyes and voice tore at the diva's heart. "Your family might be different, unconventional, but at least you have two parents who care about you and love you. And are actually around!"

"Santana, I didn't know. I'm sor-"

"No. I don't need your apologies or your pity."

"Then what do you need?"

"I-" Santana frowned. She wasn't sure what she needed, she'd always just kind of drifted along, made do with what she had, but she wasn't hard done by, that's for sure.

The Lopez family were pretty wealthy so she'd not wanted for anything – clothes, cars, expensive pieces of technology... she had everything a person could want in life. Except the one thing she actually needed - a real family. Someone to love her unconditionally, worry about her, support her through thick and thin.

Of course, she'd had it once, long ago when she was very young and could barely remember it. It had all seemed so perfect but then one day it was just over. Her mom was gone and her dad was around less and less. Santana knew how to take care of herself; she'd had to learn pretty quickly. But she still ached all the time, still felt the need to call out for her mommy and daddy when she was hurt or sad... she still needed someone to love her and hug her and tell her everything was going to be okay.

"Santana..."

The Latina met the diva's sad, worried gaze and found herself crumbling. "Rachel..." she choked out, about to fall into the girl's arms when a voice called out from the front door.

"Girls, we're home!"

In that second, Santana re-built her defences and locked everything back away deep inside herself. "San-"

"Hey, guys, we're in here!" The Latina called out, a too-bright smile on her face as Leroy stuck his head round the living room door.

"You have a good day at school?"

"It was okay. It's school, not exactly my idea of a good time."

"I hear that! Come talk while I make dinner. You okay, baby?" He directed the last bit at his daughter who still hadn't taken her eyes off the ex-Cheerio.

"Umm... sure, Daddy." She forced a smile. "I'll be there in a second." The man smiled and disappeared. Santana went to follow but Rachel caught her hand. "Santana, please-"

"No, Rachel. Just leave it. It doesn't concern you so stay the hell out." With that she yanked her hand back and disappeared into the kitchen, already talking, laughing like the last ten minutes hadn't happened.

Rachel gritted her teeth and sighed as she brushed away the tears that were threatening to fall. If Santana wasn't going to tell her willingly she'd have to find things out for herself. It was time to stop playing nice. She knew that if anything real was going to happen between them then she had to show Santana she could rely on her to be there no matter what happened.

* * *

><p>"Quinn? It's Rachel. I need your help." The diva stood in her bedroom, phone pressed to her ear, determination in her eyes.<p>

"Nuh uh. No way."

"Why not? You don't even know what I want yet."

"No, but I know that tone. It's your I-have-a-plan voice and whenever we listen to you we usually end up in even more shit than when we started! So no."

"But Quinn-"

"No, Rachel! I'm sorry. Whatever it is it's between you and Santana so talk to her and sort it out."

"That's the problem though! She _won't _talk to me! I've gotten so close so many times but something always gets in the way and she just shuts up again." The diva huffed, sitting down at her desk and booting up her laptop.

"Yep, that sounds like Santana."

"Help me, Quinn. I need answers, just something to help get her to open up a little."

Quinn sighed on the other end of the phone. "Alright, fine, but don't come crying to me if it back-fires and she tears you a new one!"

Rachel grinned, opening up a new word document. "Don't worry, it won't back-fire."

"It's good that you believe that. Go on then, ask away."

Rachel put her phone on loud speaker next to her so she had both hands free to type with. "Tell me about her family. I want to know everything you do."

Quinn hesitated. Santana would kill her if she told the diva anything, she was absolutely positive about that. But if she didn't help Rachel... "I can't tell you much, firstly because even I don't know a great deal, and secondly because there are some things Santana really does need to tell you herself. But I can give you something to work with – when I first met her, San walked right up to me, Britt by her side, and kissed me on the forehead. San told me that I was their new best friend, if I was ever sad or scared Britt would cheer me up and that she would protect me. We were only five years old and already Santana was looking after us.

"At the end of the day I saw why, but I didn't really understand until years later. While everyone else's mom and dad had come to pick them up, San was still sat waiting by the gate." Quinn cleared her throat and pushed on. "I was still there because my mom was always late to pick me up, what with my dad being a fucking prick!"

Rachel paused in her typing and stared at the phone, shocked at the anger and resentment in the other girl's voice. There was silence as Quinn took a deep breath and carried on like nothing had happened.

"At the time I just thought her mom was late too so I went and sat with her. But by the time my mom came to pick me up she was still there with me. I asked where her mom was but San just turned to me, smiled and said 'I don't need a mom or a dad. I can look after myself.' Then she hugged me, kissed me on the forehead and waved as I got into my mom's car." The girl was silent again before a soft chuckle reached Rachel's ears. "I always remember thinking how lucky she was, not to need anyone. I remember watching her, from the back of our car, pick up her bag and walk away from school. She did it every day. Always waiting until I was safely in my mom's car before walking home all by herself.

"She really was my protector, Brittany's too but I think you should ask Britt to tell you that one. She remembers it better than I do; she remembers everything to do with San." Rachel heard the smile in Quinn's voice and found herself mirroring it.

"Thank you, Quinn."

"Just be careful with her, okay? You have no idea how damaged she really is."

"I'm starting to get an idea."

"Hmm. Don't push her too hard, Rachel, because if you hurt her it won't just be me and Puck you'll have to face, but Brittany too. No one hurts San and gets away with it, not if Britt has anything to say about it – she's fiercely protective of the people she cares about, especially Santana."

Rachel thought back to her earlier encounter with Finn and the blonde and found herself nodding in agreement. "I can believe that."

"Right, I better go. San's meant to be calling me so I'll talk to you- Rachel? Are you still typing this?"

The diva froze, not having noticed that she had been. "Sorry."

"You're a fucking dork, do you know that?" The line went dead as Rachel saved the word document – just one more piece of the puzzle that was Santana Lopez.

Outside in the hallway, her back pressed up against Rachel's bedroom door, tears streaming silently down her face, sat Santana.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Lemmie know what you guys thought, i always love hearing from you =) oh and will be starting back at Uni soon, but before i do i shall try and type up a few more chapters for all you lovely readers =)<strong>

**Peace Out.**


	25. But Nothing Was Ever Enough

**Author's Note: Going back to Uni full time next week so i probably won't have much time to write or type up any fanfiction so i'm trying to post everything i have so far as fast as i can to get it out of the way. **

**Okay, lemmie hear a 'hell to the yeah' if you saw, and squealed, over the new Glee episode! Got up at half 6 this morning just so i could watch it before i had to go on the damn Uni trip. Heh i love Glee sooooo much! And i now have the second half of season 2 on DVD, i'm so happy XD I shall be watching the afore mentioned DVDs in a bit with one of my flatmates, who i never woulda guessed loved Glee, but he does and it's pretty awesome. Out of the five of us in the house, four of us love Glee and the last 'un won't watch it cos he's scared that he might actually like it XD he amuses me, but we will make him watch it one day =)**

**Thanks to Becca for being an awesome editor and friend, it sounds like things are getting better for you with your flatmates so =) just keep being you and everything will be fine, don't worry about it. Plus, if all else fails, you've always got me. And you know i'll come round there and kick their asses for you =D  
>Thank you to everyone who had reviewed, read, favourited and alerted the story too, you guys are just brilliant. Your comments always make me smile and keep me writing, so this is for you =)<strong>

**Anywho, enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own a damn thing. But if i did Santana, Brittany, Quinn, Tina and Rachel would be locked up in our spare room just cos they're all so frickin' frackin' hot XD **

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 25<span>

But Nothing Was Ever Enough

Twenty minutes later, Quinn's phone went off again – this time with Santana's ring tone. "Hey, San," The blonde smiled and sat back on her bed.

"Hey, Q," the voice on the other end was one Quinn had not heard in a very long time.

"San? What happened? What's wrong?" The girl sat bolt upright again, frantically looking round her room for her shoes and car keys, ready to shoot out the door and to Santana in a heartbeat.

"Open your window, Q."

Quinn had the window open in a split second and was knocked to the floor as a dark shape fell into her. "San?" A loud sob echoed round the room as fingers gripped the blonde's shirt. Quinn didn't even hesitate, she wrapped her arms round Santana, holding her as tight as she could and just let the girl cry. "I'm here, San. Everything's okay, I'm here."

"I love you, Q. No matter what happens I'll always love you and I'll always need you." The Latina managed to choke out after a while, making the blonde's heart clench and tears of her own fall.

"I love you too, San, I don't know what I'd've done without you looking after me all these years - Britt too. You're just amazing."

"I still don't need a mom or dad, Q." Quinn's eyes went wide but Santana wasn't going to kill her. "I have you guys; you're my family – you, Britt, Puck, even those damn Glosers!" Both girls chuckled shakily.

"And Rachel?" Quinn held her breath as Santana sighed quietly.

"Yeah, Q. And Rachel."

The blonde smiled, pressing a kiss to her friend's forehead. "You're our protector, San, you always have been. But you don't have to be strong all the time. You need someone to help you too." Santana listened silently, her fingers still clutching Quinn. "Let her in, San. Even if it's only a little. Don't shut her out because you're scared. For some reason I really do think you can trust the Hobbit! It might not be a ring but I think she does have something magic about her."

"Maybe Britt's right, maybe she does have special vegan powers." Quinn laughed loudly as Santana grinned into her shoulder.

"Maybe! But whatever it is, don't push her away. She really does love you; I've seen it with my own eyes." Santana nodded, she was starting to believe it too. "Good. Now come on, let's get you cleaned up and back to the Berrys. They're going to be worried when they find you've just disappeared. I really should have warned them about that..."

Santana had snuck out of the Berrys' via her window and run to Quinn's, since she only lived a few blocks away, so Quinn drove them back – her free hand holding tightly to Santana's good one, not just for the Latina but for herself too. It had been a long time since she'd felt like a best friend. She'd let Santana down so badly, abandoning her when she needed Quinn the most - something that must have brought back bad childhood memories for the damaged girl.

But tonight Santana had come to her – before the Berrys and Puck, even before Brittany – and though she wished her friend wasn't hurting so much, Quinn couldn't help but smile as the icy hand that had been slowly crushing her heart disappeared. She well and truly had her best friend back now and there wasn't a single thing she wouldn't do to keep it that way.

* * *

><p>Rachel ripped the front door open the second she heard the knock. "Where the hell have you been? You scared the crap out of me, Santana!"<p>

"Wow. You made Rachel Berry curse! I'm impressed." Quinn smirked, nodding approvingly.

"I know, my powers are greater than we thought." Santana returned the smirk but Rachel looked horrified.

"This isn't funny! I thought you'd been kidnapped or killed or-"

"Relax, Tiny, I'm fine. I just went to see Q."

"Next time use the front door like every other civilised human being!"

"Door, good. Window, bad. Got it. So can I come in or should I climb the tree again?" Rachel rolled her eyes and huffed angrily, stepping back to let the girl in. "Night, Q. Thanks for everythin'."

"Anytime." The girls hugged, Santana kissing the blonde firmly on the forehead before letting her go and watching her walk back to her car. "Night, S, Rachel. See you guys tomorrow." With a final wave, Quinn was gone and Santana shut the front door behind them.

"You know I had to lie to my dads! I've never lied to them, it's a horrible feeling! I never want to feel it again." Rachel followed the Latina as she grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and took a long drink. Her injured hand was a pain when it came to getting things open but she managed. "I also don't ever want to open your door and find your room empty and your window wide open. Do you know how scared I was? What if you had injured yourself? You're already hurt, how did you even manage it? Never mind. I don't want to know. Just don't do it again!" she shook her finger at the Latina angrily, making sure to keep her voice down so her fathers didn't hear. Santana suddenly grabbed her extended hand and pressed it to her cheek. "San-"

"You feel that?" Rachel nodded. "How about that?" she moved the diva's hand to her chest where her heart was beating hard.

"Y-Yes, it's your heart."

"Exactly. It's beatin'. Blood is pumpin' round my body. I'm alive, Rachel, and I'm back. Okay?" The Latina leant forward and placed a soft kiss on the girl's lips. "Don't worry so much, it's not good for you." Another kiss was placed on her forehead and hand. "But thank you anyway. It's... nice to know I have someone waitin' for me, worryin' about me, willin' to lie for me. It means a lot, Rachel, it really does." The tiny girl didn't know what to say as Santana wrapped her up in her arms. "And I promise next time I'll use the door for sure."

Rachel chuckled; pulling back she cupped the Latina's face, searching her eyes. "You're sure you're okay?"

Santana smiled, covering one of the girl's hands with her own. "I'm okay."

The diva nodded, standing on her tiptoes to kiss the Latina. "I love you, San."

"Thank you."

The smaller girl knew how sincere Santana was in her thanks, she also know it was going to take a long time and a lot of work to hear those words said back to her. But she didn't mind, especially if she got to keep kissing the beautiful Latina.

"Come on, you, sleep time. It's late and I can tell you now, we won't be gettin' much sleep tomorrow night. Not with Quinn's snorin' and Britt's hyper-active-ness." Santana rolled her eyes and led the way upstairs, Rachel's fingers linked with her own.

* * *

><p>Rachel woke the next morning to a mess of dark hair and soft snoring that wasn't hers. She rolled over to look at her clock and realised, upon not finding it in its usual place, that she wasn't in her own room. She turned back to watch the Latina sleep, remembering how she'd ended up there.<p>

Santana had dragged her up the stairs, Rachel still talking quietly but urgently, giving her a list of things she wasn't allowed to do anymore because they'd drive the diva to an early grave. The Latina had stopped her mid-rant with the hottest kiss she'd ever gotten. After that everything was kind of a blur but she knew she would gladly keep worrying if it meant she got to fall asleep kissing Santana again.

After spending ages waking the other girl, Rachel dragged Santana down-stairs to the kitchen for breakfast. "Well good morning!" Leroy grinned, his hands curled round a cup of steaming coffee. "I see you managed to wake the beast then."

"You better not be talkin' 'bout me there. I may have just woken up but it's never too early for an ass kickin'!" The tall man chuckled, passing the bleary eyed Latina a cup of coffee as Rachel fixed herself some orange juice.

"Actually I was talking about my darling, but usually very early rising, daughter."

"Daddy!"

"I'm just saying, honey, you're usually up at 5 every day to do your work out. But not today. We actually got a lie-in, didn't we, babe?"

Hiram had entered the kitchen moments before, kissed Rachel's cheek, fist bumped Santana and stood smiling happily by his husband. "That we did. I'd forgotten what it was like to sleep past 5 am. It was pure bliss!" he sighed.

"You get up that time _every morning_? Even on weekends?" Santana looked horrified as Rachel blushed and nodded. "I'd understand if you were on the Cheerios or something, with Coach Sylvester waitin' to chew your ass out if you don't, but seriously, Rach, give your dads a rest before they go all psycho on you from lack of sleep!"

"I'm definitely with Santana on this!" Hiram raised his hand, earning himself an elbow in the ribs from Leroy.

"You're _always _with Santana."

"What can I say? Girl speaks the truth!"

"Does it really bother you that much?" Rachel looked upset.

"No, Sweetie. Your father's just teasing. But while we're on the subject why don't you give yourself a break at the weekends? Say, start your work out at 8 instead?" Leroy smiled kindly as Rachel's face went right to horrified.

"8? AM? That's practically half the day gone!"

Santana rolled her eyes. "Oh take a pill, Short Stuff, before I slip one into your juice and lock you in your room."

Hiram snorted and Leroy tried to hide his smile in his cup as the diva glared at the Latina with a huff. "You will do no such thing, Santana. Firstly, it's illegal! Secondly, it's immoral! And thirdly-"

"And thirdly, I don't care." The taller girl grabbed the ranting diva and pulled her to her for a none too chaste kiss. The Berry men watched in awe as Santana silenced Rachel and as she stayed silent even after she'd been released. "Then again, maybe I don't need pills." The Latina smirked.

"Well..." Leroy cleared his throat loudly, making Rachel blush as she remembered her fathers were in the room. "Now that that's out of the way... we were wondering where you got to last night, Santana." Both girls looked at each other before the Latina opened her mouth to speak. "And don't give me any of that 'I was in my room asleep' bull like Rachel did." The girl snapped her mouth shut again as Rachel's fell open.

"Daddy it's true, I-"

"Do you think we don't know when you're lying? Because we do."

"You're unbelievably bad at it, Rach. Not to mention we heard you coming up the stairs." Hiram exchanged a look with his husband. "You aren't exactly the quietest person in the world."

"I told you to shut up!" Santana nudged the blushing diva.

"So... where'd you go?"

Santana wasn't used to getting the third degree and having to explain herself to anyone so she did the only thing she could think of – she told the truth. "I went to Quinn's. I-I needed to talk to her. I'm sorry for sneaking out."

"Apology accepted. Just don't do it again, okay? You had us worried!" Leroy moved to wrap his arms round the Latina in a fatherly hug making her choke up a little.

"Yeah, or at least take Rachel with you and give us some peace and quiet for the evening!" They all chuckled at the diva's indignant huff. Hiram hugged her as well, kissing her on the head before doing the same to his daughter and hurrying off to work for a meeting.

As Leroy and Rachel chatted quietly and set about making breakfast, Santana sat and tried to figure out what that feeling in her stomach was. Could it be... guilt? For sneaking out and making the two men, who were quickly becoming very important to her, worry? That couldn't be right. She was Santana Lopez! She didn't report to anyone and she certainly didn't feel guilty about doing what she wanted when she wanted. But then again she'd never had anyone like Leroy or Hiram in her life to worry about her before so...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Lemmie know what you guys thought, i always love to hear from you.<strong>

**Peace Out.**


	26. You Were Always Jealous

**Author's Note: Been back at Uni for about a month now and i'm already knackered! It's ridiculous. They weren't kidding when they said this year was gonna be more intense than the first! That is my excuse for abandoning you guys for so long, and it will also be my excuse when i abandon you again cos i have a ton of work to do =/ but don't think i've forgotten this story, it's always somewhere in my head, as are all my other stories, but it's gonna have to take a back burner while i get my Uni crap outta the way. **

**But enough of that... GLEE XD i'm ever so happy that it's finally back, even though it is on a random month break at the moment (what the hell is up with that?) I'm very much enjoying season 3 so far, even though Sugar is kinda scary and annoying, Finn's still a douche and Brittana need to be together right this instant! I do love the fact that we got pretty much a whole episode of Mike Chang (yay XD) who is absolutely awesome =)**

**As always, thank you to Becca for taking the time to edit this chapter, even though she has Uni crap to do as well, i always appreciate it, dude =) and thank you to every single person who has read, reviewed, alerted and favourited this story. You're all so damn amazing and i shall try my best to get writing and bring you more Glee goodness =)**

**Anywho, enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own a damn thing. If i did there would be no random month long breaks between episodes, and Britt and Santana would be together already, dammit! *ahem* yeah =)**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 26<span>

You Were Always Jealous

"Have fun tonight, girls, you know where we are if you need us." Santana and Rachel waved as Leroy drove off, leaving them standing side by side in front of the Pierce house. They'd both been excited about the sleepover, but as the day had worn on and it had gotten closer and closer, nerves and 'what ifs' had started to kick in.

_What if Britt tries somethin' with Rachel there? What if Rachel tries somethin' with Britt there? What if I make the wrong choice?_ Santana ran through the million ways the night could go wrong, not knowing that the choice had already been made for her.

_What if Brittany had been lying and isn't really going to back down? What if Quinn changes her mind about helping?_ Rachel felt panic starting to take hold so she took a deep breath and smiled brightly, tugging the Latina with her as she knocked on the door.

A second later it was ripped open, making Rachel jump. "San! Rach!" Brittany wrapped her arms round both girls before dragging them into the house.

"Hey, B, how you doin'?"

"Great now that you guys are here!" They were dragged into the Pierce's massive living room where four people and two furry creatures already sat. "Look who's here!"

"San!" Two small blonde shapes shot off the couch and barrelled towards her, almost knocking the Latina off her feet. "It's really you, we missed you! We're so glad you're back!"

Santana laughed and hugged the girls to her. "I missed you guys too, but you're gonna have to be careful, I'm wounded at the moment." She showed them her bandaged hand and her smile widened as they started fussing over her. "Rach, these are Britt's sisters. The one in the soccer jersey is Emily and the one clutchin' the book is Jenny. They're twins. You guys, this is Rachel, she goes to school with us."

Jenny smiled and waved shyly while Emily seemed to be sizing her up. "So you're the Rachel we've heard so much about."

"I believe so."

"Rachel's awesome, you guys, so be nice, okay?" Brittany took the diva's hand and led her to where Quinn and Tina were sat talking quietly.

"How old are your sisters, Brittany?"

"They'll be nine soon. They're real smart for their age." The dancer smiled proudly, watching her two siblings fawn over Santana. They'd always loved her and absolutely worshipped her and when she'd stopped coming round they'd been heartbroken. But now San was back and it was like nothing had happened.

"Britt said you hurt your hand beating a giant, is that true? How tall was he?"

"Oh, I'd say about nine or ten feet, easy. Ugly brute as well, small brain."

"So what happened?"

"I punched him. Right in his ugly mug! Twice. I defeated him no problem."

Rachel saw Quinn roll her eyes but smile as the Latina sat down with a twin either side of her. The blonde leant forward to whisper in Rachel's ear. "You know, now that they have San back the rest of us don't matter and until they go to bed, Santana is theirs, we won't get a look in."

"They really love her, don't they?" Tina had been listening in and nudged Quinn. "It's weird. I always thought Santana would hate kids and vice versa."

"Nope. She's their idol. And she'd do anything for them." They sat back and watched the Latina and the three blonde sisters as Santana told of her epic battle with Finn and they all oh-d and ah-d and fawned over her.

Of course the sisters loved Quinn too, and Puck, but they had an extra special place in their hearts just for the hard headed, fiery Latina.

* * *

><p>Half an hour later they were all sat in front of the Pierce's massive flat screen TV watching The Little Mermaid – Brittany's choice, of course, it was her favourite movie, but they all ended up singing along. Quinn had been right; Rachel couldn't get anywhere near the Latina. She had a twin either side of her and Brittany sat between her legs, head resting back on her shoulder.<p>

The diva was jealous; she wanted to be over there with Santana too, but the four girls looked so content that she daren't spoil it. But by the time the fun ended the two youngest blondes were both unconscious in Santana's arms and snoring quietly. "You guys wanna pick the next film while we put them to bed?" The Latina carefully picked Jenny up, who wrapped her arms and legs round her but stayed asleep. Brittany followed Santana up the stairs with Emily in her arms.

"They're so cute." Tina smiled, rifling through the DVDs by the TV.

"Which ones?"

"The Twins, of course. But seeing Santana so kind and gentle... it's strange."

"Those three have always had a hold on her heart; ever since the Twins were born they've loved Santana. Never quite been sure why but the Pierces' seem to bring out the best in her." Quinn shrugged, handing Rachel the pizza boxes to take into the kitchen.

"But now that they're in bed the fun can begin!" The Asian girl pulled out a pack of cards from her pocket with a wink at Quinn. Quinn just glared at her before walking into the kitchen. "Aww come on, Quinn, you know you want to play really!" she followed the blonde, laughing loudly as she did.

* * *

><p>"All that talkin' wore them out, I guess." Santana tucked the Twins into their beds while Brittany lined their shoes up and put their clothes neatly away.<p>

"They were excited to see you, San. They've missed you a lot."

"I know, Britt. I've missed them too." The two girls shared a smile. They stood watching the Twins sleep for a minute, just enjoying the easy silence. "Sometimes it doesn't seem like ten minutes since we were their age. You remember, Britt? It was just you, me and Quinn. Everythin' was simpler then – just us. No high school, no Glee Club, no drama." Santana sighed, rubbing her suddenly tired eyes with the heels of her hands. "But other times... it feels like that was someone else entirely, you know?" she turned to the blonde who had been watching her intently.

"High School's not forever, San. And when we leave you'll miss everyone."

"Not everyone... but yeah, I guess."

Brittany threaded her fingers through the Latina's and held tight. "I know it's hard sometimes and things get you down, but I think you should stop worrying so much about what everyone else thinks and just be yourself. Because you're amazing, San, and kind and caring and my best friend."

"And only the bestest people get to be your best friend, I know, Britt." She pulled the blonde to her for a kiss, not thinking twice about it until they heard giggling from under the covers. "You two better be asleep when I open my eyes or I'ma come over there and tickle you!" Brittany giggled against her lips, setting off another round of giggles from the Twins. "Alright, that's it!" The Latina dived onto Emily's bed, closely followed by Brittany and then Jenny.

Their screams and laughter brought the other three running and soon all seven of them were squirming and tickling and giggling.

* * *

><p>Having finally worn the Twins out, the older girls retired back downstairs out of breath but very happy. "Man, those two sure have a lot of energy for such small kids." Tina flopped on the couch, pulling Rachel, who squeaked in surprise, down with her.<p>

"They always have. We used to spend hours tryin' to wear them out so they'd go to bed, didn't we, Britt?" The blonde nodded happily, falling onto the other couch with Santana and Quinn. "But I think that's them down for good so now the night is ours!" The Latina grinned wickedly, taking out a pack of cards from her pocket.

"Santana! You promised!" Quinn whacked her hard round the head with a pillow.

"Okay, ow!"

Tina and Rachel giggled from their couch, producing their own packs of cards. "Oh, my God! You're all going to hell!"

"Oh relax, Q, we're only kiddin'. I forgot how easy you are to wind up." Quinn just glared at her before storming off to the kitchen. "Right, what are we watchin' next? Asian Surprise?"

Tina grinned and hit the play button before settling back into the couch, her feet in Rachel's lap. As it started, Quinn reappeared with drinks and enough snacks to keep them going all night. Tina watched the blonde closely as she sat down on the other side of Santana and focused in on the film. The Latina smirked as she noticed. If the Asian girl wanted to scare Q she was going to have to do better than this.

"Who picked the film?" Santana pointed at Tina whose smile widened. "Good choice. But I think I like Final Destination 3 better than the first one." The black haired girl's mouth fell open as Quinn put her feet up on the coffee table and sat back to enjoy.

What Tina, and pretty much everyone else, didn't know was that Quinn was a massive horror fan – the bloodier and scarier the better. Santana chuckled at the Asian girl's scowl. "Better luck next time, T."

* * *

><p>By the time the second one had finished, Brittany had already climbed onto Santana's lap so she could protect her from 'The Final Destination' and Rachel was looking well and truly pale. Santana didn't mind horrors, except when she was eating, then they put her off her food a little and she liked her food.<p>

"Do you have the third one with you, Tina?" Quinn was already at the DVD player ready to put the next one on.

"Uh, Q? I think maybe we should watch the third one later, when everyone's had time to recover."

"Pussies – the lot of you." The blonde huffed, disappearing upstairs.

"Thank Streisand." Rachel followed Tina into the kitchen and out the backdoor for some fresh air, leaving Santana and Brittany alone.

"You okay now, Britt?"

"Yeah, I didn't like those films so much, San. They were scary."

"I know but don't worry; we'll play a game next, okay? And you can choose."

The blonde's face lit up and she clapped. "I pick Spin the Bottle! And Quinn has to play too, right?"

"Right." Santana smiled softly at her best friend. "Whatever you want, B."

They stared at each other for a few seconds before suddenly their lips were attached. Brittany's hands disappeared in Santana's hair as the Latina's good hand slid under the hem of her t-shirt and up her back. It was so familiar and felt so right that Santana wondered why her choice was so hard. Those lips, those hands, that body... they were hers. They should be hers. She knew them better than anyone, had kissed every inch of it – loved every inch of it – so why had she been so afraid to admit it before? And why was she having so much trouble choosing between her and Rachel? Santana knew she liked Rachel, liked her a lot, but right then, with Brittany's tongue in her mouth and body pressed to hers, she was having a hell of a time remembering why.

Suddenly the blonde pulled back, earning a groan of protest from the Latina who tried to bring their lips back together. "San, we can't."

"Yes. Yes, we can! You know you want to as much as I do." The husky, lust filled voice of her best friend almost had Brittany giving in, but just in time she remembered why she couldn't.

"I love you, San."

"I love you too, that's exactly why we _can _do this."

Brittany shook her head. "No, that's exactly why we _can't _do this."

Santana sat back, looking thoroughly confused. "Britt-"

"Santana, I love you more than anything, you've been my best friend forever and that's exactly why you need to be with Rachel. She can help you, she challenges you, makes you think and feel things that you haven't in a long time. You need her, and her dads, and they need you. That's why you have to be with her."

"But-"

"No buts, San. I've already decided for you."

Santana scowled at her. "I hate serious Britt sometimes." The blonde just smiled and kissed her softly one last time. "I suppose I don't have any other choice but to listen to you, do I?"

"Nope."

The Latina sighed, burying her face in the blonde's neck. "Fine. But you're still my Britt-Britt, right?"

"And you're still my San. You always will be."

"I guess I can live with that then." They shared a smile as Tina and Rachel reappeared.

"So what's the plan then?"

"It's Britt's turn to choose." Santana nudged the blonde on her lap as Quinn sat down next to them.

"Spin the Bottle!"

"And everyone has to play."

Quinn glared at Santana. "I really hate you sometimes, you know that?"

"Nah, you love me. And don't worry, Q," Santana let Brittany pull her to her feet. "I'm sure your God has better things to do on a Saturday night than perv on a bunch of High School girls playin' Spin the Bottle. So I'm sure he won't smite you for your wicked ways." The blonde could only scowl after the Latina as she stole a quick kiss and darted after Brittany to find a bottle.

* * *

><p>"Okay, we've adapted the rules slightly for anyone who doesn't want to participate. If the bottle lands on you or it's your turn to spin, instead of kissin' you have to take a swig of this," Santana held up a bottle filled with murky liquid.<p>

"What the hell is it?" Tina peered at it closely.

"Shit Mix." Eyebrows shot up as the Latina's smile widened.

"Excuse me?"

"Relax, Tiny. It's basically a concoction of everythin' we could find in the kitchen. Smell it." She passed the bottle to Rachel who held it warily at arms length before sniffing carefully.

"Sweet Streisand!" The diva thrust the bottle at Tina, a horrified look on her face. "What on earth is in there?"

"Wait, let me guess..." Tina inhaled deeply, gagging slightly. "Man... okay, vodka, chilli powder, brown sauce, vinegar, pickle juice..." she sniffed again, her eyes watering as she passed it to Quinn. "Dr. Pepper, milk, olive oil and... dry tequila."

"That's one hell of a nose you got there."

"It's a substantial gift. But I don't think anyone in their right mind would want to drink that, Santana."

"Exactly." Santana smirked at Quinn who was looking at the bottle in disgust. "Do the honours, Q?" The blonde looked from the Shit Mix to the empty bottle in Santana's out stretched hand and back again. She sighed in annoyance before taking the empty bottle. "I knew you'd see it my way eventually, Q."

"Just sit down, shut up and let's play the damn game."

"Whatever you say... Lesbo." Chuckling to herself, Santana took her place between Brittany and Rachel as Quinn spun the bottle on the coffee table. It landed on Tina. Both girls started to lean in but Santana stopped them. "Hold up, Q. You didn't give T her choice – Shit Mix or Quinn?" she held up the bottle to the Asian girl.

"You're a fucking bitch, San."

"Hush, Q, I know you're dyin' to get your mack on with the Asian Supreme over here, but that ain't up to you." The Latina turned to Tina. "T?"

"Hmm. I don't know, I just don't know." Quinn snorted, rolling her eyes as Tina tapped her chin thoughtfully. "I think, if it's all the same to you, I'll pass on the Shit Mix. I think I'd rather kiss Finn than drink that stuff!" Without waiting for a reply, the Asian girl leant across the table and kissed a stunned Quinn firmly on the mouth. Tina licked her lips, nodding in approval. "You have very soft lips, Quinn."

"Uh... thanks?"

Santana grinned at her friend and, deciding that she'd be just fine, the Latina sat back to enjoy the game.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Lemmie know what you guys thought, i always love to hear from you =) <strong>

**Peace Out.**


	27. Over Such Crazy Stuff

**Author's Note: I seriously hope I haven't lost every single one of my readers cos of the stupidly long hiatus thanks to the stupidly massive writer's block I've had =/ I actually had the first section of this written since I posted the last chapter but I just never had any idea where I wanted it to go but I made myself read through the entire story yesterday as well as a lot of the reviews for the last chapter, and just made myself type. Once I got going it actually worked quite well! But it's actually a bit more depressing than I'd anticipated so =S I'm not entirely sure about this chapter so you guys will have to tell me what you think! **

**I wanted to address the Santana using and abusing Rachel issue a little, cos she's not a bad person just very fucked up in the head and I hate that people are hating on her =/ but, of course, if you guys are having such strong feelings about it then it means I'm doing my job as a writer so =) Anywho, the story feels like it's gonna end up going down quite a dark and complicated path for a while until Santana figures stuff out so just be warned!**

**I'd like to say thank you to Becca, as usual, for being awesome and correcting my mistakes!**

**Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own a damn thing. Except for the other Pezberry stories I've been writing to get me over my writer's block, so go check 'em out =)**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 27<span>

Over Such Crazy Stuff

"I've never kissed a hobbit before!" Brittany clapped her hands together before leaning across Santana and locking her mouth to Rachel's.

Tina wolf whistled as Santana swallowed thickly, her eyes glued to the two girls making out in front of her. When a quiet moan slipped out of Rachel, Santana's heartbeat picked up considerably and she had to fight back one of her own.

Brittany hummed contentedly as she pulled away a few moments later. "I can see why you like kissing her, San."

"Uh huh... Tiny, a word?" Santana jumped to her feet and headed out the back, dragging Rachel with her.

Quinn rolled her eyes as they disappeared. She knew exactly what was going to happen out there and it wouldn't involve talking. Santana was the horniest person she'd ever met, when she and Britt had been 'secretly' together they'd disappear off for ages at a time, thankfully leaving Quinn in peace to do her homework.

"Umm where did they-"

"Don't ask."

Tina nodded, realisation hitting her. "Oh."

* * *

><p>"Okay, what did you want to-" Rachel was cut off by Santana's lips. It only took her a second to realise what was happening and she wrapped her arms round the Latina's neck, kissing her back just as fiercely.<p>

Santana picked the smaller girl up so she could sit on the picnic table that was in the Pierce's backyard. Rachel's legs trapped her, drawing her closer, as close as physically possible as hands darted under clothes in search of skin, such warm, soft skin... Santana moaned loudly. "You're so fuckin' hot, do you know that?"

Rachel would have laughed at the irony of the comment if it hadn't been for Santana's determined hands slipping down, into her pyjama bottoms, to squeeze her ass, pulling them flush against each other. If it hadn't been for the fact that they were in someone else's backyard and that there were three of their friends inside, Rachel was sure Santana would have had her way with her right there on the table. Then again, the way the Latina's hands were heading, it didn't look like even that was enough to stop her.

"San- Oh god, San! We have to sto- Oh!" Rachel was having a hard time controlling herself, never mind anyone else. But she knew she would regret it if her first time with Santana was on a picnic table in Brittany's backyard!

"Seriously, Rach, you have no idea... no fuckin' idea how hot you were in there!" Santana crushed her lips back to the diva's as her hands snuck further towards their goal.

"San, you- wait." Rachel pulled away, her breath visible in the cold night air as she panted.

"Rach..." The Latina tried to bring their lips together again but when that didn't work, she settled on the sweet spot on her neck that she knew made the diva moan the loudest.

S-Santana, wait! A-Are you jealous?"

That stopped the girl in her tracks. "Jealous? Uh no. Santana Lopez does not get jealous!"

"You _are _jealous! That's what this is about!" The smile that was spreading across Rachel's face was the biggest Santana had ever seen and it only made her scowl more.

"I _so _was not jealous! You don't have a clue what you're talkin' about, Rach." She let the diva go and made to pull away but was stopped by the legs wrapped round her waist.

"Oh, no, San, please! Don't be angry! I like it! I like that you're jealous!"

"Except I'm _not jealous_..."

"You don't have to be embarrassed about it, I get jealous sometimes too!"

"I'm not embarrassed either!" Santana snapped, trying once more to get away.

"Please don't go! I thought it was sweet. And actually pretty hot." Rachel blushed.

"Really?"

"Yes, really."

Santana couldn't help the grin that took over her face as she kissed the diva. She'd never felt like this before. Sure, she'd been jealous of Artie for being with Brittany but, for some reason, this was ten times stronger. It had taken over her mind, clouded her vision until she couldn't think. She couldn't even remember coming outside... There was just a voice in her head telling her to show Rachel that she was Santana's, mark her, kiss her until she couldn't think of anything else...

Santana blinked, the haze clearing a little as Rachel tucked her hair back behind her ear and kissed her softly.

"Are you okay?"

"Y-Yeah. Yeah, I think I am."

The diva watched her carefully as a hundred different emotions flitted across the Latina's face. "Are you sure? You can tell me if you're not okay..."

Santana smiled. "I know. I'm-I'm sorry, Rach. For draggin' you out here and... well, I'm not usually, y'know, but for some reason I just... y'know?"

Rachel couldn't help the laugh that escaped. She'd never seen Santana so uncertain, tripping over herself like that. It was cute. "Apology accepted. But to tell you the truth... I liked it. No one's ever been so attracted to me that they dragged me outside in the middle of a sleep over because they just had to have me." She kissed the silent Latina before releasing her and jumping down off the table. "Come on, we best get back inside before the others come looking for us!" she took Santana's hand and headed inside.

Santana didn't protest. She just followed the smaller girl, not taking her eyes off her once, not even when they were back in the living room with their friends.

"So good of you to rejoin us!" Quinn rolled her eyes as the two of them sat back down. "Now that you're done fucking each other's brains out, we can finish the game and get back to watching Final Destination."

"Umm excuse me, we did no such thing!"

"Sure, because I'm really going to believe you actually just talked."

"We did."

Quinn frowned looking to Santana for confirmation.

"Umm yeah, kinda."

The blonde's eyebrows shot up as she pressed her palm to her friend's forehead. "Are you okay? You don't have a fever or anything..." she eyed the girl suspiciously. "What's going on? You've never dragged someone off like that and not had sex with them!"

The other girls looked back and forth between Quinn and Santana, just as confused. But the Latina didn't have an explanation. If Rachel hadn't stopped her, then yeah, they probably would've done it right there and then. But...

Quinn climbed to her feet and headed out into the hallway, dragging Santana with her. "Seriously, S, what's going on? You're acting weird and you look- wait, are you high again? For fuck's sake, I told you-"

"No! No, I'm not high, Q, chill!" Santana finally seemed to wake up from her daze.

"Then what is it?"

"I... I don't know, Q. I honestly don't know."

Quinn searched her friend's eyes, scanning her face for any clues. But she was telling the truth. "What happened out there, S? It's not like you to not have sex!"

"I know!" Santana kept her voice low, moving closer to Quinn as it really hit her. "I- Quinn, I think I was jealous!"

"What? Of who? Rachel for kissing Britt or Britt for kissing Rachel?"

"Britt for kissing Rachel!"

"No!"

"Yeah, Q, seriously!"

"But then-"

"Yeah."

"That means-"

"I know."

"Not even with Britt?"

"Not even with Britt."

"Fuck."

"You can say that again."

"Fuck."

The two girls slid down the wall side by side until they were sat on the floor, legs stretched out in front of them.

"Q?"

"Hmm?"

"What do I do now? I mean, does this mean I'm in, y'know... with Rachel?"

Quinn looked over at her best friend for a long minute before turning back to stare at the opposite wall again. "I don't know, San. I've only been in love once and it just kinda... happened."

"But how did you know?"

"How did you know with Britt?"

"I'm-I'm not sure. I guess I've always loved her. It just sort of... happened..." Santana sighed and let her head fall back and her eyes close.

"You want my advice?"

"Well I'm not sat out here on the floor with you for shits and giggles now, am I?"

Quinn elbowed her in the ribs but went on anyway. "I think you should just forget about this, put it to the back of your mind and just be normal. Well, as normal as you get." The blonde received an elbow in her own ribs then. "I also think you should actually try this amazing new invention called talking. It's done wonders for our relationship so why not try it with Rachel every now and then?"

Santana made a noise that sounded like she was being choked to death. Quinn just rolled her eyes and kept on going.

"Just try not to fuck things up any more than you already have, okay? All the stuff that's happened, with Britt and Rachel and Finn... I know you, Santana, I know how fucked up you are. But Rachel... there's only so much a person can let slide before it gets too much and they have to let go. Rachel's a good person. A little self-centred and annoying at times, but on the whole she's kind and caring. Don't hurt her any more than you already have. She doesn't deserve it."

They were quiet for a long time then, both girls lost in their own little worlds. Finally, Santana spoke.

"Britt told me that I had to be with Rach, that she'd already decided for me and she's stepped back."

Quinn didn't say anything. She just waited for her friend to go on.

"She's not a consolation prize. Rachel. She's not. I'm not with her 'cuz I have to be... there's something there, Q. I feel it when I'm with her, when I look at her, touch her, think about her..." Santana pulled her legs up to wrap her arms round, hugging them to her and laying her head on her knees.

Quinn watched her.

"I _want _to be with her, Q. But..."

"You don't know how."

"Exactly."

* * *

><p>Just around the corner from the two girls, sat Tina, Brittany and Rachel. They hadn't meant to eavesdrop on such a private conversation but once they'd started listening it was impossible to stop. They didn't know what to make of what they'd heard, least of all Rachel.<p>

Brittany leant her head on Rachel's shoulder while Tina looped her arm through the diva's and hugged her tight. The sleep over was nothing like they'd imagined it'd be and honestly, Rachel wasn't sure how much more 'fun' she could take. Letting her head fall back against the wall, the smaller girl let out a quiet sigh.

"I'm sorry, Rach. I wanted this sleep over to be fun for all of us. It's been such a big, scary, sad week that I just wanted all of us to get together and forget about it."

Rachel looked down at the blonde head on her shoulder. Brittany sounded so sad that she just wanted to hug the girl until she smiled again.

"I know this is all my fault. I do. I know that I hurt San and I hurt you. I was just trying to do the right thing but all I ended up doing was hurting the people I love the most."

"Brittany..."

"I just wanted my best friend back. That's all."

"I know you did, Britt," Rachel sighed again and rested her own head gently on the blonde's. "I know."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Lemmie know what you guys thought, you know I love to hear from you and I promise, I'm not scary at all so feel free to say hi sometime if you're bored =)<strong>

**Peace Out.**


	28. Move On

**Author Note: See? I ain't leaving you guys hanging! But I do have to do my assignments in the next week so the next chapter probably won't be for a little while. Anywho, I wanted to round things off a little in regards to the Brittany/Santana thing so that's kinda what this chapter is. After this it's gonna be mainly focused on the Pezberry angst and hotness side of things, but, of course, there's always gonna be a little Brittana cuteness thrown in, they are best friends after all and I do love them =)**

**A massive thank you to Becca, of course, who is helping me to become a better writer every day and not make as many mistakes! I couldn't do it without you =) oh and my thanks also goes out to all of my reviewers - old and new, signed and anonymous, you guys are just amazing! **

**Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own a damn thing. **

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 28<span>

Move On

After Santana and Quinn had reappeared in the living room, the three eavesdroppers having to scramble up from the floor and dive onto the couch to avoid being discovered, the sleepover continued on like nothing had happened. Well... kind of.

Spin the Bottle was scrapped, much to Brittany's disappointment and Quinn's relief, and a new film was picked, something light to end the night on so they all wouldn't have nightmares. But all the comedies in the world couldn't dissolve the tension in the room.

Tina sat awkwardly next to Rachel on the smaller couch, watching her out of the corner of her eye, trying to think of something to say to the girl to comfort her. Rachel, for once, didn't feel like talking. All she wanted to do was go to sleep. Quinn and Brittany sat either side of Santana on the other couch; one blonde was deep in thought while the other played with her fingers anxiously, hating the silence that had fallen between the five of them.

While the other four were at least pretending to watch the movie, Santana hadn't taken her eyes off Rachel once.

"_Okay, there's no need to panic. It's just Rachel Berry. Plain old Man-Hands Berry. You can't be in lo- ahem. You can't be in lo- no, you know what, I can't even think it! This is just fucked up! No, I won't believe it. It can't be true, maybe I'm sick, yeah, sick! ...but I don't have a fever and I don't feel ill... maybe I've got a brain tumour! That must be it!" _Santana sighed. _"She looks so fuckin' sad. Hot! But sad. I did that, didn't I? I broke Rachel Berry's smile! I'm such a giant douche..." _Without taking her eyes off Rachel, she slipped her hand into Brittany's. She didn't even have to look at her best friend to tell she was worrying.

Brittany squeezed Santana's hand gratefully, relaxing enough to rest her head on the girl's shoulder and shut her eyes. _"San's hands are really nice. And her shoulder's a good pillow! I wonder if they make shoulder shaped pillows... I bet whoever invented them is a millionaire now. Do you think you could drown in a bath tub filled with a million dollars? It wouldn't taste very nice if you got it in your mouth or up your nose... San tastes nice. I wouldn't mind drowning in her. I almost did once... I wonder if Rachel likes how San tastes... I like how Rachel tastes – like berries and Mountain Dew... I don't want Rachel to be sad. I like hugging Charity when I'm sad; maybe Rachel wants to hug her too..." _Brittany looked around for the cat and, finding her already curled up between Rachel and Tina, closed her eyes again with a smile.

"_How _did _I know I was in love with Finn? I actually don't know! Which is kind of worrying since if I'm not I've wasted a lot of time on him already and he's been nothing but a giant douche the past couple of weeks." _Quinn ran her fingers through her hair, pulling it back into a ponytail and tying it up. She pulled her feet up onto the couch and leant against Santana, who wrapped an arm round her without hesitation. _"First chance I get I'm breaking up with him. I can't be with someone that's doing everything he can to destroy my best friend. She comes first – every time. I don't need a boyfriend but I do need my best friend. She might be an absolute fucking idiot sometimes and not be able to see what's right in front of her face, but that's what I'm for." _The blonde smiled, chuckling quietly to herself. _"Getting to smack her round the head and tell her she's a fucking idiot is one of the many perks of being the best friend. Someone's got to look out for her, because God knows she can't do it herself."_

"_Wow. This is intense. And here I thought it was just going to be some good old fashioned, pillow-fighting-in-our-underwear fun... I hope Rachel's okay. I know we weren't meant to hear that conversation but still, it sucks to find out that someone might actually, possibly be in love with you like that... I always knew Santana was a bit screwed up and that Rachel would have her work cut out being with her but..." _Tina glanced round the room at the other girls, her eyes stopping on Santana. _"It's got to be hard for her too. I know she's messed Rachel about a lot but honestly, I don't know what I'd do if it were me in her position. I think you can be in love with two people at the same time, but when you have to choose between them... I think maybe Santana will always be in love with Brittany, they're perfect for each other. But Rachel makes her work, makes her confront things that she usually hides from. It's hard and painful, but Rachel is what Santana needs." _The Asian girl turned back to watch the TV, running her fingers through Charity's fur, making the cat purr louder. _"I wish I could do more to help. I feel so useless. But Santana's got to figure it out for herself. In the meantime, I can be here for Rachel."_

"_Why am I not happier? I should be overjoyed, shouting from the rooftops that Santana Lopez is, in actual fact, in love with me! Me! The hottest girl in school is in love with me and all I can think of is the fact that I had to find out about it by accidently on purpose overhearing it. Even then she never actually said the words... she couldn't say the words..." _Rachel found her eyes wandering until they met Santana's intense gaze. She looked away quickly though, not wanting to give anything away to the Latina. _"Is it that hard to be in love with me? All along I thought it was Santana, when maybe it's actually me... do I want too much? Have I built my expectations too high and now she can't help but not live up to them? Out of the hundreds of ways I had pictured Santana confessing her love, the hundreds of ways our relationship could go... the reality isn't even close. Maybe I do want too much and all this _is _my fault... I just wish she would give me some kind of clue..."_

Suddenly, unwinding her arm from around Quinn and taking her hand back from Brittany, Santana got to her feet. One thought was going through her mind again and again as she strode over to where Rachel sat lost in thought – _You have to show her how you feel. _

All eyes were on the Latina as she bent, one hand on the back of the couch the other tugging the diva's chin up, and kissed the girl with everything she had. The kiss was long and slow and so very intense – a kiss completely different from any they'd ever had before. It took Rachel a moment to kiss back because Santana had, quite literally, taken her breath away.

The Latina eventually pulled away and let the smaller girl try to compose herself but she still hadn't finished. Santana picked up Charity from the couch and held her out to a grinning Tina. "Shift it, T. And take this with you."

Tina scrambled up from her seat, cat in hand, and went to sit in between the two blondes while Santana took her place next to Rachel. And, with everyone still watching, she opened her arms to the smaller girl and waited. The diva just stared, her head still spinning from the kiss. But when she finally caught up, a massive smile spread across her face and she happily shifted over to let Santana wrap her arms round her.

"Hey, Q, you wanna put the film back to the start and shut the lights off?"

"Sure." Quinn smirked, watching as the two girls got comfy on the couch, looking happier than they had in a long time.

* * *

><p>Emily and Jenny were the first two up in the morning. They came downstairs quietly and stood, rubbing the sleep from their eyes, in the doorway to the living room. Jenny couldn't help the giggle that escaped as she saw the five girls asleep, all wrapped up in each other's arms. The older girls had pushed the coffee table out of the way and laid down their sleeping bags, blankets and pillows on the floor.<p>

Santana hadn't left Rachel's side and the two of them had fallen asleep together in the middle of the floor so the other three just kind of fitted in around them – Tina the other side of Rachel, while Brittany slept in between Santana and Quinn, her arms encompassing all of them.

Emily and Jenny exchanged a mischievous grin before scampering over to the sleeping girls and wriggling their way in either side of Santana. It had been a long time since they'd woken up with their favourite Latina in the house so they were determined to make the most of it in case she disappeared from their lives again.

"Em?"

"What?"

"Do you think San's gonna go away again?"

"I dunno. Why, do you?"

"She was gone for ages and I didn't like it. Britt was sad too." Jenny wriggled until she could look over Santana at her twin. "Do you think they had a fight?"

"Why else would Britt be sad and San not come round?"

"What do you think the fight was about?"

Emily shrugged. "I dunno but one time I heard Mom tell Britt that love hurts... maybe that's what it was about."

"You think love did it? But love's meant to be all good and happy! Like in the movies, right?"

Emily crawled over Santana to hug her increasingly anxious twin. "Yeah, but in the movies summat bad always has to happen first to test 'em, right?"

"I-I guess so..." Jenny sniffed quietly.

"Like in The Little Mermaid, Ariel loves the Prince but before they can be together they go through a ton of bad stuff, right? Like-"

"Like the evil sea witch stealing her voice and trying to steal the Prince from her!"

"Exactly." Emily returned her twin's smile and hugged her tighter.

"But then... what about Rachel? If Britt's Ariel and San's the Prince... who's Rachel?"

Both girls looked over at the sleeping diva next to them, her fingers still linked with Santana's even with the two of them in the middle.

"Maybe she's the evil sea witch trying to steal San from Britt!" Emily's eyes widened at the thought but Jenny shook her head furiously.

"She's too pretty to be an evil sea witch! And way too nice!"

They both fell silent then, their arms round each other, listening to the soft snores and quiet breathing all around them. After a while, Emily spoke up again.

"I don't think it's as simple as in the movies."

"Me either."

"I hope I don't ever fall in love."

"Me either."

"Don't say that! Love's the best thing ever!"

The twins froze then turned over to see their sister, propped up on her elbows, watching them with a smile.

"Really?" Emily didn't look convinced.

"Yep!"

"It makes people sad though."

"You're right, it does."

Jenny frowned. "But you just said-"

"Love is sad and amazing and scary and funny and nerve wracking and happy and-and everything! Love is everything. It's the best and the worst thing in the world and everybody falls in love sometime or other." Brittany looked down at Santana with a sad smile, tucking a piece of dark hair behind her ear. "You can't help it. You can't do anything to stop it. And you definitely can't help who you fall in love with."

"How do you know when you're in love?"

"Oh, you'll know, you don't have to worry about that."

The twins watched their big sister as she bent and kissed Santana's cheek. "You're in love with San." It wasn't a question. It was a cold, hard fact.

"I love her."

"Then what about Rachel?" Jenny looked behind her at the sleeping diva. "Does she love San too?"

"...Sometimes, when you love someone, you have to let them go."

"That doesn't seem fair!"

"It's not." Brittany shrugged, reaching over to smooth down her sisters' hair. "But I want San to be happy and I don't want to lose her. She means everything to me."

Emily nodded a very serious look on her face as she thought. "I get it! San's your love!"

"...If love is everything and you love San... then yeah!" Jenny caught on, a massive smile appearing on her face. "Yeah, San is your love!"

"You guys really are the smart ones of the family!" Brittany smiled softly but the twins shook their heads and climbed carefully over Santana to sit in her lap.

"Don't be silly, Britt. We just have the best, smartest, most beautiful big sister in the whole world!"

"Yeah, San always says so, right Jen?"

"She says if we grow up to be half as smart and beautiful as you Lima's gonna be in serious trouble!"

The three Pierce sisters lay back down, the younger two snuggling in close as Brittany wrapped them up in her arms with a contented sigh. For being so young the twins understood a lot more than most people and they knew that their sister, right then, just needed to be hugged and told how much she was loved.

As the three of them drifted back off to sleep, two others lay awake, having heard pretty much everything – the twin's weren't exactly quiet. Santana lay still on her side, staring over at Rachel. Rachel stared right on back.

They didn't speak. There wasn't all that much left to say now. So instead, Santana shifted over until they were flush against each other, kissed the diva once softly on the lips and once on the forehead. Rachel could only smile as she settled on top of the Latina and closed her eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Lemmie know what you guys thought, I love getting reviews - they make me happy and keep me writing so =)<strong>

**Peace Out**


	29. Don't Look Back

**Author Note: Sorry about the wait, I got stuck on this chapter and it didn't come out quite how I saw it in my head but it does the job =) sorry, as well, for my appalling Spanish! I only know the basics and I suck at languages but I felt the need to put it in so that's where google translator came into play. Though don't worry, the translation (what it should translate to anyway, knowing my luck it's probably just gibberish XD) is at the bottom of the chapter.**

**Massive thanks, as always, to Becca for being awesome and saving me from making too many mistakes! Love you muchly, my friend =) thank you to all my readers and reviewers as well, you all rock!**

****Edit: A giant thank you to TeMy for correcting my Spanish and generally being brilliant =) you have no idea what a lifesaver you are, I shall definitely be requiring your skills in later chapters as well.**

**Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own a damn thing.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 29<span>

Don't Look Back

"So you girls have fun?" Leroy glanced in the rear-view mirror at Santana with her arm around Rachel in the backseat. They nodded, the diva sending her father a beaming smile that told the man she would be gushing about it all later.

Leroy turned into their road. As they got closer to the Berry house, he heard Santana let out a low growl.

"Fuck my life."

He glanced back at her, about to enquire about her outburst, when he spotted the gleaming silver Mercedes Benz in their driveway and the question died on his lips. "Oh."

"What? What is it? Santana?" Rachel peered out the front window. "Whose car is that?"

Santana sighed. "It's my father's car."

They pulled into the drive alongside the Mercedes and the Latina was out of the car and half way to the front door before Leroy had turned the engine off.

Rachel and Leroy could do nothing but exchange worried glances and hurry after her.

* * *

><p>The front door slammed open making the two men in the kitchen freeze.<p>

"What was tha-"

"What the hell are you doin' here?" Santana had appeared in the doorway, her eyes locked onto the tall, suit-clad man, his cup of coffee half way to his mouth.

When Carlos didn't reply, Hiram cleared his throat and stepped forward. "Your dad came round yesterday to see how you were but since you weren't here I told him he could come back today. And, well, here we are... oh look, here's Rachel and Leroy!"

The aforementioned two appeared in the doorway behind Santana, who hadn't moved and was just staring at her father.

"Santana-"

"Don't."

"But-"

"You shouldn't even be here. Why are you here?"

Carlos set his cup down and took a step towards his daughter, "I wanted to see that you were okay-"

"Bullshit."

"Santana Lopez, don't you dare use language like that! Don't you dare be so rude!"

"I'll use whatever language I like so why don't you just fuck off?"

Carlos gritted his teeth and took a deep breath. "This is neither the time nor the place for this, Santana."

"For what?" she shrugged. "You leavin' an' not comin' back?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about."

"Actually, I'm not too sure. ¿Estás hablando del hecho de que eres una mierda de padre? ¿El hecho de que no te importo una mierda? ¿O el hecho de que eres una persona despreciable? Because there never seems to be a time or a place to talk about that kinda stuff so why not here? Why not now?" Santana strode up to her father and prodded him so viciously in the chest that he took a step back. "You never have time for me so I'm makin' time for you right now." (1)

Carlos glanced around the room at the three Berrys stood watching them, each looking as awkward and concerned as the last. "Maybe this was a bad idea. Maybe I shouldn't have come."

"You think?"

"Umm maybe we should give you some privacy." Leroy beckoned to his husband and started to usher Rachel out of the room.

"No. It's okay. He was just leavin'." Santana hadn't taken her eyes off her father once, she wanted him gone, wanted him as far away from her as possible.

"Santana, no involucres a estas personas. Esto no tiene nada que ver con ellos. Tú eres mi problema." (2)

"¿Crees que quiero que ellos se involucren? Son buenas personas que no merecen ser arrastrados en nuestra mierda." (3)

"¿Entonces por qué estás liada con uno de ellos?" Carlos's eyes flickered to Rachel. (4)

Santana had to use every bit of self control she possessed to stop herself from hitting her father as hard as she possibly could until he bled. "I think you should go. Now. Antes de que haga algo de lo que me arrepienta." (5)

"Uh yes, I have things to do anyway. I'll... try and come back to see you some other time."

"Don't bother. I already have everythin' I need here."

The man nodded. He straightened his tie, brushed invisible specks of dust off his jacket and headed for the door. "Thank you for the coffee, Hiram. I'll see you at the hospital, Leroy." The men shook hands but Carlos hadn't finished. He turned back to look at his daughter for a long moment before speaking. "Sólo porque estás pasando tiempo con esta gente no pienses que has cambiado. No creas que eres mejor que yo. Todavía eres mi hija, Santana, siempre serás mi hija. Tú y yo somos iguales - no somos más que fracasados. Siempre lo hemos sido, siempre lo seremos." (6)

He disappeared then, leaving the Berry house in silence and Santana on the verge of tears. Her whole body shook with rage and the effort of holding back the sobs that threatened to take over. She didn't even notice the Berry men watching her with concern as Rachel stepped towards her hesitantly.

"Santana... Santana, are you okay?" The smaller girl reached out for her hand.

Santana jerked away from the touch, snatching her hand back. "Don't-Don't touch me..."

"S-Sorry! I'm sorry, San-"

"No, I... just need... Puck. I need to see Puck... I'll be back later." She brushed past Leroy and Hiram, grabbed her car keys and was gone.

The sound of her car starting and driving off was like a slap in the face to Rachel, but what could she do? This was Santana's thing – a private, family matter between her and her father so Rachel shouldn't get involved... like that was going to stop her though!

* * *

><p>It hadn't taken long before Santana was outside Puck's house banging on his front door, shouting for him to let her in.<p>

"Whoa, Lopez, chill!" comes his voice from the upstairs window. "I'm comin', I'm comin'." She waited impatiently as he reached the door and undid the latch. "Now, what the hell do you- San?" His eyes took in the tear tracks on her cheeks and her red eyes. He reached out for her but stopped when she shook her head.

"I need to get very, very drunk right now, okay?"

He opened the door wider and nodded. "You've come to the right place."

Before he'd even shut the door again she was down the basement steps and peering in his mini fridge. Santana wasn't there because she needed to talk or because she thought he'd understand her situation better than any of her other friends – she was there because of the stockpile of alcohol he kept in the basement. She was there because he wouldn't ask questions, he'd just let her be and that's what she needed more than anything right then.

She needed to forget – and she found that getting completely and utterly wasted was the quickest way to achieving that goal.

* * *

><p><em>1. Are you talking about the fact that you're a shitty parent? The fact that you do not give a fuck about me? Or the fact that you are a worthless human being?<em>

_2. Do not get these people involved. It has nothing to do with them. You are my problem._

_3. You think I want them to get involved? They are good people who do not deserve to be dragged into our shit._

_4. Then why are you fucking with one of them, then?_

_5. Before I do something I regret._

_6. Just because you're spending time with these people don't think you've changed. Don't think you're any better than me. You're still my daughter, Santana; you'll always be my daughter. You and I are the same - we're nothing but damaged goods. Always have been, always will be._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So lemmie know what you thought, okay? Thanks for reading =)<strong>

**Peace Out.**


	30. I Jumped Off A Train

**Author Note: And here we have the aftermath of the Lopez argument - it's not pretty. In fact it's exactly the opposite of how I first wrote the end of this chapter, but I decided Santana just hadn't hit rock bottom yet. Well, she hit rock bottom in the very first chapter, so I guess this means she's getting pretty damn close to the centre of the earth =S I do love her and I hate to see her hurt, Rachel too, but it just had to be done. I apologise to those with sensitive dispositions but stay with me, cos there's miles to go before we sleep =D**

**Thanking you muchly to Becca for correcting my mistakes and letting me take over her house for the past few days. You guys should thank her too cos it's down to her nice, quiet house that I got this chapter and the next one all typed up and ready to be posted =)**

**Anywho, all you guys are awesome for reviewing so much! Just... thank you. If it weren't for you this story probably wouldn't have made it past chapter 10. If it weren't for this fandom I wouldn't have so much excitement and awesomeness in my life. And if it weren't for this site I probably wouldn't have made it through high school. So thank you.**

**Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own a damn thing. But if I did, every episode would be as exciting as Props looks to be XD I cannot wait to watch it!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 30<span>

I Jumped Off A Train

Santana opened her eyes a crack and peered around – for some reason everything was sideways and not entirely in focus... Oh... no, that was her - she was lying down, that would explain the sideways-ness... but not the unfocused-ness. Every part of her body was screaming at her not to sit up because it would hurt. So she rolled over instead.

There was a thud and an 'oof' as she fell off the couch and hit the floor. A loud groan punctuated the silence but she didn't move again, favouring the stability of the stone floor to the stomach churning spinning of the rest of the room. She flattened her hands and cheek against the floor, enjoying the unrelenting cold on her burning skin – thankfully her body was still numb enough that she couldn't feel the pain in her battered fingers yet. She shut her eyes and waited until her stomach settled down before she tried moving again.

Little by little she managed to manoeuvre herself onto her hands and knees – first bracing herself against the floor then pulling her legs under her and straightening her arms. Her limbs felt like jelly but she found if she didn't move too quickly she didn't wobble as much and the room didn't spin as fast. Now, though, it was time to try and figure out exactly where she was and how to get to the nearest bathroom, because the churning in her stomach was steadily getting worse.

All of this involved actually opening both eyes and moving her head – the latter was the part she was least looking forward to. She inched forward slowly, trying to see if she actually needed her eyes to move... her hand hit something – an empty bottle – which fell over and rolled away noisily. She flinched, freezing in place until the sound stopped – she'd found the cause of the unfocused –ness. And nope, she definitely needed her eyes. With a sigh, she cracked first one eyelid and then the other... in one, not very smooth, motion she lifted her head and scanned the room.

The annoying, persistent pounding in her head that had been the soundtrack to the last fifteen minutes of her life, suddenly decided it was going to crank it up and turn into a full blown heavy metal gig in her head, complete with mosh pit. But it was worth it, she decided, to see Puck passed out under the table at the far side of the room surrounded by empty bottles, shot glasses and playing cards.

"Always said I could drink him under the table," she muttered, a smirk tugging at her lips as she sat up on her knees. She waited until the heavy metal band finished their current song before standing up as quickly and carefully as she could. Her hand shot out to steady herself on the couch as the band started up again. It took a couple more minutes before she could move but when she started she didn't dare stop in case she toppled over and couldn't get back upright.

A great deal of stumbling, staggering and precarious weaving later, Santana was up the steps and facing her greatest foe yet – the basement door. She could have sworn it wasn't this hard to open doors usually but what did she know, she couldn't remember the last twelve hours of her life and had the Queen of Hearts stuck to her forehead, with what she later learnt was Puck's spit.

Once the door had been defeated it was only a matter of finding the bathroom and locating the proper place to throw up...

* * *

><p>Soon after, Puck awoke and had just as much difficulty as Santana in pinpointing the bathroom. But when he did eventually find it, he was greeted by the sight of his barely conscious best friend sprawled on the tiled floor, wedged in between the toilet and the bath tub.<p>

"You look like... crap..."

She looked him up and down slowly. "So do you."

The boy nodded. "Think I'm just gonna..." he plonked himself down on the other side of the toilet and promptly threw up.

A little while and a flush later, he looked back over at Santana. "Y'okay?"

"Feel like I got... chewed up by a giant... spat back out... an' then stepped on by his mother..."

He chuckled weakly, leaning against the wall behind him gratefully. "Uh huh, 'bout sums it up."

"C'me 'ere," Santana reached towards him, motioning for him to move too.

"Wha'?"

"You got a... Queen..."

Puck leant forward and let her peel the playing card off his forehead. She flipped it round to show him. "Huh... Queen a' clubs," He sat back. "I was close."

"Were not." She threw the card into the corner with her own before stretching out and resting her head back on the bath tub.

* * *

><p>It was another hour before either of them made a move again. And even then it was only because there was a horribly annoying ringing noise coming from the kitchen. Puck heaved himself up and lumbered off to see what it was that was making his headache worse. A minute later he came back holding the house phone in one hand and a bottle of pills in the other.<p>

"It was makin'... loud noise..." He held out the phone as it started ringing again.

"Answer it, dipshit."

Puck stared at the phone like he'd never seen it before. "I... forgot how. You do it." He passed it to Santana and plonked himself back on the floor.

"I – it – don't want – uh." She hit the reject button and dropped it into the bath behind her.

The boy offered her the pill bottle he'd found. "Giant's mother," was all he mumbled as she took it and swallowed two pills as well.

A minute passed in silence. "Puck?"

"Hmm."

"These are... Vitamin C."

He opened his eyes and peered at the bottle. "Oh." He lay back and closed his eyes again.

Santana followed suit, dropping the pill bottle in the bath with the phone. "Dipshit."

* * *

><p>The next time they regained consciousness it was because of the smell – a smell so intoxicating they forgot all about heavy metal bands, giants and their mothers. Santana sniffed the air. Her eyes snapped open to lock with Puck's.<p>

"I smell..." he started.

"Bacon."

"Not my mom..."

They both frowned, trying to get their alcohol soaked brains to work. Then they realised.

"Quinn."

With complaining bodies they stood and stumbled out into the kitchen to find the blonde girl at the stove frying a number of mouth watering things.

"How the fuck'd she get in?" Puck rubbed his eyes looking round the room for signs of a break in.

"Uh fake rock."

"Oh... but... 's meant to be... secret..."

"It would be a lot more effective if it were hidden among other rocks and not just in the middle of your lawn." They both looked up in surprise at the blonde who waved the plastic rock at Puck.

"Dipshit," Santana smirked and punched his arm.

"Right, you two, drink this," The blonde set two big glasses of water down on the kitchen table.

They both just looked at her.

"Now!"

They knew that tone so neither wasted any time in staggering over, dropping into a chair and chugging the water.

"I know you guys, you never hydrate properly. That's why you get such bad hangovers." Quinn refilled their glasses and handed them two pills each.

Santana reached for the pill bottle and shook it at Puck. "See? Aspirin. Dipshit."

Quinn quirked an eyebrow. "He give you Cod Liver Oil again?"

"Vitamin C."

"He's getting better."

The boy just grumbled at them and laid his head on the table. For a few minutes the only sound was the hissing and crackling of frying oil but soon enough it had stopped and Quinn was watching her two friends as they wolfed down food.

"Don't you want to know why I'm here?" she asked through a bite of bacon.

Santana shook her head. "Nope."

"Rachel Berry called me."

"I said I didn't wanna-"

"She called me twenty three times."

"Quinn-"

"She called me twenty three times because you fucked off and disappeared without a trace. Do you even have your phone on you?"

Santana ignored her so she walked round and started searching the girl's pockets. "Get your hands outta there, Blondie! You're not my type."

Quinn snorted. "Whatever!" But she retreated holding the Latina's phone. "Look, see? There's two missed calls from Britt, three from me and, let's see, one, two, three, four... thirty eight missed calls from Rachel – oh wait, thirty nine!" she held the phone out to Santana as it started vibrating.

The Latina just grunted and continued eating. Quinn scowled at her and answered the phone. "Hey, Rachel... no, it's Quinn, I'm with her though... uh, she's eating at the moment, but I'll have her call you back, okay? Yeah, bye." She slid the phone back across to Santana. "You need to call your girlfriend before she explodes!"

"Not my girlfriend." Santana muttered round a forkful of beans.

Quinn slammed her hands on the table, making plates and people alike jump. "Santana Lopez you better stop being such a fucking douche bag right now or I swear to God, I will punch you so hard you won't know what year it is!"

Santana wiped her mouth on the back of her hand and stood up. "You don't scare me, Q."

"What is wrong with you? I know you're fucked up but this is just idiotic!"

"You're one to talk."

"I'm not the one sabotaging the best thing that's ever happened to me!"

"It's only Rachel Berry, Q. She ain't your oh-so wonderful an' miraculous God or anythin'. If you think she's so great why don't you fuckin' well go out with her then?"

Quinn gritted her teeth, trying to restrain herself from actually hurting her best friend.

"I don't need her, or you, tryin' to fix me up an' make me summat I'm not!"

_Then again, _Quinn thought, _Sometimes physical violence is the only way._

The slap echoed round the kitchen followed only by the tense, uncertain silence as both Puck and Quinn waited for Santana to react.

"Thought you said you were gonna punch me, Q. That was a bitch slap."

"Well you're a bitch so it seemed appropriate."

"Fuck you-"

Quinn slapped her.

Santana only laughed so she hit her again.

"I can do this all night, Santana. School's already over for the day, not that you went, and my mom's out of town so I've got plenty of free time."

"C'mon then, show me what you got, _Quinnie_-" The smirk on Santana's face was quickly wiped off as Quinn balled her hand into a fist and hit her as hard as she could.

Puck was on his feet and separating the two girls before he knew what he was doing. "I think that's enough now, Quinn."

"No, not until I've knocked some sense into that thick head of hers!"

Puck wrapped a restraining arm around her before turning back to check on Santana. "San? You okay?"

The Latina laughed and spat blood. "Didn't think you had it in you, Q. I'm impressed."

"Come here and I'll impress you some more!" Quinn struggled against the boy's arm.

"Cool it, will you?" Puck tightened his grip on her, throwing a towel at Santana so she could stop her nose bleed.

"Let her go, Puck, I wanna see what else she's got!"

The boy stared at her, trying to figure out if she was serious or not. "What the fuck's wrong with you, San?"

"Nothin'! Nothin' is wrong with me!" She threw the bloody towel back at him as hard as she could, rage burning in her eyes. "Nothin' is fuckin' wrong! Nothin'. I'm... nothin'..." Something akin to fear flickered in Santana's eyes, only for a moment, then it was gone and Quinn was left to wonder if maybe she'd imagined it...

"San, what's goin' on?" Puck locked eyes with her, pleading with her, desperate to know how to fix whatever it was that hurt her so much.

"Let her go, Puck!" Santana beckoned to Quinn. "C'mon, Blondie!"

"S..." Quinn looked to Puck for help but he was too intent on the girl in front of them, blood dripping from her nose and fire in her eyes.

When neither of them moved the rage took over again. "What the fuck's wrong, Q? You scared? C'mon, hit me again! Show me some of that anger an' hurt I know you got locked up inside you!"

"I'm not going to hit you again, S."

"Why not? You scared you'll let your daddy down? 'Cuz you already did that, _Quinnie! _What would that kid of yours think if she could see her mother now, huh?"

"San!"

"Shut it, Puckerman! This is between me an' your baby momma!" The Latina snarled, stepping closer and invading Quinn's personal space. "C'mon; show me the old Q, the one I used to know. She was so angry, so determined, so broken – an' so fuckin' beautiful that I could hardly stand it. That Quinn wouldn't hesitate – she would've put me in my place already an' not even batted an eyelid." Santana laughed in the blonde's face then, making her tense and clench her fists. "But that Quinn doesn't seem to be around anymore. She's been replaced by this pussy, this pathetic little girl at the bottom of the food chain being kicked around an' stepped on by a bunch of singin' losers.

"That's what did it, y'know? The second you joined the Glee Club you lost everythin'. They softened you up, they made you lose the most important part of you – that burnin' hot rage, that fire in your belly that made you strong an' kept you goin'. You're pathetic, Q. You're nothin-"

The next second Santana was on the ground with the wild eyed blonde stood over her. "Shut. Your. Mouth."

The Latina chuckled darkly, wiping her bloody mouth with the back of her hand. "You're nothin'."

"Shut your fucking mouth right now! I swear to God, I will beat the fucking shit out of you!"

Santana climbed to her feet and approached the blonde. "You feel that, Q? You feel that fire right here?" she pressed her hand to the blonde's stomach, her breath hot in her ear as she spoke. "You an' I are the same, Q. I lost that fire too an' it nearly destroyed me. Never again. I won't let anyone make me that weak an' pathetic _ever again. _I helped you remember your fire, I had to. Because without it, Q, you an' I? We're nothin'."

Santana pressed her lips firmly to her friend's forehead in a lingering kiss before grabbing her things and disappearing, leaving only a trail of blood and destruction in her wake.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Lemmie know what you think, guys, I always love to hear from you =)<strong>

**Peace Out.**


	31. Running Off The Tracks

**Author Note: Sorry it's taken so long to post this chapter, I was going to wait until I'd made some headway with chapter 32 but since I've been so distracted lately that just hasn't happened *sigh* so I figured I'd just put this up now and you guys will have to forgive me once again for the possible long gap between chapters =S **

**Okay, so this chapter is a lot different than all of the others. We haven't heard much from the other Glee members so I wanted to write a little something for each of them. And this is basically more of Santana's descent into the dark where even the people she loves the most can't seem to reach her.**

**Anywho, massive thanks to Becca for editing this and keeping me on track as best she can. But this chapter is dedicated to a very good friend of mine who means a lot to me and has been very down in the dumps lately. This is for you, ParaWhore2514. You're awesome and I lesbians you very muchly XD Don't ever forget that, okay?**

**Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own a damn thing. But if I did, Glee would not have ended on such a wishy washy note so I have no idea what's gonna happen next season! I don't even know what's gonna happen with Brittana! So not happy. But so looking forward to next season *sigh* It can't come fast enough.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 31<span>

Running Off The Tracks

_Please leave a message after the tone... _

_Beeeeep..._

"It's Puck. I don't know what the fuck all that was about but it was not cool. Either of you. Quinn shouldn't've hit you but you shouldn't've provoked her like that. It's fucked up, San, so you need to get the fuck back over here right now and talk to her!"

_Beeeeep..._

"Santana, it's Rachel, will you please answer your phone? I just need to know that you're okay. I'm worried, Quinn said you would call me right back but you didn't and now she won't answer her phone either! Please, Santana, please just call me. I... I love you..."

_Beeeeep..._

"San? San, you said you'd come over after school today and help me with my homework but you never did. You always come over when you say you're coming over... I didn't even see you at school today, were you busy having sweet lady kisses with Rachel 'cuz you weren't at lunch? Okay, I guess you aren't there... bye, San."

_Beeeeep..._

"Oh, it's Brittany, by the way! I know I sometimes forget to say who it is on messages and you always have to remind me. But since it's a message for you then you weren't here to remind me to say it was me... I did say it was Brittany, right? Well I did now so bye again, San."

_Beeeeep..._

"It's Puck. Look, I don't know exactly what went down with your dad, Quinn was a little sketchy on the details, but you can't do this. You can't just fuck off whenever you guys get into it. That was the old you, San, an' you don't wanna go back there. You gotta talk to someone about it, face your problems like a man, dude! You had your night of beer an' forgettin' so now it's time to grow a pair an' get over it. You know where I am when you wanna talk."

_Beeeeep..._

"It's Rachel. I've just seen Quinn and Puck. What... what happened between you? She looks terrible. And there was... blood... did you two... what happened? Puck wasn't making any sense and Quinn... well... Quinn wouldn't say a word. Please, Santana, you _have _to call me! Please, it's getting dark! Call me or I'm coming to look for you. Okay?"

_Beeeeep..._

"That's it; I'm coming to look for you. I've had enough of doing everything on your terms. I don't care if you're not ready to talk or you're not in the mood or... whatever. If you're not going to talk to me of your own free will then I am going to come and make you."

_Beeeeep..._

"Rachel's pissed, San! I mean seriously pissed! She was round here earlier too, askin' questions an' now she's on the warpath! You _have _to call her before she-"

_Beeeeep..._

"Where'd you go, San? Rachel was asking me where you were. Are you guys playing hide and seek or something? 'Cuz she's cheating, you're not allowed to ask for help, are you? _*Brittany speaks away from the phone* _If you wanna find San you're just gonna have to look harder, Rach. It's cheating if I help you and not fair on San. Sorry. _*Brittany speaks into the phone again* _She wasn't happy, San. And she called me the S word. Well, she didn't exactly say it out loud but Lord Tubbington's been teaching me how to read minds so I could tell that's what she was thinking. I don't think I like mad Rachel. She's mean. Lord Tubbington thinks so too. Okay, I have to go. Good luck with your game, San. But I hope Rachel finds you soon though."

_Beeeeep..._

"Umm Santana? It's Tina. I- uh- I just had Rachel here... she- well- she was kinda insane... more so than usual... she was asking about you and you weren't at school today so I figured something was up. Just thought you should know that she's looking for you. You might wanna give her a call and let her know where you are. I... I hope you're okay. She was really worried. And so am I. Don't do anything stupid, okay? I-I know that you can't help it sometimes but... but just know that you have people here who love you and care about you. You're not alone, Santana. You're a big part of my life and I really want it to stay that way. I'm here if you need, you know, someone... so yeah..."

_Beeeeep..._

"Hey, Santana, it's Mike. Sorry about this but Tina text me saying to give you a call and- sorry, there's someone at the door, just a second... _*Mike speaks away from the phone* _Oh, hey, Rachel, what's up? ...Actually I'm just on the phone to her now... No, no! I just got her voicemail. Tina text me, she said something was up? ...Okay, yeah, sure I can help! I'll give some of the guys a call if you want? ...Of course, I'll let you know straight away. _*Mike speaks into the phone again* _Sorry about that, it seems like you're causing quite a stir. Rachel looked kind of upset, I hope everything's okay between you guys! You're so good together, I've never seen her so happy. In fact, I've never seen you so happy! I think maybe you love her too... Uh... anyway, I promised I'd call some of the other Glee guys to see if they'd heard from you, not sure why they would have but anyway... Call Rachel, okay? Bye."

_Beeeeep..._

"Santana? It's Kurt here. I don't know what's going on with you at the moment but I've just had your girlfriend banging on my bedroom door and interrupting my night time moisturising routine. Whatever it is that's happened you need to get over it and call Rachel because I swear to Barbra that I will not be held responsible for my actions if I get dry skin or a- a... spot... Oh, Sweet Streisand! I swear, Satan-_*There's a muffled struggle and Blaine's voice comes on the line* _Hey, Santana, it's Blaine. Please excuse Kurt, he's just worried. And he always gets a little cranky when he's tired so don't mind him. Anyway, the point of this phone call was to ask if you could call Rachel. I don't think she's going to stop looking for you anytime soon; I think she was heading to Mercedes' house when she left here so- _*There's another muffled struggle and Kurt's voice comes back on the line* _Actually, the point of this phone call was to tell you to stop being selfish because it's not just about you anymore. We're all in this, Santana, all of us. And Rachel loves you so stop being such a child, pick up the phone and give her a call!"

_Beeeeep..._

"Alright, here's the deal, Satan. I just had Rachel Berry at my door chattering away as only she can, and she seems to be under the assumption that you've disappeared off the face of the planet or that you're lying in the gutter somewhere on the brink of death. Me? I think you're doing what you always do when things get hard. I think you're running away and hiding from your problems, or pretending that they don't exist or don't matter and that they'll just go away on their own. They won't though, that's not how it works. You need to get this through your thick head, girl, before you really do lose everything. I don't know exactly what your damage is but you need to stop running away and start dealing with it like normal people. So do us all a favour and call your damn girlfriend!"

_Beeeeep..._

"Hey, Santana. It's Sam, y'know, Trouty Mouth? Heh anyway, I know we haven't really had much to do with each other since we broke up and I get that, I do! I- I guess I was hurt and upset about the whole situation but I just want you to know I don't blame you. You were going through something... something massive! And you were going through it all on your own... we all knew something was going on and none of us did anything to help you, or Brittany, and we should have! I guess we didn't really understand it either. But I don't want to make that mistake again, so please, just know that I'm here. I want to be your friend, Santana. I like you; I really do, even though you do take great pleasure in coming up with new and inventive ways to make jokes about my mouth... I just want you to know that you've got a friend in me, okay? And I just realised I really need to stop letting my little sister pick the film every night - I've now seen the Toy Story films more times than Avatar! Man... anyway, yeah, call Rachel? Bye, Santana."

_Beeeeep..._

"Lopez! Stop being a dumbass and call your midget girlfriend before she really annoys me and I have to take her down! _*Lauren speaks away from the phone* _How the fuck do you even know where I live anyway? ...Puckerman, of course. He's so dead next time I get my hands on him! ...Just so you know, Berry, I'm not very good with crying people. Mostly 'cuz I'm the one that made them cry in the first place! ...yeah, yeah, yeah, I'll let you know if I hear anything from her. _*Lauren speaks into the phone again* _Thank fuck for that. Right, listen up, Lopez - you get your skinny ass up outta whatever liquor cabinet you're hiding in, sober up and get the fuck over to Berry's house right now before I have to come out there and get you myself! And believe me, you don't want that 'cuz I won't be gentle, Lopez! Sort your shit out and stop being a pussy, 'kay? Good."

_Beeeeep..._

"Hey, San. Listen, I know you probably just want to be alone to try and forget this whole thing, but Rachel's been out looking for you for a long time and Hiram and I are getting worried. She hasn't checked in with us yet like she promised to do. We just want to know that you're both safe. I wish you'd come home to us, San. We miss you and I know we're not your real family but we think of you as one of us. Please don't punish yourself, or Rachel, for your father's problems. You're a good person, Santana, I truly believe that. So when you're ready your room will still be here waiting for you and so will we."

_Beeeeep..._

"It's Mr. Schuester here. I just thought I'd check in since we didn't see you in Glee Club today and we really don't have a great deal of time until Nationals now. Oh and Rachel kind of... stopped by before... I keep forgetting she knows where I live... anyway; she seemed upset about something and was asking about you so I figured I better check in. I hope I see you in Glee tomorrow, Santana; I have a great idea for some original songs but we're all going to have to really pull together to get everything ready in time for New York."

_Beeeeep..._

"I don't know what to do any more, Santana. I've been everywhere; spoken to everyone I could possibly think of that might have even the slightest idea where you are. It's dark, it's cold and I'm tired. I just want you to come home. I just want to know you're safe, Santana, because this is killing me. I have been taking Spanish since I was in the third grade so I understood everything your dad said. I understood it all and- of course, your dad!"

_Beeeeep..._

"Dude, it's me, I just managed to sneak away from Rachel but I don't have long, she's still on the warpath an' I swear, she's gettin' worse! She's been to, like, everybody's house, Britt, Kurt, Tina, Sam, everybody! She even went round Artie's an' called Finn but they weren't exactly big on helpin' right now so... I dunno what else to do, San. Where the fuck are you? 'Cuz this just isn't cool anymore! Everybody's worried, Quinn's gone silent, Rachel's gone even more bat-shit crazy than usual an', just 'cuz my life wasn't fuckin' awesome enough, I'm stuck out in the cold an' the dark trailin' around with her. Get it together, dude!"

_Beeeeep..._

"Santana? It's your father. You need to get a hold of yourself right now and stop involving these people in family matters. What goes on in our family is nothing to do with anyone, least of all your little plaything and her fathers. Are we clear? I don't want her, or you, coming around the hospital and getting in my way ever again."

_Beeeeep..._

"You still haven't called me back, San and it's really late now. Did Rachel not find you? Maybe I should have helped her before... should I give her a call and see if she wants to team up and find you? Yeah, I think I will. Call you back in a minute, San!"

_Beeeeep..._

"It's me again! I called Rachel and she yelled at me. But she stopped yelling when I told her I could find you. I know she's worried about you; she even had Puck on a short leash, that's what he said anyway. I couldn't see the leash though, and I don't know why she'd have him on one since he's not a dog... he isn't a dog, right? He looks more like a dinosaur with his Mohawk actually! _*Brittany speaks away from the phone* _Yes, I know, Rachel. I'm coming now, I just wanted to tell San that we're gonna come and find her together so she doesn't get mad and think you're cheating... I know it's late, Puck, but it's San. She'd do the same for you so stop complaining and go wait outside with Rachel. I'll be out in a minute. _*Brittany speaks into the phone again* _Sorry about that, San. Anyway, ready or not, here I come! Love you!"

_Beeeeep..._

"...Maybe you are right, S, maybe I have gone soft. Maybe I did need that fire, maybe it did make me strong, but it also kept people at a distance and I'm tired of being alone. I'm tired of fighting everyone off all the time. I can have both, you know. I can be strong and have friends. It's not one or the other anymore, S. I don't have to choose, and neither do you. _*There's silence on the line for a long moment* _I know what you're doing. You've gone into Apocalypse Mode, you've shut down and all those dark thoughts are taking over your head. You have to stop them, S. You have to fight them. Not just for you, but for all of us. For all the people that need you in their lives to keep them strong – me, Puck, Britt, Rachel and every single member of the Glee Club. _*There's another long silence on the line* _Why are you even listening to what your dad says? He doesn't know a fucking thing about you, S. You've changed, you're so much more than you realise. You're just... you're amazing. I know it's hard though. I know every single time Rachel is with you, you question why she would ever want to be with you. I know that every time she says 'I love you', you wonder how she could ever possibly love someone like you, you wonder if she's just saying it or if she's lying. I know because we're the same, S. Our families have fucked both of us up; they've broken us and left us damaged, almost beyond repair. And when someone finally comes along that might actually be able to fix us, we can't trust them, we don't believe it, we won't let them get close enough in case they hurt us more. Or, more likely, we bring them down with us and smash them into tiny little pieces too. _*Quinn sighs* _I'm not sorry I hit you. You deserved it. But I am sorry I didn't come after you and hit you again. Maybe getting your ass kicked would've been exactly what you needed, I don't know. I just hope there's some way Rachel can reach you or some way you can fight your way out of this because we need you, Santana. _I_ need you..."

_Beeeeep..._

_Voicemail full._

_Delete messages?_

_..._

_Messages deleted._

"Hola, Santi! How you doing? It's been a while, I know but I thought maybe I could drop by the house sometime soon. Since I'm going to be in the area for a while I figured it was about time we caught up! Anyway, I tried calling earlier but your voicemail was full, aren't you the popular one! Okay then, if you just want to give me a call when you get this-"

_*There's a muffled fumbling sound and Santana's voice comes on the line*_

"Mamí?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Lemmie know what you guys thought, I always love to hear from you =)<strong>

**Peace Out.**


	32. Your Day's Gone

**Author Note: Surprisingly enough it didn't take me long at all to write this! Actually took me longer to figure out where I was gonna go after the last chapter - I had so many ideas, so many possibilities! But I wanted to lay some ground work and establish more about Santana's back story first cos there's just so much we don't know about her yet! This chapter is just one more clue about the mystery wrapped in an enigma that is Santana Lopez =)**

**Many thanks to Becca, my wonderful beta, for taking the time to trawl through all ten pages of this chapter so quickly and with only the smallest amount of prodding with a stick =) and thanks to my gorgeous girlfriend for the aforementioned stick-prodding XD **

**I really hope you guys enjoy reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. This extra long chapter is kind of a thank you as well, to all you amazing people who have read, reviewed and been with me since chapter one. You have no idea how much each and every review means to me, I love reading them and hearing from you all. I'm sorry I haven't replied to any of last chapter's reviews, but as you can see I've been kinda busy XD hope you can forgive me!**

**Just so you know, chapter 33 is well under way so you will not have to wait long at all! I'm very excited about it, so I hope you guys will be too =)**

**Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own a damn thing, except the ideas sloshing about in my head XD**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 32<span>

Your Day's Gone

"Brittany, where are you taking us?" When the blonde didn't answer, Rachel tried again. "It's late, I'm tired, I just want to find Santana, so will you please just tell me where we're going?" The diva glanced at her companion briefly before her eyes went back to the road; still following the last command she'd been given. "I have been 'keeping going' for a while now, Brittany. Are you sure we're going the right-"

"Stop the car!"

Rachel slammed on the brakes and the car screeched to a stop, all the occupants being thrown forward against their straining seat belts. There was a groan that told them Puck was now awake in the back.

"We're here!" Brittany announced, beaming at the shaking diva.

"What, in the name of all that is holy, was that about? You should not shout things like that when someone is driving! I nearly had a heart attack!"

"An' I nearly got my head taken off by this damn belt! What you playin' at up front?" Puck leant forward peering out of the windscreen.

"Sorry, Puck, next time don't wear the seat belt, that way it won't hurt you. Now come on, let's go." Before either of them could even think about correcting her, Brittany had thrown open her door and was out of the car.

They followed her out into the dark and cold of the night, careful to keep an eye on her as she headed across the road and into the blackness of an alleyway. "Brittany! Will you please slow down!"

The blonde led them a little way down the alley before stopping at a rusting metal door in the side of one of the buildings. She examined it for a few moments before picking something that looked like it used to be a crowbar up off the floor and slotting it into the small gap where a handle used to be. She put everything she had into it, and after a minute of straining, the door jerked open just enough to let her slip in.

"Come on." Puck beckoned for Rachel to follow as he squeezed through the gap.

"I am positive we are breaking some kind of law doing this!"

"Probably," Puck shrugged. "But you wanna find San, right?" He held the door open for her as she huffed and stepped through.

Brittany had already gone ahead so the two of them hurried after her along a short, upwards sloping corridor lit only by the glow at the end of it.

"Hurry up, you two!" Brittany's quiet voice floated down to them, spurring them on.

But as they stepped through to join her, they both froze, taking in the room they had emerged into. There were rows and rows of battered, but comfortable looking, seats all facing in the same direction towards a giant, slightly worn, projection screen that hung down from the ceiling - the credits to some black and white movie scrolled up the screen slowly as they watched. The corridor had brought them out right at the back of the room; the entrance was covered by a thick red curtain so you couldn't tell it was there from the inside unless you already knew.

"I know this place..." Puck turned on the spot, taking in the peeling wallpaper, the old fashioned electric candle lights that lined the walls and the flickering from the projection room at the top of the back wall. "I've been here before."

"With San, right?"

Puck nodded, his eyes settling on Brittany. "But that was years ago. I totally forgot about this place, thought they'd knocked it down already."

"Nope. San still comes here sometimes. She told me once that coming here was her way of running away from home." The blonde headed down towards the seats, dragging a slack jawed Rachel along with her. "San always prefers the back row so that's where she'll be."

"I'm sure she does," Puck smirked, earning himself a slap from both girls.

"This is not the time, Puck. Just be good, okay?" Brittany reached the far end of the back row just as the lights came up. "Oh."

They looked about them, taking in the entire theater, but there was no one there.

"Great. We are right back where we started now." Rachel dropped down into one of the chairs before jumping up again having sat on something. "This is all I need! What did I sit in? Tell me it wasn't gum; please tell me it wasn't gum!"

Puck peered down at the seat. "Nope, just a Red Vine. Look," he picked it up and took a bite.

"Eww! Noah!"

"What?"

"That's disgusting!"

"It didn't have a bite out of it or anythin'." He shrugged and kept chewing.

While Puck and Rachel argued, Brittany hopped over the back row and was inspecting something on the floor. "San was here."

"Please stop eating it, Noah, before you make me throw up!"

"I'm hungry; you dragged me out in the middle of dinner! What do you expect?"

"Hey!" They both turned to the blonde holding the empty Red Vines box and an empty beer bottle.

"That's San's beer." Puck crouched and retrieved a few more empty bottles from under the seats.

"So she was here then? We must have just missed her, come on!" Rachel headed towards the exit but was stopped by Brittany, who steered her back the way they came in.

* * *

><p>Once outside, Brittany and Puck shut the door again and propped the crowbar against it before heading round to the front of the movie theater.<p>

"How is this place still open?" Puck wondered aloud. "It's ancient. And ain't there a new multiplex in the mall now?"

"There certainly is, boy. Bu' this old thing stays open because there are still people in the world who have good taste."

The three kids stopped dead as the owner of the voice stepped out of the shadows by the front entrance. He was an older man, a little shorter than Puck and very gruff looking – he wore a week's stubble on his weathered face, his hair was a messy, salt and pepper mop and his attire was more retired-cop than movie-theater-owner.

"So you own this place?"

"Yep, since it opened thirty years ago."

"Man, this place _is _old!" Puck looked up at the building, admiring it.

"We don't have time for this, Noah! Every second we waste here Santana gets even further away! So _come on_." Rachel tugged on his sleeve, trying to drag him to the car.

"Excuse me, did you say Santana? Santana Lopez?" The man took a step towards them, examining each of their faces carefully.

"Yes, you know her?"

"Know her? She's my best an' oldest customer!" His face split into a giant grin as he spoke, transforming him from strange old man to the cheerful uncle that always has candy for the little kids. "I thought I recognized you two. You were here once with San, right? A long time ago... You've sure grown!"

"That's right! I'm Brittany and that's Puck," The blonde beamed, sprinting forward to shake his hand. "And you're Charlie! I remember now!"

"We never actually met bu' San used to sneak you in here sometimes, when you were upset or it was a special occasion."

"You knew?" Puck looked confused.

"Of course I did! Who d'ya think supplied the Red Vines an' Coke's?" Charlie shook his head, his grin only stretching wider.

"She always said she swiped them, the lyin' little-"

Charlie cleared his throat pointedly, his eyes narrowing, stopping Puck from finishing his sentence.

"Anyway!" Rachel elbowed Puck in the ribs, stepping closer to Charlie. "Santana?"

"Of course! That's quite a story, I must say. She's been coming here for years – years an' years!" Charlie beckoned for them to follow him inside.

"Umm actually, I just wanted to know if you saw her tonight. And if you know where she might be going now." Rachel insisted, trotting alongside the older man.

He held the door open for them. "You must be Rachel."

The diva's mouth fell open. "H-How did you-"

"San told me about you. I hadn' seen her in a while an' then a couple of weeks ago she turns up outta the blue, going on about this tiny girl wi' a big voice that just wouldn' let her alone." He looked her up and down slowly.

Rachel shifted uncomfortably under his gaze, feeling like she was being analysed and judged by the man. "She-She talked about me?"

"She talked about a lotta stuff, bu' mostly about you, yeah. Now do you wanna hear the story or not?"

Rachel swallowed hard, glancing back over her shoulder at her companions who hadn't taken their eyes off Charlie once. "Okay?"

He nodded and gestured for them to go in.

* * *

><p>The three kids followed Charlie as he went about his business, Rachel anxiously checking her phone and trying her best to bite her tongue as the man started speaking in his gruff, matter-of-fact voice.<p>

"This place is my pride an' joy – took me a goddamn long time to get it all fixed up right an' ready for business. It had to be just perfect. Luckily enough my grand-pappy died back when I was about your age, well, maybe it weren' too lucky for him. Bu' either way, I was always his favourite an' he was pretty damn rich so I got enough money to do whatever I damn well pleased."

"So you bought a movie theater?" Puck looked confused. "If you had that much cash why didn't you travel the world or somethin'? Or do a Hugh Hefner an' buy yourself some hot bunny action!"

Charlie stopped and turned to look at the boy silently. Puck snapped his mouth shut and the older man went on. "You shoulda seen her back in the day, she was a beauty. She still is, you just gotta look a little harder now. Anyway, for eighteen years I ran this place, minding my own business an' supplying the good people of Lima with some quality films. I only show the classics here – Astaire an' the like. You won' find any of that modern crap. If you want that you go to that god awful mall they built. Here, make yourselves useful an' gimmie a hand wi' this," Charlie gestured to the heavy wooden boards propped up behind the concessions counter.

The four of them carried the boards over to the front windows and Charlie set to work fixing them in place. "In eighteen years I never had a problem, I never got too personal with anyone. That's the way I like it, y'hear? Bu' then this little kid starts showing up right at the start of the summer of '99. Out of the blue, all of a sudden she's just sat at the far end of the back row every day without fail. She weren't much more than a baby an' she never bought a ticket or come with a mom or a pop. I never been much good wi' kids so I just kept an eye on her, y'know? Pass me another board, will you, Mohawk?"

Puck hefted another wooden board up to where Charlie stood on a step ladder, boarding up the big window ready for closing.

"Thanks. So this kid would just sit there for hours an' hours, watching movie after movie, never moving, never speaking to anyone else. Before I knew it, it was closing time an' the last movie was just ending. I figure I better go see if she was lost or summat, bu' when I got down there from the projection room, she was gone. Not a trace of her anywhere. She actually had me questioning my sanity!" He shook his head, smiling wistfully. "Bu' she came back again the next day, an' the day after that, an' the day after that. Every day until school started, I guess. Then she'd appear late afternoon an' stay until closing. I started to keep this place open extra late just for her, so that she didn' have to go back to where ever it was she was trying to get away from. Over here now with those," Charlie shifted his step ladder over to the main doors.

The three kids followed, lugging the remaining wooden boards with them as the man started on the doors.

"After a little while I started putting on films that I figure she might enjoy - musicals an' the like. Even though she was sneaking in, I never had the heart to kick her out. Bu' I did eventually figure where she was sneaking in from! That ol' side door you three snuck in tonight," He glanced over at the three kids, who all looked extremely guilty. "Ahh don' you worry about it. Only reason it ain't boarded up is so San can use it if she needs. I don' mind, only San an' you lot know about it anyway. One last board, c'mon... So for three years this little kid sneaks into my theater, devours movie after movie, learning all the words, singing along, even, when she knows the songs – an' what a voice this kid has! You wouldn' believe it! If no one else was in the theater, she'd just open up an' belt a song out. It was like nothing I ever heard before, I swear."

"That sounds like San!" Brittany beamed at Charlie as he climbed down from the step ladder, tucked it under his arm and headed into the theater, down towards the projection screen that hung limp and lifeless now that nothing was playing.

"Yeah, an' she's only gotten better since then. Bu' that comes later. Anyway, where was I? Oh yeah. I watched this little kid sneak in an' outta my movie theater for three years before I spoke to her, before I even knew her name. I saw her growing up before my very eyes. The only reason we ever even got to talking that night was because she was crying." He sighed, pausing for a moment.

The three kids watched him, taking in the sadness that had come over him. "Are you okay?" Rachel laid a hand on his arm, shaking him back to reality.

"Yeah, fine. Don' worry about me, tiny one." He smiled broadly, chucking her under the chin before setting his ladder up under one of the flickering candle lights at the front of the room. "She was the only one in here that night an' she'd already sat through a few films by then. After a while, I couldn' take it anymore, I headed down an' sat next to her. We didn' speak until the film ended. I just asked what her name was an' if she had a favourite candy. She told me, in between all the sniffing an' the tears, that she was Santana Lopez bu' her best friend, Britt, always called her 'San'."

"I'm in the story? Really? Wow! I'm famous, Puck, look!" The blonde clapped giddily and hugged the boy.

"You, Mohawk, Q, even this little one here are a part of San's story," Charlie nodded at Rachel as he carefully unscrewed the light fixture from the wall and handed it down to Puck. "Just gotta fix this thing, shouldn' take too long... She told me she never really had candy so she didn' have a favourite. So I tell her to wait right there, I'll be back in a second. I grab a box of Red Vines an' a couple of Cokes from up front an' head back. Bu' I ain't expecting her to still be there. I figure I spooked her an' she'd be long gone... I couldn' have been more wrong! She was still sat there waiting for me when I got back, drying her tears on her jacket."

The man smiled to himself as he sat in the front row and set about fixing the light while the three kids sat in the row behind him.

"I showed her how to bite the ends off of the Red Vines an' drink the Coke through them, y'know, like a straw? It seemed to cheer her up some so I asked what her favourite film was; figuring I could maybe put it on for her an' take her mind off things. I had been trying to guess what her favourite was since she became a regular an' I was right. It _was_ Singin' in the Rain. One of my favourites too. So I put it on an' we just sat there, watching an' singing along together. An' we kept watching films until it was way past my usual closing time, bu' I didn' give a damn because I didn' see another tear the whole time. Run an' grab me a couple of black plastic bags from behind the counter up front, will you, Mohawk? An' the broom too."

Puck nodded and disappeared. Charlie waited until he was back, bags and broom in hand, before he continued his story.

"From then on she'd always come round the front way an' talk to me until the film started. I'd slip her a box of Red Vines an' a can of Coke an' ask what movies she was in the mood for that day. It wasn' much bu' it was our little routine an' the best part of my day. It took a long while bu' she eventually told me why she'd been crying that first day we spoke-"

"Her mom, right?" Puck interrupted. All eyes were on him now. "Her mom left when she was eight an' that must've been about the time... right?"

Charlie held his gaze for a long moment before sighing and going back to his work. "Yeah, you're right. She went that very day, never even saying goodbye to San. Poor kid. It broke her. I'd never seen a kid look that hopeless before... After she started high school she didn' come by as much. I got it, y'know? She had a ton of stuff to deal with – homework an' the like. Bu' she always made time for me. She always came by once a week, like clockwork. We watched Singin' in the Rain together, caught up an' drank Coke through Red Vines. It was our thing. Here, don' just sit there, you lot," He handed the bags to the girls and the broom to Puck. "Get to cleaning then!"

The three kids jumped to their feet and set about their task, Puck sweeping the aisles as Rachel and Brittany scoured the floor for candy wrappers and drinks bottles.

"One week, a few months ago, San just didn' turn up. I was worried bu' what exactly could I do? I didn' know where she lived an' I'd sooner die than get one of those god awful cell phone contraptions. I didn' see hide nor hair of her until about two weeks ago. She just appeared in her usual seat early Sunday. When I talked to her she told me about this girl – these are her words not mine, you mind – this annoying hobbit that had gotten under her skin an' in her head an' just wouldn' let her be. She was upset so I put Singin' in the Rain on for her an' sat wi' her until she was ready to talk. Just brush it all to the front, Mohawk an' I'll get the dustpan in a minute."

Charlie, having finished fixing the light, climbed back up the step ladder and set about re-attaching it to the wall.

"She came back the Sunday after too, still hung up on you, tiny one." He nodded at Rachel, who blushed and kept working. "She had it bad, anyone could see. Only problem? It was clear as mud to San, which ain't clear at all, y'know? She just couldn' see it. Just kept trying to talk herself outta it, kept trying to figure it all out when all she needed to do was just stop fighting everything an' let it happen. I told her as much too, gave her a verbal kick in the pants until she figured I was right. I'll be back in a second." Charlie climbed back down and headed up the aisles and out the main doors to the front desk.

"I like Charlie, he's nice!" Brittany chirped up, throwing an empty plastic bottle into her bag.

"Yeah, he's cool, but I still reckon it's kinda weird how he knows so much... He and San must be real tight." Puck stopped sweeping and rested his chin on the handle of the broom for a moment as he realised that actually _had_ been jealousy in his voice.

Oddly enough, Rachel stayed silent and a few seconds later, Charlie returned with the dustpan. He headed to where Puck was and the two of them set about sweeping the dust and dirt into one of the black bags.

"San turned up here about mid afternoon, beer in hand, tears an' blood staining her face an' clothes. I didn' wait for her to explain, I let her in an' got her cleaned up before the next film started. I put the closed sign on, raided my stash of Red Vines, put on her favourite movie an' sat an' watched it with her." He straightened up, tying the bag up tight, grabbing his step ladder and gesturing for the three kids to follow him back up the aisle and out. "I remember her cell contraption kept flashing. She'd look at it for a second each time an' then just ignore it. I knew she'd tell me when she wanted to so I said nothing. Then it started making noise so she got up an' headed out here for a while before coming back in. She had this look in her eyes... It was the same look she had that first day we spoke. It made me angry an' sad an' worried all at the same time."

Charlie put the broom and the step ladder away. He took the bags from Rachel and Brittany and tied them tight before heading out of the front doors and round to the alleyway where the dumpsters were kept. The three kids trailed after him as he squashed the bags into the already full dumpster.

"She said she had to go bu' I stopped her. I had to know what was wrong! I know I'm not her father bu' I think of San as a daughter. I care about her an' I ain't going to ever stop, _y'hear_?" Charlie took a deep breath before continuing, missing the exchange of looks between the three stood watching him. "When she didn' say anything I just hugged her. I don' know what came over me bu' she just looked so damn lost that I had to. I had to show her that no matter what, I was there for her. Even after everyone else is gone, ol' Charlie will still be waiting wi' a box of Red Vines an' all the time in the world for her... She left here about twenty minutes ago now. You only missed her by a few minutes."

Puck let out a loud sigh of annoyance. "Just our luck, man! She could be anywhere now."

"I don't think so." Charlie shook his head and lead them back round to the front of the movie theater where the street lights lit the sidewalk.

"C'mon then, dude, spit it out!"

"She went home."

Rachel held his gaze, measuring him up. "Are you sure?"

"I always know when she's going home because it takes everything she has to force herself to get up and leave. Home is the one place she never wants to go."

Puck and Brittany exchanged a look. "It can't be..." the boy trailed off.

"Why would she though? After so long..."

Rachel looked between them before catching Charlie watching her evenly.

"Go to her. She needs you, tiny one. Even if she doesn' realise it yet."

"She keeps pushing us all away though, she won't tell me anything!"

Charlie rested his hands on the diva's shoulders and bent until they were eye to eye. "Talking to San is an art. She's the big block of stone an' you're the sculptor with the chisel an' hammer. You can't rush it, you gotta take it slow, chip away at it bit by bit, figure out what you want it to be. Then, an' only then, do you take a big swing. Bu' you gotta be sure, little one, you gotta know exactly what you want or that block of stone will just end up a pile of rubble, an' no one wants that, y'hear?"

Rachel nodded.

"You lot best go. She's already started crumbling an' the worst's yet to come." He shooed them away and watched as they hurried back to Rachel's car.

Charlie sighed as they drove off. "Good luck to you, Rachel Berry. You'll need it."

* * *

><p>Rachel gripped the steering wheel tightly, her knuckles turning white as she sped towards the Lopez house. She had a lot of new information that needed processing but that could wait until tomorrow, because right then all she wanted to do was find Santana and bring her back home. And she was willing to do anything. She just had to try and get control of the panic and worry that had been steadily building inside her all day. She felt like she was ready to explode from it all.<p>

"Rachel? Rach, maybe you should slow down a bit." Puck leant forward to peer at the speedometer. "I'm all for drivin' fast but I kinda wanna get to San's place in one piece, okay?"

Brittany reached across and laid a hand on one of Rachel's, stroking her thumb over the girl's knuckles. "Rachel... Slow down. She'll be fine. I know it."

The diva glanced over at the blonde for a long second, her foot easing off the gas pedal and bringing their speed back down to the legal limit.

"I know. I just... I just need to talk to her, okay?"

"Okay," Brittany removed her hand from Rachel's as they turned onto Santana's street. "Hey, whose car is that?"

"Where?" Puck leant forward again.

"On San's drive, next to hers... whose car is that?"

"Never seen it before. It ain't her dad's, he drives a Benz. I don't think it's any of the Glee Club's cars..."

Rachel pulled up on the curb outside the house and wasted no time in climbing out, slamming the door and making her way up the drive. Puck and Brittany scrambled after her, but she was already at the front door and banging on it before they could stop her.

"Santana! Santana, open this door right now!"

"Fuck, Rachel, chill!" Puck tried to pull her away but she struggled against him.

"This isn't funny, Santana! Just please, open the door and talk to me!"

Before Puck could cover her mouth to stop her yelling again, the door opened. Rachel stopped struggling and all three of them stared at the girl in the doorway.

"This isn't a good time. You need to go. Now." Santana started to shut the door again but Rachel was too quick for her.

The smaller girl had slipped out of Puck's grip, past the Latina and into the house before anyone could even think about stopping her.

"I mean it, Rachel, just go." Santana turned to face the girl.

"No. I am not going anywhere. Not without you." The diva folded her arms across her chest and stared back at her.

"Please, you _have _to go! I can't do this right now."

The pleading edge in her voice didn't go unnoticed by Rachel but she just couldn't stop herself, she had to get it all out while she had the chance.

"You know what, Santana? No. It's my turn now and you _will_ listen. Do you have any idea what you've put me through the past couple of days? Any idea at all? Because if you did, I don't think you would be standing there looking at me like that!"

Santana made a move to stop her but Rachel wasn't having it, she stepped back, going deeper into the Lopez house.

"_Please_, Rachel!"

"Don't you 'please, Rachel' me! I am so mad at you right now I could punch you! Not that anyone would be able to tell with all the other injuries you've obtained in the past week! You are just _so infuriating_, Santana! I have never been so angry with anyone in my entire life! I spent all day looking for you – all day! – I was going out of my mind with worry, thinking of all the terrible things that could have happened to you, and you have the audacity to stand there and tell me 'not now'?"

"Uh... I..."

"I am your girlfriend, Santana. I have a right to know where you are, I have a right to care about you and worry about you- and be mad and yell at you when you're being a massive douche! Now what the hell do you have to say for yourself?"

Silence fell as the diva caught her breath and glared at Santana. She was waiting for an answer, but the Latina's mind was blank. She couldn't believe that it was Rachel Berry standing there yelling at her like that.

The sound of footsteps and the sight of Santana's face falling made Rachel turn. Her eyes landed on the tall, very beautiful woman, the spitting image of Santana, coming down the hallway towards them. Rachel turned back to Santana, confusion and questions written clear as day on her face, her mouth opening to voice them. She needn't have bothered though, as answers came only a moment later.

"I hope I'm not interrupting but I heard voices and wondered what was going on out here. It sounded like I was missing one heck of a fiesta!" The woman smiled, looking between Santana, Rachel and the two lurking in the doorway.

"It's nothing. They're just leaving." Santana grabbed Rachel by the arm and almost dragged her to the door.

"Nonsense! Why don't you introduce me to your friends, Santi?" She waited expectantly, her smile fixed in place.

Santana sighed in defeat and let go of the diva. "Rachel, this... this is my mother, Marianna Lopez."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Lemmie know what you guys thought, I always love to hear from you =) oh and I decided to keep the name I had originally chosen for Santana's mum, even though it's different to the one on the show.<strong>

**Peace Out.**


	33. Face The Facts

**Author Note: Sorry about the long wait, guys, I actually typed this chapter up a few days after posting the last one but I was having trouble with the end and the length so I cut the last big scene of this chapter and I'm saving it for chapter 34. Plus I had to pack up my room in Crewe and move everything back home since Uni finished a while ago *sigh* such hard work.**

**Many thanks to Becca, my wonderful beta, you're just awesome, dude =) and thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed and favourited this story, you guys are amazing and always make me grin like an idiot! **

**This chapter is one of my favourites, I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it =) oh and the Spanish translations are at the bottom as usual, thanks to TeMy for supplying them.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own a damn thing but I wish I did cos I'm having serious Brittana withdrawal symptoms right now!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 33<span>

Face The Facts

"Mamí, this is my- Rachel! This is Rachel. A-An' that's Puck an' Brittany by the door." Santana watched anxiously as her mother beamed and shook her friends' hands.

"My, aren't you a handsome one!" Marianna giggled as she got to Puck. "You must work out all the time! I bet you're on the football team at school, you look like you could do great things with those hands."

Santana gritted her teeth as Puck's mouth fell open. He didn't know what to do. True, he was used to cougars coming on to him; in fact, it was what he was known for. But this was his best friend's mother... it was just... wrong! Yet the cougar hunting part of his brain clicked on and was attempting to make his mouth form something suggestive and inappropriate.

"It's- uh- nice to meet you... Mrs. Lopez... Ma'am..." was all that the boy managed to get out, much to Santana's relief.

"Oh please, call me Mari! We don't have any of those boring, stuffy formalities in this house, do we, Santi?"

"How would you know? You haven't set foot in this house in nine years." The girl muttered under her breath as her mother swept everyone inside and through to the living room.

Santana was left to shut the door and trudge after them.

* * *

><p>"So, Puck, that's an interesting name! Is it a nickname?" Mari pulled Puck down onto the couch next to her, not taking her eyes off him once.<p>

"Uh... kinda, I guess... My last name's Puckerman so... y'know..." He glanced around at the girls, his eyes pleading for help. "My-My name's actually N-Noah, but my friend's call me Puck so..."

"Then I think I'll call you Puck too." Mari swept her dark hair back over her shoulder and leant back against the couch to look at Santana. "Didn't you used to have a little friend called Noah, Santi?"

Santana dropped herself onto the other couch next to Brittany while Rachel perched on the arm next to her. "Yeah, that's him."

"No, no! He was this tiny little boy who would always pick fights with the other kids but then he got beat up by this little blonde girl, Quack or... Quick or... something ridiculous, anyway he cried like he should be the one wearing the dress!"

"Quinn, Mamí. Her name was Quinn. And no, that is him. He's sat next to you right now! They're one an' the same." Santana urged, sending the boy an apologetic look as his cheeks reddened.

"Whatever you say," Mari turned to Puck with a smile and lowered her voice. "Don't worry, Puck, I don't believe a word of it. She was always making stuff up when she was younger. No little girly-boy could turn out as rugged and masculine as you."

"Oh, my God." Santana muttered under her breath, hoping against hope this was all just some bad dream and she would wake up any second in a cold sweat.

"Uh thanks, I think..." Puck cleared his throat and tried to think of something to change the subject but nothing came to mind that wouldn't be equally as awkward.

"I see where Santana gets her looks from, Mrs. Lope- Uh, Mari. You're both very beautiful," Rachel had finally managed to get it together and her meeting-the-parents charm was just starting to kick in.

All eyes were on the diva now – two faces had similar 'you can't be serious' looks on them while Brittany nodded in agreement and Mari smiled radiantly.

"You're too kind! But I have to admit, you are right. I was voted Prom Queen _and_ 'most beautiful girl' my Junior and Senior year of high school! All the boys flocked round me, I had my choice of dates to every dance, every nerd in school wanted to do _my_ homework..." Mari pulled herself out of her daydream to smooth the non-existent wrinkles out of her skin tight, thigh-length dress. "I don't know about Santi but I'm like a fine wine. I only get better with age." She winked at Puck who swallowed hard and looked even more uncomfortable, if it were possible.

"Well I think Santana could easily win Prom Queen this year."

"Me too! San would be the best Prom Queen ever!" Brittany beamed at her best friend, linking their pinkies together and squeezing for just a second.

Santana couldn't help but blush and send a small smile Brittany's way. It was quickly wiped off though by the sound of her mother's laughter.

"Oh, no, no, no! That's not Santi's thing at all. She'd much rather play soccer in the street with the boys! That's why I call her Santi, you know. If she had been a boy I was going to name her Santiago, after my grandfather. I always wanted a boy, much easier than girls," Mari smiled over at Puck, laying a hand on his leg as she did. "But since she always preferred doing boy-things to girl-things Santiago seemed quite appropriate. Hence... Santi!"

"So what if I preferred Soccer to playing with dolls? You don't know me anymore, how do you know being Prom Queen isn't my thing now?"

"Oh hush, Santi!" Mari waved her quiet. "You just go play in the dirt with the boys and leave Prom Queen to the real girls."

Rachel saw Santana tense out of the corner of her eye. The girl's uninjured hand was balled into a fist and her jaw was clenched so tightly she could have sworn she heard a crack... the diva leant back against the wall and draped an arm along the couch, her hand sneaking down and through the curtain of dark hair until her fingers found Santana's neck. She rubbed small circles into the tense muscles and watched as the girl relaxed a little, taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly.

When they tuned back in, Mari had changed the subject and was regaling Puck with stories of her travels.

"Oh, I've been everywhere you could possibly imagine! And done everything! I've dined half way up the Eiffel Tower in the exquisite _Le Jules Verne_, I've been chauffeured through Venice in a gondola, by a very handsome Venetian I might add, I swam in the beautiful turquoise waters of the Caribbean. I was even naked on a beach in Ibiza," she winked at Puck and nudged him with a laugh as his mouth fell open. "There's so much more outside of Lima than you'd ever imagine!"

"Then why the hell are you back?"

The room fell silent as Santana stared across at her mother. The three kids shifted uncomfortably in their seats, feeling, for the first time, that they really shouldn't be there.

"Umm I think we should go," Puck started to climb to his feet, Brittany and Rachel following suit, but he was stopped by Mari tugging him back down.

"No! No, stay, please! Don't be so rude, Santi, we have guests!" Mari rounded on her daughter, shaking her head in disappointment. "I know I taught you better than that!"

"You didn't teach me a fuckin' thing! How could you when you weren't even here?" Santana shot to her feet, anger spilling out of her.

"Santana Lopez, ¡Lávate la boca en este instante! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a usar un lenguaje tan vulgar en esta casa? We're entertaining guests," The woman gestured to the three kids and sent Santana a pointed look that said 'you're embarrassing me, sit down and be quiet.' (1)

Santana wasn't having any of it. "Fuck that! I'll say whatever the fuck I want. This is my house, my life, not yours. You gave up any claim to it, or me, when you fucked off an' left nine years ago."

"Santana!" Mari hissed, her eyes darting to the three bystanders watching them. "¡Este no es el momento ni el lugar para tal conversación!" (2)

"Jesus Christ, I forgot how alike you an' Papí are! Neither of you ever wanna talk about anythin'! He'd much rather I just shut up an' go away, an' you! You just won't see anythin' that isn't perfect, you'd rather run away from the bad stuff; avoid all the hard decisions an' conversations in hopes that they'll just disappear. Well that's not how it works in life – bad stuff is _everywhere_, the hard decisions _have_ to be made... but not by a little kid. That's what you did when you left. You dumped all your crap on me an' I damn near drowned. In fact, sometimes I think I did an' I've been stuck in hell for the last nine years."

Santana sucked in a deep breath, trying to slow her racing heart, trying to stop her head from spinning and her mouth from running away from her again. Of all the ways she'd imagined that this reunion could have gone, this scenario hadn't even been a possibility. She felt like she was stuck in some fucked up dream and she was just waiting on the rest of the Glee Club to pop up and join in the fun.

"S-Santi-"

"No. Don't you dare," The girl sent her mother such a cold look that the woman actually recoiled slightly. "Britt, Puck, out. Come on, it's late," she reached behind her and took Rachel's hand, pulling her with her as she herded the other two out. "You know where the guest room is, I doubt Papí will be home tonight, he never usually is."

"Santi... Santana, where are you going?" Mari dashed after her daughter, desperation in her eyes as she watched her head out the front door.

"I've been livin' at Rachel's the past couple of days, her dad's a doctor so he's been keepin' an eye on me," Santana waved her injured hand at her mother. "I'm fine by the way, thanks for askin'." That said, she stepped out the house, Rachel right behind her, and slammed the door shut.

* * *

><p>"Are you okay?" Rachel tugged on the Latina's hand as she led the way to the diva's car.<p>

"Fine."

"I can see you're clearly not fine, Santana-"

"Then don't ask such a fuckin' stupid question!" Santana snarled.

Rachel's eyebrows shot up and she fell silent. The Latina came to a stop by the car.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you, Rach. Just some misplaced anger, y'know?"

The diva pulled Santana round so they were face to face. "I know. I get it, San, I really do."

"I don't even know what to feel anymore, never mind what to do." The Latina raked her fingers through her hair, letting out a massive sigh. "It's just one thing after another, the moment I start to relax a little somethin' comes outta left field an' knocks me back down again. I just... I just want one minute when I don't have to worry about my fucked up family, or the idiots at school, or protecting my friends, or fuckin' stuff up with you, or-"

"Whoa!" Rachel held up her hands to stop the girl. "Just breathe, okay? Breathing is a good first step."

Santana nodded, sucking in a deep breath, holding it for a few seconds, and releasing it slowly.

"You said you wanted a minute, right? Well I can go one better. How about a whole night? Or what's left of it anyway. We can go home, grab some food, put a movie in and fall asleep watching it. No one but you and me. No pressure, no talking about anything big or important, and I swear, the only decision you'll have to make is Funny Face or Singin' in the Rain, okay?"

"Duh, it's Singin' in the Rain every time, of course!"

The diva grinned and stretched up on her toes to press her lips to Santana's. "I had a feeling you might say that."

The Latina looked at her suspiciously. "What do you-"

She was cut off by Rachel's mouth pressed to hers again, making her forget how to breathe for a second. "Get in the car, San. It's time to go home."

* * *

><p>"So what's the plan? You can come chill at mine again if you need to, San. Y'know the door's always open." Puck leant forward from the back seat, resting his chin on Rachel's seat.<p>

"More so than usual since Quinn foiled your super-secret-rock-in-the-middle-of-the-lawn hiding place for your front door key." The girl rolled her eyes, pulling her seat belt round her as the car pulled away from the curb.

"You could come stay with me again, San. Charity is sad she didn't get to spend much time with you at the weekend so I know she'd love it! And so would I." Britt leant forward too, wrapping her arms round both Santana and her seat.

"Thanks, Britt-Britt. You too, Puck, but I think... I think I'm just gonna go back to the Berry's place."

"You sure?" Puck watched her carefully, waiting. For what, he wasn't quite sure. Maybe he thought she'd freak out again, or she'd suddenly jump outta the car and run in the opposite direction.

Instead, she turned and looked him in the eye. She knew that there was more to the boy's question than just those two words. He was testing her, feeling for weaknesses, measuring her up, waiting on her to crack, figuring her out, understanding her ... but most of all, he was telling her what she needed to hear the most – that he was there, he would be her rock, her escape if she need it. He was telling her that all she needed to do was say the word and he'd be there, no questions asked.

"I'm sure."

He cocked his head – another question - their eyes still locked. She gave an almost unnoticeable nod of her head and a faint smile crossed her lips for the briefest of moments, telling him everything he needed to know.

"Cool." Puck sat back in his seat. "Drop me home, will you, Rach? I still gotta eat before I crash for the night."

"Of course, Noah. We're almost at yours, Brittany."

"Thanks, Rach!" The blonde hugged her best friend tighter as Santana closed her eyes and wrapped her own arms round Brittany's.

* * *

><p><em>1. You wash your mouth out right this instant! How dare you use such vulgar language in this house!<em>

_2. This is neither the time nor the place for such a conversation!_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So lemmie know what you guys thought, okay? And we'll have more from the Berry men next chapter =)<strong>

**Peace Out.**


	34. A Bad Movie Ends And

**Author's Note: Well... First, I'd like to apologise profusely for the massive posting gap! I am so very sorry for leaving everyone hanging; I honestly had not meant to disappear for so long from this story. I got caught up with life, sort of: I graduated from Uni with a First Class Honours in Creative Writing, I got engaged, I started writing a Post-Apocalyptic, and of course lesbian, novel, I went to America for three months to stay with my Fiancée, I started working with a start-up film company based in Doncaster, I'm writing a feature length film script and I got a book of my short stories published.**

**So yeah, been kinda busy! But I promise I haven't once forgotten about you guys or any of my stories! I have another Take for Kiss The Girl to get typed up for you, I have most of the next chapter of Past Praying For and I have the rest of this story planned out as well as a possible sequel! I just kinda had to go do life stuff for a while *sigh***

**But anyway, for anyone who wants to check it out, my book is on both the British and American Amazons: just search 'Words, Words, Words' by Charlotte Lee and it's the one with the red cover =) do me a favour and share it, post it on tumblr, etc please =)**

**And the company I'm working with, Cookie's Crumble Productions, is currently trying to raise funds so we can get the equipment we need, get more projects going and expand the company by recruiting more singers, actors, directors, writers, producers, script writers, film makers, and pretty much anyone who has the talent and the drive to get involved. So here's the link if you could donate or share it and get the word out there for me that would be just awesome: it's on gogetfunding and it's called Cookie's Crumble Productions. If you can't find it message me and I'll send you the link.**

**And if you wanna get involved with the company itself, all you gotta do is send me a message and lemmie know what areas you're interested in, etc and I'll pass it along to the founder of the company.**

**Okay, now, finally I wanna say a huge thank you to hopeandpray for being so awesome and really getting me motivated to finish this chapter =) you are an incredible person, and so damn nice, I really don't deserve your praise but I'm so glad you have enjoyed this story so far. I hope I don't disappoint!**

**Another thank you goes to knee-knee for generally just being epic! You're awesome, dude, thanks for putting my article on Fan Fiction on your blog, it was serious cool =) The blog is LeakyBrains, you can just google it and it's the third one on there, I think. It's pretty damn awesome so go check it out when you get a chance!**

**And last, but certainly not least, this chapter is dedicated to annabre94, my gorgeous fiancée without whom I'd still be a sad, lonely, lesbian sitting in my room crying over fictional couples. You've made damn sure I'm no longer sad or lonely so thank you =) I don't know what I'd do without you. Happy Birthday for tomorrow, Beautiful! I love you muchly =)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own a damn thing but if I did that Brittana kis****s in the '100' episode would not have ended the way it did! Dammit Santana!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 34<span>

A Bad Movie Ends And...

It was almost midnight by the time Rachel and Santana got back to the Berry house. They were both exhausted and wanted nothing more than to just climb into bed, but unfortunately the two men pacing about the living room had very different ideas.

Rachel was just searching her pockets for her keys when the front door was ripped open making them both jump. "Sweet Streisand- Dad! You scared me!"

"Where the hell have you been?" Hiram stood staring at them expectantly, worry clear on his face.

"Can we at least come inside before you start bombarding us with questions?"

"No, you'll-"

"Let them in first, dear, then you can yell all you like," Leroy appeared behind his husband, tugging him out of the way so the two girls could get in.

Hiram huffed but did as he was told. The men followed the girls into the living room and watched as they both collapsed onto the couch.

"Can't this wait until tomorrow?" Rachel looked to Leroy for support; he seemed to be the calmer of the two. "It's been a very long day and we just want to get to bed."

"Do you have any idea what you put us through? Any idea? No. No, you don't, because if you did you wouldn't have done it." Hiram pushed past Leroy and stood staring at the girls. "You wouldn't have just disappeared without a trace like that! You didn't call; there wasn't even a text to let us know that you were still alive and not lying dead in the street somewhere! We were beside ourselves with worry!"

Rachel swallowed, sitting up to face her fathers', "I am really sorry, Dad! I never meant-"

"I'll get to you in a minute, young lady!" Hiram shut Rachel up with a hard stare, before turning to a confused Santana. "I know you have a phone, you're a teenage girl. It's practically glued to your hand! So I don't want to hear any of those lame excuses that you lost it or left it at a friend's house. You're not the only one who has problems and a screwed up family, Santana. If you'd have just stopped and thought even for a second you'd know that."

"I-I didn't..." Santana's mouth opened and closed uselessly, looking to Rachel for help.

"Daddy, please..."

Leroy stepped forward, laying a hand on Hiram's shoulder. "I think that's enough yelling for one night, don't you?"

The smaller man went to disagree but stopped himself on seeing the girls' faces. "Fine. But this isn't over. For either of you!" He pointed his finger at his daughter who had relaxed, thinking she'd gotten away without being scolded.

"Yes, Dad."

"I-I'm sorry."

The three Berrys turned to stare at the Latina.

"I always do this, I always fuck things up. You're right, I didn't think, I _never _think. I just do whatever the fuck I want an' I don't give a shit who I hurt."

"Santana-" Rachel reached to link their hands together but the girl stood and moved away.

"You don't need all this shit rainin' down on you, you're good people. I don't deserve you an' you sure as hell don't deserve to get stuck with me. Not your kid, not your problem so..." she swallowed hard, nodding to herself. "So I'll get my stuff an' go."

"What?" Rachel shot to her feet, eyes wide with horror.

"Uh Puck said I could crash with him for a while, he's got a couch in the basement that I've slept on enough times it practically belongs to me so-"

"No."

"W-What?" she looked up at the taller Berry as he crossed his arms.

"No, you're not going anywhere."

"I'm not worth this, so just-"

Leroy did something then that he hadn't done in a long time: he got angry and he yelled.

"You do _not_ get to just walk back in here and start telling us what _we _deserve, like you know anything at all! You do not get to tell us what we can and can't handle, what we do and do not need, Santana."

Her mouth opened and closed but no sound came out.

"You think you know everything, you think you can handle everything on your own, that you don't need anyone. Well you're wrong. You don't know a damned thing and you sure as hell can't handle things on your own! Just look at the mess you're in at the moment, Santana. Does it seem like you're okay?"

He stared at her, his gaze never wavering, waiting for an answer.

She swallowed hard and shook her head. "No," her voice was barely a whisper. "I'm not okay. I've never been okay. Not ever."

Leroy nodded. "You have problems, Santana. But so do we- so does everyone! You don't have to face them on your own. You _shouldn't_ have to face them on your own. You're _seventeen_, you're still a kid," he stepped closer to her until they were an arm's length apart. "You shouldn't have to know everything. You shouldn't have to handle everything on your own or be strong enough not to need anyone. That's not how it's supposed to work. Everyone needs someone, even you!"

Santana's good hand balled into a fist at her side, her jaw clenched as she tried her best to fight back the tears. She felt them burning her eyes, making the spot on the floor she was staring at blurry.

Leroy's voice was soft again now, his arms unfolding as he started to reach for her. But he hesitated. He didn't want to push her too much. She had been through a lot and he knew how easily she spooked. He pulled his hand back.

"Santana."

Her gaze flickered up to his, focusing on him, on his soft, kind eyes. Eyes that held love and acceptance, something she hadn't seen in a parent's eyes for a long time.

"You're not alone anymore. You don't have to carry all those burdens, all those problems around with you. Because you have people who are willing to take some of the weight for you. Like your friends, Puck, Brittany, Quinn, even our little girl over there," he nodded over at Rachel. "She might be small but she's a lot stronger than she looks." He smiled. "And you know what else? You have us. You have Hiram and you have me, because God knows, we've really fallen for you, Santana!"

She fought to keep control of herself as Leroy chuckled.

"We see a little of ourselves in you, I guess. We see how angry and frustrated and confused you are, and how it feels like the whole world has turned its back on you. But you haven't given up! You're still here and that's amazing! But you don't have to do it on your own anymore. You have us now. You will always have a place here and we will love you no matter what-"

He barely managed to get the sentence out before she slammed into him, wrapping her arms so tight around him he could barely breathe. He looked down at her in surprise, unsure what to do... when he heard her sob... He didn't hesitate then; he wrapped his own arms around her and pressed a kiss to the top of her head as her whole body shook and her tears soaked into his shirt.

* * *

><p>Santana's eyes snapped open as the sound of someone belting out 'Defying Gravity' filled the house. She shot up, with wild eyes and hair to match, looking frantically around her. This wasn't her room... where was she? She took in the shelves of singing and dancing trophies, the walls covered with posters of Broadway Musical Stars and the Gold Star bedspread that covered her body. Of course she knew where she was. How could she not?<p>

She huffed out a relieved breath and slumped back down onto the pillows. How the hell had she ended up in Rachel's bed for the night? She lay staring up at the canopy as a thought hit her. Ripping the bed covers back; she revealed her t-shirt and shorts-clad body.

"God dammit," she grumbled, flipping the covers back over herself and getting comfy again.

A few minutes later, the singing stopped and Rachel re-appeared, clad in a fluffy gold star-covered bathrobe with a towel wrapped around her head. She bustled about tidying and organising and generally being Rachel Berry. It wasn't until she heard a soft chuckle that she noticed the girl spread out on her bed, watching her with a smile

"O-Oh. Umm I'm sorry, did I wake you? I-I didn't mean to, I just kind of get, you know, carried away in the shower sometimes."

Santana raised an eyebrow, her grin getting wider. Rachel blushed as she realised that her words might have been misconstrued.

"O-Oh no! I-I didn't m-mean that! I meant that the acoustics are really good so it's really the perfect place for-"

"I know what you meant, Tiny," Santana laughed, mercifully saving Rachel from turning even redder.

"O-Okay, that's good."

They stared at each other for a moment as memories of last night came back to them. Santana cleared her throat and pushed herself up in bed. Rachel tugged at her bathrobe sleeves, trying to think of something to say...

"Um how's your hand today?"

Santana glanced down at her bandaged hand. She peered at it for a moment, poking it with her finger. A hiss escaped from her lips when she hit a sore spot.

"Let me see," Rachel was there in a flash, perching on the edge of the bed, concern taking over her face as she examined Santana's hand with gentle fingers.

Another hiss slipped from the injured girl before she could stop it. Rachel winced apologetically and continued with exaggerated care, "Okay, I think we should have daddy look at this. It's definitely time for some more pain killers though."

"I second that! Feels like my hand's been sat on by an elephant, or y'know, Frankenteen," she shrugged, her eyes fixed on the smaller girl in front of her.

"At least it's not caused any damage to your sense of humour," Rachel glanced up at her and shook her head with a smile.

Santana chuckled. Next thing she knew she had cupped the diva's chin with her good hand and tilted her head until they were eye to eye.

"S-San... wh-what are you doing?" she swallowed hard, her heart thumping away in her chest.

The other girl didn't say a word. She just looked at her, taking in her soft brown eyes, the way her mouth curved, the loose strands of hair that had escaped from the towel turban... Santana had known Rachel for a long time but until these last few weeks she hadn't really known anything about her. She had never really taken a moment to just stop and look at her, at this loud, ambitious, strong-willed, big hearted, crazily beautiful, or beautifully crazy (she wasn't really sure which), girl before.

It was like she was seeing her for the first time. And Santana thought, fresh out of the shower, no make-up, hair wrapped in a towel, that Rachel Berry had never looked more beautiful than she did in that moment.

The Latina closed the gap between them in a heartbeat. She pressed her lips to Rachel's, her eyes sliding closed of their own accord as the smaller girl kissed her back. It wasn't supposed to be anything more than just a kiss, but then Rachel opened her mouth to her and it was all she could do not to drag her back into bed.

She needn't have restrained herself though, because a few moments later she found herself horizontal across the bed, Rachel on top of her, still attached at the mouth. Santana's bandaged hand stayed resting at the small of the other girl's back while her good hand went to work. In seconds it had discarded the towel turban, letting Rachel's damp hair loose to fall in a curtain around them. Then it moved on to her bathrobe, tugging at the ties until they came undone and the robe fell open.

A soft moan fell from Santana's lips as Rachel ground her hips down against her. Their mouths parted, came together then parted again as Santana pulled the other girl to her, wrapping both arms around her neck, relishing in the feel of her body pressed against her own.

The diva's mouth found Santana's neck. Her lips left kisses from the girl's ear all the way along her shoulder. The stream of expletives coming from Santana seemed to give the other girl courage because next thing she knew she had bitten down on the unbelievably smooth, tan skin of Santana's shoulder. Rachel felt the girl move underneath her, felt her arch up and heard the hiss escape from her lips.

Rachel tried a different spot, biting down gently at the nape of her neck then sucking harder and harder until Santana forcefully detached her mouth and crushed their lips back together. Their tongues clashed, Santana's won, forcing its way into Rachel's mouth.

A hand slipped under Santana's tank top, pushing it up. Rachel wrenched her mouth free and moved to kiss the Latina's stomach, her lips pressing to the warm skin she found there again and again. She dragged her tongue from the waistband of the girl's shorts up, up until the tank top stopped her short.

Santana lay back on the bed, her good hand in her hair as the smaller girl on top of her used her tongue to trace patterns across her exposed stomach. She could barely catch her breath, her heart going crazy in her ribcage, her whole body on fire. Her skin almost seemed to burn where Rachel touched her; she could still feel the kisses she'd left on her lips, where the girl's mouth had been attached to her neck, where her hands had cupped her face and gotten lost in her hair... she hadn't felt like this about anyone. Not since Brittany...

Santana shook that train of thought from her head. There was no place for love during sex. That's the rule she'd always maintained. But then... things had changed. She had changed. Maybe it was time she finally did what she had been putting off for so long. Maybe it was time she started being honest...

She pulled Rachel back up to her. Their eyes locking for a moment before Rachel sound found herself pressed against the bed with the gorgeous Latina on top of her.

"You're fuckin' gorgeous," Santana took in the smaller girl's half naked body, making Rachel blush and move to cover her bare chest.

Before she could, Santana bent her head and pressed kiss after kiss all over her breasts and stomach until Rachel had forgotten all about being self-conscious and had buried her hands in the Latina's dark hair again.

"You're so fuckin' beautiful, Tiny," Santana slid back up to meet the other girl's gaze, her good hand tucking a strand of damp hair back behind her ear. They shared a long, slow, deep kiss. "Rachel, I... I lo-"

Suddenly a loud knocking sounded on the door, quickly accompanied by Leroy's voice. "Morning, girls, if you want breakfast before you head to school then you better get downstairs now!"

Santana groaned, "Oh, come on!" She rolled off Rachel, flopping onto the bed in defeat.

The smaller girl couldn't help the laugh that came out of her mouth. Santana glanced over at her, a smile creeping onto her face as Rachel struggled to control herself. Soon both girls were sprawled on the bed, helpless with laughter.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Lemmie know what you guys thought, okay? Any mistakes are my own since my lovely beta, Becca has a bugger ton of stuff on her plate at the moment so I didn't wanna add any more to it by making her help me correct my stupid mistakes too! So yeah.<strong>

**Peace Out.**


End file.
